


Affection

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Affection [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, More will be added as we go - Freeform, cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 175,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: An ASL x Reader romance series where reader falls in love with the ASL brothers gaining feelings as a child all the way till their adult life. On the way to romance there are many obstacles and an emotional roller coaster ride. Reader's mom Is my Original Character but the story revolves around Reader and ASL bros. Who will you fall for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your mother will be me/my character so remember, you're romance story revolves around the ASL boys. I know it's long and takes awhile at first of the story, but I promise you it will get better. It's the beginning after all so please be patient and Enjoy~

Oh summer. You loved it's sunny days. You despised the heat and the lack of ability to be motivated because of the dreadful heat. Luckily you were at summer camp surrounded by nothing but a lake and forest life. Cabins, teams and counselors and all the camp essentials. It was the last day of summer. This made you a little sad. You didn't want to leave camp. You were happy with the field trips, the projects, fun games, swimming and Popsicle. The embodiment of summer fun. Most importantly, friends. Yes friends, socializing and company. They were very important to you. Why? Well let's just say your home was lonely. You were alone. A single child. You had no one to talk to back at home except maybe the walls.

 

All the kids packed up a little sad that tomorrow was the day they had to depart. You sat in the cafeteria for dinner sighing. You play with your tray of food, your head resting on your propped hand. Three of your friends sit by you. Two opposite of you and your closest friend beside you. They all held frowns feeling the same, yet they knew you had it harder back at home. Pandora pats your head with pity. You all wore your white t-shirt with the camp logo, shorts and shoes of your choosing with a red cap, navy for boys.

"Hey I know it will be hard to say goodbye, but you know there is always next summer."

"Yeah, but that's a long ways." You pout.

"True! We also have Skype and video games girly." Cara was your western talking friend while her little sister Denise, spoke casually. It was odd since they were raised the same. It was curious how it came about. 

"Yeah, but it's not the same as having you guys here with me to do actual stuff!" You complain. 

"We know (y/n). It's all we can do for the tine being; for now let's just enjoy tonight before we say goodbye." You nod in agreement by starting with a small smile. That night you all spent the night outside gazing at the stars and when it got time to get ready for bed, you made your final forts and told stories in your pajamas. You laugh at the funny stories and simply having girl time. That night you lied awake staring at the bed above you since you were on the bottom bunk. The moonlight peering through your window as you think about your arrival at home. You know it all too well. You will wake up every day alone until summer. You hear Pandora holler at you. Your thoughts gone as you turn to the side to find your best friend look at you upside down. She hands you something and you take it. You receive a black, leather bracelet with gold stitching's forming your cabin's symbol. Your eyes sparkle with glee. Confused, you look at your friend quizzically. She giggles knowing what you wanted to ask. 

"It's a friendship bracelet." 

"A friendship...bracelet?" You repeat. The girl nods. 

"Yeah, that's to remind you of our friendship. No matter how far we are, we'll always be there for each other." You smile brightly before placing it on and tightening the lace with a tug. You look over your bed to find your two favorite blonde friends grinning and showing you their band with the same symbol. You couldn't ask for two great friends. That night you fell asleep holding onto your band over your chest dearly with a smile. 

 

The next day arrived. It was time to go home. All the kids rounded up and accounted for before departure. The bus ride was your last chance foe bond. You mostly talked about boys and how Cara actually might have a crush on one of her classmates hoping this year to ask him out. You all cheered her on. Boys. They were the one thing never on your mind. Perhaps because you were nine. 

 

Your bus stops at it's last destination. You hop out of the large vehicle and look around the bus station. You find you mother waving to you against her car (black Camaro). She was tanned skinned, held black gloves all the time when she was going out, shades black leather jacket over her white blouse, black denim jeans over her brown boots. This woman always seemed to dress in black and white no matter what. You assumed she loved those colors so you would always choose those colors when you wanted to give her something special. You smile wide and run up to your mother as she lifts you up and spins your around hugging you tightly. 

"There's my baby~" She coo's. You laugh and hug her with your rosy cheeks being rubbed against hers. Your mother, Veronica always seemed bubbly, and affectionate like a mother. You loved her she is your only family. "How was camp?"

"It was so fun! I can't wait for next summer mama!" You chirp.

"I'm glad. Come we have a lot of catching up to do. I hope you're hungry." You nod as she carries your things and carries you to the car. That day you ate pizza and played some games which earned you a stuffed animal. A rabbit. You told her your adventures as excitement laces your whole entire being.

 

The next day, early in the morning you wake up with a loud yawn and arms stretched while rubbing your eyes. You look around to remember you were back in your big bed with your two large stuffed animals. The polar bear in an orange jumpsuit being the largest one out of the two. It reached up to the dresser and bed. You pull the covers off and walk out of your room the silence fills the two story large cabin house. Your feet patter as you look around the rooms. Vacant rooms available. You slowly despise from the stairs and find the kitchen empty. The house utterly silent with only the sound of a fish tank, console noises and the fan from the desktop computer. You sadden. You figured your mom went to work. Being the only parent, successful in her career she had to provide. Such a large house and not even a nanny or a maid to take care of the house. You asked yourself all these questions about your mother. Perhaps she trusted you? Nonetheless, it was depressing not even having friends.

 

A month passes. It was September, your birthday came up. Your mother picked you up from school. You wore your uniform as you can out hopping into the care in a bad mood after the girls teased you as usual for being a loaner.

"How was school honey?" Your mother asks once she pulls out of the curve. You could only put and reply, 

"It sucked." You lean against the window seeing the autumn leaves and their vibrant colors flash while you pass by. Veronica frowns deciding to not mention that subject for today. Your mother continues to speak on the drive. The car halts at a shop light, your eyes spot an orphanage. A playground for kids running around playing with one another. Your eyes spotted on tree boys. Their backs turned unable to actually see their faces. The two older looking boys scolding a child with a straw hat. Your mother notices your attention was elsewhere. She calls your name once and turns to where you were staring. The boys at the orphanage. Her purple eyes shift from you to the boy's across. Your mother frowns wondering what you were thinking of. A honk of a car behind you snaps startles your mother. She yelps, immediately returning to the steering wheel. She growls.

"Alright! Damn…" She mutters.

That same night on your birthday, you spent opening some presents. The usual birthday with your mom. Although you were happy to have her, most days became lonely without her. Your mother lights your candles before standing beside you to take a picture.

"Alright darling! Make a wish then blow out your candles." You stare at the flames for the longest almost as if concentrating long and hard for your wish to become true. Your eyes close and you take a deep breath, 

"I wish I had some siblings to talk to." You blow out your candles. Your mom snaps a picture. A sad smile plasters on her face as you hop off your chair from the dining table to head to bed. "Don't you want a slice of cake?"

"No. I'm not hungry." You mumble. Veronica sits on the chair staring at the snap she took of you blowing your candles. The face you displayed is heart stringing. Never has she seen you so depressing. You were starting to act differently rather than bubbly. In all her years raising you, never did Veronica worry about her daughter feeling alone until she heard your wish to confirm it. Veronica was always busy with her work, trying to provide for you. She never had time to date anyone in her tight schedule. You were an exception, due to you being her only child. Your mother picks up the mess storing away the cake for tomorrow morning. 

 

A few days pass, your mother dropped you off at school. Throughout the drive, she took glances at your small form which was staring out the window the entire time. After your drop off, Veronica became lost in her thoughts wondering what she could do to make you return to your sweet self. Perhaps making play dates with co-workers or something? She felt hopeless. She comes to a stop light and bangs her head on the steering wheel as if trying to knock sense into herself. Her ears perk at the sound of children laughing. Turning her head, she finds herself in front of the orphanage again. She absent minded takes a detour to park in front of the building. As she turns off the ignition, Veronica hops off her vehicle entranced by the tall building. It almost seemed like a chapel. Her shades raised over her head to get a better read on the lettering above the entrance. Her head shifts over to the fenced playground. She wondered if it would be a good idea to adopt kids. Is she ready to take care of another? Adopting a child is a big responsibility. She would know, after all her older brother was adopted. She knew how things would go if she were to carry on.

"But this is for (Y/n). I may not be able to date, and who knows if I ever will. Maybe this can benefit both of us." She tells herself. Veronica crosses her arms trying to think things through. She scoffs. "I guess there's no turning back. Now is as good as any for her to talk to. Besides, what's the worst that can happen I'm only bringing one kid I can make more with my future partner." She chortles. Veronica takes a step inside the orphanage seeing some children chase another after entering. Plenty of kids roaming around with their toys, old, ragged clothing. She wondered who in the world ran the place. Finally passing through some children and scattered toys, Veronica manages to enter the office surprising a curly haired woman. She coughs the minute she notices the well dressed woman stand before her desk. Her purple eyes shift to the name plate in front of the desk, "Dadan." Said woman, puts out her cigarette while fanning the smoke away after cracking the window. Her hands clasp together as a nervous smile plasters on her face.

"S-sorry about that! I had no idea we were going to have visitors. Please don't tell anyone I smoke." Veronica simply sat down and crossed her legs with her side bag held on her shoulders. A hand raised to gesture the woman to relax. 

"You smoke merely because you're probably going insane with having so many children am I right?" Dadan widens her eyes in surprise and rubs her temples just thinking about the brats. 

"Ugh! You have no idea how hard it is to take care of children. I'm only taking this job because of my probation officer Garp will have my head if I don't do as he asks. Each and every one of these kids can be a pain in my ass." 

Veronica chuckles only for Dadan to raise a brow and scowl at her. "What are you laughing at? It's not easy. You try being a parent and see." 

"I already am a parent and my child is easy to take care of so I really don't see the trouble." The curly haired woman was taken aback. 

"Then why the hell are you here?" She slams her fist into her desk. "If you have your perfect little child then why bother coming here?" Veronica turns serious.

"I would like to adopt a child. A new sibling for my daughter. It will benefit both children. They will have a sibling, someone to talk to, love and affection." Dadan clicks her tongue leaning back to her chair with her arms crossed. 

"Well aren't you an angel?" She sarcastically starts. "Well come on, I'll give you the tour. You pick whatever the hell kid you want. The less the better it is for me to take care of." The caretaker stands up to lead the way. Veronica follows behind the woman. As she toured the place, Veronica got to meet some children to decide who to choose. Their last stop being outside where there were plenty of trees, swings and other playground essentials. Just as they were approaching a tree, a small boy bumps into Veronica's leg. She turns to find the same straw hat boy from days ago. He has fallen down rubbing his head. His hat dropped on the floor as well. Veronica squats down and picks up the hat. A gentle smile graces her lips. Her voice soothing which makes the boy snap his attention to her. 

"Are you okay? You dropped your hat there little guy." She places it back on his head making the boy pout. He stands up quickly trying to look threatening.

"I'm not little! I'm a big boy! I'm going to grow up to be someone important so don't tease me!"

"Is that so? What's your name then?" She chortles. "Luffy!" He grins wide with a pose which shouts 'pride'. 

"Luffy huh?" While the two spoke, two older brothers eavesdrop on the conversation from the tree above. They became worried. A stranger being showed the way and speaking to Luffy meant one thing to them. "Adoption." Their thoughts have been confirmed once the words spilled from the person's mouth, "Say, would you like to come with me? I'd like to adopt you." It was no surprise Luffy was favored by many who came to adopt, but Ace and Sabo, the older brother's refused to hand him over to anyone unless all three were together. Dadan raises her head after hearing rustling from the leaves above by the trees. She figured it would be Sabo and Ace. Which to Veronica's surprise, popped out to stand before Luffy. Ace with his arms open defending the boy and Sabo pulling Luffy back to do the same. 

"No way in hell are you taking him!" The raven haired boy barked. "We won't let you take him away from us." Dadan sighs earning Veronica's attention for an explanation. 

"Trust me, you don't want to adopt these boys. Together they're dangerous so I suggest you choose another-"

"Defending your brother at all costs eh? You three don't wish to be separated. Well I guess I'll have to take all three of you." Dadan's jaw drops. The boy's also stared with astonishment.

"Oi! Didn't you hear what I said? These three are dangerous together! You'll just end up returning them." Veronica stands and turns to the curly haired woman with a menacing glare. 

"And I told you, all they need is love and affection from any guardian/ parent Dadan." Said woman shivers with fear causing her to take a step back. The boys felt wary of her intimidation. "Now then I'll take them home with me today so where are the papers if that's alright with you?" She turns to the boy's who gulp. They were unsure until Luffy spouts, 

"Yes!" He cheers. A wide grin gracing his lips. Sabo and Ace turn to Luffy in disbelief. They scold him. 

"Don't answer for us you idiot!" Sabo scolds. 

"It's not that simple to just adopt three kids. There is a long process and-" Veronica pulls out her wallet and shows her something. The orange haired woman stands frozen stiff. Beads of sweat drip from the sides of her face. "I-I'll get right on it. Meet me in the office and we'll do the paperwork." The old woman retreats. The boys stare up at Veronica curiously as to what she just flashed Dadan. 

~Time Skip~ 

 

The paper work has been filled out and approved. The boys are now kept in your mother's hands. She was a parent of four now. All three sat in the back not wanting to part any soon. Their body language was clear to your mother that these boy's were simply cautious. They must have been through a lot to feel that way. All three boys were whispering to one another. It was hard to tell, but Veronica assumed they were talking about her. 

"Ace." The raven haired boy turns to your mother. He earns a chuckle from her. "So you must be Ace and your brother in the top hat must be Sabo." The boys become nervous tensing up. This woman already knew their names just by giving out body languages. "Relax I'm not going to do anything to you. You two are now going to live a wonderful life with me and a special someone. In fact when we get home, I want you to choose your bedrooms. That way I know what to send to your room." 

"What like send someone to kill us or something?" Ace retorts. Veronica could not help but laugh. 

"No silly, I meant things like shelves, toys and other things you would want." Luffy's eyes light up. 

"Oh so cool! I never had my own toys before!" Sabo groans and crosses his arms looking out the window. 

"It's not that great if you don't have anyone to share it with." The boys stare at Sabo's irritated expression like he's been through it. This peeks Veronica's interest. It sounded similar to you. 

 

Your mother arrives home, entering through the large gates to reveal the two story cabin home. A fountain in the middle of the drive way, nothing but nature surrounding them. The boy's awed at the fancy home where they are to live. All three hop out of the car. Luffy is the one to push through the two and run around with glee.

"This is so cool! So this is our new home?" Veronica nods passing by the boys. She leads them to the front door. Ace was about to follow behind with Luffy already at your mother's side jumping with excitement when he notices Sabo staring at the cabin. His hands clenched into fists. 

"Sabo? What's wrong buddy?" Ace asks.

"This place. The lifestyle we'll be living is just like my old one. She's going to make us study and keep us locked up to inherit her business or something. I just know it Ace. If we don't do what she asks we'll…" Ace places a hand on Sabo's shoulder squeezing it. 

"Hey don't think like that. We don't know that for sure. I don't like it just as much as you do, but let's just see how this turns out okay? It's better than the orphanage." Sabo could only nod before being lead inside by Ace. The boys marveled at the cabin home it was large yet cozy. It was fancy mixed with a comforting, normal home. Not many things decorated in the house, but it was fine. Once they reached upstairs, Veronica halts in front of her master bedroom with a balcony on it. 

"Okay, so this is my room. If you ever need anything just walk on in. I'm usually in here or in my studio drawing. The bathroom is down the hall to your left. Now I want you boys to choose your bedrooms as I said." Veronica's phone rings making her look at the screen and sigh. She holds a finger up. "Give me a moment I have to take this. Meanwhile, choose your room." The woman walks into her bedroom to talk. The boys hum walking down the hallway exploring each room. They stop in front of your room after Luffy spots, "Bepo" Your large stuffed polar bear. He pounces onto the bear laughing. 

"Whoa look at this room it's so girly and Gothic." Ace and Sabo enter with curious eyes. 

"Yeah, I wonder why she built this room? Did she plan to adopt a girl instead?" Ace questions as he hops on the bed and grabs your stuffed rabbit looking at it. Sabo notices a purple journal on the desk and reaches for it. The cover blank, but inside it held writing. Curious, Sabo reads the first page, then the next and the next. His face starts to turn rosy. He grunts unable to speak. 

"Uh-um.." His brothers turn to the blonde.

"Hey what's up? Something interesting?" Ace tosses the rabbit over his shoulders to land somewhere on your bed. Luffy rushes over to Sabo's side to peer over his shoulder. Of course he couldn't read. 

"I wanna see! What is it? What is it?" Ace stands beside Sabo and peers over his other shoulder reading the first sentence. 

"Guys…this isn't our guardian's room, this is someone else's room." The two stare at him quizzically. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sabo points to the first paragraph which read,

"Dear Diary, today I turned ten…" They stop there and blush red.

"This is someone's diary." Ace squeaks. A thud startles the boys into turning around. In front of the door they found you. Your cute frame flustered making your (e/c) eyes pop out more. You shiver with embarrassment. 

"Wh-who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" The boys gulp loud unsure how to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing in my room?" The boys gulp. You notice one of them held your diary. Your face turns red from embarrassment. Your instincts kicked in as you snatch the journal from Sabo and hold it dear to your chest. You turn to stare at all three of them. "Who do you think you are coming into my room like that? Get out now!" 

 

"W-wait we didn’t mean to…" Sabo waves his hands dismissively trying to explain the situation. You shut your eyes turning even more red. You burst out, 

 

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET OUT NOW!" Luffy muffs his ears with his palms from your outburst. Ace too dumbfounded and flustered to speak to a girl who's caught him off guard. Sabo is pushed back by you causing him to collide with his brothers in the hallway. His top hat tilts in front of his face. Luffy pops his head out from underneath his brothers with his hat also slanted. The boy's groan after falling on top of each other. Their vision returns to you and for that brief moment, found you with flustered tears brimming on the side of your eyes as you slam the door shut. You lock it leaving a click to echo. That signaled them to leave you alone. Sabo stands up adjusting his hat. Luffy does the same while Ace dusts himself off glaring at your bedroom door. 

 

"Geez, what a brat. She didn't even let us explain." He huffs. Sabo felt guilty but discards the feeling after a while. 

 

"Well we did just invade her privacy Ace. It's a natural instinct." 

 

"Girls are weird." Luffy adds. Sabo and Ace nod in agreement. 

 

"Come on we still have to choose our rooms. Let's just follow what that woman said before doing anything else." Both boys follow behind Ace. You on the other hand slid down against your door holding your journal tightly. You sniffle as tears spill on your lap. You heard what they were saying all this time. It was hurtful. It felt like school all over again. The one place you felt safe is it now to be another hell hole? You shiver at the thought. You shake the thoughts away and bawl your eyes out while you made your way to your bed where you are soon to pass out. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Veronica returns to find the boy's in each of their rooms. Sabo chose the room with stacks of books on them. This caused him to grab a book and lose himself in the story. A book about sailing, how to navigate, the many islands of the world. Veronica scoffs intrigued. She turns to Ace whom chose the room across from Sabo's. In that room held nothing but a room with fire place. Yes that room held its own fireplace. The raven haired boy's eyes entranced by the dancing fire as he sat on an orange bean bag chair. 

 

"Arsonist." Is what your mother murmurs under her breath. Her violet eyes shift to Luffy's room beside Ace's. He made the most noise with his laughing. Veronica enters his room with a warm smile creeping on her face. He was so innocent looking. He found the toy chest where it kept all of your old toys. Luffy held a stuffed toy and started to wrestle with it. "I see you've all found your rooms. I know there is not much in there. I haven't taken the liberty of stuffing anything inside since I don't get very many visitors. So what's say you decide what you want to add in your room and order some furniture?" All boys walk out of their rooms to answer with a nod. 

 

The entire day, they spent in the living room ordering furniture with your mother's supervision of course. Luffy ordered a pirate ship bed called, "Thousand Sunny". His entire room will be themed pirate. Sabo and Ace ordered simple furniture. Sabo only asked for a desk and a shelf to stock up on books. When nightfall arrived, you forced yourself up and yawned rubbing your eyes. You realized you cried yourself to sleep. Staring out the window, you notice it was night time. You let out a sigh hoping the boys from earlier were gone. You assumed they were mother's client's kids or something. Oh how you were sadly mistaken. Still wearing your school uniform, you walk out of the room approaching the kitchen only to stop once you spot all three boys chowing down on their Chinese food. You freeze wondering why they were still here. You became nervous. The boy's seemed to be oblivious of your presence as they wolf down their food. You sneak around the table, eyes pinned on them until you spot your mother in an apron, hair up in a pony tail showing her earring hoops. A spatula in one hand and a pan in the other. She spots your approaching form and picks you up dropping everything. She hugs and rubs her cheeks against your like the over affectionate mother she is. 

 

"(Y/n)! There you are baby girl~" She chimes pulling away still held in her arms. The boy's stop eating to look over to you both. Mouth's stuffed with food. "I was wondering what happened to you. You locked yourself in your room and called you down for dinner twenty minutes ago. Are you feeling alright?" You glance at the boy's which you blush. Why did you blush? Well perhaps because you've never actually looked at boys in the eye. Too shy. You felt it to be too much. It made you a nervous mess. You simply mumble unable to be heard clearly. "What's that?" 

 

"I said I took a nap." You answer clearly. You peer down sheepishly fiddling with your mother's choker. 

 

"Oh! No wonder I couldn't hear you. Are you hungry? I brought you a plate of Chinese food. Your favorite combination." Your mother sets you down beside Luffy. Which in honesty is a bad idea since he steals food. You and your mother did not know that though. She hands you your plate and a fork. You just slump down looking shy. Your mother notices and snickers. "Oh don't be shy (Y/n). You're going to have to get use to them." You look at her for an answer to which she simply smiles wide. "You're probably asking why huh?" She heads over to the stove to turn it off and set the large pile of scrambled eggs in a plate and setting it on the table in the middle. "(Y/n) these boys are officially your brothers. Say hello to the new members of our family. I adopted them this morning." Your eyes widen in disbelief. How could your mother be so careless? So childish with this decision. Thoughts ran through your mind like every child learning about their new unexpected sibling. Did she not love you? Were you no longer enough for her? You slam your hands on the table and shout, 

 

"What?" The room turns silent. Luffy slurps his noodles. Your mother looks at you questionably. 

 

"What do you mean what? Isn't that what you wanted? Siblings? I thought you'd be ecstatic about this." 

 

"Yes if they were girls not boys! This is the opposite of what I wanted! Boys are all jerks!" You shout and run off to your room without eating any dinner. Your mother sighs in disappointment leaning on her chair. 

 

"That's a shame. I thought she would like you guys." She sighs. Luffy becomes worried and looks at Veronica. 

 

"Are we…going to be sent back because she doesn't like us?" Ace and Sabo stop eating looking down at their plates. They were afraid to hear the answer, but listened anyways. Veronica's eyes widen with surprise. She stares at Luffy baffled then picks him up and holds him in her lap wiping his face off of any residue. 

 

"No silly. You're not something I bought only to be tossed aside like that. You're my sons now. No turning back and I don't want to. Don't worry about (Y/n). It's not all about her anymore. It's about you boys too. I'm going to love each and every one of you equally." She kisses Luffy's forehead making him groan and wipe the kiss dissatisfied. Veronica giggles. Sabo and Ace look up at the woman and sigh in relief. They look at each other as if to say, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Yet that still begs the real question. 

 

"You adopted us because of your daughter?" Veronica nods to Ace's question. 

 

"You see she's always been a troubled child. Always alone in this big house. No one to talk to. I don't mean to isolate her. In fact I would give the world to see her happy." She saddens looking down at Luffy while petting him. "But being the only parent to provide and with my job it needs my attention. It's my fault for not making any friends to set her on a play date or something, but that comes with the job too. Even a maid." 

 

"Geez lady, what kind of job requires you to make you two so isolated?" Veronica laughs. 

 

"That's a secret." She winks. Ace turns away, a small blush rising as he scratches his cheek. 

 

"So she's never socialized before?" Sabo asks knowing how you must feel. 

 

"No, the only place she feels happiest is at Summer camp. She only just recently became depressed. She was always happy no matter the difficulty with her life. On her birthday she asked for siblings so here you are. I just want to see my child happy again." Her pained eyes told the boy's her story was genuine. Your mother was truly a wonderful, loving parent. "I know spoiling her is not the way, but I don't have any other option. I do the best I can to spend time with her. It's never enough." The atmosphere went silent. 

 

"Sad story, but she has no excuse to yell at us." Ace and Sabo stiffen. Veronica looks down at Luffy. 

 

"What do you mean?" She asks. 

 

"Well she pushed us out of her room without letting us explain why." Ace and Sabo gave Luffy pleading looks to shush him. "I mean it was an accident that we grabbed her Dia-rira? Diray?" Luffy tries to pronounce. 

 

"You mean diary?" Veronica raises a brow. Luffy nods. 

 

"Yes that's it." The boy's gulp in fear of what will happen. Veronica stares at all three and laughs. 

 

"Oh is that why she called you jerks? I swear she can be a little overacting at times. I'll go talk to her. You boy's finish up." Your mother sits Luffy back down excusing herself from the table heading up to your room. 

 

 

Your mother knocks on your room. You give no sign until you hear your mom. 

 

"(Y/n)? May I come in?" 

 

"Yes." You mutter. It was a small grunt to your mom, but it was auditable. You are laying on your bed with your back facing the door in the dark. You stroke your friendship bracelet from camp. Your mother sits on the edge of the bed as it sinks a little. 

 

"(Y/n) the boy's told me why you're upset with them. I assure you it was an accident. I didn't inform them that I had a daughter. That's my bad." You kept quiet. Your mom turned on your bedside lamp to illuminate the room a little. You sit up holding your stuffed rabbit. You turn sniffling and leaning on the wall. 

 

"Why? Why did you adopt instead of finding love? Isn't it better that way?" Veronica hums. 

 

"Because I don't know if I'll ever find love again. I don't know if I have time with them. I barely have enough time with you and I try to do my best. Your father was the best thing that came to my life. Then he gave me you. I don't think I can ever find someone as great as your dad. I know he wants me to move on and find love, but I don't feel like I really need it. All I need is you." She hugs you. You hug back with a giggle as she kisses your nose and wipes your tears away. "Besides, there are plenty of lonely, orphaned children like those boys who need the same love and affection as you do. So come on down and give them a chance for me?" You think about it seeing her puppy dog eyes. You sigh in defeat. 

 

"Okay ya big baby. I'll…go down and give it a try." Your mother carries you out of your room, but not after kissing your cheek. 

 

"That's my girl!" 

 

 

You are settled down on the floor in the living room where the boy's clicked on the TV. You shyly make your way across. Your mother went to clean up the table in the kitchen. You fiddle with your fingers looking at them. They return their attention on you. 

 

"Uh…um…I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be rude like that. I should have let you explain." The trio look at one another. 

 

"It's okay. We're sorry too. We didn't mean to invade your space. Your mother told us to choose a room and well we kind of went to explore the rooms as asked." Sabo explains. Ace rolls his eyes. 

 

"Yeah and it was also nothing to cry over. It's just a journal full of your thoughts. Which you should keep hidden if you really don't want anyone to see." Sabo sighs knowing what will happen next. He just sets this one out to see where it goes. You gasp in disbelief of this boy. Your cheeks puff. Tears dared to shed. All three react to your sniffling. Ace panics. 

 

"H-hey! Stop that don't cry! Oh geez not you too." You didn't know how to fight back. You were always pushed around and all you could do was cry. 

 

"Wow Ace! You really done it now. You're a great person." The raven haired kid glares at Sabo. 

 

"Oh sorry for trying to give her some words of advice to keep things like that hidden for safety reasons." You stop crying perking your ears more. He was advising you in his own way? You blush. 

 

"Everything you say is harsh! You even spoke to Luffy harshly the first time we met him! I get that you're blunt, but learn to be a little considerate in your words!" Sabo scolds. The quarrel between the two made you watch in awe before snorting grabbing their attention. You giggle before bursting out laughing holding your stomach. The trio certainly is entertaining. They peer at you with a flustered face. 

 

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Ace demands. "Hey s-stop laughing!" He stutters. Sabo tilts his head forth hiding his face. 

 

"Whatever." He mumbles. Luffy could only laugh with you. 

 

"Alright you guys made her laugh!" This outburst made your mother peer in through the door way. She smiles knowing you're back to smiling again. It was nice to see you laughing. It felt like forever, but she was glad. 

 

"You two bicker like a married couple." You say. Luffy laughs louder at the notion. Sabo and Ace scowl at you turning beet red. 

 

"Shut up!" They snarl.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came in a flash. Seven thirty in the morning, and music is blasting through the house. One that made you sing and dance all together. You know it's your mom whom is up at this time. The light illuminates your room through the gap of your white, thin curtain. You yawn forcing yourself up rubbing your tired eyes, hair in a mess after a good rest. You surprisingly woke up a little happy; even curious to know what today brings you. Hopping off your bed, you make your way down the hall yawning. Your small feet patter along the wooden floorboard. As you pass by each room, the doors squeak open behind you. The first being Sabo, next is Ace. Both boy's rubbing their tired eyes just as you were. They still wore their tattered clothes from yesterday. Ace held no shoes, same as Sabo except the blonde did not carry his top hat. Mindlessly, the boys follow behind you to inspect the commotion from down stairs. Once they reach the last step, the sound of sizzling, music and gentle singing become clear the closer you all get to the kitchen. You were unsure, but swore that once the scent of food came close to you guys, Sabo and Ace tread a little faster dazed like something out of a cartoon. You shrug the thoughts off returning to your main question of what was going on in the kitchen.

All three of you stop at the door way finding Luffy standing on a stool by the island table in awe of your mother's cooking. She cooked to the beat of the song. You tilt your head just as confused as the two beside you.

"Mom?" You ask. She turns to find all three of you up. A smile greets you all. 

"Morning you three. Breakfast will be ready soon. Luffy here woke me up asking for food. I've decided to cook you a special breakfast feast." Luffy snickers with delight as he gets excited seeing his ham being cooked. 

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" Is all he would chant in response. "I can't wait!" You giggle at his excitement towards food. You assume food is everything to him after yesterday's display from wolfing down his plate of Chinese food.

"Settle down Luffy you'll all get breakfast after you all wash up." Luffy frowns in displeasure. "(Y/n) darling, I want you to start showing them the house rules. The do's and don'ts. It's not hard really."

Ace huffs placing his hands on his hips. "I suppose these rules are all about chores and cleanliness like Dadan?" Your mother spins on her heel with a wide smile raising her spatula.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Winner to the tsundere with black hair. You are a very bright young man. That sounds hard to a child, but I promise if you deal with it first you don't have to worry about it later." She winks. Ace grumbles crossing his arms as a tint of pink shade his cheeks. 

"Well duh. It's a little obvious what every adult wants and what the hell is a tsundere anyways?" Your mother ignores his question continuing to her objective at hand. You let a giggle escape earning a small glare from Ace. You gasp and stiffen from his intimidating stare.

"S-sorry. I couldn't help myself." You shift your body a little then turn to lead them upstairs. "Come on. Let's go wash up. I'll show you what mom expects you to do every day in the mornings." Ace and Sabo look at each other then turn to Luffy to drag him forcefully with them to Luffy's dismay cries over having to leave the kitchen filled with lovely scents of food. 

All four of you enter the upstairs, shared bathroom. A tub/shower in one, a large sink with a mirror and a toilet. It was a little larger than most two story houses yet a little equally boxed. It was nice. The walls wooden of course, but the wallpaper made it look like a light blue marble wall cover. The sink, pure white marble. A rack full of toiletries and fresh towels. On the sink is just your toothbrush. A (favorite color) tooth brush. A stool for you guys to reach the sink perfectly.

"Okay. So every morning she expects you to brush your teeth, and wash your face. That's pretty much it. Oh, and before you even try to leave the house, I suggest you go to the bathroom and use it even though you don't want to. Trust me she gets on your case about it like an over protective mama bear."

"That sounds like a pretty nice mom! Shishishishi~" Luffy laughs. You hum in thought. A finger placed on your chin with your mouth slightly open. Ace blushes from your cuteness.

"Huh? I guess I never thought about it that way. I suppose she is."

"So then let's hurry up and wash up already!" You nod and turn realizing there was only one tooth brush. 

"Hold on let me go get you guys some tooth brushes." You rush out of the bathroom and head to your mom's room where you know she hid a pack of them just in case. You search in her own bathroom pulling one of the drawers to find an opened case of new tooth brushes. Quickly, you rush back already wanting to start the day. You slow down starting to listen in on the voices coming from the restroom. You halt near the hallway in the shadows as you eavesdrop.

 

"I don't know if we should stay here." Sabo starts as he opens the shower curtains looking around for something. "I still feel uneasy here."

"Awe, but Sabo they're nice people." Luffy pouts.

"Sure they may seem nice now, but once you don't reach their standards they'll throw you away. It's easier to prepare the youth so that way when we're older we will be their perfect accomplishments they've always dreamed of." You tightly hold the case of brushes in your chest biting your lip. Your mother wasn't like that and honestly it was offending. You two were nothing like how Sabo put's you to be. Ace scratches his head nonchalantly.

"I don't know man, I think you're just being paranoid." He sighs. "Although I do have to agree with you about being uneasy. Sure they're nice people and all, but like you said it could be a façade. So far I don't really have any questions. Let's just be patient and see how this all turns out. Hell I'm surprised she even wanted to adopt us after the shit we've done to our previous foster guardians." Sabo only chuckles at the memory replaying.

"Oh, man! Those were the good old days. Setting their house on fire. Blaming them for the shit they gave us." All three boys laugh.

"Does that mean we can stay?" Luffy hops off the toilet seat and gives them puppy dog eyes. The boy's drop a sweat groaning. 

"Yeah fine! Whatever we'll stay." Sabo sighs while Luffy cheers with glee. You give a small smile. You question yourself towards bonding with the boys. It seems Luffy has taken a liking, yet the two older ones are uncertain to you. Honestly trying to figure them out is exhausting so much it gave you headache. Your head just throbbed from thinking too much about them. You shake your head taking in a deep breath then exhaling. A forced smile smears on your face. You walk in holding out the opened case. 

"Found them. Now pick one." Ace chose the orange one, Luffy the red one and Sabo chose the blue one. It was cute that they all matched their colors. "Okay now let's start um…Luffy are you okay?" You look at Luffy quizzically. He danced about then opens the cover off the toilet and unzips his shorts.

"I have to go bad gimmie a sec." You scream becoming flustered. Ace and Luffy scold the kid on his head earning him a bump, but didn't faze him. You rush out of the bathroom into the hallway covering your face hunched on the floor. You felt like you were going to explode from that embarrassing display. However things got worse. Luffy releases his urine into the toilet bowl causing the room to be filled with the sound of his running water. Ace face palmed as did Sabo. You muffle your ears starting to hum a song as your face turns beet red, your eyes spin in a daze. Luffy finishes with a sigh of relief before zipping up and rubbing his bump on his head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He cries. 

"You just now realize your pain?" Ace starts.

"Idiot! Don't take a leak in front of us especially in front of a girl!"

"Why not?" Luffy turns to Ace with crocodile tears and a cute pout. Ace blushes harder at his question.

"Just don't do it okay? That's all you need to know dumbass!" The smaller boy nods understanding. You however still sung to yourself with eyes shut unaware that the situation has been dealt with. Ace turns to Sabo curiously which in turn the blonde shrugs just as confused. Ace taps your shoulder causing you to jump back and squeal. You relax seeing it's Ace. 

"It's over you know. Are you okay?" He raises a brow. You look down and nod. "So uh, you wanna show us the ropes again?" He points behind him with his thumb. You nod passing by entering the bathroom to wash up. After awhile, you became a little relaxed, although Luffy made a mess in the bathroom from shooting toothpaste everywhere on the sink amazed by the colors. He tried to eat once he took a taste of it's sweetness.

~Time Skip~

 

All of you were now sitting on the table eating. The boy's as usual trying to stuff their mouths. Your mother was rather chill about it since she was a little lazy herself at times and enjoyed the boy's enthusiasm when it came to food. It brought a little more cheerful atmosphere into the house. Although it felt weird to start with loud noises in the morning, it was a nice change of pace. A smile graces yours lips at the thought of having these three as your brothers from now on. Brothers? The thought of realization hit you. You are no longer a single child. You have siblings now. Adopted sure, but siblings. You weren't going to be alone from here on out. Honestly warmth fills your insides at the thought. You watch your new family entertaining your mother with their possessive food fights. Ace bit on a slice of ham on one side and Sabo on the other while Luffy snatches it away earning a scolding from the older brothers. You look up at your mom after swallowing some eggs. She seemed to be staring at her phone typing away as usual.

"Mom. Why aren't you at work?" She hums in response before putting the phone down. Her violet orbs face you.

"Well I told my boss about adopting Ace, Sabo and Luffy, he gave me the weekend off to get them adjusted and prepared. So I'll be spending time with you guys for two whole days." She rustles Sabo's shaggy hair. He blushes slightly from the foreign feeling. It was nice after awhile. He felt a slight sense of affection. He shakes his head trying to detach your mother's hand from his head. He didn't want to get close and knowing him, it was possible due to his kindness at times. That's how he bonded with Ace and Luffy in the first place. Veronica chuckles as her head leans on her propped arm.

"Prepare us for what?" Luffy asks.

"You are my children, therefore it's my responsibility to have you attend school. Same rights as (Y/n)." They all groan.

"No way! School is for chumps! Besides we won't be needing it where we're going in life." Veronica raises a brow.

"Oh, and just what might that be young man?" Ace smirks puffing his chest out with pride.

"That's a secret." He teases reclaiming the same quote your mother gave them last night.

"I see." Is all she said intrigued. "You know no matter what you choose in life it still requires you to do a lot of things even if it's an illegal organization." You widen your eyes baffled. �  
"Mom!" She could only laugh at your disbelieving expression.

"Relax I'm only telling the truth. You would need to learn to read, write, math, learn history and so much more. I mean if you're going to count money and you trust no one, how would you know if you're being scammed? You need to read to know coordinates. You need to write to send a message. If you gain just enough knowledge you can outsmart the enemy." She smirks. The boy's stay silent. Thoughts running through their mind as they process this in. "Sure you got the talent and physical skills but you also need the brains sometimes." She taps her head.

"What are you talking about?" Your mother just rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"No nothing! Never mind." She chuckles. You were still horribly confused, however it seems like your new siblings took what she said into consideration because their decision suddenly changed into an agreement. Just what exactly is it that they were planning to be and how does your mother know about such things? In all your years as her daughter, you never bothered to put things together nor ask her about her work.

Ace clicks his tongue. "Whatever." You frown at him. Salty as ever you figured.

 

~Time Skip~

The entire day you all went shopping for clothes, toys and just spent time being spoiled. All in all it was a fun day. Luffy was hard to take care of at first, but your mother manages to buy him a, 'Chopper' back pack with a leash on it so she could always keep him at her side. You all arrive to your final destination. To your dismay, your face turned a little pale as did the boys. Where you are standing is in front of a hospital building. 

"Wh-what are we doing here?" Sabo asks already getting nervous. Your mother turns around with a devilish grin.

"We're here to take your physical. I need those documents to send them to the school you're going to." You sigh in relief. The physical is for the boys. You pitied them, yet you knew they will be in good hands after they meet your favorite and only uncle. The two elder brothers grit their teeth frozen. Your mom rolls her eyes and lifts both of them under her arms like a pair of statues. "Come on don't be afraid. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can go home." You giggle following behind. Luffy trailing carelessly with you guys while enjoying his ice cream.

Your mother barges in already knowing the faculty of this building. She had already made an appointment and was given the okay to enter. While wandering on the second floor, your mother dashes forth with tackles someone from behind. Your siblings raise a brow confused at your mother's antics. 

"What the hell? Is this how she greets doctors?" You laugh at Ace's question.

"Nope! Just my uncle." The irked doctor turns to reveal a tanned man with scruffy black hair, a soul patch/ goatee, bags under his eyes and by the look of his hands held tattoos on them. Veronica rubs her cheek against the blushing doctor.

"Oi! Veronica not in public. What did I tell you?" He growls.

"Awe, but big brother! It's been so long since I've seen you! I can't get a hug from my favorite brother?" He sighs in defeat which allows his body to relax. Veronica realizes this and releases her grip staring up at the tall man. She earns a pat on the head.

"You may, but a thousand times I told you not in public. Now why are you here?" Veronica turns after taking Law's hand to lead him in front of four children. One of which he recognized being you. 

"I made an appointment for all three of these boys. I wanted you to do a physical so I can send them off to school." He crosses his arms unamused.

"It matters why?" Your mother stiffens feeling Law's glare. She shivers finally forcing her body to face him.

"Um…well you see Law I adopted them so I’m now a mother of four." She pouts looking down at her fingers twiddling. To this response, Law clicks his tongue holding the bridge of his nose.

"You did what? You adopted three kids? What for? You're barely able to make time for your own daughter let alone someone else's!" He groans. "Veronica this is a very poor decision you've made! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about dad!" She retorts. Law looks at her astonished. "I was thinking about how dad adopted you and welcomed you with open arms without any regrets. He helped you and now I want to help them. In them I see you Law when you were a child. You're right I don't have time for my own daughter nowadays, not even a love life so the only thing I can do to make it up to (Y/n) is to give her siblings. Adopting those in need of a loving home. It all works out. Now are you going to be a doctor and do your job and help or am I going to take my business elsewhere?" Law contemplates for awhile before staring at her then at you and the blank stares the boy's gave them. He sighs. 

"Follow me." He turns to show you to your room. Your mother's smile widens knowing she won the battle. She even mutters a, 'victory' under her breath.

"I swear this family is weird." Ace mutters catching your mother's whisper. Although he did not show it, he actually liked your mother being odd. It gave her a fun characteristic like Luffy when they first met. 

 

All three of you wait patiently in the waiting room. Law already took some simple tests and check ups. All that's left to do were shots. Your mother was outside chasing Luffy. Sometime during his bathroom break, he ended up running around and got scolded by Law to control him. The boys pitied you, but that was the price to pay as a new mother of an energetic child. You sat on one of the chairs with Sabo. A nurse pops in with a greeting smile. She held some gloves and a small tray containing three syringes filled with transparent liquid. Ace turns pale the minute the nurse uncaps one after tightening his arm and adding rubbing alcohol on his arm. He gulps seeing the shiny needle. As soon as the nurse nears the needle to his arm he immediately pulls away bursting into flames. The nurse gasps in surprise. 

"No way in hell am I going to let you poke me with that needle!"

"Now son, calm down. It won't hurt I promise." 

"No! Let me go damn it!" The nurse attempts to grab the boy's arm at the expense of her getting burned. She hisses. Your eyes watch the flames flailing around him. They were beautiful and mesmerizing. You turn to Sabo for help but he too was scared. He held his arm as if he too was afraid of getting a shot. Your attention returns to the flaming boy. Never have you seen someone ignite like that out of nowhere. You wondered how that was even possible. You walk up to Ace seeing he was getting out of had from his fear engulfing him. 

"Ace!" He looks at you. 

"Ace it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. You'll be alright. I know a needle is scary, but it won't hurt if you do some tactics. This is for your health. There is nothing to be afraid."

"Like hell there isn't." 

You grab his hand. This makes him hold his breath and relax. His flames dim. He stares at your pleading eyes. He blushes slightly and looks away. 

"Fine…" He grumbles. He sits down and takes a deep breath. The nurse approaches a slightly afraid, but manages to do her job. 

"Ace." He turns to you. 

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?" He becomes completely taken aback.

"O-orange. Why?" The nurse hands him an orange lollipop.

"Orange it is." She chirps. Ace takes the candy confused. "You're all done now."

"What? Done? But I didn't feel a thing." He looks at his bandaged arm and hops off. 

"I know. I told you they didn't hurt. You were too busy talking to your sister to notice." Ace looks at the sweet treat in thought before smirking.

"Cool." He murmurs. Sabo was next. He too was astounded by the sudden distraction you gave. No one could ever tame Ace like that in an instant, but you did. Sabo looks at the high stool nervous for his turn. Nonetheless he takes a seat on the leather cushion and hands the nurse his arm to be taken care of. Once the preparations were done, you did the same as Ace. 

"So, Sabo…what's your favorite color?"

"Um…blue." You giggle.

"I can see that." He blushes and turns over to the nurse whom hands him his favorite color lollipop. Your mother walks in carrying Luffy just in time. The straw hat boy notices his brother sucking on their treat. He pouts.

"I want one too!" He exclaims. The nurse chuckles. 

"Well are you Luffy?" The boy nods. "Well then if you sit here then you can have a lollipop once I take care of you."

"Okay!" He cheers running up to the seat. Both boys halt and look at one another wondering how Luffy will react. They become worried knowing this brat will cause a big fit. The nurse starts wrapping Luffy's arm with a rubber string to cut circulation of his blood. He notices the syringe being lifted up. 

"What's that?" He wonders becoming a little afraid. Both Ace and Sabo nod in agreement to what they should do. They stand behind you and grab Luffy's attention. 

"Hey Luffy!" Ace starts. You turn to the boys along with Luffy's attention. 

"What's your favorite color?" Sabo asks. You couldn't help but smile. Your mother watches curiously. 

Luffy could not comprehend why the sudden question but answers anyways. "Red of course! Why?" The nurse hands Luffy his lollipop. His eyes widen with delight as he takes it licking his lips.

"Because you get a red lollipop. Here you are. Thank you for being brave." Luffy cheers unwrapping his treat sticking it in his mouth. The nurse turns to you and hands your favorite flavor and color lollipop. You take it gladly. 

"And one for you for being a helper." You rub the back of your head sheepishly. 

"Is that it for today?" Your mother asks.

"Yes that's all. We'll be sure to call you within a week. We have yet to prepare the documents for you." You sigh.

"A week? Alright. Thank you so much." Your mom turns to the four of you sucking on your lollipop. She chuckles seeing all of your adorable eyes. "Good job guys. You did great. Now let's go home." She stretches and groans from a tired day. You all follow behind her like a couple of ducklings. Passing by one of the hospital rooms, Luffy waves to an old man who waves back at him.

"Bye Mr. Old man. Thanks for the pudding." All three of you look at each other then Luffy quizzically. 

 

You all arrive home, all three boys are tossed inside the bathroom to bathe. Your mother took the ragged old clothes and tossed them in the trash. You notice your mom about to toss the hats too until you stop her. "Hey wait! Shouldn't you ask them if they want their clothes?"

"They're torn apart, why would they need them?" You give her a pout. She sighs.

"Okay fine." She settles the hats aside hanging on the hallway's clothing rack. You return to your room and start writing in your diary. Being close to the bathroom, you could hear laughter and splashing. You were curious and wanted to paly too, but you weren't a boy. You sigh at how unfair it could be to be of different genders. You wondered why your mother chose boys instead of at least a girl. The door to the bathroom swings open. Luffy dashes out of the room naked and wet. You turn red while Ace and Sabo chase him around with a towel wrapped around their waists. 

"What the hell is going on here?" You hear your mother shout and giggle.

"Sorry. Luffy never sits still after a shower." 

"It's okay. You boy's dress up I got this. Mom power!" Luffy starts to laugh and run away from your mother. "Luffy!" She cries. You peer outside in the hallway then make your way towards the stairs and find your mother tackle Luffy wrapping him around a towel. To your mother, he feels slippery than a normal human should feel.

"Noooooo!" He whines. Your mother snickers in victory.

"Gotcha ya little cutie." She tickles him and swings him around in her arms. She was such a wonderful mother. Luffy laughs in glee. "Okay little monster let's get you dressed up and ready for movie night. Luffy gives a, 'Yosh!' You make your way upstairs into your room. Ace notices your passing form and follows you into your room. 

"Hey (Y/n)." You turn to him. "Thanks for uh…keeping me calm."

"Of course Ace. I know how scary it is to see a needle knowing it will impale your skin. I’m just glad I could help." He nods rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Also, thanks for not telling your mom about my powers. Please don't tell her. I don't want her to know yet." You tilt your head confused. 

"Why Ace?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but devil fruit users aren't exactly praised. Some are looked at as monsters. In the underground they're more respected, mostly because you're a weapon of mass destruction. I don't want your mother to get in trouble because of us." 

"Devil fruit? Us? You mean you all…" Ace face palms himself then averts his eyes with guilt covering his mouth to muffle his thoughts.

"Awe crap! I wasn't suppose to let that spill. Look just don't tell anybody okay?" You freak out a little unsure to comply or not. Yet you saw his threatening glare turn more of a pleading look. You relax.

"Okay Ace. I won't tell anyone." He sighs in relief. 

"Thanks." is all he says before leaving your room. You're left there to wonder what to do or say if anything slips out. You make your way to the living room where movie night is to be taken place with boxes of pizza, soda's, popcorn, candies and a large, wide screen T.V. You all made yourselves comfortable after making a fort. During the movie you wondered what kinds of powers Luffy and Sabo held. You were soon to find out. The rest of the night you watched the children's movie with your new siblings. You all pass out together in the living room snuggled up with pillows and blankets. Your mother tucked each and every one of you to sleep on the floor making sure you were all comfortable. She slipped the pizza off of Luffy's grip to clean his face and hands up before settling him in a nice comfortable spot. She leans in and kisses each one of your foreheads. 

"Night my angels." With that she flicks the lights off completely and leaving you all with smiles on your faces.

Ace however was still up. He sits up in his bed looking at everyone tucked in sleeping soundly. Never in his life has he been treated like he belonged with such love. He scoffs rubbing his forehead where your mother or rather his adoptive mother kissed. It felt nice and warm. He hated to admit it, but so far, life here has been great. Each of his brothers were treated equally just as promised. He couldn't help but think of what was to come next. The raven haired boy slips back in his bedding and falls asleep thinking of his future with his new family.


	4. Chapter 4

You hear whispers outside. You flicker your eyes open peering for the source of whispers. You sit up and rub your eyes for a better vision. The whispers become audible. The conversation sounded like an argument. You find yourself alone with a sleeping Luffy. Sabo and Ace no where in sight. Curious, you pick yourself up and search for the pair. You follow the whispers listening in on their conversation. You find yourself in front of the entrance of your backyard. The sliding door slightly ajar letting the early morning cold in. You shiver starting to wake up. You search for your shoes finding them behind a potted plant. You slip your shoes on and wander outside. Turning the corner, you find Ace and Sabo bickering on the front porch of your backyard.

"Enough already Sabo!" Ace growls.

"No Ace! This is ridiculous! This is what rich people do! They bait you, sugar coat everything for awhile to get you on their side and once you get comfortable to the point you trust them, they expect you to do as they say with no questions asked. If you don't obey they threaten you Ace. I'm warning you guys, because it looks like you two are starting to get comforting here. I get Luffy, but you Ace? What's the deal? You've never been one to give in so easily, so why now?" 

Ace rubs his temple in frustration. "Sabo…I just think that we should start giving things a chance that's all." He lied. "We've gone through countless foster care just to find a family that would take all three of us and whenever we did, it was always a disaster. One parent was too strict, the other was abusive and only cared for money or appearances, we took them down because we had a reason too. So far these people have done nothing wrong and cared for us. I understand it's only the third day and we still have yet to be cautious but usually on the third or second day is when they show their true selves. We're going to wait a week like we always plan. I know you want to bail now, but c'mon dude just bare with us a little longer. We always wait a week no matter what." Sabo looks down clenching his fist. He looked uneasy like something was nerve racking in the back of his head. Ace places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know this troubles you a lot believe me and I would leave in a heartbeat for you guys, but we also can't be quick to judge remember?" Sabo sighs and nods. His body relaxes.

"Yeah…you're right. I just can't help the thoughts being around some place familiar ya know?"

"I know. Look on the bright side. If we really have freedom here, we have a big forest all to ourselves. We can make a fort of our own out there. Free to do as we please. We'll even keep it a secret from them." Ace snickers. Sabo grins liking the idea. You take a step closer making the floor creek. The boys gasp and turn to you. You stiffen unsure what to do with their gaze on you. Sabo give you a small glare while Ace did too only his was a little softer. 

"How long have you been there?" Sabo starts.

"Awhile. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just wondering where you went." Sabo continues to glare at you.

"You really shouldn't listen in. It's rude girl." Sabo's words were bittersweet it made you feel ashamed and hang your head low. Tears brim on the edge of your eyes. You bite your lip hard to replace the emotion.

"I-I know. I'm sorry." You say barely above whisper. Ace frowns feeling a little guilty to see you this way. He sighs scratching his head.

"Whatever man, she's not gonna snitch on us. Right?" You raise your head to face his threatening gaze. You look back down and shake your head. "There you have it. She's too afraid to do anything about it." The air was awkward and silent until Luffy walks out with your mother. Luffy was rubbing his eyes while giving a loud yawn. 

"There you guys are. I'm glad you're all up. I need you guys to be outside for awhile. Have fun outside. (Y/N) why don't you show them our back yard. People will be coming in and setting all of your furniture in your bedrooms so I need you all to play away from the workers. Consider it a surprise when you come back in."

"But what about breakfast?" Luffy started.

"Breakfast will be served outside in our garden table. I just have to pick it up."

"Don't you think we've been eating out a lot? Why not just cook?" You wondered. 

"I would but I also have to do some quick errands. Now I trust you all to behave?" Your mother looks at each and everyone of you. You all nod,

"Yes." 

"Good. I'll be back in a few." She walks inside then comes out and hands each one of you a sweater. "Here slip them on, I don't want you to get cold while you're out here." She bundles Luffy first, then you, Sabo and lastly Ace who gives a slight blush. Your mom ruffles his hair and leaves. You turn to the boys.

"Well that was sudden. She kind of kicked us out of the house." Ace starts.

"She does this all the time. She just doesn't want us to be in the way of workers."

"Or she doesn't trust us while she's gone."

You turn to Sabo. "That's not true. She so trusts you guys. Otherwise why would she leave us out here alone?"

"Maybe to get the chance to ditch us while she has fun elsewhere." You fume with anger.

"My mom is not like that jerk! She would never abandon us! She's an awesome mom!"

Sabo clicks his tongue. "You mean she would never abandon you. You're her blood. We're nothing. Hell you might be nothing either. She claims she adopted us for you what does that say? We're just tools." You have never felt so much rage in your life until now.

"Take that back!"

"No!" Ace watches the quarrel starting to get annoyed.

"What is your problem? What did we ever do to you? Why are you such an uptight prick? Did somebody drop you as a kid or something that made you lose your trust in people?" Sabo stays silent clenching his fist. "Well?" Sabo snaps and pushes you to the ground.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me! I shouldn't have to give you a reason so mind your own business!" You fall on your butt and look up at him. "You're just a nosy little brat who needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. You have no idea what we've been through."

You bite your lip and start to shed some tears unable to fight back. Seeing you so upset tugged at their hearts. Sabo realized how far he went. He's never exploded like that on anyone. He didn't know how express himself in a healthy way. He usually bottled up his feeling for both of his brothers' sake. Ace wanted to scold Sabo, but the blonde was right as well, yet he despise seeing you in this state. His attention turns to someone else. A missing person in their group.

 

"Hey, where is Luffy?" Everyone looks around for the small boy. You notice the door ajar again.

"He went inside." You say and wipe your tears. Ace and Sabo race inside leaving you behind. You tread behind. Your eyes scan the area. You find the two easily crossing paths with some mean carrying a mattress. They slide underneath the opening and rush upstairs calling Luffy's name. You shake your head in awe at how cool that was. You follow behind trying to do the same only to make one of the assistant fall causing the mattress to fall on the floor. You shrink in guilt.

"Sorry." You say and return to your task. You find Ace run into the bathroom then exit and enter another room. Sabo did the same. It reminded you of a run away montage from Scooby-Doo. You pass by their rooms and halt in front of Luffy's room. There were men arming Luffy's ship, bed. You turn around to the pants of your brothers.

"Have you....found him....yet?" Ace asks.

"No....not yet."

They fix their composure standing up straight. Their faces strained with concern.

"Where the hell did he go? I swear that kid will get a beating once we find him." You hear shuffling and some small banging. You enter Luffy's room following the noise only for it to stop. You tilt your head confused. You walk up to one of the assistants to ask about Luffy.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a boy with black hair. A few inches smaller than me?" He nods and points to the toy chest. You turn to where he's pointing and walk up to it. The box shakes as if something was inside. You open the box to confirm the same noise to be none other than Luffy. He pops out of the pool of toys. You jump back from his pop up.

"Luffy!" You chirp. The two brothers hear your cry and rush into Luffy's room.

"Luffy! What in the hell are you doing in there?" Ace asks.

Said boy hops out of the chest and rustles his head of hair. "I was searching for my hat. I don't remember where I put it."

Sabo rubs his head. "Hey, yeah I completely forgot about that. I can't seem to find my hat either." You remember where they were at and fetch them. You come back holding their hats.

"My mom was about to toss them aside with your clothes, but I figured you might actually want them. Guess I was right." You place Sabo's hat on his head then peer into his blue eyes. He looked a little surprised and sad? You gave a quick, half smile then move onto Luffy. He gladly ducked a little for you to put on his hat for him. Luffy hugged you as thanks. You widen your eyes stunned before you smile and hug him back. Sabo stood there contemplating on something.

"Thanks (Y/n)! It means a lot to me."

"Well now that it's out of the way, we should make our way out." You are the first to leave, Luffy following behind as well as Ace, but halts noticing a distracted Sabo.

"Hey Sabo! You okay? We gotta go." The blonde snaps out of his thoughts remembering their orders.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine. Sorry."

 

You all wandered outside to the backyard where you gave them a tour. There really wasn't much in your backyard besides the forest and a shed which sort of worked as a work place or a tool shed.

"There really isn't much inside just tools, a shed and well lawn mower and gardening stuff." It was dark. You turn to switch the lights, but it was out of your reach. Ace notices and grabs a broom and uses it's end side to flip the switch. The lights flicker on illuminating the room. 

"Whoa." Is what they manage to say. There was a stool next to the metal work desk. Everything seemed like it's been unused for years. Dirty, but not as much. Some cobwebs in the corner, dust taking over almost everything. Luffy notices a sun hat and awes at its large proportion. 

"This is a large straw hat. Does your mom wear it?" You nod walking up to him.

"Yeah, she and I sometimes take the time to garden. Not right now though since winter is coming."

Luffy frowns. "Why not?"

"Well plants don't usually garden in the winter time here. It snows so they wither and die. Winter I coming up so we won't be doing it any time soon. It makes me sad cause it's sort of like therapy to me. You get to plant something and see it's beauty while bonding with mom and if something is troubling you, you can talk to her about it." You miss the old days when that happened. It was usually you, your mom and your dad when he was alive. After his death it was never the same, but it was still relaxing.

"Cool." Luffy pulls you out of your thoughts. "Sounds pretty fun actually. A nice way to get things off your chest." While you and Luffy were talking, Ace looks around with Sabo.

"What do you think? Seems like nobody really uses this shed. We have all the tools to make a fort. Hell we even the outdoors as our place just like in the orphanage. It's perfect. We can make a back up home base in case we do decide to bail." Sabo nods. 

"We still need some wood."

"We can always chop a tree down." The blonde shakes his head.

"That will take forever. We would have to chop one down, saw and sand the damn thing and there is no electricity in the forest either." Sabo looks around picking up a hammer and testing it's weight. While doing so, he notices a tree from afar. A simple maple tree. 

"So what the hell do we do? We can't exactly get wood for free."

"We don't have to. Look at that tree." The raven haired boy turns to the direction of where Sabo is pointing. There stood the same tree eyed by his friend. Clueless, the boy scratches his head.

"What about the tree?" 

 

"That tree will be an excuse to gain wood when in reality we'll make our for in the woods." Ace's eyes go bright and makes an 'o' with his lips. He understood the clever plan Sabo has in mind. 

"Dude that's genius!" He whispers.

"Yeah, but we have to keep it a secret from them. Otherwise we won't have a secret oasis." They peep over their shoulder to see you still chattering with Luffy.

"Agreed. Let's just hope Luffy doesn't let our secret slip when we get him in on this. We'll have to keep an eye on him." Their gaze plastered onto your for the longest. The more they stared at you the more they felt a twinge of something warm. Their stomach fluttered with butterflies, of course they did not know what it is yet. They could not comprehend this feeling, all they knew is it felt weird, warm and happy. Dazed, the boys watch you laugh showing your beautiful smile. The sound of your laugh made them awe as a tint shade of pink grow on their cheeks. They give out an exasperated sigh while gripping their stomachs. 

 

The pair notice each other's similar sigh and turn to look at one another confused. Before they could even ask, the door is opened more startling the elder brothers into a small fits of screams. 

Standing at the entrance was your mother. "What are you all doing here?" Hands placed on her hips awaiting for an answer. The boys sigh in relief. Ace being the hot head of the trio bursts out in annoyance.

"Don't do that! Who the hell goes around popping up behind children?" Your mother raised a brow and giggles.

"This is my house I was just searching for you guys." She squats down at eye level and pats the raven haired boy's head. "Awe, I'm sorry did I scare you tsundere?" Flustered, Ace slaps her hand away.

"It's Ace! Now get it right and stop calling me a tsundere or whatever the hell." He huffs making a pout. Your mother giggles. 

"No can do cutie. Not until you stop being a tsundere." She pinches his cheeks and ignores his complaints. "Well what's say we go outside at the table to eat?" Luffy cheers and is the first room race outside. Sabo and Ace chase behind to keep the boy from hording all their food. You fall behind with your mother in thought of what those two were talking about. You shake your head deciding not to be nosy since you didn't want the earlier events to repeat. Coincidentally, your mother asks you about this morning.

"Did they behave?" You keep quiet and nod. Your mother frowns. She has noticed your silent behavior over the years it's gotten worse. Whenever you held your hand or rubbed it while you sunk your head or avoid eye contact, it was because something happened. Your mother always confronted you about it, but you never told her the truth. You didn't want to burden to your problems. Not only that, you were scared. Frightened of their threats. What could your mother do? She couldn't exactly force it out of you, the teachers have told her nothing and when she did ask the teachers they would simply shrug it off and say you haven't reported anything or shown any signs of bullying. The only thing left to do was to wait, but your mother features the worst. She wished she could be there for you more often or something to help you gain confidence.

In the mist of all these thoughts, concern subsides when she finds the boys already picking at their foods stuffing themselves. Something about these boys that brings their lonely world into one of light. It felt more like home with them around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible with endings. I feel like I don't know where to end things xD I can only leave cliff hangers. Anyways thanks for reading I'll be sure to hop to the next one. It's been itching to be written on my mind for the longest. So expect the next one later tonight~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at the link for a better visual of your school uniform. Please and thank you! Also special star guest from One Piece so keep an eye out. Our last one was Law I wonder who's next hmm. There will also be a link to a song. I'll cue when to click. Now enjoy~
> 
> Uniform Link: https://www.amazon.com/School-Uniform-Cosplay-Costume-Sailor/dp/B00JI56IKE
> 
> Song Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eHJ12Vhpyc

Monday! The beginning of your torturous week. School. Sure, elementary is easy, but that wasn't the problem. The problem were the students in that school. You drag yourself out of bed and sit there in silence. You clench the sheets already afraid to go to school. You wanted to stay home, but now that you think about yesterday, it wasn't safe either. Not after Sabo treated you and Ace just watched letting it happen. You'd rather be in school taking that treatment rather than your own home. It was your sanctuary, but for how long? You hear your mother call you from the hallway. You hop out of bed with a groan. You head over to your closet and pull out your uniform. The outfit consists of a black, checkered skirt with straps like overalls, white, long sleeved dress shirt, white knee socks and black shoes. (*Look at description for images of uniform)

After you finish dressing into your uniform, you slowly make your way into the bathroom with your head down.

Meanwhile the boy's walk out of their rooms disturbed by your mother's call through out the house to hurry up. You come out with the same moody expression. The air around felt so gloomy. The boys question what was wrong with you. 

"Oi (Y/n)! Are you okay? What's going and what are you wearing?" You peep up at them changing moods.

"O-oh! These?" You tug your skirt a bit and blush sheepishly. "This is my school uniform. You'll probably be wearing something similar when you attend." Ace crosses his arms bemused. 

"I highly doubt it. Boys don't wear skirts." He huffs with certainty. You catch his small joke and giggle.

"I guess you're right about that." 

Luffy intervenes by asking a question, "What is school?" You were about to answer when you get called by your mom.

"(Y/n) are you ready? I have to go soon."

"Coming!" You shout. You return your gaze to Luffy. "I'll tell you when I get home." Luffy frowns and grasps your hand before you leave. This caught you not only you by surprise, but his brothers as well.

"Can I come?" You give a sad smile at his innocence. 

"Sorry Luffy. You guys will have to wait until the school gives the okay to mom. I wish you could."

"You'll come back right? I don't want you to be away for very long!" He hugs your arm and starts sobbing. Your heart broke at the sight. Sabo and Ace were just completely stunned by his sudden action. You pet the boy's head.

"There, there Luffy I'll be back. I'll be out of school by two. You'll see." He looks up to you sniffling with his snot nose and teary eyes.

"Promise?" You give him a reassuring smile.

"Yes." Just exposing your smile made their stomachs flutter with butterflies. Their eyes soften. Luffy hugs you and you return the hug. "Now I have to go. Mom has to work." The boy's ears perk up.

"What? She's going to work? Then who the hell takes care of us?" You stare at them as the realization hits you. Your mother completely forgot about them.

"I-I-I don't know. Maybe you should ask her before she leaves." You sweat drop and make your way downstairs. Your mother was texting. Obviously it was work. You appeared panicked until four faces pop up into view. She quickly drops everything and greets everyone with a smile. 

"Morning boys. You're up early."

"Your squawking woke us up." Sabo nudges Ace with his elbow and gives him a look. Although it was funny, it was still rude to Sabo. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Your mother chortles at his cheekiness. 

"Oh did it? Sorry. It completely slipped my mind that you guys were here." The elder pair drop a sweat.

"Wonderful. Great mother. I suppose you also forgot we're children with no adult supervision while you're at work." Ace crosses his arms giving her glare. Your mother becomes nervous and the room is filled with silence. Your mom snaps her fingers in distress. 

"Shit! I knew I forgot something." She sighs and looks at her phone to check the time. "I'm so used to taking care of (Y/n) knowing she's in school while I'm at work I completely forgot you guys have yet to attend. Not only that I was busy with work last night." Veronica rubs the back of her head. She picks at her phone looking through contacts. "Um…let me find a babysitter." The boy's look up at your mother noticing the bags under her eyes covered by make-up. They felt guilty for basically reminding her of being a bad parent already to her adopted children. You however were thankful she is running late. This gave you time to skip out on your first subject maybe even two. You wander over to the front door where all shoes are clung or discarded. You pick your Mary Jane, uniform shoes and slip them on.

Sabo couldn't help but stare at you as if something has been eating him since last night. He turns back to your mother cursing under her breath. He tugs on Veronica's shirt to get her attention. "Um…we can take care of ourselves. We're use to doing so. You don't have to worry about us. You should get to work." You stiffen hearing Sabo's suggestion. You hoped she wouldn’t take it, but you knew better. You were being selfish to your mother as usual.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, don't worry. We can take care of ourselves. You probably know that by looking at our records." She chuckles.

"Yep, I do. That's why I haven't done anything to hurt you and showed you I mean it when I said I'd love each and every one of you equally like my own." She pats Sabo's and Luffy's head whom was picking his own nose. "I'll leave you guys alone for now but be aware I will have a babysitter coming here for you." They all groan. Veronica hands the boys some money. "Here. If you want to order food or something go nuts. Remember this is for emergencies only." The boy's huddle around Sabo and stare at the one hundred dollar bill in awe. A parent trusting a child with this cash must mean something. Veronica giggles already having a hunch what a child will do with it, but she could care less. "Well I'm off. So behave while I'm gone and stay put until the sitter comes okay?" They were too into the bill to listen until she snaps her fingers. "Hey! Okay?" They turn to her startled and nod.

"Okay, okay!" Ace retorts.

"Yes ma'am." Sabo answers and Luffy fist pumps.

"Yush!" With that, you take your leave with your mother giving them one final glance. 

The boy's stay put until the sound of the car slowly vanishes. Luffy peers out the window to check. He gives a thumbs up.

"We got a hundred dollars. You think it's enough to get some planks?" Ace asks.

"Probably. If not we can always search for her credit card. I bet that's slipped her mind too. We should go search for one just in case." 

"What are you guy's planning on doing?" 

"We're going to make our own secret base out in the woods in case of emergencies." Luffy's eyes glisten with star shaped pupils. 

"Really? That's so cool! I can't wait! Secret base! Secret base!" They shush the boy.

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone. Not even Veronica and (Y/n)." Luffy frowns. 

"What? Why not? They're really nice people Ace. Including (Y/n) I like her the most!" The boy's seemed irked when he said that. A twinge of jealousy? Sabo however was worse. He took it as a vulnerability. Before he could speak, Ace starts, 

"Yeah I like her too Luffy, but regardless we still don't know them very well. There is nothing wrong with taking caution. Some people wear a mask like Sabo says. What we're doing is a precaution. It's for our safety you understand?" Luffy felt irritated towards his paranoid brothers. He felt like they were fools for not believing in you nor your mother. Alas he could not go against their wishes. These are his brothers. They come first before anything especially since they were practically his family. Luffy bites his lips and looks down giving them a nod. "Okay so let's head upstairs search for an available credit card."

All three race upstairs into your mother's room. They slowly open the door to find it dark and gloomy looking. A large vanity with a mahogany dresser, a jewelry box full of earrings, piercings, bracelets. Nothing too shiny. She wasn't big on them. She would trade them for puppies for a chance to get one. Everything seemed organized except for a small pile of clothes from yesterday and pajamas.

"Whoa…talk about neat freak. Everything is clean and organized. It might actually be easy to find what we need unlike Dadan's office." They each snicker.

"Okay, if anything, parents usually hide them in the dresser or in their purse or something. Luffy you check the under the bed and the bedside dressers, I'll check in the closet, and Ace the dresser and anywhere else you could thing of." The trio split into their spots. Luffy first checks the dresser on the sides of the bed and finds nothing but some pen and pencils even a small notebook. He grabs it flipping through the pages. He unable to read shrugs and tosses it back inside. What he found were nothing but addresses with names and crossed out along with other coordinates. He runs to the other side to find nothing important either. Just some headphones and other stuff. 

Ace rummages through the boxes on top to find it to be none other than a typical jewelry box. Some deodorant, perfumes and make up kits all stacked neatly. He blushes knowing what's in the dresser. He gulps as he opens one and sighs in relief to see they were just a sock drawer. The next are pants and of course he turns bright red the minute he sees panties and bras the size of his face. They were all either casual or lacy with a design. He picks a bra up and stares at it as it dangles. Sabo pops his head out from the closet.

"Did you guys find anything?" Ace jumps and turns to his brother hiding the garment away.

"N-no! Nothing yet." Sabo thought his stuttering was unusual, but dismisses it. Ace sighs returning his gaze to the garment. He wasn't perverted just curious as to why every woman wore something like this everywhere he went. Nonetheless he tosses them back inside where it belongs. Just a few seconds and Sabo pulls out of the closet empty handed. Same with Luffy. 

"Damn, nothing in there except some boxes of shoe, clothes and papers. No credit card. Not even a damn purse."

"Oh! We're looking for a purse? You mean like that one?" Luffy points to the back door. Sabo closes the door and drops a sweat along with Ace.

"What the hell? It's been there this whole time? Luffy why didn't you tell us ya moron!" He gives the kid a pulp. Luffy winces and rubs his head pouting.

"I just recently spotted it when you mentioned a purse." Sabo removes the small purse like pouch and rummages inside. He makes his way towards the bed dropping everything on there. Luffy hops on the bed searching for any rectangular shape while Sabo continues to search through each Pocket. 

"It should be around here somewhere. At least a wallet or something. Aha! Here it is!" He pulls out a gold, black and gray one.

"Crap, which one has money?" Sabo takes the portable phone by Veronica's bedside desk. 

"We'll just have to find out. Let's put everything back where it belongs." Ace and Luffy place everything back inside and make sure they left everything as it was the minute they entered. The boys head downstairs in search for the tablet. "We need a phone book or something to find what we're looking for." 

"Didn't she say she had a studio?" 

"You're right. It's somewhere down this hall." Sabo walks down the hall behind the stairs. Once they find the door and open it, the room is suddenly filled with art, books a desk with a sofa almost like a fancy office.

"Whoa….damn this lady really likes the luxury or something." 

"Yeah. That's obvious. Although it's not as refined as…"

"Hey look a computer! We can search through this!" Luffy interrupts. 

Sabo sits on the chair since he was the smart one out of the two. He knew how to use any device. "Damn it needs a password." 

"Shit this sucks. She's very secretive. We know nothing about her. The only thing we know is that she works, lives in a big fancy ass house and has us as her kids."

Luffy wanders around and notices the pictures of you and your mother. In the background there are error sounds from the computer being typed the password countless times.

"It's none of those. This sucks." The boys groan still thinking of another password.

"Hey, try 'familia'." The boys stare at their younger brother curiously. "Just try it." They shrug before doing so. They loading screen is displayed and so is the start screen. They cheer victoriously at being able to hack in. 

"How the hell did you know?"

"I didn't. I just remembered something, Veronica told me on Saturday after my bath."

 

~Flash Back~

Your mother tackles Luffy and safely lands on his lap with a towel wrapped around him. 

"Noooooo!" He whines. Your mother snickers in victory.

"Gotcha ya little cutie." She tickles him and swings him around in her arms. She was such a wonderful mother. Luffy laughs in glee. "Okay little monster let's get you dressed up and ready for movie night. Luffy gives a, 'Yosh!' While being carried upstairs to her own bedroom, Veronica dries him out and slips him in his clothes. She dries his hair some more with a hair dryer. She notices Luffy's hands clench on his lap. Veronica raises a brow with wonder setting aside the hair dryer.

"Something the matter Luffy?" He gave no response. Her slender fingers cup his chin to raise his head forcing him to look at her. "Baby what's wrong?" His face seemed to be filled with confliction. 

"You said you'd love us equally right?" 

"Right."

"So does that mean you're going to keep us forever?" She gasps and chuckles. 

"Forever is a long time Luffy, but…" When he heard but he thought the worse making him look down. "Yes that is the plan. When I adopted you three it wasn't just for (Y/n)'s happiness, but mine as well. Having children is a really big responsibility and I'd give my life away just for a child. That includes you and your brothers. You're no longer just my adoptive sons. You're my familia. My own flesh and blood no matter what anyone says." Luffy's eyes peer into her violet orbs spotting the honesty in her eyes. This made him happy. She held so much love and kindness that even Luffy was tempted to jump in and let him engulf him. He's never had a mother much less Dadan. Veronica seemed to be the closest thing to an actual mother right now as described by children who had mothers, but died. 

"May I…hug you?" He felt unsure for some reason. Your mother chuckles and picks the boy up in his arms hugging him. Luffy wrapped his tiny arms around her a little open before securing them around her into a tight embrace. His face nuzzles onto her shoulders and for the first time he felt so warm it made him even cry. Like he flew close to the heavens beauty sudden tears fell down his cheeks. Veronica saddens as she rubs his back and rocks him slowly. She wondered if his past was rough and this was the boy's first time of feeling loved.

 

~Flash Back Ends~

The boys stare at Luffy for the longest after listening to his story. They seemed to be contemplating. Their faces painted with confliction as well. It seemed the more they saw or heard about this family and their generosity, the more they over think about their actions and decisions. All eyes flicker to the desktop background picture of all three of them in the back seat sleeping together after a doctor's appointment. Their hearts warmed at how your mother made this picture her background. 

"Crap…she does care." Sabo mutters. Ace peers at the credit cards. He hands Sabo the cards.

"Here, let's start finding a shop and make a call." Sabo taken from his thoughts regains his composure taking the cards bringing up the search engine and finding a local shop.

"Found it. What's the address here?" Ace scrambles through a few piles a papers and finds an envelope with an address. Sabo makes the call ordering some lumber to the current address they reside and go through each credit card number until they find the right one. The black one. The clerk on the other side was curious about why a child is calling.

"Kid you sure your mother let you use her card."

"Yes of course. We're planning to make a tree house!" He chirps making it seem like it was real.

"Oh, I see. That's sounds fun. Thank you for your purchase we'll be sure to deliver your wood sometime today." 

"Thank you."

"You know I remember my first---hello?" There was an endless ring on the other line of the clerk's phone. He drops a sweat knowing this kid just hung up on him.

The trio sighs. "Well now we have to wait. What do we do in the mean time?" Their stomachs growl.

"FOOD!" Luffy exclaims. He drops down as if he was frail. "I'm hungry."

"Sounds like a plan. We still have that one hundred dollar bill which unfortunately did not cover the lumber if we hadn't found that credit card." Sabo holds the bill in his hand and grins. 

"I have a better idea. Let's save this for now. Make our own piggy bank so when we save up we can go anywhere."

"Sounds like a plan. Leave it to you to have brains." Sabo rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "That still begs the question of what to eat. Might as well check the fridge or something." The trio head into the kitchen with the wireless phone in hand. Ace opens the fridge to reveal all of the food's glory.

"Whoa…we should go all out." Sabo suggests. Slowly they look at each other as a devilish grin rise on their faces. (Cue the music from the link in the description. It's about to get messy. Montage~!)

 

Sabo went to the pantry, while Ace took a chair where the fridge is. He reaches for a bag of chicken nuggets, pizza bites and, "Meat! Meat!" Luffy chants. Ace rolls his eyes as he tosses him a bag of salami and pepperoni. All the stuff they were taking out is tossed to Luffy to catch which he ended up being piled underneath. Sabo tossed him a box of pop tarts, cereal, chips such as Cheetos puffs, ruffles etc. Finished rummaging through the fridge and pantry, the boys hop to the floor in search for Luffy only to find him with his legs sticking out kicking for assistance. Ace takes the left while Sabo takes the right pulling the rubber boy stretching him far enough for him to retract to normal. Luffy pops out only to recoil backwards against the drawer. He rubs his head and chuckles. "Let's eat!" 

Easily the boy's grab a plate and open the package of pizza bites tossing half of the bag bites into a large bowl and microwaving them. Yes microwaving them not oven. Luffy made himself a stacked sandwich stuffed with chips, cereal, ham peanut butter and jam. All three did the same with their sandwiches getting messy. The microwave beeps signaling the pizza bites finish. Sabo hops off and without mitts grabs the large bowl and settles it in the middle of the island where they were eating. Ace and Luffy dive in eating them without caution. Since Sabo and Ace held flame devil fruit powers, they did no harm to them. Luffy however steams and dances around from the burning sensation. They peer over where he had fallen. "No fair! You guy's are immune to heat." They snicker at him. Continuing their messy spree, Luffy starts a food fight tossing some fruit loops dropped on the floor and tossed at Ace. Ace being the hot head tosses a Cheeto at his face which Luffy gladly eats then tosses another fruit loop sitting himself up. Ace tosses more back to his face. This ended up being a whole start of the food fight. Each time Ace's glare turning into a glare eventually launching a full bag at his face. Luffy tosses the chips back making Sabo hold his stomach and laugh at his brothers. A piece of Salami covers over left eye. Sabo growls and tosses a nugget at Ace then Luffy. Said boy hops on the island table and yells out, "Food fight!" Each boy gather's their stack of food tossing them into the air at one another. Some foods were captured into their mouths. At the end of their two hour fight, they call a draw and laugh it all off leaving a mess in the kitchen.

A knock is heard at the door. Quickly they sit up listening to another knock on the door. "Is that the delivery man?" Ace asks.

"Baby sitter?" Luffy bursts out from a pile of cereal. The elder brothers widen their eyes. Panic consuming them as they look down at the chaotic mess they made.

"Shit! Oh shit we messed up. We messed up real bad." Sabo whispers. For the first time the boy's become panicked at seeing you mother come home disappointed and giving them a lecture. Your mother was indeed sweet after proving them basically with that picture in her desktop. Ace grabbed the nearest box and started scooping up anything inside. Luffy served himself as a vacuum stuffing himself as he helps pick up the mess. Sabo runs out of the room to search for a broom and a garbage bag. He opens a small kitchen closet and finds what he needs. He pulls out the mop, broom and a garbage bag. "Here let's use this." Just as they were rushing and scooping everything into the bag there was an engine sound. They stop and hear a familiar voice to Sabo.

"Hello? Your wood is here." All three sigh hard with relief. "We want to know where you want it.

"Sweet Jesus." Mutters Sabo. "You guys can handle this right?" They nod. The blonde rushes over to the front door and dusts himself off. He opens the door ready to greet the person and act only to be surprised with someone else filling a signature. Sabo stares at the tall man.

"I was wondering why it was weird while a child ordered Lumber. Well anyways have fun with building your tree house." The brute waves good bye to the delivery man watching him leave. Ace and Luffy approach from behind having the same jaw dropping expression. Luffy's is only brief until it widens with pure excitement.

"W-who the hell are--" 

"SHANKS!" Luffy chirps and pounces on the man. Shanks the red haired man whom Luffy blabbers on about. The red head surprised looks at Luffy and gives a hearty laugh. 

"Luffy? What are you doing here? Don't tell me Vee adopted you?" The straw hat boy nods. 

"Yeah she did! We live here now. What are you doing here though Shanks?" 

"What a coincidence Luffy I'm here to baby sit you three."

"Eh?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was wrong and this was not how I planned to end it, but just like life shit happens. I figure this is good lol. Cliff hanger hahaha find out tomorrow because I'm tired. I wanted Luffy to have a bigger part than adding him in bits like the other chapters, but then again in the anime he was more of the little brother on the side and revolved more on Sabo and Ace after Luffy befriended them both even though the anime is about him lol. So that's kind of why I wanted child Luffy to have a bigger part too. Anyways goodnight and sorry for late update.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eh?" The boy's shout in union. 

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Right? This will be fun." Shanks set's Luffy down to peer at the trio. "Vee mentioned about taking care of her three new kids. I guess you're all here in on piece. That's good." He squats down at eye level. "Let's get to know each other. What's your guys name?"

"S-Sabo and this is Ace." The blonde starts. "Nice to meet you. You know I think I remember your names. Makino once mentioned them to me when she went to visit you guys in the orphanage."

Their eyes lit up at the name. "Yeah. The girl right? She was really nice." Shanks nods.

"She is indeed. I didn't think I would one day actually be seeing you three in person. Then again neither did I think I would be babysitting."

"So what gives then? We know all about you Shanks. Luffy told us. You really aren't a babysitter unless you decided to take it easy." The red head scratches his head.

"That's a secret kid. I'm not even sure myself and I'm still figuring it out?"

"Figure what out?" Ace asks. The brute makes his way to the large stacks of lumber ignoring the boy's question. 

"So what's with all these stacks of lumber? What's Vee gonna do with them or rather you three." He taps his foot on the wood.

"A project." 

"A project eh? Does Vee know?" They gulp. Shank notices their nervous expression through his peripheral vision. He scoffs. "I'll take that as a no."

"Y-you're not going to tell on us are ya Shanks?" Luffy pleads. The man chuckles.

"No way! I don't even tell her the truth unless necessary. She ends up nagging you for having too much fun." His eyes soften at the thought of Veronica. "What do you expect from a caring woman?" 

The trio stare at him confused. Their thoughts swim over to you. You nagged and defended your mother because you were right. You were doing what you were because you cared and so did Veronica. They felt a small sense of affection toward the thought. Shanks gives a slight blush scratching the side of his cheek. "Anyways! Where would you like these boards?"

"In the shed that's in the backyard." He lifts a few planks heading to the back.

Sabo turns to his brothers. "Did you guys take care of the mess?"

"Uh...." Ace peers over his shoulders. "Sort of. We still have to mop the floors and wipe down the cabinet doors." The trio head inside to deal with the mess.

 

Twenty minutes of cleaning, and the boys were tired. "Finally. We're done here. Let's go find a spot before it's too late." They set the cleaning supplies back in place before racing to the back and into the forest. They dashed through the woods until they were deep and far away from sight. They felt alive running around in the outdoors. It reminded them of their days in the orphanage. Freedom to spar, planning to aspire their dreams and do whatever the hell they please. They gather near a boulder near a creek trying to catch their breaths. "This should be far enough right?" 

"Yeah. Now we just have to find the perfect location and a sturdy ass tree to hold us even when we're older." The boys scatter and search for a tree. Each placing was perfect but something was just too damn off. One was smaller than the other tree tall. This would make their fort slanted and nobody wants a slanted base.

"Oh! Oh! How about this one?" Luffy jumps around with glee. His brothers approach from behind investigating the tree. Sabo knocks on the wood while Ace climbs up testing the branches. 

"Not bad." 

"Yeah same up here. The branches are pretty tough. They look young and able to withhold a large amount of weight."

"Shishishishi~ I like it because it looks weird. It has a hole on top making it look like a face." The elder brothers drop a sweat at their idiotic brother. Their gaze shift to the hole above and an idea hits them. 

"Well shit, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ace shouts.

Sabo grins. "Definitely. We use the hole as our very own stash?" Ace nods. 

"Alright so it's settled. We'll use this tree as our base and the two beside us will be the supporters." Sabo drags Luffy up on one of the branches and scouts the area.

"It's got a perfect view of the lake up ahead, and the roof top of the house so we won't get lost." He hops down to Ace's side. "We'll add some traps just in case we get any visitors or any dangerous critters."

"This will be fun. Let's head on back and start dragging some materials that way in the morning we can continue building."

"I hate to say it but I think we might have to wait until tomorrow. We still have to figure out the width, height, design and everything. By the time I'm finished Veronica and (Y/n) will be back from school. We won't be able to sneak away."

"Shit you're right." Luffy's ears perked at your name. He had forgotten about you being in school.

"I'll be sure to have everything mapped out by tonight." 

All three make their way back right after marking their spot using their flaming finger and make an X. Luffy walks in between and looks at the two. "What's a school? (Y/n) said she would tell us after she came back."

"School is a place where kids like us go to learn and gain knowledge. You have to go everyday until you reach the age limit of eighteen. That's when you're considered an adult. Well a Young adult. It's a stupid law, but once we're added into their database we are officially students." Luffy frowns looking terrified.

"That sounds so boring."

"It is and it sucks. You're constantly studying just to get good grades. That's why I'm worried about staying here for too long. We'll be forced to study without a break. No fun time whatsoever." He clenches his fists and growls at the thought. Ace notices he's starting this all over again just like yesterday. Luffy appeared a little worried. Like he was scaring the boy.

"Come on man that's not gonna happen to us. We won't let it. Remember we're not that easy to be handled." Sabo manages to calm himself after that reminder.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just actually hope it doesn't."

"It won't!" Luffy argues. "Veronica and (Y/N) are not like that at all! Why can't you guys see that? I was just as skeptical as you guy's, but I really don't believe they're bad at all."

"Luffy you get along with almost everyone! You're too naïve and too much of an idiot to even see what's in front of you." Ace barks.

"Nuh uh! I know the truth when I see and I’m not an idiot!" Ace clicks his tongue.

"Whatever. Speaking of which, what the hell was up with this morning's display? You were crying over (Y/n) leaving like you were never going to see her again."

"Because we're always together. She's fun and really nice to talk to. I thought we were going to be abandoned. I care about her a lot."

"That's ridiculous. We only just met her Luffy. You can't bond with someone so quickly." 

"Yeah huh! I bonded with you guys quickly and we became friends. (Y/n) is my friend!" His older brothers glare at the child.

"I nearly killed you first before becoming brothers. Remember? Plus you're an annoying pest we couldn't get rid of and so we had no choice but to keep you." Luffy only laughed. 

"Exactly! I really wanted to be friends with you guys and now we are. Same with (Y/n). I know we'll be best friends! Maybe even more!" He cheers scurrying ahead. Luffy didn't know what he meant by more. He learned it by listening to some older kids in the orphanage. Although he had no knowledge of what it meant, it felt just about right.

Ace and Sabo gave the boy's back dark glare. They felt a little pain again. The anger rising up. Ace is the first to chase him. "Like hell you are!"

"Yeah what the hell!" Sabo agrees trailing behind. 

 

Luffy is the first to run inside laughing as if the chase was a game. Ace pouts along with Sabo chuckling. Their attention diverts to their red headed baby sitter lounging on the sofa snacking on some chips with the TV on. The straw hat boy hops on the couch taking a handful of chips. 

"Yo! Welcome back. I was wondering where you three ran off to." 

"It's a secret." Ace huffs.

Shanks chuckles. "Oh I see. Well I'm glad you're here. Your mother called. She said she's on her way after she picks up (Y/n). I suggest you put these back where you found them and the same goes for any evidence. She's very observant." He winks. The man pulls out all three credit cards and hands them to Sabo. They panic at their newfound information. 

"Don't worry I'll deal with it. You guy's just stay put." The blonde boy sprints to the kitchen snatching the wireless phone heading into the studio and hopping on the computer. He types the password in exiting any web pages and erasing any history of theirs. He puts the computer back to sleep as it was found and shoving the envelope under some papers as it was. After making sure everything was completely left as they found it, Sabo heads upstairs to your mother's room in search for her purse to place it back where it belonged. The sudden voice from Veronica startles the boy getting him to hurry up and make his way down the hall.

Ace was talking to Shanks just a few minutes ago about your mother.

"She's not our mom!"

"Technically she is if she adopted you guys."

"Yeah, but we're not blood related." Ace retorts.

"It doesn't matter. Luffy isn't your brother and he tells me you guys are his brothers regardless of blood."

"Yeah, but that's different!"

"How so?" Shanks was amused by this fiery boy.

"I accept Luffy as my brother not that woman!" Shanks hums in thought.

"That is true, yet the papers say another story. The documents state you are their child. She took an oath the minute she signed those papers. A child sadly has no say until after being adopted. They can report them, but let's be honest, sometimes the government is not exactly helpful. Useless in fact." He growls a little. 

"That I can agree on." Ace huffs.

"Look all I'm saying is you should give Vee a chance. I've known her a long time. She's a very nurturing, loving mother. There is no reason not to trust her and I hope in time you'll see how lucky you are." Ace could only avert his eyes and click his tongue. The red head sighs in defeat.

"You tell'em Shanks! They won't listen to me either."

"Shut up Luffy! You're always too naïve." Luffy pouts at his grouchy brother.

"Yeah, but that's why we love him." Shanks rustles the child's head earning a chuckle.

"Speaking of knowing her. How exactly do you know each other so well?"

Shanks stares at the freckled boy for the longest. His eyes seemed to turn serious debating on weather or not to tell him. He opens his mouth to speak, only to be disrupted by you. You burst open through the door and scurry past everyone looking down sobbing. You run upstairs. Shanks, Ace and Luffy turn to your running form. Luffy and Ace being the first to feel a tug in their heart when they heard you weep. They immediately become worried searching for an answer. Veronica walks in panting calling out to you.

"(Y/n)! Wait! Come back!" She saddens and turns to the group of gazes on her. "Shanks! You're actually here?" She closes the door behind her and approaches the couch where they stood.

"Of course I am! I'm hurt Vee. You know I'll listen to your every whim." He bows. She rolls her eyes and smirks waving her hand dismissively. 

"Yeah, yeah Romeo. Thank you so much. How were they did they behave?" Ace glares at her bemused. She giggles at his disapproving look. Luffy pounces on Veronica and hugs her. Ace's mouth gaps open in disbelief to Luffy's betrayal. Luffy ignored the glaring daggers continuing to feel a mother's warmth. The woman gladly hugs back rocking him side to side humming. The freckled child returns to Shanks.

"Yep! Not a problem at all. They were actually well behaved." A brow is raised from the girl's features.

"Really?" She turns to Ace whom simply averts his eyes and huffs.

"Now would I lie to you Vee?" He gives her a charming smile while she gives him a bemused look. Shanks laughs at her counter look. "Well I'm honest they did behave. No problem."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

"Vee can we have Shanks as our babysitter?" The two including Ace are taken by surprise. She looks up to Shanks.

"Well I don't know Luffy. Shanks is a pretty busy guy."

"Awe come on! Shanks please?" Luffy turns to the red head giving him the puppy dog eyes. He rubs the back of his head with his eyes closed trying to make a decision.

"Well I mean I am busy, but you said the boy's attend school next week?" Veronica nods. "Well I don't see why not. Besides I actually, really don't have anything to do." He snickers. Luffy cheers. 

"Are you Sure Shanks? I could always hire a new sitter." He shakes his head.

"No I'll gladly do it for you." Ace clicks his tongue again irritated.

"Yeah to get into her pants." He whispers to himself.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." The brute makes his way towards the door waving goodbye.

"Yep! See ya then." Luffy waves to him. He already seemed excited about tomorrow.

 

Meanwhile, Sabo casually walks down the hallway looking back just in case the door was also as it was this morning only to get bumped into you. He groans rubbing his head. 

"What the hell?" He mumbles. He catches your form laying on top of his. He blushes turning nervous. You pick yourself off of Sabo.

"I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going." Your voice was shaky. The blonde furrows his brows with concern.

"It's okay, it's my fault too. I wasn't watching where I was going either. Hey…are you alright?" He reaches out to you, but you pull away gathering your things. You look at him to reveal a bleeding scratch mark and a busted lip. Sabo went cold. How could someone lay a finger on you? He didn't know why. His heart ached. Anger boiling through his veins. He bit his tongue wanting to burst out and question the person responsible for injuring you. "Oi…what the hell happened to your face?" You panic. Quickly you lift yourself up off the ground sprinting to your room. You didn't want to answer. You didn't want your problems to be a burden. Sabo takes action chasing you. He couldn't let you run. He didn't want to. His body moving on his own responding you. He manages to grasp your arm and tug you back to cause you to stop. You look back with pleading eyes. Tears spilling down your eyes. This isn't what he wanted to see even if he has before. He knew the cause, but he would never lay a finger on you. Ever. That's not his way. You only turn away and pull, but his grip was firm almost hurting you. He simply wanted an answer. He wanted to help you.

"Oi! Don't run away from me damn it! Who did this to you? Huh?" You give a small hiccup not wanting to answer. You cry more biting your lip to muffle the sounds. A small whimper escapes. "(Y/n) please. Answer me." His words felt like salt, but he was just furious.

"What…what do you care? You don't even like me anyways. So you shouldn't care at all what I'm going through. You're probably going to laugh at me and find my pain and suffering amusing. So just leave me alone!"

Sabo listens to your heart wrenching voice. "That's not true! I don't find any pleasure in anyone's suffering. Especially you. It's not right. I really want to help you. Please." 

"You're hurting me Sabo." You whimper. He stares down at your arm loosening after noticing his grip was indeed hardening. You manage to slip away from him. Your bracelet however is left behind in the boy's hands. He looks down at the bracelet with gold stitching and letterings. 

"(Y/n) wait!" The door is slammed right in front of his face. He turns the knob to find it locked. He curses under his breath. persistent he knocks on the door. "(Y/n) please open the door. Let me in. I want to help." You dropped all of your things on the floor and flop on your bed holding your pillow. You cry harder into the soft cushion ignoring his attempts at getting your attention. You just wanted to be alone. The silence was your only friend right now. He leans his forehead against your door wearing a pained expression. He clutches his chest while staring at the bracelet. His heart continued to throb with pain. His nails digging through his shirt in frustration. Of course you didn't trust Sabo. Not after what he did to you last night. He made it clear the boy didn't like you so why should you bother to trust your problems with him? You had nobody. Sabo could hear your muffled cries. "It hurts…why does it hurt so much?" He asks himself. "(Y/n)…" Defeated, he stuffs the bracelet in his pockets and slowly drags himself down the hall. He stops at the end and peers over his shoulder to take one last look at your door. Still no sign of you opening the door any time soon. 

 

Coming down for from the stairs, Veronica had made some quick snacks while she fixes dinner. Plates of four served on the table. Ace and Luffy bickering over food again. Sabo sits himself beside Ace and sighs resting his hands on his hands. Brown orbs shift to his brother curiously. 

"Yo man, something wrong?" 

"Yeah…sort of." Is all he said. His words gloomy like he was depressed.

"What happened? You took awhile to come back down."

Sabo leans back in his chair staring out the window of the sliding doors. "It's (Y/n)." Ace's ears perk up to your name. Luffy stops stuffing himself and does the same.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's…in pain. The way she looked at me. It hurts." Ace was now just as confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"She came home beaten up Ace!" He snarls. The outburst startles the boy. "She had a busted lip and a few scratches on her face. Blood was trickling down her face. The way she looked at me was so pitiful. So sad and helpless. It bothers the crap out of me still. I wanted to help her so badly, but she wouldn't talk. She wouldn't even look at me. She doesn't trust me and I don't blame her. I was terrible to her. I made her cry." He slams his head on the table. "I'm the worst. I shouldn't have shouted at her and taken my past out on her." Sabo hears silverware clinging. He raises his head to find his brother's wearing a dark expression just as Sabo was when he found you. Ace held the fork in his hands tightly he could stab someone with it at any moment. Luffy steamed with anger. Literally.

"Someone is hurting (Y/n)? Who are they and where do I find them?"

"Same here Luffy. That girl's been nothing but nice to us. I sure as hell don't want anyone hurting her for no damn reason." 

"Yeah me either guys, but she won't open up right now. Maybe we should just wait. Trust me all they want to do when people are like this is to be alone for now." 

"But I want to beat up the person now!" Luffy whines.

"Luffy we don't even know if this person is a girl or a boy. If it's a girl we can't even punch them." Luffy stays silent frustrated.

"Yeah but….(Y/n) is sad because of bullies right?"

"Guess that does make sense. She's afraid to speak up." Ace starts to notice the puzzles clicking together. He groans rubbing his head. "Let's just focus on our fort for now. We'll figure out the bullying problem later." Ace turns to your mother whom seemed to be a little distracted almost sad. His mind begins to swirl with thoughts of you. Just thinking about you for the longest eased him.

 

The rest of the day, Sabo spent time figuring out the design, and measurements of their base. After rewriting and doing the math he's finally got the exact measurements. He hears the door open. Walking in was Ace with Luffy drying their hair with a towel. "I'm glad you guys are here. I finally managed to get our measurements for our designed base. The two peer at the note book in awe. 

"Whoa this will be how our base looks like?" 

"Yeah. It's the one of the easiest ways to build. The others require more wood and will take more time. So for now we shouldn't spend so much money in case we do need more to make the base. It will be too obvious if we spend a lot."

"If you say so." Ace returns the notepad. Sabo closes the book and sets it under his pillow. Ace notices the bracelet and takes it. 

"What's this?" The blonde looks at Ace.

"Oh that? That belongs to (Y/n). It slipped out of her hands when I held her back." 

"It looks awesome." Luffy peers over Ace's shoulder in awe.

Sabo hops off his bed and takes his pair of clothing with him. "Well, I guess I should take a bath before she calls me next." He walks out leaving his brother's behind. He opens the bathroom and halts seeing your room open. The room was dark but the light from the moon showed a silhouette of your mother rubbing your back. Curious, Sabo peers in to hear your mother humming a tune. You were dressed in your pajamas ready for bed while you hugged your stuffed rabbit. You wiped your mouth of any residue from your dinner. Your mother leans down for a kiss seeing you falling asleep soundly. She picks up the empty plate and cup on your desk and walk out of the room. Quickly Sabo moves side. Veronica closes the door peering down to notice the boy. She gives a small smile and pats his head. 

"Don't worry she's fine now. She just needs to rest. It's been a long day." She whispers before trailing downstairs. Sabo stares at your door and saddens. His hand reaches for the knob, but retreats it after awhile. You wanted to be alone. That much was certain right now. He makes his way back to the bathroom to bathe. He sits in the water for awhile that night in thought. He did the same in bed staring at the ceiling. The back of his head nagging him for the longest. He turns trying to sleep it off.

 

Meanwhile, Veronica lays in bed after a shower. She goes through her phone seeing an email about her account and what she used it on. "What? Wood? How much?" She sits up a little pissed. "Boys." She whispers upset. "Hell no, tomorrow those boy's are gonna answer me. I wonder what else they did today?" She hums in thought. "Shanks." She growls in irritation knowing he lied. Now scanning her room she notices some things out of place. "I really need to step up my game now." She sighs throwing her head back and yawns. "I'll ask tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not enough you in this, but I promise the next chapter will be about you and the boys. I can't wait for reader to be confronted ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. From here on out I'll probably be updating a little late instead of everyday/constantly just because there aren't enough hours of the day to write for me right now and I have other stories to continue, but I will be sure to update as quick as possible. I won't let you guys down. Your encouragement helps a lot so thank you so much. On another note, some of these will have titles so you have an idea of what is to come when you read the chapter. Okay now enjoy~

You woke up early starting your morning routine. You brush your teeth and spit the contents out after your rinse. You raise your head slowly to the mirror and touch your busted lip. Eyes sadden at the memory. You open the cabinet behind the mirror to take out a bandage. You place the strip on your cheek and look yourself in the mirror. You look so pitiful you thought. 'No wonder kids want to beat you up. You look weak.' While you stare in the mirror, you fail to notice Sabo had been watching you from the entrance. You hop down your stool and gasp startled by the boy. You avert your gaze and slowly exit the room in hopes he would not say anything. Sabo observes your body language already having a clue of what you were trying to avoid. His heart throbs. You let out a sigh you've been holding as you pass by him. 

"(Y/n)." You pause. There was a deep silence between you two. Sabo contemplates on what to say. "Stay safe." You wanted to cry at that moment but refused. You continue to make your way downstairs. The boy watches your retreating form before being brought to another set of foot steps behind him. The owner belonging to Veronica. She seemed to be a little...ticked. She takes a glance toward the boy with a skeptical look. Sabo felt intimidated. He even gulped. This raises her question about yesterday's purchase. Sabo slowly forces a wide smile and casually walks into the bathroom. Your mother lifts a brow and scoffs. She makes her way down stairs after confirming his guilt face.

The boy sighs after hearing her footsteps vanish. He continues to think while taking a leak.

You took your seat at the table waiting for your mom. Luffy and Ace had made waffles. Luffy was in charge of cooking them and by that just simply popping them in the toaster waiting for them to cook. Ace was in charge of pouring milk. The freckled boy turns to his brother's giggling.

"Oi that's too much. No more waffles."

"Awe but this isn't enough for me." Luffy pouts.

"They're not all for you idiot!" Said boy whimpers. After pouring milk in each glass, he starts setting them on the table. His eyes wander to your gloomy form. Just like Sabo, his heart throbs with pain. Unfamiliar as to why, but he knew he never liked seeing you in pain. That much was certain. He could care less at times, but for some reason you are an exception. He carries a glass over to you setting it down. You raise your head meeting Ace's gaze. You gasp the minute you saw his expression change into surprise. The raven haired boy became furious. You lower your head trying to cover your face with your hair. That didn't stop Ace from gripping the glass tightly activating his powers. The heat increasing in temperature caused it to shatter into a million tiny shards. You flinch covering your face from the spillage of milk and glass. You push yourself off of the chair and look at your uniform. Ace snaps out his thoughts after hearing the snap. He turns to you with concern

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

You try to dry your uniform dry to no avail. "My outfit. It's stained." You pout. Your eyes shift to Ace about to scold question him but his bleeding hand caught your attention. You quickly grab it flipping it to find his palm covered in tiny shards. Each one buried in his skin causing a deep cut. "Ace you're bleeding!" The boy shrugs used to me pain. You however remain panicked. You take action in leading him to the downstairs bathroom. You pull out the first aid kit having him sit on the toilet.

"I'm fine no big deal." You could not believe this boy. His injury looked painful.

"No you're not Ace. This could lead to a terrible infection." You start plucking the shards of his hand. He winces. You quickly continue to pluck each and every one carefully. Next you pull douse his hand with peroxide having no time to attend his wound for every long. You did however manage to clean his hand gently. Ace yelps with pain. 

"What the hell?" You shush him.

"Sorry. I have to bandage you up before mom shows up." Lastly you bandage his hand. You take your time with it since you wanted to make sure it wouldn't unravel. Ace stares at you in a daze. You were so focused. Thoughts running through his mind in question of how anyone could hate you. Who would dare hurt you? You were kind and shy. Without realizing it, his fingers move a strand of your hair to get a better view of your face. You freeze from his sudden touch. Your voice hitched. Ace returns to reality noting your uncomfortable body language. He retracts his hand. 

"S-sorry." Pink dust his cheeks averting his onyx colored eyes. You continue to wrapping the rest of the bandages. Rhe boy observes his hand impressed. At such a young age and you already knew how to mend a wound like an expert. You then grab his hand to give his palm a kiss. This in turn surprises the boy making his cheeks red.

"There. All better right?" Ace was too speechless to answer. All he gave was a nod. You give him a relieved smile. "That's good. I'm glad. I guess I did a good job then." The boy simply stares at you dazed with your smile. Too love struck to do anything but mumble his words. The loud footsteps of your mother emerge from the stairs. The first thing she sees is a mess on the table. She gasps worried for her children.

"What on earth happened here? Luffy are you hurt?" Veronica check up on Luffy. Said boy shakes his head.

"No not me. Ace." He blurts out. Ace cringes toward his blabber mouth brother. He face palms knowing what is to come. An annoying lecture from the woman. He makes his way out of the bathroom with you following behind. Veronica turns around to face the injured boy whom seemed to be taken care of.

"It's okay mom. I handled it." Veronica kneels down taking the bandaged hand to examine it's security. Ace expected an angry stare or something from the woman, but instead gained something different. Veronica cups Ace's cheek wearing a concerned expression.

"Oh! Thank goodness are you alright sweetie? It's not that bad is it? Does it hurt?" Multiple questions continue to be asked non stop. Honestly Ace felt flattered. Almost loved. Of course he felt loved. No one had ever worried for him besides his siblings. He felt so vulnerable all of a sudden. Like an actual child being cared for by his mother. Just like Luffy felt that day.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. No big deal. I'm used to the pain. I-hey!" His face burns bright from your mother's multitude of kisses on his palm. The boy retreat his hand away. He was completely embarrassed. Luffy in the background laughing in mockery. Ace snaps at the boy. "Shut up!" Is all he's able to spout. 

Veronica chuckles in awe. Her attention returns to you. She notices the wet stain on your uniform. "Oh no! (Y/n)! What happened?" Ace becomes guilty for causing all this trouble, but you didn't mind one bit. You sighed.

"When I dropped the glass I accidentally spilled some on me." You lied. "Ace tried help pick up my mess but got hurt in the process." Veronica frowns. Ace was completely baffled by your lie. Why would you cover for him after the way they treated you? 

"Oh no! This won't do. You're going to have stay home to stay home today until I-" 

"No! It's fine. Let's just got. It's just milk it will dry out." You say. Your mom tilts her head. 

"O-okay. Are ya sure?" You nod and quickly run off to gather your things. "Well I guess I'll see you in the car."

"But I made waffles." Luffy approaches you with a plate already holding one in his mouth. You smile.

"No thanks Luffy. I'm fine." You drop a sweat seeing his puppy eyes begin to water.

 

"(Y/n)-chan won't eat my waffles." 

"Okay! Okay! I'll take one." You grab one making the straw hat cheer. Ace smirks amused by his brother's antics. He indeed was great with lightening up people's hearts.

Your mother notices the remaining bottom half of the glass on the table and the spillage actually dripping like a waterfall. Your story didn't quite add up. How could you drop something that's still at the table? Clearly you lied to her and cover up for whatever Ace really did, but in time she would either get an answer or question it later. Right now it was time to pick up the mess and head for work. The door bell rings. Your mother walks on over to answer. Sabo finally makes his appearance downstairs and notices Ace's injury. Before he could ask, he is countered by his question.

"Ready to start building our fort?" Sabo nods. 

"Hell yeah. I got the blue prints here." He lifts the notebook in his hands.

"Shanks!" Luffy cheers seeing his hero. 

"Yo! Luffy!" He greet.

"Shanks! I'm glad you're here early. That's a surprise." Veronica raises a brow looking him up and down to see if anything is wrong with him, but to her surprise nothing was wrong. She peers over his shoulder just to check. Still nothing. 

"Hey that hurts Vee. You should really trust me."

"Last time I ended up trusting a boss like you I ended knocked up and in prison." She huffs. 

"Hey! I'm not like that and you know it. I would never do what he did to you. I think I've proven myself time and time again." Veronica rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks and thank you for doing this. You know you don't have to." The red head simply grins.

"I know, but I want to. No go ahead and go. I got this." Veronica grabs her things, but not before turning to face the boys.

"I have a question for you all, but I guess it will have to wait till this afternoon. Now behave and if you need anything here is my number." She pulls out a card with her number and office number. It was all artsy. Sabo takes it off her hands.

"Okay."

"Good. Any questions?" They stare blankly at her. Luffy continues to munch on his waffle. "I'll take that as a no. Bye! We'll back by two." She waves to them only to get a wave back by Luffy. Veronica stops in front of Shanks giving him a smile yet it felt dark. "You and I are gonna have a talk when I come back." 

"Oooooh~ I can't wait." He chirps disregarding her threat.

"Neither can I." With that she leaves with you following behind. 

"Bye! Drive safe!" He waves. He closes the door. "That was odd. She must suspect something. I wonder what."

"Shanks you want some waffles?" Luffy calls out from the kitchen table. Said man shrugs.

"Sure why not." 

 

You were driven to your school. You lean against the window. With each passing day you went to school the light in your slip away. It was currently dim, but for how long before you break? Your mother constantly taking a quick glance at your depressing form. She pulls up in front of the driveway of your school. Before you could leave, you are held back by the arm. "I want you to know that whatever is going on with you, you can always talk to me and if you want to come home just give me a call." You nod.

"I’m fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

"But…" You snap your head over to your mother.

"Stop asking me the same question! I told you a million times I'm fine. Now leave me alone!" Your mother releases her grip completely stunned by your sudden outburst. You've never rebelled against your mother in that tone. You were always so obedient and sweet. You take this opportunity to grab your back pack and make a run for it. Your frame retreating into a crowd of children. Veronica's face contorted in pain. She slams the steering wheel with her fist. She bites her lip trying to repress this helpless feeling. Her head rests against the steering wheel. Countless thoughts swirled in her mind. All of them regarding you and how she could think of a loop hole to help. Nothing came to mind. All of them held closed doors. Frustration strains her. How could a mother sit back and watch her daughter fall deeper into this darkness alone when you denied her of any help. That's why you were suffering. You felt alone. You've always been alone and there was no one to blame but your mother herself. Something you were never supposed to suffer for her past actions. Truly this was torture to your mother more than it was to you. The honk of a car derails your mother from her subconscious and into reality. The snow haired woman sits up and sniffles wiping her tears away.

"O-oops. Sorry." She waves from her mirror as the driver behind her gestures her to move; and driving away from the curb she did.

 

Meanwhile, you scurry straight to your classroom and take your seat. You drop your bag beside you and pant pulling out your notebook and a pencil to write with. You stare at your notebook for the longest trying to avoid any eye contact as kids start to enter the room. Each owner of their foot steps made you nervous almost paranoid. You hoped everyday to be either left alone or awaited for this day to end. Just as you doodled away, you failed to notice a trio of foot steps halting around you until a hand slams over your notepad. You're startled by the abrupt slam. Your whole body freezes afraid to even make eye contact.

"You're here early as usual. That's good. Just enough time before the teacher walks in." You stay silent setting your pencil down to clasp your hands. "Look at me when I'm talking to you brat!" The girl clutches a fist full of your (H/c) hair to yank your head up. You whimper from the slight pain. 

"Owe!" You manage to say.

"Owe~ oh I'm sorry did that hurt? Well next time acknowledge us dumbass!" The two girls beside you giggle amused by your pain. You wanted to cry already feeling weak. All three of them notice your pitiful face. "Awe look she wants to cry. You wanna cry?"

"No way! Is she really?" All eyes turn to two boy's a row down from where you're sitting. He seemed to have spiked, green hair and the other boy held a Burgundy color curly like hair. The green haired kid leaned against his chair casually grinning at you. The boy's seemed to be in cahoots with your bullies. 

The leader of the girls replies back with a devious look. "Yeah look. Her eyes are already glossy and ready to cry." She makes a mocking sad face. 

"What a wimp." Everyone laughs watching your reaction. You look down biting your quivering lip. You tried to at least not give them the satisfaction of crying in front of them. The girl had releases her grip on your hair long ago being able to move around freely. The girl in puffy, pig tails to your right points to your uniform. 

"Hahahaha! Look she wet herself! Gross!" You panic and look at your outfit forgetting it was still soaked. 

"Ewe! What the hell is the matter with you? Who comes to school all nasty? Don't you know the rules?" The brown haired leader says. 

"(Y/n) apparently." The other answers. 

"N-no it was an accident. I…" The brown haired girl leans close. 

"What was that? Speak up I can't fucking hear you." You were about to repeat yourself, "Ugh! You're so damn pathetic! You can't even talk right."

"Yeah she's like um..um…uh…" You shrink lower while digging your nails into your thighs. A chubby boy enters the room panting.

"Yo! The teacher's coming!" Every student takes their seat but not after the brunette throws your things on the floor. You sigh picking up your things off the floor. The teacher finally enters the room to start the class.

Everyday it was like this. One horrible experience after another. What was worse is they threatened you. Yes and usually it wasn't scary but this was extremely scary. Especially since this group was more dangerous than a typical bully group of popular kids.

It was time for recess. You preferred to stay in, but you were always forced outside mostly for teachers to take their quick break from kids. You sat alone on a swing set kicking your feet. Your esteem has been lowered so much you couldn't even look around you without accidentally making contact with your bullies and whenever you did, they would approach to pick on you more. It was like a reminder of not to look at them in any way. You hear someone take a seat beside you. You peer over your shoulder cautiously. To your surprised, there was a curly haired blonde boy who met your gaze. A smile plastered on his face. You tilt your head wondering why he was smiling toward you. You even looked around for anyone near you. Nothing. He chuckles.

"What's wrong? You look surprised." You were speechless. Unable to say anything, you divert your attention to the ground again. The blonde pouts. "Are you okay?" You shrug in response. "Okay, um my name is William. What's yours?"

"(Y-Y/n)." You whisper. 

"That's a nice name (Y/n). A pleasure to meetcha!" Your curiosity peeks to his bubbly attitude. It honestly reminded you of Luffy. You couldn't help but be drawn to it. Your dimed eyes starts to regain a little brightness.

"Nice to meet you too William." Your voice starting to sound audible.

"I've noticed you're out here all alone. Why is that?" You tense to his question. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Say do you want to hear a joke?"

"Okay."

"Why was six afraid of seven?"

"I don't know why?" 

"Because Seven eight nine." He chortles. It took you awhile before you giggle which then becomes a genuine laugh. It was a cheesy joke, but it was funny. The blonde laughs with you and for the first time you felt at ease. "You have a cute laugh (Y/n)." You blush by his bluntness. The bell rings. You both turn to the yard duty calling in all children back to their classrooms. William hops off his seat. "I'll see ya later (Y/N). He waves to you. You wave to him while also returning to your homeroom. A small smile creeps on your lips. Have you made a new friend? Was this truly real? Were things about to change for you now? Your smile widens and you couldn't help the hope lighting your eyes. You couldn't help for your next break. Nothing could ruin you after that hopeful moment shared with your new acquaintance, William.

Lunch arrived. You sat alone at a table forgetting about your new found friend taking a seat across from you. You look over your sandwich and notice the familiar blonde. He gives you a wide smile greeting you. "Hey (Y/n)! Whatcha got for lunch?" You peer down your sandwich.

"A ham and cheese sandwich. What about you?" 

"I got pizza." You spent the time talking and getting to know each other. Your eyes looked over the crowd from time to time as if searching for someone. You eventually paid no mind continuing to get lost into your conversation with William. After awhile, William tossed the rest of his food away. He held your hand and tugged you. "Come on (Y/n)! I have something to show you! I think you might like it." You wondered what he wanted to show you. You gladly oblige tossing your remaining food away. You follow your friend down the empty hall of the school.

"William where are we going?" You ask looking around for any teachers. There were none at the moment. Said boy stops in front of the girl's bathroom. You do the same questionably. His eyes seemed to be filled with guilt. Your body reacts to his look. You become scared. "William?" The boy averts his eyes and balls his hands.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me for this (Y/N)." You back away and just as you feared, the door opens revealing all three girls. They catch you by your arm dragging you inside. You fall backwards onto the floor. The trio of boy's were there too casually watching. One on the sink, the other leaning against the wall and the chubby boy beside him with arms crossed. Everyone of these bastards held a mischievous grin. Your attention turns to William standing just outside the entrance. One of the girls hands him a sack of what seemed to be candy. You gasp. You've never felt so betrayed. You felt so hopeful only to have it crushed by these demons. Olivia, the main leader of the trio of girls yanks you by the hair again to get you to acknowledge her.

"Awe what's wrong? Did you expect William the freak to be your first friend? Sorry to burst your bubble but we hired him to deceive you. We wanted to play a little trick on you. All it took was some candy to get him to do our bidding." William looks at you with guilty eyes as he takes his payment. The door slowly shutting behind him.

"Sorry (Y/n). Candy is kind of hard to get around my house. Nothing personal. Just business." You could not believe him. How could people be so cruel to you and why? What have you ever done to deserve this? Once the door closed, the real run began. You reached out to William shedding tears. How could you have fallen so low? Your hand is squashed down by Olivia's heel. You cry in pain. Your eyes roll up to look at the owner.

"Man you are just too easy (Y/n). I can't believe you felt for that crap. You think anyone wants to be friends with you? Please! You're and pathetic that no one wants to risk being friends with someone like you." 

"B-because of..." The girl leans closer to listen.

"What was that?" Out of no where you snap and give her a furious gaze. Fire somehow returning with such hate.

"Because of you! No one wants to be around me because they are afraid of you and your threats! No one likes you!" The girl snaps while Chester, the green haired boy gasps intrigued by your sudden fight in you.

"Why you little prick!" She yanks you up and pushes you into one of the stalls. You fall against the toilet bowl managing to catch yourself before you crash. Olivia kicks you down into your knees while you hold the seat of the toilet. She grips your hair again making you writhe in her grasp. You hiss holding her wrist attempting to get her to release her tight grip, but she was too ticked to show any sign of doing so.

"You owe me an apology but first I'll have to punish you!" She dunks your head into the toilet bowl making you squirm and fight to break free to no avail. You couldn't breathe. You banged against the bowl struggling to pull away. Olivia watches amused by her work. She pulls you out. You gasp for air desperately trying to get as much as possible. After a feeling seconds, she dunks you in doing this five times. Once she pulls up you dig your nails into her hand causing her to his and retreat her hand from you. You cough violently attempting to pick yourself up and get back to your senses. The girls huddle around their friend worried.

"Olivia are you alright? Oh that looks bad." Said girl pushes her friends back snagged. Her stare towards you were like daggers. You didn't care. You focused on getting the hell out, but before you could get even the slightest chance to sprint out of the stall, you're socked in the face and sent back to where you started. Tears shed from your eyes feeling scared as you feel the pain of that one punch. The pain throbbing every core of your being. You hold your left eye for a brief moment only to once again be yanked by the hair by not Olivia but Chester. You hear a, 'clink' from other hand. Your breath hitches realizing the clink belonged to a pocket knife. Where he got that no one knows. The blade is now resting against your neck. The cold feeling of the blade made you terrified and Chester coulf hear your shaky breaths.

"My, my you're quite feisty aren't you? You really don't know when to take orders. When someone tells you something you're suppose to listen. So when Olivia gives you an order..." The blade moves slowly up your cheek making another small cut. You gulp awaiting for something to happen. You yelp.

"You do it! Got that?" You nod unable to make a word. Satisfied the boy pulls away. The bell rings to your relief. Chester clicks his tongue. "Damn already? Well at least it was a lot more fun today." He shrugs and nonchalantly put's his knife away shoving his hands in his pockets. The group walks out of the bathroom talking about your reactions making rude comments. William watches the group make their way down the hall. He felt so guilty he couldn't even bother to eat his reward, if he can even call it that. He wanted to enter and check your condition, but he couldn't. He knew you wouldn't want to see a traitor like him. What did he have to offer after what he did. 

He knew you only for today, but felt he could truly say you were such a kind and trusting soul. You truly don't deserved to be the victim of those popular kids. William heads back to his classroom with his head down. You on the other hand cried silently to yourself curling up in a ball and rocking yourself. Soaking wet from their terrible torture. You wanted to just die or something. You just wanted this pain to go away. You felt so alone truly. You felt like you have no purpose. Your cry becomes loud unable to hold back. A teacher walks in hearing your cries. She kneels down gasping in horror at the sight before her. You were drenched in water, shivering and crying. 

"Oh my goodness! (Y/N)! What happened? Oh poor dear let's get you to the nurse's office." She picks you off the ground walking you to the office where you are attended. You refused to speak or say anything to these people. Unable to do anything else or keep you for more than you were supposed to, they call your mom to pick you up for the day.

 

Meanwhile, Shanks lounges around the house. The boy's were away doing whatever the hell. He could be nosy about it if he wanted but he trusted then to come back safely like they did yesterday. Knowing Luffy he probably will drag his brothers too just because he wanted to see Veronica. The red head makes his way to your mom's room and whispers as if to say he was impressed by your mom's taste in décor. He scans the room of it's details making his way to the bed where he takes a seat. He bounces slightly a few times to get the feel of the mattress. He throws himself back completely flat on the mattress and lets out a sigh. After laying there a couple of minutes, his eyes continue to wander until his curiosity peeks to the dresser in front of him. Slowly, the man makes his way toward the dresser. He takes a quick glance around him to make sure he was in the clear. Shanks starts to open a few drawers searching for the one he was looking for. The middle drawer which held your mother's lady garments. He smirks and pulls out a lacy black panties. Taking in all the details of the frilly garment. 

"Damn Vee if I knew this is what you wear all the time I would..." 

"...Be called a pervert." Shanks jumps at the sudden voice behind him. He drops a sweat finding Ace glaring at him with arms crossed. The red head chuckles being caught in the act as he stuffs the garment back in it's place.

"Ace! Welcome back. What's up?" 

"I should be asking you that but I got my answer. Anyways I came back to get some snacks. When you were no where in sight I came to look for you."

"Awe Ace you were worried about me?" A tick mark appears on the boy's head. 

"No I wasn't! I just didn't want you snooping around and doing something stupid like right now!"

"Right, right. If that's what you tell yourself, but you're one to talk since you guys were the first to snoop." Ace grumbles still Irked.

"Whatever." 

"Hey what happened to your hand?" Ace peers at his bandaged hand then hides it behind his back.

"Oh nothing. Just broke a glass cup that's all." He makes his way downstairs with Shanks following behind him. His phone starts to vibrate in his pockets. He recovers his cell and reviews the caller ID. He smiles seeing it was your mother.

"Vee! What's up?" Ace grabs a bag of chips and some sodas stuffing them all in a bag. His ears perk when your name is mentioned. Worry strikes his being. He nears close enough to eavesdrop on the conversation. "What? They did that to (Y/n)? They assume? Well what use is that? So she won't talk huh?" He sighs. "Calm down Vee. I know you're pissed, but there is nothing we can really do. They're kids. I know it's frustrating. I want to also, but you have to think about your daughter now Vee. Just come back home and maybe we can figure this out. Okay see ya soon." He hangs up and stares intently at his phone.

"(Y/n)...what's wrong with her?" Ace held a serious tone mixed with concern. Shanks turns to the boy seeing the determination to get an answer.

"We don't really know yet, but it's obvious (Y/n) is being bullied and she's been attacked today." Ace clenches his fist. Flames spark from his body. He grits his teeth.

"That's it? Are they not going to punish those prices of shits for hurting her?" Shanks shakes his head

"She won't talk. She refuses. So there is nothing we adults can do about it. We have no evidence as to who is doing the damage on her."

"Bullshit! You're a fucking mafia boss! You can do something about it!"

"You think I haven't? Veronica refuses to let me help her or at least do it my way. I can't go against her wishes Ace this is her decision."

"Who cares. You never listen anyways so why is this any different?"

The red head closes his eyes trying to keep calm. "It's complicated Ace. Everything is."

"Don't give me that crap!" His flames ignite more like a flare. Shanks is intrigued by the sudden sparks. He figured the boy was also a devil fruit user. By his examination, a Logia type.

"Oi, kid calm down your fire is going high. You'll light this whole place on fire if you don't settle down." Ace looks at his body noticing some sparks wavering around his body. He sighs trying to get himself to relax. His flames die down. "Let me ask you a question kid. From the stories Luffy tells me, you guys always hop from home to home. You never truly bond with anyone and make a decision to stay longer than you do now. So why is she any different." Ace stiffens unsure how to answer. He was caught off guard. He's never really thought about it but all answers were clearly. They all connected to you. He stares at the ground.

"It's complicated." He replies. Shanks nods in understanding.

"Exactly." Ace couldn't hell but feel so angry because he was helpless to not being able to help you. The boy turns making his way back into the kitchen to carry his things. "Just a heads up, Veronica I coming home early with (Y/n)." The boy nods making his way outside then stops.

"Oi...don't tell Veronica about me having powers. Same with Luffy and Sabo. She doesn't know yet. So I would appreciate it keeping I a secret." Shanks nods his head. With that, the boy leaves the house returning to the forest.

Ace makes his way back to the hide out where the base or outline shape of their fort was already done. It took a lot of work, but at least they managed to get things done quickly than expected.

Sabo hammers a plank of wood with Luffy being the support. Nails held in Sabo's mouth keeping focus not to injury himself. Ace was already wounded and it was difficult piecing everything together at it is. Luffy being the optimistic he is notices Ace and a bag of promised goodies. Dropping everything in sight, the straw hat makes his way down earning complaints from his brother. 

"Yay foods here!" He chirp. Sabo is left unbalanced causing him to drop the plank and catch himself. He sighs and glares at the boy.

"Luffy! What did I tell you about support? I could have hurt myself you jerk!"

Luffy simply chuckles picking up a can of soda. "Sorry. I was hungry." Sabo huffs in disbelief. As if on cue his stomach growls. A dust of pink ricks from his cheeks. Sheepishly he rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess I am too." Sabo drops everything and hops down making his way up to the bag. He notices his brother conflicted, lost in his own world. "Hey is everything alright Ace?" Luffy opens the bag of barbeque chips getting right down to stuffing himself. All eyes land on the freckled boy. He shakes his head coming back.

"Uh...yeah sort of." Sabo pops open his drink and takes a chug. "It's about (Y/n)." Sabo slowly pulls away from his drink and grows a little worried. Luffy does the same stopping himself from eating. 

"W-what's wrong with her?" Luffy asks.

Ace balls his hands on his lap tightly. "She was attacked again. She won't speak or tell anyone of her situation. No one knows who did it so everyone is stumped."

"What? Are you serious?" Ace nods. "How could they not have any suspects by now. What in the hell kind of school allows such a thing to continue. If this has been going on for awhile, don't you think they would keep an eye on her?"

"Yeah!" Luffy abruptly stands outraged. "Why doesn't she fight back? Why won't she talk or ask for help? She knows we're here for her." 

"I don't know Luffy! I'm just as curious as you."

"Well that's because she doesn't seem like a fighter or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there is something else?" Sabo shakes his head growling in frustration. Damn! Nothing seems to come to mind! We don't really know her."

"I do! She's kind, caring, really smart and cute." He chirps. The two boys blush towards their brother's bluntness. Cute you indeed were to them.

"Those are just characteristics. They don't have other stuff like her favorite food, what books she likes, music and such. Every small detail about a person counts to get an idea of who they are. Otherwise we're just as clueless as anyone else." Sabo groans and punches the tree. All three agreed on how pissed they were towards this predicament.

"I know it pisses me off too and honestly it's got me thinking about other stuff. Shanks isn't even able to help because just like (Y/n) refuses to let him help. Its as if they're so damn prideful or something."

"Its the mafia Ace. They aren't exactly a friendly approach so I don't blame Veronica. Which begs the question of who Veronica is and how does she know Shanks? Is she also in the mafia? It would explain a lot as to why they're so isolated."

"Maybe. That would be a trip." He sighs remembering what the brute told him. "Come on. Shanks said Veronica and (Y/n) are coming early so we better head back." all three set the materials into the tool box before departing.

Back in school, Veronica makes a mad dash inside the school worried. She enters the office ignoring the secretary complaints as she forces herself through the small hall and into the principal's office. The chunky principal snaps her head to your mother and the secretary behind her. A hand is lifted to dismiss the assistant. Your mother pants and kneels beside your soaking form. She lifts your head up moving your hair away from your face. The minutes she spots the bruised eye and another cut on your cheek, every being within her boils with rage. 

"Who did this to you?" She turns to the principal for an answer. "Who damn it!"

"Mrs. Suzuki! Please watch your language. This is a children's school may I remind you?" Said woman slams her hands on Halsey's desk.

"The hell with language! I am outraged! Someone beat the crap out of my baby girl for no apparent reason! Why the hell should I calm down? I know this has been going on for awhile and you people just let it happen? So much for the greatest school my ass. Your job is to protect students as well."

 

"Mrs. Suzuki, I understand you're frustration, but we are doing the best we can. Now please take a seat before I am forced to take security measures." You felt guilty. You could hear the pain you're inflicting by keeping quiet, all because you were afraid. You were truly a burden to them is the first thing in you mind. To your mother's dismay she takes a seat attempting to keep calm. Her arms and legs crossed glaring daggers towards the principal to which she sighs. "I know you're upset. This isn't fair, but as we previously said we cannot do anything without your daughter speaking up."

"What about the cameras installed almost everywhere huh?"

"We don't have that many. This is a children's school not prison. Bullying at a young age doesn't happen too often here Mrs. Suzuki."

"Well it's happening now." Your mother retorts. "

"I know, and we have yet to figure out who they are. I was hoping (Y/n) would be able to talk after having another attack." Your mother turns to you. You look down avoiding to look at their faces. 

"(Y/n) can you please tell us who's doing this to you? You don't have to be afraid. This can all end if you give us their names. Baby please." Your mother begs rubbing your back to encourage you. You shake your head.

"I just want to go home." 

"(Y/n). Enough is enough you need to tell us before you wake up at a hospital. Please." You shake your head. There was silence in the air. 

"If I tell you can we go?" Veronica's eyes light up. 

"Yes." Halsey answers. 

You sigh. "It was me. Okay? It was me. I'm unhappy and I wanted to kill myself. I'm alone and nobody likes me here so I tried to hurt myself. That's all." You peer up at them and drop the towel on the seat as you take off from the room. "Now can we go?" Your mother was completely stunned. She didn't know weather or not to believe it because it sounded like a reasonable alibi. Veronica sighs. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Suzuki. If this is truly what she is going through then therapy is your only bet." The snow haired woman nods dismissing herself from the office and signing you out.

Back home, the boys came back greeting Shanks in the living room again. He seemed to be watching TV while also on his phone doing business. 

"We're home~!" Luffy shouts.

"Welcome back. I guess Ace informed you of your mother's early arrival." 

"Yep!" The straw-hat answers. A black Camaro car pulls up into the driveway.

"Speaking of which there she is." As if on cue, you hop out of the car to avoid your mother's questioning. You storm into the house making a sprint to your room. Your mother chases behind you, but you don't bother looking back. Once the door slams and locks your mom groans. She marches upstairs knocking on your door turning the locked handle.

"(Y/n)! This isn't over. Open the door!"

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk about it!" You cry. You drop everything on the floor and open your laptop. You click on Spotify and bump music loud enough to drown the outside world. You curl up on the ground and rock yourself. Veronica lets put a frustrated sigh. She bangs her head on your door. She was capable of knocking down a door, but at what cost? You simply refused to talk and torturing or anything else isn't going to work. 

Defeated, the snow haired woman walks downstairs to meet several eyes on her. She wipes a tear away and sniffles. This pained everyone.

"Sorry about that." Shanks walks up to her and hugs her.

"Hey no need to apologize. Do you want to talk about it?" Veronica shifts over to the boys. Their face held with concern. 

"Um boys why don't you got upstairs and play or something I'll make something to eat."

"But we want to know too. We want to know if (Y/n) will be okay. What happened." Luffy starts.

"Yeah it's not fair if you won't tell. We deserve to know too."

"We want to help Veronica." Sabo says. Your mother was touched. A small smiles falters her face. 

"Thank you boys, but this matter is something you cannot help with. It's something I have to figure out." Shanks sighs a little annoyed. He figured she would refuse help. Like mother like daughter.

"But Veronica..."

"This isn't up for discussion boys. Please just do as ain't say." Ace clicks his tongue being the first to obey. Luffy follows behind then Sabo. Each of them filled with annoyance. Helpless to do anything. They felt like they were going in circles when the solution to Veronica's and your problem is right in front of them. The woman watches her adoptive sons head upstairs and out of sight. She sighs.

"You know we're all trying to help."

"I know, but I don't want the mafia being involved in a prestigious school because of mine and my daughter's affair. It will ruin our reputation. I made a decision a long time ago Shanks, the minute my baby was born that I will handle things normally no matter how stressful it is. I don't want my past involved my future." Shanks scoffs.

"I get it but that's a big ass contradiction on your part. You may have left his gang, but you're still in another organization. How is that for normal?" She growls spinning on her heel to confront the fool.

"Don't give me a fucking lecture! If I wanted one I would have asked you, but I didn't. I don't need this right now." She marches off into the kitchen. The boy's eavesdrop on their conversation. They were surprised to find Veronica was someone perhaps important. She even belonged in a gang? Shanks follows the angry woman.

"Woof! Okay, okay relax. I'm sorry to bring up the past. I was simply trying to clear things up. You have the ability to get answers easily, but I suppose you want to do it the clean way. I get it. So tell me. What happened to the kid?" The brute leans against a pillar watching her back move from spot to spot.

"She uh...got bullied again as I told you. When I found her she held a black eye on her left eye and a cut on her right cheek. A blade by the looks of the cut.

The trio grip hard on the wall gritting their teeth attempting to keep calm about their new information.

"She was soaking wet. One of the faculty members was walking around and heard her wailing cries. By the time they found her, she was cradling herself..." Veronica holds the edges of the counter slapping a hand over her mouth muffling her choked tears. The red head frowns approaching her from behind. He rubs her back. The boys sadden watching from the sidelines. "...crying her heart out and shivering violently. She was frightened. Filled with so much fear and I can't do a fucking thing about it, because she won't talk." Veronica buries her face into Shank's chest clenching his shirt tightly. Arms wrapped around her holding her close while comforting her.

"Shh...it's okay Vee. We'll figure this out. I promise." He coos. The boy's stay silent in despair. What could they do to make you feel better? What would happen if they're too late? Something had to be done and it was up to them to solve this problem on their own.


	8. Chapter 8

Ace tosses and turns on his bed snoring. Eyes flutter open to the sound of running water. A grunt escapes him as he stirs awake. The muffled noise occupying his ears reminds his body of it's urgency to use the bathroom. Annoyed, the boy removed his covers dragging himself out of bed to do just that. He rubs his tired eyes making his way towards the restroom. To his dismay, he finds the owner responsible for his wake up call this early. It was only five in the morning and not even the sun is peeping over the horizon any time soon. That person baiting his bladder for release was you. Half lidded, brown eyes seemed to open more as his attention is peeked. You were on the stepping stool bandaging yourself up from yesterday's events. Every movement being followed by the boy you have yet to acknowledge. You his in pain when you pat your bruised eye. You held a makeup kit to try and hide your swollen, black eye to no avail. You kept wincing and smudging the colors in all the wrong places. You made them worse. No knowledge of what you were doing or how to blend in the colors to your skin. You grumble under your breath in frustration. Tears pricking from your eyes. You looked like a mess. Another failed blending, you crap some toilet paper and use it as your make up removal only making it worse as it smudges. You hiss doing your best to ignore the pain. 

Ace held a deep, dark aura engulfing his being. Simply watching you do this and catching a glimpse of your wounds, was enough to piss him off and light the whole damn world on fire for their appalling ways. Disheveled, black hair covers his angered expression. His grip on the entrance tightens. Nails digging into the wood causing a scratch mark and wood scrapings to drop as a result.

"(Y/n)..." Ace whispers. You jump at the sudden name being dragged out the way he did. (E/c) eyes land on your distressed brother. You turn off the sink and in a hurry try to wipe the make up off. 

"We can help you. If you let us and if not we will still help no matter what you say. You're not alone. Not anymore."

You keep quiet for a moment. "Stop saying those things to me. You, Sabo, mom. Nobody can help me. I'm all alone and besides you guys don't really care so this doesn't concern you. Don't try to help me. I don't want it." You gather your things and rush past him. Ace stood there angry with himself for a wag they treated you. Why were you on his mind? Why did this bother him so much? You were right. This had nothing to do with them, because in a few days they'll be gone. A growl of annoyance escapes him as he closes the door to do his business.

Day in and day out for the past three days it was the same every day now. You came home beaten up, sometimes worse than the last time. You continue to refuse any help and hold deniability. 

Sabo wipes the sweat off his for head. A victorious smile glued to his face admiring their work. The fort has been completed. Their jolly roger hanging on a pole at the center of the roof flailing with the breeze. Luffy cheers jumping around with excitement. 

"All done. We finally did it guys." Sabo announces.

"Cool! This is so awesome! I can't believe we built our own base. Let's go inside!" Luffy climbs up on the wooden ladder.

"Luffy wait! Gah!" The blonde groans unable to stop him in time. His attention averts to his brother whom seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. A hammer being tossed in the air and caught in his hand several times dazed.

"Something on your mind man? You've been awful quiet lately." The noble boy brings his brother out of his trans. A sigh slips out.

"Yeah just thinking. I'm trying to figure out something." 

"You mean (Y/n)?" Sabo implies. The slight jump from the mention of your name told Sabo he was right.

"Yeah..."He said. "Just wondering what will happen to her when we leave." Sabo nods in agreement. Yet he felt like it wasn't right to vanish so suddenly at a time like this. Ace turns around setting the tool aside. "It doesn't matter. We should head back and gather some essentials to add to our new base." 

"Luffy! Let's go!" Ace calls out. There was no reply. The boys look up to their treehouse. "Luffy?" A few seconds and the rubber boy pops his head out from the roof top.

"Sorry I was looking at the view. A storm is coming guys. He points to his left where a massive gray cloud is expanding and stretching closer to their area. Ace and Sabo climb up to the roof to examine the sky for themselves. 

"Shit! We just finished too. Nothing will happen but the wood will be wet. We should search for something to drape over the fort." 

"Maybe she has something in on shed. Let's go." Sabo hops down first leading them back to the backyard. They halt seeing your mother's car pull up on the driveway. "Crap! They're back."

"It doesn't matter. We'll let this go for now. Let's just head inside." The trio run inside. Sabo looks upstairs in thought.

"What's wrong?" Ace asks.

"I have an idea. Come on." Sabo makes his way upstairs. Shanks watches quizzically. His eyes shift to the front door opening. Entering is you along with your mom. Silence between you two this time. You were relieved it was Friday. You remove your shoes making your way upstairs. Your mother calls to you, but obviously ignore it not wanting to have to go through this everyday. 

You slam the door to your room and lock it dropping everything. "Sorry mom." You whisper.

"You should be!" Luffy pop out of Bepo the stuffed bear. You yelp in surprise.

"L-Luffy? What are you doing?" You walk over to the boy only to be startled by another voice coming from your closet. You gasp.

"We're here to help." Sabo slides the close door open.

"So you can't escape this time. We'll make sure of it." Another yelp escapes you as Ace pops out from your tall wardrobe. You back up feeling ambushed again. Your face contorts to fear and your legs start to shiver and buckle. You fall on the floor watching all three draw closer to you. You curl up and hide your face.

"S-stop please! Don't come any closer." You shiver in your fetal position.

"We just want answers (Y/n). We want to help. This has gone far enough. Your mother is worried and in pain because you won't say anything." You shake your head avoiding their stares.

"Please (Y/n)? Talk to us. We won't tell your mom but we can help you in secret." You simply shake your head towards Luffy's offer. Ace growls. 

"Oi! Why are you being like this? Can't you see we're trying to help you? You don't need to be afraid of us. So talk damn it and look at us when we talk to you!" Ace grips your hand and you quiver. You start to cry. Tears drip from your eyes softly which turns into a hard downpour same as the rain starting outside. Ace pulls back. Sabo jabs the brute's arm. 

"Idiot! You're scaring her. We're trying to help her not traumatize her. You really need to learn some manners." 

"Yeah! Ya big meany!" Ace clicks his tongue.

"Sorry. I just don't have the patience anymore." 

"I know, but this is not the way." You take the chance to escape. You sprint towards the door and unlock it making your way downstairs, when you spot your mom. You tried to avoid her too so the only place you could go was outside.

"Shit! She's getting away." You run into the woods with no shoes, just your uniform and white knee socks. The rain showered you as you make your escape. Running made you feel free like you were throwing aside all your problems. Unfortunately you heart the calls of your pursuers. You felt the need to run farther and deeper into the woods. You fail to see what's in front of you. A slope which you carelessly fall into. Your body rolls down the muddy hill until you land on the flat surface. You stay limp on the ground for awhile lifting yourself up off the ground. You groan struggling to do so. You hear a growl in front of you. You gasp to find not just one, but five wolves. A pack of wolves growth towards you watching your every move. Terrified you attempt to stand up, but slip backwards. Your right foot was injured. You crawl back letting out a shaky whimper. The leader licks it's lips eyeing you closely. It takes the first pounce. You flinch as your life flashes before your eyes. The last thing you hear is,

"Gum-gum slingshot!" Your eyes shoot back open to find Luffy head butting the wolf into it's chest. The wolf is thrown far back. Luffy lands on the ground. The wolves growl being on alert. Their tails and fur spiked and ready to attack. Luffy growls back.

"Get away you mangy mutts! You won't have (Y/n)!" Sabo and Luffy slide down the slippery slope casually and stand beside you popping their knuckles.

"(Y/n) are you okay?" Ace asks. You were amazed to realize Sabo and Ace's arrival.

"Y-yeah I think. I injured my leg on the way down here so I can't get up."

"Okay, just stay put. We'll handle this." The wolves slowly encircle them until one makes a move starting the battle. You in awe at their amazing movements. They held such passion toward fighting which you knew was not meant to be encouraged, but you couldn't hell but be captivated. Your eyes lit up with excitement. Ace punches a wolf in the face sending it flying. Sabo dodges a bite attack from one and kick's his under belly sending that pup into the sky as well. Luffy however seemed to be the youngest and more troubled with fighting still. His punches though, were powerful for a youngest of the litter. The persistent wolves continue to pester determined to fight back.

"I would have expected them to retreat. Guess we have no choice in the matter. I really do like this forest." Ace starts igniting himself. Sabo scoffs amused.

"Ditto." He says lighting himself up. A ball of fire is bounced on Ace's hand. The wolves back away a little frightened. Your eyes glues to their flames. This was the first time you've ever seen a devil fruit user fight and expose their powers. You were in complete awe, dazed by their abilities. You clench your hand against your chest almost having that feeling of hope come back.

A ball of fire is tossed beside the wolves shooting as a warning shot. They took a step back but not enough to scare them away. The boy's bodies ignite into a larger flame and slowly walking up to the poor pooches. A wall of flame is created in front of them. The height of flame wall was enough to spook the wolves away. Forest fires were common in the summer and sometimes in any season which are usually caused by careless hunters or poachers. It was evident that it naturally frightens the creatures of the forest.

Luffy kneels to your side while the drizzling rain cools the elder brothers down. Their attention bounces back to you. You couldn't help but give a light blush to your heroes. You shift your gaze down fiddling with the hem of your skirt. Those wet foot steps coming closer with each step. You had to think fast. What should you say? What should you do? Should you give them a chance? You were unsure, but one thing was for certain is they deserve to know and you were willing to make one more risk. Sabo squats down and touches your leg searching for your injury. You his once he touches your left.

"Sorry. I was just checking to see which one we should be careful with. It's swollen but not too bad. You'll probably be fine."

"Well not to be a jerk, but we have you in our claws. We're gonna take this opportunity to ask you some questions. Is that okay?" You give them a nod as a consent. 

"Are you being bullied at school?"

"Y-yes." Ace growls. You heart beats and stomach flutters with flattery that he cared?

"So they did all this damage to you?" You nod to Sabo. "Are you afraid to speak up?" You shiver and nod. The boys rethink their next move.

"Why? They're just kids. It's not like they're that dangerous."

"They are. They're not normal kids. They...have a pocket knife with them and they threaten to use it on me every..." Tears sting your eyes dripping slowly. "...every day whenever I fight back." Luffy growls in annoyance. His brothers so the same, yet attempt to keep their cool demeanor for you.

"So that's why you won't talk. How long has this been going on?"

"Since I started school this year. They were not as violent as now. It was just simple teasing and now it's physical."

"This happened before we came here to live with you." Sabo clarifies. Ace's anger wells up inside. He paces back and forth in irritation.

"(Y/n). You saw us fight. We can protect you. Will you let us help you?" 

"We promise you won't be alone." Luffy adds. Again the straw hat gives you puppy dog eyes. A small smile rises on your features.

"Okay. You can help." A faint call of all of your names echoes through the woods. Ace perks his ears and hears it.

"Oi, we better get going. Sounds like Veronica is worried. Let's get going." Sabo picks you up off the ground with one arm around your waist and the other wrapped around his shoulders. Ace does the same to keep you balanced.

"Great. How do we get up a slippery hill?" All eyes land on their predicament. Luffy snickers wrapping his arms around everyone and the other stretched to the farthest treatment on the hill. Everyone goes pale except for Luffy. His grin spreads wide as the sea. 

"I know. We catapult there."

"Luffy no!" You all warn. You're all thrown into the sky for a moment before dropping safely in a pile on the ground. Ace being the first then Sabo, Luffy and you. His rubber body cushioning your body. You sigh with relief feeling no pain. Luffy howls with laughter while the rest groan in agony. 

Everyone pulls away to scold the boy. You watched and giggled. "That was reckless! Don't do it again idiot!" They say in union. Luffy pouts rubbing his aching pulp. The boys return to carrying you home. You couldn't hell but feel wanted. You smile. A little further you spot your worried mother with an umbrella. Once she finds your small forms, she rushes up to you inspecting for injuries. The only ones she could find were yours.

"Oh thank goodness. I was worried when the house went silent. What happened? You're all filthy."

"It's a long story." Sabo explains.

"Well let's get you all inside and cleaned up." Your mother picks you up and carries you while the boys cover themselves under the umbrella.

 

After a nice bath, the boys met up in Ace's room huddled up near the fire. Veronica walks in handing each of them hot cocoa and some snacks. Each one taking their colored cup and thanking her.

"No, thank you boys for saving my (Y/n). I know you mean well and I know you want to help, but you can't force a person to talk no matter how much you want them to."

"You're not mad at us?" Luffy asks.

"A little at first, but that was because I too was upset. When I saw you guys come back I had forgotten my anger and then you saved her from a pack of wolves? That is crazy. I don't know weather or not to believe that story, but I have to say you kids are really brave. That's really cool." They grin sheepishly taking her praise. Veronica leans in to kiss their forehead. Luffy gladly takes it, as does Sabo. Ace flinches and averts his eyes letting out a huff. She takes her leave to attend to you next closing the door behind you.

Their gaze returns to the fire in front of him. Sabo takes a sip of his drink adding noise to the atmosphere.

"Hey, do you remember when I said I was thinking about (Y/n)?" 

"Yeah?"

"I was actually thinking of us too. About stay here for a little while longer. Maybe even...forever until we're old enough?" The two brothers are stunned by his suggestion. "I mean I don't know if you've noticed, but this family...this family is a little broken in their own way. It's something we've never encountered in our years of being adopted. When we leave their problems will come back. (Y/n) will be alone and picked on again. Veronica will have less time to be with her or care like she does with us. This family has treated us nothing but kindness. A hell of a lot better than our previous parents. We have more freedom here than any kid could ask for."

"Those are valid facts, but what exactly is your point?" 

"My point is guys, that maybe we should stop running for a change and give people a chance. We'll still have our dreams and we will reach our goal but...I also want to stay and help these people. Be apart of a family for once." Ace saddens. He's never truly had anyone who loved him nor a family he could remember. Sabo and Luffy did have memory of one of their family relatives and knew how it felt. It was natural for a child like Ace, a true orphan to long for something like this. The boys stay silent I thought.

"Yes! I want to stay too! I like it here. Veronica is like a very nice mommy, and (Y/n) is like our sister! We can play outside and eat as much as we want! And..." Luffy smiles at the thought staring at the flames. "...Maybe one day I can call her mom and we can all be a big happy family." Ace smiles at the thought. He leans against his hand.

"Yeah. That does sound nice." Sabo is the only one left to decide. He felt scared in truth. He switches from Ace to Luffy before settling his sights on his cup. He stares intently at his reflection.

"Sabo, I know you still have mixed feelings, but these people are nothing like your parents. I promise. I'll even make sure of it. If you feel unsettled you let me know. We can leave any time you want. So what do you say?" Ace places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm...kind of scared Ace, but I couldn't agree more. I want to. I really want to, but just can't help shake these mixed feelings. These thoughts. It's like they haunt me. One thing is for sure. I want to help (Y/n) just as much as you guys. I want her to return the way she used to be. So I'll stay. Whatever you guys choose I'll go too." Luffy smiles bright. At the news.

"Then it's settled. We stay here and from now on this is our new home. We'll make the best of our lives here. Our new family."

Everyone nods in agreement. "I would still like our fort to be a secret for emergencies." Sabo adds.

"Sure. We'll never know when we need paradise."

"But what happens when veronica finds out?" 

"There is still wood in the shed. We'll make an excuse that we wanted to build a tree house."

Ace stands up rubbing his head. "Well, let's go check on (Y/n) and plan what we'll do." 

You sat on your bed in pajamas doing your homework. You hear a knock at your door.

"Come in." You say without looking up. Three of your heroes walk in. Luffy hops on your bed like the adorable kid he was. You were finally at ease for the moment. Glad to see them. You greet them with a smile.

"Hello. What a nice surprise. What's up or are you here to visit me?" You tease. A sigh escapes them. Not out of annoyance, but out of awe at just how lovely you are. Everything about you to them is beautiful. Your smile, your laugh, your beauty. You await their answer tilting your head quizzically. 

Sabo snaps and realizes they have been staring for too long. He nudges Ace back to reality.

"Uh, oh! We um can here to see how you were doing and talk about our plan to help." Your smile fades as fear engulfs you a little. 

"Oh, okay. W-what should we do?" 

"Well first we want you to know we're going to school with you. While we're there we'll serve as your body guards. We promise no one will lay a hand on you from now on." You felt a little better hearing that from Ace.

"Yeah but most importantly we need you to point out the one who has a knife. If what you say is true, then we need to be on our feet and be cautious of him. That way we know what and who to expect to pull it out."

"Yeah! Don't sorry either. I'll be sure to be right by your side (Y/n)! So if they try to aim for you, I'll be a rubber balloon to repel against their attacks." Luffy sucks in air transforming himself into a balloon. You were amazed. You poked the boy's belly making him giggle and spew air deflating himself. He flops on the bed chuckling. 

"Luffy. You shouldn't reveal your powers to her." Sabo whispers. You turn to Sabo with wonder.

"Why not?" Sabo choked. He wasn't sure what to say.

"It's okay Sabo. She knows we're devil fruit users. She can keep a secret." Ace says. He places a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Remember? She saw me ignite flames before. She hasn't told a soul. She knows about how devil fruit users are frowned upon." 

"Oh." Is all Sabo could say.

"Yeah and besides, you guys practically showed off when we were fighting off those wolves." Ace and Sabo cringe forgetting about your existence during that battle. They were too busy having fun and taking their stress out. 

"I'm not quite sure why devil fruit users are truly frowned upon, but I really like seeing your powers. They're so awesome. I couldn't even bother to look away when you two burst into flames. It's like your powers were attached to your emotions. I could see your passion within your flames. They weren't the same. They were different, but after awhile it seemed to match perfectly like you had an equal motive." You recall the memory as it replays over and over again. You would never forget that experience. That moment in time opened your eyes to not just hope but a new flame of resolve igniting your every being. You have never felt allured by anything so vibrant and strong.

"You…got all of that by staring at our flame?" Ace asks in disbelief. You fiddle with your fingers bashfully nodding your head. "You're weird for being able to read fire or something."

"I used to stare at it all the time in the room you're in Ace. Whenever I was alone I would stare at it's warm colors. Yeah I guess that is weird."

"No not at all. Ace just has a tough time saying nice things. They come out wrong, but he means well."

"Really?" You ask. Sabo nudges Ace whom grumbles. He rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah. What he said." Luffy and Sabo snicker mocking their brother. This apparently only aggravates the kid. "Shut up!" He barks. They hold their stomachs laughing harder. Their contagious laughter made you join in. They certainly were an entertaining trio.

 

Monday morning. Another day to face your bullies. Honestly you were nervous, but if your memory serves you will this morning, your adopted brothers are starting today and they were going to protect you. You hoped they would keep your promise, but doubt held you from it. After William's betrayal, you were afraid it will happen again. You truly believed Olivia and her gang of friends were incredibly charming and persuasive. She literally held power over the school and at this rate she'll have power over almost everyone for the next twelve years. How could anyone resist a girl like Olivia?

You place your brush down and stare at yourself in the vanity. Your fingers run through a strand of hair all the way to the tip. You felt your hair getting longer and had the need to cut it. It's always been short due to your bullies. They tend to sniper your hair sometimes or get a tight grip on it. You wanted to make sure they couldn't to at least be victorious over that. You hear a commotion outside. Whining and thumping.

"Luffy! You have to go. It's time for school honey." You walk outside to investigate. A giggle escapes you when you see Luffy dressed up in his uniform laying on the floor. Your mom let's out a heavy sigh.

"I don't want to wake up early everyday! I'm still sleepy."

"Well vacation time is over little one so let's get a move on. Your brothers are not even complaining. You should look forward to school your age. You get to make friends and play, make stuff. It's so easy it's not even hard. Nothing but fun activities." 

"Yeah, but no freedom?" He huffs.

"You get freedom. It's in the morning then something called, 'recess' and another recess with lunch."

"Lunch?" Your mom chuckles to his lit up face.

"Yep! You get lunch at exactly twelve o'clock like everyone else." Luffy groans.

"But that's a long ways." Veronica sighs. 

"Well ya gotta go weather you like it or not." She steps over him to check on the other two. She knocks on Ace's then Sabo's door. "Let's get a move on and drag your brother with you if you can. I'll be making breakfast." Sabo walks out carrying his back pack and chuckles seeing Ace walk out with a deshriveled dress shirt. The buttons all matched wrong. The ravenette grumbles under his breath.

"Damn it how the hell do you do this?"

"You have to button your buttons in order buddy. Here I'll show ya." Sabo unbuttons his shirt matching then with the right ones. Taking a step back, Sabo nods in satisfaction with his work. It was weird to say the least. Ace never put on any formal attire which was unfortunate because he looked good in them. You walk up to them and inspect him up and down. Once you meet his eyes he scrunches his nose averting his eyes from you. His cheeks stain red.

"What are you eyeing me like that for?" He huffs.

"You look cute this way." You chirp. Ace burns red with embarrassment towards your blunt compliment. Luffy and Sabo chuckle making it worse. You couldn't understand what was so funny. You meant what you said. You decided to make things equal and tell them the same.

"Luffy you look adorable too." The straw hat boy pouts. "I'm not supposed to be adorable! I'm supposed to be cool."

"Well there is nothing wrong with being adorable. I like it." Luffy stays quiet accepting your compliment. Your next victim is Sabo. You still felt unsure about him after he treated you, yet you felt it was right to give him a compliment so he won't be left out. "And you...look nice." You shrug and walk downstairs. Sabo was a little disappointed. You could feel me cold shoulder still lingering within you. He didn't blame you, but it hurt like hell to his heart. Honestly it was annoying the way it panged. Ace cringes to the brutal compliment. Nonetheless it did not stop him from snickering back. Sabo glares at him.

"Shut up." He grumbles. "Let's go deal with some punks." Luffy hops to his feet remembering the plan. Determination pumping through them ready to kick some ass.

 

Never in their lives did they have to go through such a embarrassing toll. Your mom made all four of you stand in front of the car in a row to take pictures. She take pictures with different poses. Your brothers were just tired and wanted to get this over with. 

"Mom! Let's go already please?" You huff. Your mom giggles.

"Okay, okay just one more I promise. Huddle together. Arms over shoulder. Luffy stand in front of your siblings and pose for me." She takes a snap and gasps staring at the image. Okay hop in the car." Everyone sighs in relief. You're in the front seat while three were in the back. Buckled up and ready to go. "I'm so excited for you. I hope you guys have a lot of fun." Your mom goes on and on about school for the trio. Ace and Sabo couldn't help but smile. Ace stares out the window leaning against his palm. Sabo stares at your mom through the rearview mirror. He's never seen her so giddy. It felt nice knowing they made her feel that way. It was a huge praise for a child to make their mother happy.

Veronica parks her car in the parking lot. Everyone hops out admiring the school building. Their mouth's drop at how brilliant it was for an elementary school.

"Come on. Can't be late now." Your mother claps her hands to grab the boy's attention. They hurry to her side while observing the school and the children playing in the fenced playground. Veronica entered the building leading you all down the hall. You stop at the entrance shivering. The trio look back at you. Sabo and Ace share a quick look before walking up to you. Ace places a hand on your head. You peer up to them.

"It's okay. We'll be with you each step of the way. Remember we won't let anything happen to you."

"Right, but we don't make it in time, hold on and be brave. We will find you." Sabo gives you a reassuring squeeze on your shoulder. You give a shaky sigh and nod.

"Okay." Before you could continue, you hold each of their hands. This surprises them. You feel their warmth and it makes you happy. "May I...hold your hands before we go further?" 

"Y-yeah! Sure! Of course." They sputter. A wide blush spreads on their faces. You could feel their pulse from their palm. It was fast. You wondered why. You look up to find them wearing a slight blush trying to contain their composure. Their eyes focused ahead of them. Luffy was at a corner waving to them to hurry. Upon closer inspection, Luffy pouts seeing your hands held by each of his brothers. He wanted to touch you too. The child walks up to you stopping you in your tracks.

"I want to touch (Y/N) too!" He hugs you which makes you giggle in awe while the other two felt jealous toward the kid. To your surprise, you felt relaxed with a hug.

"Luffy get off! She needs to walk."

"Actually she needs to get to class. The bell is about to ring." Your mother pops out of the office just seven feet away. Her arms crossed. She loved the sight she is viewing of her boys fighting over you. It was sweet. To her it meant you all bonded which was half true. You frown knowing it was time. 

"Okay." You release your hand from their hold. The warmth from both sides leaving you all cold for the first time. Sabo and Ace grab your hand back instantly as if on instinct. All three of you wear a surprised face before letting go again. Questions popped into your guy's head. What just happened? Why did they feel sad to let go and why did they suddenly catch your hand again? Luffy brings you out of your thoughts feeling his warmth leave as well.

"Don't worry (Y/n). Your brothers will keep watch over you right?" She asks.

"Right." They say in union. You give a small smile before departing from the group. Once you were out of sight, Veronica returns to the boys. 

"I know I said I didn't need help, but at this rate I'm willing to give anything a try. Will you keep an eye out for (Y/n) for me and keep her safe?" The boys see her pleading purple eyes.

"Of course!" Luffy answers first.

"Yeah we will." 

"Good. Thank you boys. Please if you can keep me updated. I need to know what's going on."

The boys bite their lip unsure if they should tell. "We'll try, but you know (Y/n) won't talk unless she wants to." Sabo informs.

"I know. Convince her otherwise. Please. Do what you can. I'm counting on you boys. I know that's a lot of responsibility, but there is nothing else I can do." She cups Sabo and Luffy's face.

Ace sighs. "We'll try our best." 

"Thank you. That's enough for me. Now let's get you going." 

You make your way out in your classroom where you are once again picked on. You take a seat. Pull your notebook and pencil out and start to doodle. Again you are approached by the three girls. You make sure to acknowledge them this time. They seem appreciative to this after a lesson was taught. Olivia grins.

"Well, well, well! Doodling again? Is there anything else you can do in the mornings besides draw?" You gently place your pencil down and tuck your hands in your lap shaking your head no. Olivia snatches your notebook and flips through the pages. she snorts. "These are all gross and crappy. Look how weird they look. They have so many smudges. You call this talent?" You shrug to her response. Olivia grows irritated with your silence deciding to have a little more fun. "Well then you won't give me an answer I guess I'll tell you my critique." You hear paper shredding. Your eyes widen with panic. All of your work is being ruined by this she-devil. "Lame. Lame. Gross. Super gross. Hideous. Ugh! So atrocious like your face. They might as will be in the garbage where they are admired just like you." You reach for your notebook in desperation. Alas you are held down by her minions, Ellie and Christina. Olivia chuckles amused to see you in distress.

"No please! My art!" You plead. 

"Awe do these pieces of shit you call art mean something to you? Sad face." The girl's posse giggle devilishly until the same chubby boy walks in panicked.

"Teacher is coming and she has new students with her!" Intrigued. Olivia and the rest of my class drop everything and rush to their seats. Olivia especially. She dusts herself off and makes sure she is dressed perfectly and put up that act like an angel. You on the other hand felt relieved mixed with fear. Your special doodles ruined. They held so many creativity and hard work you put into. You pick up the scattered pieces of paper. They weren't shredded to pieces just half or crumbled even stepped on. The teacher makes her entrance seeing each individual in their seats. You included. You had one more drawing to pick up. 

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Applebottom!" The class greets. 

"I have an announcement to make. We have two new students joining our class today." The teacher gestures the boys in with a wave of her hand. On cue, Ace and Sabo enter the room standing in front of the podium. "Class meet Portgas D. Ace and Sabo." 

"Hello Ace. Hello Sabo." The class chirp. Brown and blue eyes search for you. They find you in the very back isolated. You sniffled and wiped your tears away trying to fix your composure. They were irked seeing you sniffle. Something was up while they were away.

"You may take a seat wherever you want." Olivia stares at Ace drooling over him.

"You can take a seat next to me!" She raises her hand gesturing Ace." Ace raises a brow and walks over to her. Sabo makes his way over to you to sit beside you. Hearts form in Olivia's eyes and a shade of pink dusts on her cheek the closer the ravenette got. She tilts her head horribly confused after the boy slips past her row to make his way over to you. He takes a seat beside you stepping over your drawing. You frown. Olivia's jaw drops in disbelief. How could they choose you over her. She growls making her eye twitch. She continues to watch you snake away her new found crush.

As class continues, you reach over to the side where Ace sat to grab your crumpled drawing. To no avail, the freckled boy swoops it in his hand and looks over it. You were shy when it came to your artwork. The drawing was of a cemetery, a leafless tree with flocks of crows and Ravens alike. The view however was beautiful. It showed a field and far beyond the horizon, the sunset. Smudged sure but it was all texture. Ace is captivate by your art. He hands it to you.

"You drew that?" You nod. "That's amazing. Do you have more?" You were quite unsure to show him, but you hand him another page followed by the rest of the pieces. Ace furrows his brows. "Why are these all torn? Do you not like them?" You shake your head.

"N-no...it's more like..."

"Someone else did it." Sabo intervenes. You look up to him and nod. Ace growls again.

"Did this happen while we were gone?" 

"Yes." You whisper.

"Bastards." Sabo mutters. "(Y/n) can you point out your bullies?" You were nervous for a second. Debating on pointing them, out but at this point you could care less now that your brothers are at your side. You slowly lift your finger and point to Olivia, Ellie, and Christina. The two cringe.

"Shit they're girls? Dodged a bullet with that girl she seemed fishy." Ace whispers. You giggle. 

"Not all of them." You say. You continue to point to Chester, the leader then the chubby boy, Cameron and lastly the Burgundy haired boy with his hat sat backwards on his head named, Nemesis. Now focused on three boys, Sabo and Ace's stare intensifies. Eyes set to kill and gain revenge on your behalf.

"Now...the boy with the knife (Y/n). Who is it?" Sabo's tone grows darker. Your finger slowly lands on Chester's back. You pull your hand back shivering at the thought. Their eyes instantly focused on that main person. Ace spews an ember from his mouth. He grins darkly.

"So that's the guy we're gonna mop the floor with eh? I can't wait for break." 

 

Break arrived. You three were about to leave when the teacher tell Ace and Sabo to spend recess time here to catch up and learn the routines. You pleaded the teacher to let you stay. She gave in letting you spend recess in the class room. All three of you sigh in relief.

It was finally Lunch time. Ace had been antsy all damn day. His leg was shaking itching for a fight. Same with Sabo. Their eyes would not peel away from their victims. Sabo however did a hell of a job of keeping his cool thank Ace. This terrified you, because it was scary not to be able to tell what they're thinking just by body language. Such an excellent poker face.

You went to lunch alone. Ace and Sabo had to once again stay behind to finish their last tour. It was annoying, but this faster they deal with it the better they won't have to be stuck doing it again. You walk down the halls searching for Luffy. You remember what they told you when you were forced to leave.

~Quick Flashback~

"(Y/n) go look for Luffy. I know he doesn't seem much, but he's a perfect body guard. Especially since he ate the gum-gum fruit. He's a rubber boy now. We'll come to your aid as fast as we can." You felt frightened. All of these twists and turns and had luck got you double thinking all of it. Your faith in them. Perhaps you weren't meant to be spared. You nod and take your leave scurrying out of class in search for the kid.

~Flash back Ends~

 

Now here you are searching for Luffy. You ended up outside in the playground. You were given complaints by faculty about why you were roaming the halls. You ignore them desperate to find him. Luffy had probably eaten since the youngest go first. Your smile widens spotting the familiar raven haired boy arguing with a kid then laughing. Panting you call him only to be cut short.

"Luffy! Luff--ah!" You yelp as you're yanked to the dark corner. Luffy perks his ears hearing his name being called. It was faint, but he heard it over the chatter of children. He picks his ears to make sure. He hears it again and turns to every direction. He spots your form being dragged away. There was no doubt in his mind it was you. Yet he did not see the culprit dragging you away. Curiously, he makes his way toward the direction you disappeared. 

Meanwhile you're thrown to my ground. The area you were in is behind a small shack. Shrubs covering the fences so you were out of sight of any teacher or yard duty. You grunt and sit yourself up. Your fear kicked in the minute you're met with the main people you were trying to avoid. Just as you suspected it wasn't meant to be. Your hope shattered in pieces. Freedom was at your sight, only to be thrown back to your imprisonment. Olivia looked more ticked than ever. 

"You slimy bitch! First you walk in like you're high and mighty then you steal my crush away. Tch! Is there anything you can't do? Like seriously. Everything about you is so damn irritating. Your face, your attitude, your talents, movements even the fucking ground you walk on. I don't know how the hell you manage to get those cute boy's attention, but I'll make sure to mess up that face of yours so no one will love you!" She lifts a hand ready to slap you and swings it down. You flinch covering your face. You hear a loud , 'smack' echo. You pry your eyes open to inspect the situation. You gasp as your eyes widen in shock. Tears well up with guilt. Luffy stood tall in front of you and the older kids. His head tilted to the side as if he took the slap which he did. His right cheek swollen left with a hand imprint. 

"L-Luffy..." You could barely say above whisper. You fall on your knees trying to crawl towards the child. Your bullies gasp at the luck you held today.

"Whoa! What the hell? Did this freaking kid just jump in and take the hit? Damn that's crazy. Olivia you're savage." The brunette take a step back completely stunned. 

"N-no I didn't mean to hit a child." The boys continue to laugh at her. Irritation fills the girl. She snaps her attention to Luffy. "Stupid kid! What the hell are you doing getting in my way huh?" 

"Luffy!" You call out. The boy glares at the group. He growls darkly.

"Because...(Y/n) is my SISTER!!!" He retorts. The group is taken aback by this delirious boy. They knew you we're an only child so how was it possible? "I won't let anyone hurt my family. I made a promise. I will not break it." 

The girl clicks her tongue as does Chester. They all seemed annoyed. "Listen kid I suggest you move before you get a beating too." Luffy smirks. He shakes his head no. He held his hands open defensively, guarding you. "Why you little brat!" Chester kicks the boy in the stomach throwing him back. He stands back up and sprints towards him to land a punch. Chester casually dodges without effort and kicks him again. This time Luffy is sent crashing into the fence. Persistent, Luffy the again and again. You plead for him to stop. You pick him up off the ground shedding more tears. Luffy pants and wipes them away.

"No more tears. This will end soon."

"Not before you're beaten to a pump and taking a trip to the hospital. Luffy stop I beg of you." He shakes his head.

"I made...ha...a promise...ha. I intend to keep it." The boy struggles to stand, but manages to stand tall once more. He was out of breath and bleeding from the scrapes he's earned.

"This is getting boring. Let's make this a little more interesting." Chester pulls out his pocket knife sprinting towards Luffy. You gasp as your worst nightmare comes to life. Luffy holds his breath ready for anything. Luckily the cavalier arrives just in the nick of time. A swift punch to the face sends Chester crashing into the wall of the shack. The group of bullies drop their jaws and bulge their eyes out in disbelief. Everyone's attention diverts to the two elder brothers. They held a dark aura around them, yet their devilish grin said the opposite. Luffy's legs buckle finally giving in as he takes a seat on the ground. He snickers knowing what was to come. 

"Luffy. Nice job of stalling for us. We'll take it from here." Ace pops his knuckles ready for pay back. Luffy nods giving them a thumbs up. He flops onto the ground and sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness." He sighs. You pull the boy close in a protective way. You drop tears on his face and place your head against his.

"Thank you so much. Luffy thank you." You couldn't help feel your faith return once more that you cried tears of joy. The boy chuckles and nuzzles against you.

Chester stands from his position wiping his blood from his face. He spits some blood off the ground before regaining his knife. "How dare you lay a hand on me you pricks. I'm gonna cut you open! Get them!" Nemesis and Cameron charge the two at full force. The girls huddle close together paralyzed. It was their turn to shiver in fear to the sudden backfire. 

"Sabo get tubby. I got this kid." Sabo smirks charging in at a quick pace. He dodges an attack having some fun with him.

"Alright, but who has blade boy?"

Ace grins back. He swiftly dodges Nemesis attack counter attacking with a jab to the face. "Winner gets him"

"Nah, how about..." Sabo ducks and uppercuts his opponent. He lands flat on his back whining like a baby. "...we kick his ass together. We each get a satisfying beat down on this guy." Sabo punches his palm. Irked, he turns to the fat kid crying. Sabo steps on his head smearing him into the ground. "Shut the hell up you wimp." He growls.

"Sounds like a plan." He hears Nemesis trying to take a hit from the back only for Ace to dodge slamming his elbow against his nose making it crack. The boy holds his busted nose. You watch in amazement once again. You were cheering for them. You even felt pumped up to fight.

"Go Ace! Go Sabo! Beat the a crap out of them!" The two turn to you. You cover your mouth sheepishly turning red. "Oops. Sorry. Heheh! I got carried away." They both grin. Ace gives a thumbs up.

"It's okay. It's cute. We like the encouragement." Olivia witnesses the mortifying scene. 

"I show her." She whispers. "Come on girls. I have an idea." The trio slip by everyone as they are completely ignored for the moment.

Distracted, Ace fails to Chester coming from behind. "Let's see how you like this!" You widen your eyes.

"Ace look out!" The boy turns around startled. A knife is plunged into his side. Everyone freezes as thr scene is olayed before them. Chester is the most surprised. His entire body shakes violently with fear.

"Wh-what the hell are you?" He asks. Ace turns around with half his body where he was "stabbed" disperse into embers. He grips his enemy's hand holding the blade and head butts him.

"I'm a devil's son!" He shouts. Chester blacks out completely. His nose trickling with blood like a waterfall. Ace's flame's piece back together his body. He clicks his tongue once more. "That was weak." Sabo walks up to and body and glares at him. He wasn't a disrespectful boy, but you were an exception when it came to justice. Chester groans as if coming back. He lifts his head only for Sabo to kick him back to an unconscious state.

"That should lead him a trip to the hospital or a conclusion whichever comes first." He shrugs.

You yelp startling the boys. Their eyes widen when they see Olivia with Chester's knife against your neck. Too helpless to do anything. Somehow during that bash to the head the knife flew out of his hand and somewhere near Olivia.

"Still think you can save your precious what sister? I have a bone to pick with this girl and I intend to get my victory. It's my way or else." The blade is too close to your neck you could already feel the sharpness. 

"Why are you doing this? What did (Y/n) that made you hate her?"

"Her existence! First she came to a school where she had perfect grades and is incredibly intelligent. Next gains all the attention of everyone. Before she came along I was the queen I will be whenever they see their precious star at their lowest. She won't even acknowledge me or say hi. Thinks she's better than everyone else."

"You're wrong! (Y/n) is not like that. She's the furthest thing from that. She's just shy." Olivia seems to hesitate for a moment as the interrogation continues.

"Tch! Yeah right!"

"So let me get this straight. You hate her because she is herself? You're jealous of her probably envious towards her. This all started because you're an egotistical, attention seeking brat. Of course everyone would hate you, but you have a choice, a chance to change that if you wish. People have the ability to give second chances. Unless you like the way you are?" Sabo seems to gotten to the girl a little. The dagger pulls away from your neck just enough of a gap to flee. Olivia shakes her head.

"Of course I do. I like money, power and so much more. It's the way I was raised and it's better than being a poor person! Which I take it that's what you all are. I don't know how you freaks managed to beat up Chester and his friends, but I know for a fact you boys won't lay a finger on girls."

"No, but I will." Olivia turns to you. You head butt her face busting her nose. She trips back making her friends gasp. You groan holding your aching head. You swipe the knife away. "My brothers are not freaks! You are! They are my brothers and I won't let you talk down on them!" Olivia growls about to pounce on you but you dodge and trip her then kick her in the gut and spit on her face. 

"Bitch. I was never afraid of you. I was afraid of Chester and this damn knife. I know you're a coward Olivia. A coward with daddy or superiority issues. Now you take your possie and never mess with us again." The remaining girls shake their heads and carry Olivia to the infirmary. You turn to your brother's satisfied. You help Luffy up and hug him. Tears of joy spill from eyes. The ravenette sighs in your embrace and hugs back. Sabo and Ace smile back at you two. Your tears were great enough as payment. You flick your eyes over to the two elder brothers and hug both of them bringing all three together. Their cheeks turn red, eyes soften as they hug back. They sigh against the crook of your neck inhaling your scent. Their stomachs doing flips from the sudden contact. You pull away after awhile sniffling.

"Thank you all. I thought you would sell me out." You wipe your tears away continuing to shed. 

"What? We would never do that to you. I think we've proven that haven't we?" Sabo asks. "I told you we would help and we meant it."

Ace frowns. "Why would you think that? Did someone do that to you?" You nod.

"I-I trusted him. I thought her was my going to turn into my first friend, but he ended up selling me out."

"What? What the hell kind of school is this? Is everyone against you?"

"That's just how these high class schools are. They expect you to be sophisticated, intelligent organized and have a perfect background. They're all rich so they're all snobs. They take out their frustration on others. It's like a freaking war zone."

"You sound like you know the game all too well Sabo." You tilt your head. The boy averts his eyes focusing on the ground.

"Yeah you could say that. Before I met these guys I was in a high class family, but that's a long story." You were surprised to learn something new from Sabo. It sort of made you understand him a little better. You hear their stomachs growing. The boys clench their bellies bashfully. You giggle at their attempts to brush it away.

"Come on let's go eat!" Luffy chirps. You drop a sweat towards his sudden peppiness. 

"Um, shouldn't we take you to the nurse's office?"

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" He runs around you with new found energy. You chuckle dismissing your worries. 

 

"Never in my years of being a principal has this ever happened to me. New students at such a young age starting fights on their first day!" You, Luffy, Sabo, Ace and your mother were in the office being lectured. 

"If you ask me, my boys were simply being themselves." Veronica says.

"Mrs. Suzuki, I don't know what kind of children you brought me, but we have a report that these three started the fight and beat them to a pulp. Especially a girl." Ace clenches the arms of his chair growling.

"What? That's a lie! We never struck a girl before especially a brat!" Halsey glares at the hotel headed boy. Veronica gently rests a hand on Ace's chest seating him back down.

"Olivia is a very talented girl with straight grades. She's never shown any sign of being a menace. So I find it unlikely she would lie. If anybody is a liar it might be-"

"Watch your mouth Halsey! My sons don't start fights unless it's for a reason. They are well behaved children I can assure you. If anybody deserves to have their background checked it's those whom have caused my daughter a problem! I gave my sons an order to look after her and they did. They did a hell of a better job than you." She retorts.

The boys are astonished by your mother's defense for all of you. Sabo leans against you to whisper in your ear, 

"(Y/n) you need to speak up now and tell them what you've gone through. This can all end in one piece." You wete scared, but you push through.

"Okay." You whisper back. You raise your hand making a noise to gather everyone's attention. "Um...I'm ready to give my confession." Your mother gives you a surprised look. It wavers into a relived one. Proud to see you finally speaking up.

You tell the principle and your mom about how long it's been going on. The physical abuse started this year but back then they were small, tension. No big deal. This left your principle completely speechless. She would have never guessed a remarkable group of students would do such a thing to not only you, but the school. It was hard to believe, yet yet your expression and body language seemed genuine. You mention how your brothers saved you and kept their promise. Your mother looked heart broken and relieved. All of this was happening to you and she couldn't do a thing about it because of you and the threat between Chester. 

"Th-thank you (Y/n). We'll be sure to look into all of this and be sure to punish those whom have wronged you. That will be all." The bell rings noting the end of the day just in time your mother guides you kids out of the office with Luffy in her arms. He was bandaged and taken care of for the first few minutes of the conference. Once outside of the building, she hugs all of you in a tight hug kissing each and everyone everywhere on your faces. You and Luffy giggle. Sabo simply stays silent with embarrassment. Ace tried to fight against your mother's smothering. 

"My heroes. My mini man heroes. Thank you, thank you so much for taking care of your sister. I knew I could count on you. Today is a special day. We can go wherever you want or ask for whatever you want as today's reward." Luffy cheers. Sabo and Ace light up with glee. "After Luffy goes to the hospital." They groan. Veronica chuckles heading inside the car. You all follow, but you are held back by Sabo. You tilt your head.

"Something wrong?" He shakes his head.

"No. I just wanted to return this to you." He hands you back your bracelet. You gasp taking it placing it on your wrist. 

"Thank you! I thought I lost this. It's very dear to me. My friends from camp made it." 

"Oh! So you do have friends?" You frown at the rude question. Sabo notices your upset expression and panics. "N-no! That's not what I meant. I'm just glad you do have friends. I was worried you didn't." He sighs knowing that didn't come out any better. "I'm sorry (Y/n). Not just this, but everything I did to hurt you. I didn't know what you were going through and I made them worse when I held you back that day. I was only trying to help. I kind of got angry, protective even like my body worked on it's own. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you. Though you probably still hate me I-" You hug him to shut him up and kiss his cheek.

"I don't hate you Sabo. I know how you felt. I'm very happy you all came to my rescue. It showed me you guys do care about me. I finally stopped feeling like I was alone." The blonde holds the cheek you kissed completely dazed. His heart beats fast making it skip a few times. They reach his eardrums still unable to get it off his mind that is until Veronica honks the car startling the two to hurry up. You hold Sabo's hand and wave to her gesturing that you understood. "Come on let's go home." You drag him with you and on that note of you once again making contact with his skin, he holds your hand tightly as if making a promise to never make this warmth vanish, never let you fall from grace ever again. From here on our he will work for your love.

 

(A/N) : Few! That was a long story. Some of this may not make sense, let me know I'll try to fix it. I was half asleep writing this trying to get it all the confrontation out once and for all. The way I made the bullies and their reasons was a little too stupid or too much. I'm not great with them. They will however make a return in the future so if you have any ideas for the bullies motives let me know. I would really like to hear your ideas.

As for the names, apologies if those are your names or character names. Go ahead and change them, but these are names of people who did me wrong real bad so *shrug* You have some ideas for the story let me know. I want to hear your ideas and I will definitely credit you. If it involves the brothers being older I assure you they will be older in later chapters. For now they stay smol. Look forward to that. Thank you my lovely readers. You are beautiful and amazing. Never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! That was a long story. Some of this may not make sense, let me know I'll try to fix it. I was half asleep writing this trying to get it all the confrontation out once and for all. The way I made the bullies and their reasons was a little too stupid or too much. I'm not great with them. They will however make a return in the future so if you have any ideas for the bullies motives let me know. I would really like to hear your ideas.
> 
> As for the names, apologies if those are your names or character names. Go ahead and change them, but these are names of people who did me wrong real bad so *shrug* You have some ideas for the story let me know. I want to hear your ideas and I will definitely credit you. If it involves the brothers being older I assure you they will be older in later chapters. For now they stay smol. Look forward to that. Thank you my lovely readers. You are beautiful and amazing. Never forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Valentines gift but this is a special chapter that still goes along with the rest so it's not a filler. I guess you could say it's a make up for being absent! Enjoy and Happy late Valentine's Day! 
> 
> I've never been to Fun Works in my life I know sad, but my family wasn't too big on going out much and spending money I don't know why so forgive me if this is wrong. I did do some research as best as I could. Also, there is a link to the song in description.

You and your brothers sit outside of the patience room waiting for Luffy where he is professionally taken care of. You swing your feet humming a tune. 

 

"Man, they sure are taking a while. I wonder if Luffy is okay. I didn't expect him to be seriously injured." Sabo starts. You frown at the thought of the boy. He did take most of the hits. It seemed painful for a kid his size to endure. 

 

"He's a rubber boy. He can take it. Remember how hard we tried to get rid of him? Nothing can break that runt." Ace scoffs recalling those days. He throws his back against the wall with arms crossed. He closes his eyes. You stare at the brothers in disbelief. 

 

"What? You guys assaulted Luffy?" Eyes shift to you. 

 

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." You tilt your head confused. How could they still talk about it like it was nothing? Your eyes gave gesture them to continue. Sabo sighs. "Back then it was just Ace and I in the orphanage. Luffy joined in after all the trials we gave him. He was the new kid in the orphanage. As always Dadan complained to her probation officer about bringing in another child." You raise a brow. 

 

"Dadan?" 

 

"Yeah that's our caretaker. She was only supposed to be a caretaker for a year, but they ended up expanding it due to her nurturing skills. I don't think she knows that she's stuck being the caretaker forever." Ace sneers. "She's not so bad aside from her nagging and old haggish appearance." You notice the tenderness held in the raven-haired boy just talking about her. 

 

"She must be a nice lady if it makes Ace smile." You thought. 

 

"Anyways- " Sabo proceeds. "-Luffy was brought in and bunked with Ace. Ace and I held plans every day to raise money to escape this shitty town. We built a reputation so we had to work hard and sneak around to…" Sabo pauses feeling guilty to say the next part since the trio were trying to start new. He ponders for a second deciding to spit everything out once and for all. He hoped you would not think less of them or even skeptical. "…pickpocket people. There was no other way. It was the fastest thing to gain money." You simply give the two a pity look. "Luffy would follow Ace every day and every time, he would try to throw Luffy off his trail. We considered him to be annoying or as far as Ace told me." Said boy glares at him. 

 

"He was! He would constantly follow me everywhere! Shit was annoying as hell. He tried to be friends with us when we just wanted him gone." 

 

"Awe. I think that's cute. He wants to follow his big brothers. I don't blame him. You guys are pretty cool." The two-blush averting their gaze. Ace bashfully scratches his cheek while Sabo rubs his head. You tilt your head in wonder then giggle. 

 

"Yeah, well the runt ended up joining us after countless attempts to rid him. He found out about our plans and wanted to join, we-" Ace starts to choke with fits of laughter. "-We tried to kill, but we didn't know how so we tossed the problem back and forth." Sabo holds his stomach and laughs with Ace. 

 

"I remember that. Man, we're so stupid." He adds. You shift your head to each boy horribly confused. How was this funny? They almost killed Luffy! Nonetheless, their laugh became contagious leaving you to smile wide. It was a nice change of pace to see the two laughing. You always saw them so serious. 

 

"So, what allowed you let Luffy join you?" The two-sigh collecting their thoughts. 

 

"Well we always assumed, because he was a kid he was also a blabbermouth. He proved us wrong when he refused to confess to some bandits where we stashed our treasure. Crazy story, but that's basically how it went down. Ever since we've taken care of our little brother." You awe at them. A realization hits you. 

 

"So that means you three are not related by blood?" They shake their heads. 

 

"No. We just shared a cup of liquor as an oath to our brotherhood." Your eyes sparkle. 

 

"Wow! That's so awesome! I wish I could do that." You sigh. The boys frown. 

 

"Well technically you are our sister (Y/n). The minute your mom adopted us is the minute we all took an oath to being siblings without even knowing." You smile at Ace. 

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sabo nods in agreement. 

 

"Yes, and we will protect you no matter what." Your heart warms at the thought of siblings having your back. For once you felt so grateful to have these boys in your life. You hold their hands and squeeze them. 

 

"Thank you and I'll protect you in return." The two stares at your smiling form with soft eyes. They squeeze your hand in 

return. 

 

 

The door swings open, Law walks out with Veronica yakking his ear off behind him. He hums in response while review the clipboard full of notes. Honestly the woman reminded them of Luffy. Speaking of the child, he pops out with a red lollipop in his mouth. His forehead bandaged up along with both his hands, his chest followed by another bandage on the bridge of his nose. He scratches his head. All eyes switch to the boy. 

 

"Luffy!" You all chant. The boy smiles wide. 

 

"Thank goodness you're okay. What did he say?" The boy shrugs earning a sweat drop from each child. 

 

"Luffy is fine. He just has to rest for a while. No rough activities also. His head is on the verge of earning a serious concussion." You all begin to worry for the kid. Law growls at the clueless child. "Stop scratching your head!" The raven-haired boy pouts. 

 

"But it itches." The brute sighs. 

 

"I know, but you'll peel the cut on your back if you keep doing that so stop. Keep doing that and I'll have to stitch your head aga- Oi! What did I just say?" Luffy crosses his arms after getting caught scratching again. 

 

"Sorry." Veronica pouts seeing Luffy grumble. 

 

"Awe! Don't be mean Law." 

 

"I'm not being mean I'm just informing you all to be cautious of his state." He eyes Veronica and glares at her. "And stop spoiling him. You've been doing that since he came here." 

 

"You were hurting him." 

 

"I was not. I was taking procedures. It's my job." Veronica sighs. 

 

"Fine." Law clicks his tongue. 

 

"You're just like dad." Law's gaze shift to the children. He squats down patting Luffy's head gently. "Thank you Luffy for protecting my niece. Same to you two." The two boys nod acknowledging his praise. Satisfied, Law returns to Veronica. "By the way, when you texted me about (Y/n)'s bullies I took the liberty of recording the child squeal over his shots as revenge. I had hoped it would suffice all of you." Your uncle pulls out his phone searching for the video. Once in view, he displays it for the group to see. In that video shows Chester screaming like a little girl over having to get a shot. You all laugh as the rest becomes hilarious. 

 

"Thank you, Law! I really do love your dark humor sometimes." She kisses her brother's cheek. Law in return gives a slight blush with a lop-sided grin. 

 

"It was a pleasure making patience's scream when they do my family wrong." Veronica drops a sweat and pats his back. 

 

"Okay then…take it easy buddy and thanks again." Your mother urges you all to walk away. 

 

 

Your mother sighs once everyone is seated in the car. "Well I'm glad we at least got some justice from that video, but it still dissatisfying. I just really hope that school does its job for once or I'll march up right up and do something about it myself. Fucking pricks." She clicks her tongue. You all watch the feisty woman grumble to herself. She comes back noticing all eyes fall on her. She chuckles bashfully. "Oops. Sorry about that. Don't listen to me curse." Your mother turns the ignition then adjusts the rear-view mirror. She hums in thought. "Say where would you guys like to go today?" All three boys take the time to think only ending up with a blank. 

 

"We're not sure. We've never actually explored this town. The only thing we know is the park, but that's kind of boring." Ace starts. Veronica frowns forgetting these boys have been cooped up in the orphanage with no real-world experience. She turns to you. 

 

"Well then, maybe you can help me little one. Where should we go that you think the boys will enjoy?" You part your lips, humming in thought while your finger taps your chin. An idea pops up. 

 

"Let's go to Fun Works!" You chirp. 

 

"Great idea baby! I'm sure they will love it there." All three look at each other questionably. 

 

"What's Fun Works?" Luffy asks. Your mother back the car and starts driving. She grins. 

 

"You'll see soon enough." 

 

The entire ride there, Luffy has been chanting the same question. "Are we there yet?" Everyone replies with the same thing, "No!" Luffy pouts growing impatient while the other two were growing nuts over this kid. Ace had half a mind to beat him into concussion just to stop his complaints. Sabo wished the same but knew the consequences. He had to be the middle brother and keep Ace from doing anything stupid. Finally, their patience snaps as Luffy asks once more. 

 

"Are. We. There. Yet?" Ace takes a deep breath turning red with anger. You could see the steam escape from his ears. Sabo attempts to stop Ace from raising that fist any further. He cringes failing to hold him back anymore. He covers his face. 

 

"Yes." Veronica announces. Everything is dropped the minute they hear something they've been longing to hear. "We're here." All eyes peer over to right side of the window to view their destination. Bold letters written upon the building, "Fun Works." The trio gawk with their mouths open. All movement ceases from the vehicle. 

 

"Whoa! Cool!" They mumble in union. 

 

You all enter the building greeted by loads of arcade games filled with children and their parents. Various sounds and chatter fill the room. You were used to seeing this, but the boys were completely stunned. Excitement rises within urging them to play. 

 

"This is Fun Works. You get to play video games of all sorts. There are plenty of other activities, but we'll start here." 

 

"I want to go ride the bikes!" Luffy jumps. 

 

"Be my guest, but you'll need tokens." She hands you each a generous amount of money. "(Y/n) will show you were to cash that in. You can go wherever you like just stay in this area for now. I'll go fetch us some food. Go on." She coos leaving you in charge. You start to lead them over to a machine and cash in your bill receiving tokens. 

 

"You just use this machine to cash in your money and in return get tokens." Luffy is the first to be instructed since he was impatient. He holds his tokens shoving them in his pockets. "Great! Now you can go-" You're cut off by the boy making a sprint to the virtual street bikes. "Uh…okay. I guess it's your guy's…. turn?" You notice the two have left while you were distracted with Luffy. You sigh feeling unneeded at the moment. You pull a token out of your pocket and shrug deciding to throw away your problems and have a little fun. It's been quite a while since you've had fun. It was nice to smile again. You assume that's the reason you were kind of bummed when your boys ditched you. 

 

 

It's been almost two and a half hours since you've parted. You were currently done whacking moles. You decide to check up on the boys to see how they were doing. You walk around in search for a familiar face. The first person you spot is Luffy. He was still in those virtual driving games except this one was a speed boat. You giggle. He always seemed to love ships. His whole room pirates themed. Come to think of it, Ace was a little pirate like as well. You pop that bubble returning to your straw hat brother. 

 

"Hi Luffy! Are you having fun?" 

 

"Yeah! I didn't know there were games where you can drive at sea." 

 

"Yeah there are games like that but most arcade games like that are usually fishing or jet skiing like this one." 

 

"Do you want to join? I'll race ya." 

 

"Sure!" You hop on the empty seat beside him and take the wheel. You insert a token waiting for your boat to appear on the screen. You choose your ship and start the match. 

 

 

Two races and already you wanted off. "Again!" He says. 

 

"Nope! Sorry Luffy, but I have to go check on Ace and Sabo." He frowns. 

 

"Awe okay then. I'll be here." His attention snaps back to the panel. Two seconds and already he's absorbed into the game and already forgotten about you. You shake your head amused before treading further into room. Your eyes wander, scanning for another familiar face. What attracts you is the beeping. It sounded like an old school video game buzz. Curious, you head over to the noise. To your surprise you find Ace making that noise. He is shooting hoops like nothing. One ball after another, all angled perfectly to enter the basket. You slowly draw close idolizing his skills. Beads of sweat fall from his face. Each drop spilled somewhere on the floor. His eyes focused on nothing but the basket, as if it would disappear. His shirt, fully unbuttoned revealing his black tank top. He must have been hot from all that work out. You gulp. The buzzer stops and all the balls are gone. Ace retrieves his tickets noticing you watching. A brow is raised as he looks around him searching for the source of your trance. 

 

"Oi are you alright? Why are you staring at me like that?" He grabs your shoulder. You squeak startling the boy. You are brought out of your world. You stare at the boy you've been gawking and flush red. He makes a mental note of your blush causing him to do the same. 

 

"S-sorry it's just that you have an amazing talent with basketball." 

 

"Uh, thanks. Back in the orphanage there is this basketball court and I usually shoot some hoops before bed. Helps me relax." You smile learning something new. 

 

"You should try out for basketball. I think you'll be great at it. I'd really like to see you out in the court yard." Ace hums in thought actually considering it. 

 

"Y-you really think so?" You grasp his hands and look him in the eyes. 

 

"I know so Ace." His eyes flicker to your ever so inviting lips. You pull away. 

 

"I'll think about it." 

 

"Good." You start walking away. 

 

"Hey where are you going?" 

 

"I'm going to check on Sabo. Would you like to join me?" He nods treading alongside you. 

 

 

You find Sabo playing an arcade game. He was so into the game. Every movement and noise he makes made things look intense. He even stuck out his tongue. "Adorable." You thought. He was a knight trying to fight against a dragon. You watched as his character dodges attack after attack. 

 

"Come on!" He grunts. 

 

"Boo! Boo Sabo! Man, you suck so bad." Ace teases. The blonde becomes aggravated by his taunts. 

 

"Ace shut up I got this." He growls turning to the boy. Once he returns to the screen, his character is burnt to a crisp. Red, bold letters gloss over. 

 

"Ooo! Game over buddy." Sabo's jaw drops in disbelief. He snaps his head toward Ace. 

 

"It's your fault for distracting me!" 

 

"No way man. You had plenty of opportunities to plunge your sword at him. I'd say it's your fault." He shrugs. 

 

"Oh, you think it's easy? You try it." 

 

Ace pulls out a token inserting it into the slot saving him time for a rematch against the dragon. 

 

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong." He smirks. Sabo stands next to you with arms crossed glaring at him. 

 

Five minutes into the game and Ace was half way finished. He was at the same point where Sabo left off. The dragon seemed ridiculously hard. Ace groans in irritation of being unable to make one decent attack to end the game. 

 

"Boo Ace! Boo! You suck so bad. I thought you said you could easily pass it?" He mocks. 

 

"I can if this stupid dragon can stop spamming me-argh!" The playable character meets the same fate as Sabo's. "Game Over" written in crimson lettering. Sabo starts laughing hysterically. He holds his stomach pointing at his freckled brother. Ace charges his brother. Sabo makes a run for it still laughing starting a game of chase. You laugh at two. 

 

"I almost had it!" He barks. 

 

You trot around searching for another game to play. You were disappointed at the fact that you are once again ditched. Your eyes land on a familiar booth. A dancing arcade booth. You wipe your head around to check if anybody would be around to watch you. You sigh in relief and trot up to it. You insert a token into the slot. You wait for the arrows to scroll up. Music plays indicating the start. (Play music in description) 

 

You follow the steps easily. You him the song. You forget about your surroundings becoming lost into the music. You shake your body to the rhythm while singing to your hearts content. A familiar trio pause their chase to watch you sing and dance. Sabo slams his hand in Ace's face to stop him. The boy scrunches his nose from the pain. Sabo turns his head to you. Ace completely forgets the chase to gawk at you. Luffy follows behind chuckling. He tilts his head wondering why his brothers halted. He turns to their direction of view and gawks at you also. 

 

After a while, the song ends with you turning around with a leap. The machine rings signaling the end. Tickets fly out; however, you were frozen with complete embarrassment. You find the boys applauding with either a smile or grin. Regardless they were all cheers. 

 

"Woo! Go (Y/n)! That was awesome!" Luffy said. 

 

"I agree. You have a talent kid." Ace gives you thumbs up. You grab your tickets sheepishly approaching the trio. 

 

"T-thanks." Is all you mutter. You hear your mother call you all to dinner. You all race to her booth and take a seat. Each of you take a slice of pizza but it seems your mom brought more than one due to your brother's appetite. 

 

"So how do you like Fun Works so far?" Veronica starts. Too busy to reply they give a thumbs up humming content. Veronica giggles. "Well I say you guys have spent enough time here. How about after dinner we head outside where there are lots more games." Their eyes light up with excitement. They nod. 

 

 

After dinner, you all gather into the batting cages where it was their first choosing. Veronica hums with concern. You peer up at your mom. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"I'm just double thinking on letting the boys choose the batting cage." 

 

"Why? They seem to like it. Nothing could go wrong." 

 

"I know but that's not what concerns me." You tilt your head. 

 

Ace was up first. He took a few swings missing a few balls. Next was Sabo. He did well. Sure a few balls were missed, but he did better than Ace. Lastly was Luffy. Your mom's breath hitches. Luffy swings the bat a couple of times horribly. The first ball he struck ricochets to his head. Luffy flops back with a grunt. Luckily the ball machine stops. Veronica gasps rushing to Luffy's side. Ace and Sabo weren't as worried since they knew about his rubber body. Your mother picks Luffy up brushing strands of hair aside. 

 

"Are you alright baby?" The small boy nods. 

 

"I'm fine. That was fun. Let's do it again!" Your mother shakes her head. 

 

"Nope! Nope, no that's enough. I was afraid of this so not until you heal." The trio complains. Defeated, they are taken elsewhere. 

 

 

The next stop is the playground. Right away the boys grew to like it. There were other children sure, but it started to get interesting when you four were on a war against another group of four boys. A fight of dominance over the playground. You crawl through the pipe meeting the boys in the center. You all pretended to be pirates. Honestly it was fun. You couldn't comprehend why they were so allured by their love over pirates. You huddle together whispering a plan. 

 

"Okay let's think. We have this side of the fort and they have the other side. What can we do to throw them over board?" Sabo hums being the brains of the operation. 

 

"Well it seems they have an open area rather than boxed like ours. They would be able to spot a mile away." 

 

"Unless we distract them all together. Luffy can do that." Ace adds. They turn to the straw hat whom is preoccupied with staring at the horizon. "Oi Luffy! What are you doing?" Said boy throws his head back. A wide grin spreads on his features. 

 

"Why don't we actually throw them overboard." He points to the other side of the park where a few jolly rogers sway. Sabo and Ace approach the edge with stars in their eyes. You tilt your head in wonder. 

 

"Let's go ask Veronica if we can go on that ride!" Sabo suggests. 

 

"Yeah!" They say in union. The trio dash out of the playground after informing their opponent to take their battle on a real pirate ship. They gladly agreed and rush over to their parents to do the same. 

 

 

Now here you are with your brothers on the ride carrying on the battle between your crew, which held an undecided name, and the "Sea Rovers". You could not believe there were plastic swords provided and other trinkets just to make the ride much more realistic for children. Honestly it worked, because your boys were completely engrossed. You held the eye patch and toss it aside. You've been on the water ride for ten minutes now. It was excruciatingly slow, but the competition certainly made up for it. You wore a polka dotted, red bandanna on your head While the brothers only carried swords. Sabo held an eye patch on his left while Luffy held a pirate hat on his head. Ace remained the same only holding a sword. 

 

"Alright you guys, prepare for a fight because you're going down!" The Rovers captain spouts. His friends cheer behind him with risen swords. Ace scoffs. 

 

"We'd like to see you try. We're not that easy to fall." Sabo and Luffy sneer. 

 

"We'll see about that. Guys ready the cannons!" 

 

"Aye!" Toy cannons are aimed at you. 

 

"Shit! Take cover!" Ace commands. Cannons are shot although in reality none appear. Sound effect noises blast from the ship to make it seem realistic. Your boys take cover. You simply watch amused at their imagination. You really couldn't see it that is until your ship quakes a bit stumbling you backwards against the rails. You hold on until the vibration stops. Your eyes closed to avoid the trauma. Your eyes pry open and suddenly the image of sea and all its colors form before you. You gasp in amazement. You peer over your ship to find it to be an endless sea with blue skies. The small river your ride rode along has disappeared. Same with the park. It was just two pirate ships battling against one another. Seagulls fly over your ship. You follow them until your eyes land on your jolly roger. You could picture the flag with your names on it as your logo. "A, S, L (First letter in your name)" with crossbones. You snap your attention to your battle. You approach the other side of the rails for a better view of the ship. Their jolly roger flail against the breeze bright as day. Another cannon flies past you. You squeak alerting your brothers. 

 

"(Y/n)!" They shout in union. 

 

"Are you okay?" Sabo asks. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Damn it! We have to find a way to get them to stop shooting." Luffy rotates his right arm. 

 

"I can go do it." 

 

"No! We have to do it without using our powers." Ace informs. "We can do that. Let's hit them back with cannons. Defensive maneuver stat!" Luffy rushes over to the cannons aiming at their opponent. You do the same. Sabo takes the crow's nest and scouts their ship. Ace takes the wheel turning it quickly for the ship to avoid further damage. You and Luffy fire back on Sabo's orders. The Rovers start taking a hit. This goes on for a while attempting to sink one another's ship or at least until they find a perfect opening. 

 

"How's it going now?" Ace cries. 

 

"Not sure. I'll check." Sabo squints his eyes in search for any bodies. Two remain on the ship. This makes the boy suspicious. 

 

"Well?" 

 

"Something's wrong. Either two of their men are injured or something else is about to happen." Right on cue, the boy's immediately turn to your cries of help. Two of the Sea Rovers snuck on board and beat Luffy easily. The Straw Hat was still injured badly being easy to take down. 

 

"Luffy!" You cry worried trying to rush to the boy. You're held back by the Rovers. They sneer at your crew. 

 

"You're not going anywhere. Stay put or else the girl gets it." Fury boils within your brothers. They were overprotective of you. Yes, it was just a game, but to them these boys crossed the line the minute they attacked You and Luffy. Sabo growls gritting the same. Ace clenches his fist tightly, a vein spreads on his temple toward this situation. Your captors move slowly to the edge. You whimper unsure of what will happen. Finally, you're tossed on the other side of the boat which arrived moments ago. You grunt falling into another fellow Rover's arms. They tie your hands up and remove the board. Your brothers rush to the edge only to halt when a sword is threating against your neck. 

 

"Not so fast! You guys are good I'll give you that, but I know for a fact that won this battle now that we have your girlfriend in our clutches." You blush at the mention. 

 

"That's a lousy move captain! Why not fight us like a man?" Ace growls. 

 

"All is fair in a pirate fight. There are no rules remember?" He was right. In a battle between pirates, rules never applied to them. That was the main motto as a sailor. Ace's eyes twitches, irked the kid pulled a cowardly move on them. His embers sparked from his body. Sabo lands beside his hot-headed brother. 

 

"Ace calm down. Your powers are showing. I'm just as pissed as you, but we have to plan this out and keep it cool." Said boy complies and takes a deep breath. 

 

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Sabo smirks. 

 

"There are no rules at sea so I say we board them and take them on. They did us dirty, because they were losing. They're afraid don't you see? We take them head on, we win." Ace grins devilishly. 

 

"Smart thinking." Ace hops on the rails startling the crew. They wonder what kind of antics they have in store. "So basically, board their ship and take what's ours?" He pops his knuckles. "That sounds decent enough for me." Ace leaps on board their enemy's ship. Sabo and Luffy do the same frightening their enemies. The captain holds the sword against you once more. 

 

"S-stay back or she gets it!" 

 

"Try it and you'll get a beating of a life time prick." Ace growls. Luffy pounces the Captain tossing everyone on their guard. The Rovers charge at Ace after being given a command. Sabo steps up by throwing a punch to the boy in the middle. The remaining two drop their jaws stunned. Sabo's intense glare snaps to the boy behind him. That same boy shivers in fear making a run for it. Sabo chuckles darkly chasing the kid. 

 

"Get back here!" The last one sighs in relief to be spared. Unfortunately, Ace had no plans on giving the group mercy. He taps the boy's shoulder. The boy stiffens as he slowly turns to meet Ace. The boy screams in fear. Ace silences the kid with a punch to the face knocking him out. After following the boy collapse, he clicks his tongue. 

 

"Weak." He says. 

 

You watch in awe at their outstanding performance. The battle between your heroes and The Sea Rovers intensifies. To you it seemed like they were fighting a million pirates although they were the same four boys. Your imagination flutters with creativity. Exaggeration is the right word, but it was still a hell of a show. You gasp seeing Ace being pushed overboard. 

 

"Ace!" You cry. Your brothers turn to your direction of view. Ace was missing. Panicked, the boy's push aside their enemies to peer overboard. Unfortunately, they are outnumbered. Swords pointed at them. The captain cackles. 

 

"That's what happens when you mess with the best. You thought you guys could waltz on in here and take my territory? You are sadly mistaken." You bite your lip and look down. You were disappointed that your heroes were defeated, but safe. Ace however is sacrificed after all of this. You feel your hands free. You gasp and turn to culprit. You gasp. Your mouth is cupped by your returning brother Ace. He shushes you and grins. You hug him. He holds you back nuzzling against your hair. While the captain goes on yakking, Ace knocks him out from the back of the head. The crew turns to their silent leader. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise. 

 

"Ace!" Luffy chirps. 

 

"Yo!" He grins. "I suggest you surrender now. Your Captain is out cold and you're out numbered." The boys drop their swords and raise their hands in surrender. Your brothers sigh in relief. Victory is once again on their side today. You take this moment to kiss each and every one of your brother's cheek as a thank you. They blush and start to sigh dazed towards your kindness. The Sea Rover's crew are forced to walk the plank. Crocodile tears shed from their faces. 

 

"Go on walk the plank!" You shout poking them with your toy sword. Your boys watch amused. 

 

"D-don't you think this is a bit too much?" 

 

"There are no rules in the life as a pirate." Ace quotes. The captain growls in annoying. He's forced off the plank landing into the water. The boy's splash and kick after surfacing. They cry for help leading other people to help the distressed children while your group laughs at them. The ship stops and reality returns. 

 

"That was fun! We should do it again!" You cheer. Suddenly you shrink at the sound of your mother's scolding. All enjoyment vanishes. She glares at all of you. 

 

"Boys! What the hell? You all beat up some kids for no reason? Get out of that ride this instant! We're going home now after you apologize!" You all hang your head low in guilt. 

 

 

Your mother stands before the angry parents and bows in apology alongside you and your brothers. Veronica forces Luffy to bow also being the clueless one. 

 

"We're sorry." You say in union. 

 

"It won't happen again I promise. I don't know what lead them to do such a thing." 

 

"It's okay." The captain of his group says. This surprises everyone. The group wrapped in a towel soaked in their clothes. 

 

"What?" The mother asks. 

 

"Yeah it's okay mom. We really enjoyed it. It felt so real for once. It was a nice challenge. No one has ever stood up to us until now. It was nice playing with you all. I hope we can do it again sometime." The boy pulls out his hand to shake. Ace grins and shakes his hand. 

 

"You bet!" 

 

"Now we can really train and focus on kicking your butt next time." 

 

"We'll see kid." Cocky, Ace crosses his arms amused. Competitive sparks fly. New found respect spurs the moment. Veronica sighs although she was intrigued by her boys. 

 

 

Another day ends your adventure with your brothers. You hop into the car ready to head home. Your brothers 

 

"That was quite a show you guys put. It was honestly amusing. I recorded you all the way till your ride ends." The brothers blush sheepishly that everyone was watching. They had forgotten in the midst of all that drama that they were on a ride. "I say you guys had fun, today right?" Veronica starts the car and drives away from the building. 

 

"Yeah!" Luffy says. 

 

"I wouldn't mind coming here again. Thanks for letting us come here. I'd say it was a great experience." Sabo adds. Veronica giggles at the boy's modesty. 

 

"Agreed. As long as (Y/n) comes along to be our damsel in distress." You blush with flattery. "That way we can earn our reward." Veronica squeals at how cute Ace was towards you. Not just him obviously, the boy's too. Sure, you were adopted, but not blood related. Anything could happen, including the small romances between you and your brothers. Luffy chuckles liking that idea of being your hero. You yawn feeling emotionally exhausted from all that adventuring. The boys did too. They each nod off with the sound of the vehicle and its vibration lulling them to sleep. Just a few more nods, and everyone is out like a light. Your mom smiles softly. 

 

"Night my babies." She whispers. Veronica picks up her phone searching for the video. Once she finds it she shares it to all of her relatives in a chat room. She takes notice the video is watched. The first person to respond was someone she expected. 

 

 

(Corazon / Roscionante / Papa Birb) PB: *surprised emoji* They're so cute! They certainly have ambition to enter our family industry. 

 

(Veronica / Mama Bear): No dad! They're too young! They my babies! 

 

PB: Awe! You're right sorry darling. ): 

 

MB: It's okay! ^-^ 

 

(Law / Fuzzy Bear): They're stirring trouble again? I thought I told you no rough housing for Straw hat-ya! 

 

MB: Oops. Yeah well, I lied lol. I couldn't help it they wanted some fun. 

 

FB: Clearly. Don't come crying to me if he's in a coma. They're your kids. 

 

PB: Don't be like that to your sister Law! 

 

MB: It's okay! He's got my back no matter what ;O I know you will never let me down bro 

 

FB: Ugh! Whatever 

 

Uncle Birb Enters the chat 

 

(Doflamingo / Uncle Birb) : What the hell is this? 

 

MB: Lol :P It's my kids 

 

PB: You haven't seen them yet Doffy? They're adorable ~ <3 

 

UB: No, I've been busy to check my messages online 

 

FB: Don't you have phone you old fart? 

 

UB: Yeah so? 

 

FB: e.e You do know you can download the app onto it right? 

 

UB: No, I didn't know that. What the hell is an app? 

 

FB: *sigh* Of course you don't 

 

MB: Lmfao! Dad… 

 

PB: I got it. I'll teach you Doffy 

 

PB: So how are the kids? 

 

Mama Bear sends a photo 

 

Your mother sends a photo of all of you sleeping soundly. The image taken at a weird angle to capture all of you in the same image. 

 

MB: They're sleeping 

 

PB: <3 I can't wait to see them 

 

MB: Soon enough dad 

 

MB: It's just right now they have to get use to the house and living routine first 

 

FB: They're kind of cute when they're not destructive 

 

UB: Hahaha! These kids are hilarious! 

 

MB: ……………Did you just barely watch the video? 

 

UB: Yes, I like how they brought pain on those other kids for no reason 

 

UB: Priceless! I approve Veronica 

 

MB: Thanks, tio 

 

MB: Well I got to go! I have to put these monkeys to bed 

 

PB: K Good bye ~ 

 

FB: Later 

 

UB: Bye 

 

Veronica closes the app and sighs. She looks over at her children and smiles. Today was such an exhausting day indeed. Victory was handed and perhaps the future will be wonderful. The thought of having to show you all to her family filled her with a little worry. It was mostly due to the background of her family. What they stood for and hopefully not influence you into joining or rather expose who your family truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting~ The rest of the story are holidays stories…. probably. Lol I really enjoy the Donquixote family. I pictured Doflamingo to be those old folks who have no knowledge over technology. Like my parents hahahaha. Old school I guess is the word. Yee Anyways Happy Late Valentine's day I hope you have a nice day


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yo fans! So this will indeed be nothing but holiday chapters. I have a question for you. Should I add a solo character chapter? Like an all Luffy chapter or all Sabo or Ace chapter of them doing something. Let me know in the comments of which character doing what. Request whatever scenario you want. Enjoy~
> 
> Note: Picture of costume: https://www.partycity.com/girls-haunting-beauty-ghost-costume-P628063.html

It's been three weeks since you've been picked on. Your brothers protected you like you were a princess. Everywhere you went they were there for you. It felt nice to smile again, to be at ease in school without being paranoid of what is to come. You couldn't be any happier. Although I would be nice to make friends, your brothers had a tendency to strike fear into the students to whoever came close to you. You felt It was too much and you wanted to make friends, but you assumed your brothers hated everyone in the school for leaving you for dead. They were especially rough on the boys. You wondered why. Regardless, you enjoyed being friends with your siblings. Now that things have settled down, you all got a chance to know each other. Everyday you learned something new about them like how Luffy gained his powers due to Shanks. You questioned how that was possible and how Shanks could grab ahold of one. Those fruits were usually found exploring or in the black market. Usually the government held them or the in the underground. You did some research, curious of devil-fruits.

 

You sat in your room skyping with your friends from camp. Pandora your closest friend, and the twins, Cara and Denise.

"Hey guys!" You chirp.

"Well look who's alive!" Cara starts.

"Hey dude, where have you been?" You rub the back of your head.

"Oh sorry, I've been busy lately. I've been going through a nightmare, but it's over now." Your friends frown.

"Whoa what happened?" 

"Well I have been bullied by some kids at school. It was horrible. I usually came back with bruises and cuts."

"What the hell?" They shout in union.

"Serious? Did you take care of it?" Denise asks.

"Yeah, it's all good now. They won't be bothering me anymore thanks to my brothers." This raises a brow to your friends. You giggle to their expression. "Yes guys I have siblings. There brothers."

"Damn either your mom has been busy while you were with us or she married a guy." You shake your head to Pandora.

"Nope! None!" You chirp. "My mom adopted siblings for me. I kind of wished for one and ended up three. I don't regret it. I'm glad I asked for them. They saved my life twice. Once with wolves and then bullies." You reminisce. A wide smile spreads across your face just talking about it. Cara and Denise turn to each other and grin knowing your look.

"Awe well that's so cute!" Cara shouts.

"Yeah they must be awesome. We're happy for you."

"So I guess you're not alone then?" Pandora asks. Just as you were going to answer, Luffy squeals with laughter. You turn on your chair giving your friends a perfect view of your opened door with the hallway. 

"Luffy! Come back!" Luffy replies with a giggle. He runs past your room naked with Ace following behind clothed. "Luffy! Get back in the tub! Sabo! Help!" Sabo follows the two with a towel.

"Coming!" Your friends lean in on their screens gawking at your brothers. You sweat drop (thank you lovely for the correction <3) at your brother. You were blushing when you saw Luffy naked. Once you turn back to your call you notice the close proximity of your friends. They sit back down in disbelief.

"Those were your brothers?" You nod.

"Yes. Ace is the freckled boy. Sabo is the blonde, and Luffy is the naked one."

"Hahaha! They're hilarious (Y/n)!" Pandora chortles.

"Ace look cute. He give me an Australian vibe." Denise giggles.

"Yeah, I like blondie. He looks charming." You flush red baffled. Your heart stung with jealousy. A feeling you've never felt or took notice. You hear the twins ran about Sabo and Ace. You completely snap. You abruptly stand from your seat slamming your hands on the desk.

"W-what about that boy you like Cara? What happened to him? I thought you like the guy?" Everyone stood puzzled. 

"He's still around I just haven't gotten around to asking him yet. He makes me nervous." She blushes fiddling with her fingers. Mission accomplished, the subject has changed, though you couldn't help wonder why you did what you did. You felt ashamed, but having to hear your friends talk about your boys like that stung. Were you worried the two hooking up? If so, so what? They were all important to you. The closer the bond right? Or were you trying to avoid the drama of future break up? Those answers still seemed unsettling.

You come out of your thoughts once you hear your mother shout, baffled. You turn to your friends deciding to use the excuse to leave. 

"Sorry guy's guess I gotta go check up on my mom then do my homework. Take it easy."

"Alright, bye." They wave to you. You end the call then exit the app and sigh in relief. 

You return your attention to your mom. You slowly draw closer to her bedroom tying to listen in on the conversation. You weren't trying to be nosy, it's just you have never heard or seen your mom so upset unless it involves you. You flinch when you see your mom pacing back and forth on the phone. You get a glimpse of her scowl. You decide to head downstairs and pick up the wireless phone to listen in. What you hear is truly unfair. 

"What do you mean there is nothing else you can do?" Veronica growls.

"We're sorry Mrs. Suzuki. We've looked into their background, kept a watchful eye on them, and although they have indeed been seen bullying other students there isn't much we can do but inform their parents of their behavior and do to them how they seem fit. The only punishment the board is able to give them is a month of detention and extra work." Your mother growls at Halsey.

"No! I know you can do so much better than that. It's the fact that their snobby ass, rich parents are involved with that school's finances. So all n all my daughter doesn't get an ounce of justice, but my boys get a lecture for defending her? That's bull Halsey."

"I understand you're upset Mrs. Suzuki but I-"

"No! I don't want to hear another word. We're done here I got my report. Now we can go back to normal right?"

Halsey stood silent. You bite your lip to stifle any noise.

"Yes. That's...usually how things go."

"Then have a good day." Your mother hangs up and you do the same thing. You stare at the ground long in thought. Your eyes begin to water, but you refused. You shake it all away and sniffle. Like hell you were going to give in. You have better things to worry about. This was all in the past now right? Then why does it bother you?

 

Later that evening, after dinner, you and your brothers had to do some homework. You sat next to Ace since he required a lot more help than anyone could anticipate. He tried his hardest. He seemed to struggle with reading. Every time your mother peers over, it contorts into one of concern. Luffy had it easier. Simple math, English, history etc. Sabo, however was beginning to be a problem.

"Okay now subtract that and you get..."  
Ace scribbles down the answer and reviews his work.

"Eleven."

"That's right!" You chirp. "Now go ahead and do the next one on your own." Ace does as you ask. Before you return to your studies, you sneak a peek over to Sabo. He was busy shall we say, chilling? His feet kicked up on the dinning table, arms behind him propping his head. You frown, disappointed.

"Sabo...don't you think you should start doing your homework?" You inquire. He shrugs. 

"Nah."

"But-"

"Look, you do yo and I'll do me. Cool?" You furrow your brows. "So don't question what I do or where I'm going." Ace glares at the blonde.

"Hey, ease up on her man. She's just looking out for you." Sabo clicks his tongue. He sits himself up properly.

"I got that, but I'm just letting her know for future references."

"Well "Mr. Nice Guy", why couldn't you say it in a nicer way? She has a point. I don't like school either, but all this knowledge crap actually helps us get an idea for our..." He shifts his eyes over to you then back to blue eyes. "...careers." 

"No offense Ace, but you need to learn this not I. I already know all of this. May I remind you of my past position?" Ace growls about to say something. "You said, if I felt unsettled you would be on my side no matter what, or have you changed sides?" You tilt your head curiously as to what they were talking about. Whatever it was Ace sat back down to ponder in confliction.

Your mother walks into the dinning room to check up on everyone.

"What's with all this tense talking?" You return to your work. Luffy seemed to be the only one unaffected, too focused on his own business. Veronica raises a brow in suspicion. She peers over everyone's shoulder to check if everyone is doing their work. Her eyes flick over to Sabo's blank pages. She lets out a disappointed sigh. Deciding enough was enough, The snow haired woman takes a seat beside Sabo. The blonde glares at his lap waiting for something to happen. A scolding, perhaps a lecture of disapproval and end it with a beating. Various scenarios play in his mind as the suspense kills him. His eyes forced to follow her finger tapping on his untouched papers. His heart rate increases the minute he hears a small inhale from the lady. 

"Now, do you mind telling me why you won't do your homework? You haven't even tried to focus in school and it's a shame because I know you're a brilliant boy Sabo-kun." She coos. A cold breeze shivers down his back. How could this woman coat things so sweetly? Simple. He's already grown attached to her. Sabo stays silent attempting to control his composure. "Sabo." She drags out. "I'm talking to you. Is something wrong? What's going on in..." She pokes his head. "That. Head." That was the last straw. As fear engulfed him, his temper out grew his emotions causing him to snap. He slaps his care taker's hand. 

"You are! You're my problem! The school is my problem! This whole damn homework you all expect me to do is my problem!" Everyone is completely surprised by his outburst. "I know what you want! You get us to trust you by being kind to us and as soon as school is involved, you expect us to pay you back in return by studying hard non stop until we rise to your expectations! Become the perfect boy you want us to be! We're not even your children just your tools and if we don't comply you toss us aside and replace us." You sadden to his confession. The boy practically lived that life.

Sabo held a mixture of feelings. Sadness, anger, fear, loneliness and pain all in one. Veronica saddens. A look of pity embeds in her features. Her hand caresses his face. The warmth radiating off her soothes his aching heart. 

"Awe, is that what happened to you baby?" He jolts from her follow up question. He pulls away wanting to scurry away only to be denied and held back down on his seat. "Ah, ah, ah! You are not going anywhere until you finish your homework." Sabo growls.

"Well I'm not doing it." He Huff's. 

"Fine. Then you won't be allowed to leave this seat until you do." 

"Good luck with that. I'm not going to give in so easily." 

"Oh I know. I'm not going anywhere either. You can stay up all night, but you'll still be attending school the next day and the next until you do. I won't allow you to sleep."

"That's child abuse!" She chuckles.

"Nope! That's punishment because I have a reason. I have a purpose to teach you a valuable lesson. It's called, "parenting". Everyone drops their jaws in disbelief. Ace shakes his head relieved he isn't doing anything wrong. Luffy simply Snickers quietly. He was such a kid. Sabo crosses his arms refusing to give in.

 

An hour passes, you, Luffy and Ace are dismissed after Veronica reviews their homework. Sabo tries to sneak away while talking to Ace. The boy sighs. He approaches Sabo,

"Look Sabo, I know what I said and I meant it, but things change and things happen. I have a strong feeling that what you're going though is difficult. I got it. I do understand how you feel, but I also know this family has no reason to hurt us. They've proven us wrong." Sabo clenches his pants avoiding his gaze. Ace frowns. "Remember when I said we should give things a chance and we agreed then admitted that you did want to start new again? I thing now is the time." And with that he leaves his brother to decide. Veronica is heart warmed by Ace's words. She felt accomplished to win their trust. Well there is still one more boy to go. 

 

Two more hours and the clock continues ticking. Echoes of both Luffy and Ace having fun with their PlayStation. This tempts Sabo. His mind wanted to rebel but his heart did the opposite. Veronica strokes the blonde's hair. Too tired to brush it away, he allows her to do as she pleases. In honesty, it was soothing.

"Sabo you know that I'm not like that. I would do anything for you kids. I made a vow and I told you how I would treat you equally with love and compassion. You know it isn't true. Whatever your parents did will never happen again. I have proven to you my worth as a parent. Haven't I?" Sabo's lips begin to quiver, eyes water. A small whimper escapes him. No words could escape him. They were too choked up. Veronica raises his head to meet her eyes. So gentle and kind. "Do you think I truly don't care for you?"

"N-no." He whimpers. Tears well up overflowing his eyes. Droplets of tears fall from his face. He shuts his eyes. "I j-just don't want it to be true." He sulks. "You're so nice to us, I was afraid that once I start doing my homework you would treat us just the same as my parents." Veronica picks up the boy to cradle him. He clings to her shirt sobbing against her soft chest. She rubs his back rocking him like a baby. He felt at ease to her motherly method. After awhile, his sulking stops. Only sniffles remain.

"There, there mi amor. You didn't deserve any of that. I'll tell you what, if I ever see them I'll give them a beating of a lifetime how's that sound?" Sabo chuckles. 

"Ok." This brings a smile to her face.

"There's my boy." She leans down to smother him with kisses earning small fits of laughter.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" He sits up on his mother's lap. 

"Don't worry you only have to do what your teacher told you to do with is just that packet then you can go." Sabo frowns.

"Just...one packet?"

"Yep!" He takes a deep breath staring at his packet. He slides it towards him and slowly picks up his pencil. Scribbles fill the air indicating the start of his work. 

 

Not even thirty minutes pass and he was finished. He let's put a shaky sigh handing his work to Veronica. She then reviews it for any mistakes. He twiddles his thumbs nervously awaiting. A content hum is said. She hands the boy's work back.

"Well done. I knew you are brilliant. I'm proud of you." She sets him down. Sabo turns to her puzzled.

"T-that's it?" 

"That's it!" She chirps placing her hands on her hips. "Go have fun." She Pat's his head before heading to wash the remainder of dishes. Sabo stands there in deep thought over all of this. To think he made all this fuss only to be proven wrong once again. A smile curves on his lips. A weight he held so much has been lifted. He felt so light. Deciding to take another risk, Sabo runs up to Veronica and hugs he leg tightly. Surprised, the woman peers down as her heart warms at the sight. His blue beady eyes look up to her with a warm smile.

"Thank you." She squats down to return his hug formally then plants a kiss atop of his head.

"You're welcome mijo. If there is anything you wish to talk about or need let me know. I'll always be here for you." His heart flutters. He nods dashing back upstairs to join his brothers. Ace notices Sabo taking a seat beside him. He hands him the controller.

"You're here early I was expecting you to take up her challenge." Sabo laughs. 

"You know I would have won so I decided to spar her." Ace smirks.

"Is that so?" The game starts. "I'm glad you gave her a chance."

"Me too Ace. You were right. Thanks." For that entire evening they played video games until bedtime.

 

The next day you sat alone on the swing during recess. You were so bummed out you completely ignored everyone. Your brothers were busy trainning further away to avoid being seen by the yard duty. Just as you were lost in thought, Luffy slides face first into the sand before. Thanks straw hat boy picks himself up with a groan. His face red and swollen.

"No fair! Why can't I beat you guys yet?" Sabo and Ace approach him.

"Because you're still a squirt. You have a long ways to go." Ace replies earning a pout from the boy. All eyes fall on your subtle form.

"Hey, (y/n)! You okay?" Ace asks. You snap out of your thoughts and notice their stares. You frown. 

"Yeah. I guess so." You kick up some dirt. Luffy hops on the swing beside you. Ace leans against the pole on your other side.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Sabo inquires.

"Yeah you've been silent all day. You did the same yesterday when we invited you for a game. What happened?"

You clench the chains of the swing and whimper. "It's this school. After my confession, the school refused to punish my bullies because their parents are important. They let their punishment slide. I over heard mom talking on the phone. I've never heard her so upset unless it involves me. So I wanted to know." Thanks boy's sadden. Ace growls.

"That's so unfair. It's bull! Snobby rich kids." Sabo nods in agreement.

"That's one of the reasons I hate my old life. It's unfair. Just because of their high status it makes that family important. It's bull. Everyone should be treated equally, but you're not." 

"Maybe we should punish them ourselves!" Luffy proclaims.

"No. That is a nice thought but no. It's all in the past now. I don't want it to be a big deal."

"But that's not justice! You can't just leave it like that. You have to do what is right. Don't abide by the it rules. Take matters into your own hands (Y/n)." Sabo starts.

"No! Look I agree it's not justice, but we will make matters worst if we do take action. Especially if the problem was ages ago. I appreciate the lengths you guys are willing to take for me, but I refuse to start a war." The boy's grumble in irritation.

The bell rings signaling the end of school. As the children pack their things to depart, the teacher starts announcing some last minute reminder.

"Halloween is coming up in two days. I hope you all bring your costumes to class and stay safe on the streets when you're out Trick or treating." You pick your things up heading out of the building with your brothers trailing behind. Excitement filling you as you are reminded of a great holiday. Treats and costumes. What could be better than that? Your unjustified thoughts over your bullies subside and replaced with joy over sweets. 

"What the hell is Halloween and what the hell does she mean by costume? Do we have a project to do?" Ace questions. Sabo shrugs having no clue. Not even he knew what that holiday meant. His parents were so strict on his studies keeping him from having any privileges.

You chuckle. "No silly. Halloween is a holiday." They raise a brow. "You mean to tell me you guy's never heard of Halloween?"

"No. We don't even know what a holiday is. Back in the orphanage everyday was the same." You frown.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. That's in the past as you said." You pout at Ace.

Once you head out into the driveway, you are met with Luffy and your mom. You run up to her with a wide smile. 

"Mom! Mom! Halloween is coming up. I need to get my costume." 

"Oh that's right I completely forgot, but don't you want to make your costume?" You shake your head.

"No I want to buy one this year." 

"Hmm well we have plenty of time to go shopping." 

"Yeah!" Thanks boy's all stare quizzically as to what you two were talking about.

During the drive to the store you inform your mother about your brothers not knowing about Halloween. She gasps.

"You guys don't know what Halloween is? Really? Well it's a holiday. A time of year where you get to dress up as your favorite character or monster and get free candy. It's supposed to be all spooky themed. You pick a costume to wear and on the day of Halloween, which is always the last day of October, you go out Trick or treating. You go door to door and say those exact words and get free candy in your basket or pillow case as I like to call it. Old school is better. They have to have lights on otherwise they won't have any candy." 

Theirs light up in awe. "We get free candy just doing that?" Luffy ask.

"Yes."

"So that explains why there were lots of people dressed up carrying candy." 

"We usually took advantage of that time of year to steal candy by scaring them." Veronica chuckles.

"Well that's not very nice of you. Although it sounds a little funny. You guys won't be doing that." A realization hits her. "I guess this will be your first Halloween and with your new family. Guess what that means~?" She sings. You all groan.

"No pictures please!" Luffy shouts.

 

Your mother shopped for a few things before heading to the costume aisle. Dazzle shows on each of your faces at the various costumes stacked on each rack. Masks, props, packaged costumes and such. Right away you search for your costume rummaging through each stack. Your brothers did the same only to be up distracted by their imagination. Once again your brother's set their sights on being a pirate. Swords clash against one another. You sigh. 

"Okay, what is up with you guys and pirates?"

"Pirates are cool!" Luffy starts.

"They follow no rules!"

"No only that, but they represent freedom. Follow their dreams no matter how dangerous third journey is. That's why they're cool." You hum in thought. Those were indeed interesting traits and definitely seem to portray these three. Your mother thought the same. She became amused.

"While all of that maybe true, don't you think you should choose a different costume? I mean I won't be able to tell who is who since this will take place at night." The three pout.

"Fine." After an hour, your costumes are chosen dropping them into the cart.

 

Halloween arrives. You all rush upstairs to dress yourselves into your costumes. Luffy is the first to finish having Veronica do the make-up on him. Luffy was a zombie with blue skin, spike hair and black paint under his eyes to make him look more dead.* Sabo comes down dressed as a vampire, a cape, fangs, pointy, short, elven ears with a suit underneath his cape; while Ace dressed himself as a werewolf. Wolf ears, gloved, wolf claws, wolf tail, black painted nose with fangs, a black tank top, black shorts and black converse with the white part drawn as claws by Veronica. Honestly Ace looked adorable with his freckles. It made him look like a puppy. Your mother squeals in delight at the sight she is viewing.

"Awe! Look at my boys. You all look so adorable in your costumes. How do you like them?" Ace scratches his arm then his sides and head.

"It's okay I guess just makes me itchy with all this fur." 

"It's probably the fabric dear. You'll get used to it." She turns to Luffy and removes his hand from his face. "Luffy stop touching your paint you're going to smudge it." Thanks boy pouts.

"It feels weird like I have something wet and dry at the same time." 

"Face paint does that to ya." After directing her children, Veronica flicks her eyes over to you. Her eyes sparkle with glee. You take one last step grabbing everyone's attention. You blush noticing their long stars of awe. 

"Wh-what?" You ask. After thinking long and hard, you settle on being a ghost. To be precise, a ghost bride. Your clothing in tatters including your veil. You wore black boots and black leggings for warmth.

"Oh nothing. You look like you're going to be someone's lovely bride. Maybe one of these boys?" She teases. On cue, they turn red at the mention. Luffy chortles his signature laugh.

"Mom!" You complain. "Can we just go?" You start. Your mother giggles in amusement and nods.

 

Since you lived away from the suburbs, your mother always had to chauffer you in town. Sure now you were old enough to wander about alone, but back then you were a single child spending time with your mother where as now you have siblings. Your mom parked on the curb beside the park. The park being surrounded by houses in each corner. Parents and children alike dressed in their costumes carrying their container of sweets. Your brothers immediately hop out of the car thrilled to start their trip. Your mother being the embarrassing parent she is forced you all to huddle close for a picture. Luckily it was just one. As soon as the flash went off, you break free from your positions.

"Why do you always take pictures?" Ace complains.

"Yeah my eyes hurt Every time you flash me." Luffy said. 

"Oh sorry. You shouldn't look directly at the camera. I take pictures to keep them as memories and show you off to your new family." The boy's tilt their heads.

"More family?" Luffy asks. "I thought you guys are our family?"

"We are but now that you're my kids, you have other relatives that must know about you. After all you're officially part of our family since I've adopted you."

"Will we ever meet them?" Ace asks worried. 

"I want to meet them!" Luffy chirps.

"You will soon enough. Next big holiday that comes up."

"Awe! When is that?"

"It's next month Luffy." You inform.

 

Your eyes set on the first house. Children walking in and out of the driveway. You reach the front door and ring the bell. A mid aged woman walks out and gasps. She completely squeals at how adorable each of you are.

"Trick or treat!" You say. Your brothers were unsure what to do but followed you saying th same thing in a bored tone. Luffy gave a demanding look raising his pillow case like you.

"Well aren't you adorable. Here have some candy bars." She tosses a few into their cases."

"Now what do you say?" Veronica asks. 

"Can I have some more?" Luffy asks. Ticked, your mother bonks his head.

"You say thank you! Thank you!" The lady sweat drops.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"Thank you." You all say in Union. And with that you continue to the next house.

"So that's it? You just say, "trick or treat" and you get free candy?"

"Yep! Just as I said Acey boy." Ace groans at the embarrassing name your mother gives him.

"That's a hell of a lot easier than stealing, although I do miss scaring people." Sabo said.

"Don't worry you guys can still do that any time you want just don't go overboard." So you did just that. You went door to door getting candy until your bags were filled. Your brothers eventually got the hang of it and at some point got a little enthusiastic about it meaning mischievous thoughts start to grow in their tiny minds. Sometime during your mother's distraction on the phone, you four split from her and carry on trick or treating.

 

Mama Bear sends a photo

PB : Cuteness overload! Is this really them in their costumes?

MB : Yeah

PB : Impossible!!! They're too adorable.

MB: Lol yeah I know I love them too, darn kids wouldn't let me take any more pictures because it "embarrasses" them :/

PB : reminds me of Law

 

Fuzzy Bear enters chat

 

FB : What? 

MB : Yo mama!

FB : It's Halloween already? Forgot about it. That's probably there are a lot of little shits running around outside. Speaking of which don't let your kids eat to much candy. You remember what happened last time with (Y/n).

MB : Don't remind me. I almost had a heart attack when she suddenly started shaking uncontrollably. I'll be sure to keep a watchful eye on how much sugar is consumed today.

PB : What? She at too much? Aye Nina! Why do you think I kept you two from candy? It wasn't to torture you, but because too can cause multiple problems. Shame! Have I taught you nothing?

MB: damn it Law look what you did! Now I'm in trouble ):<

FB : Hehehe sucker

Veronica whines about Corazon scolding her. She message back as the argument intensifies. You all notice her distraction and make a run for it. You following your brothers to keep a watchful eyes on to them.

"Guys wait! What about mom?" 

"Don't worry (Y/n) we'll come back to her once we finish stocking up."

"Yeah we know these streets like the back of our heads." Sabo adds. You couldn't contain your uneasy feeling. Nonetheless here you are keeping a watchful eye. You couldn't believe how mischievous boys can be honestly it was unattractive to you yet funny in some ways. Luffy hits the door bell where some teenage, gamer boy opens the door with their headsets.

"What?" He growls.

"Trick or treat!" The teen scowls.

"Ugh! I don't have candy you idiots."

"Then why are the lights on?" Ace declares.

"Because I can. It's a free country kid now buzz off you're messing my game." He slams the door on your faces. Ace clicks his tongue.

"Alright. So the guy doesn't want to give us a treat. I say we trick him or so goes that saying right?" The boy's sneer starting to get ideas.

"Oh boy." You said.

"(Y/n) you'll distract the guy while we sneak in."

"What? No! That's wrong. Nobody actually tricks people. That's breaking and entering. A crime!"

Your brothers were on their way to the back. "Good looking out!" Ace shouts. Your jaw drops in disbelief.

"What the hell? Did yo not hear me?" Your brothers vanish ignoring your question. You huff at their stupidity. You had enough trouble for one day, yet you also didn't want them getting in trouble. Curse your heart of gold. You nervously ring the door bell afraid to be yelled at. You swallow your fear the minute you see the same teen open the door. He glares at you.

"What now?" 

"U-um I'm sorry to bother you again but um..." You stutter noticing your brothers sneak in swiftly. Luffy had trouble entering through the window. Ace drags the boy in with his strength looking around for anything. They reach the kitchen where you see a light casted in sight. Your eyes return to meet the teen's. His scowl intensifies as if staring daggers into you.

"W-well? Spit it out kid! What do ya want?" 

"Oh! U-umm have you seen my brother's. They were with me a minute ago now I can't find them."

"No! Now go away." You start to panic failing your brothers. You didn't know what to do. You didn't want to get in trouble so you started crying. The teenager stops look at you.

"P-please Mister! I don't know who else to turn to and I'm scared and lost and, and-" You sob harder. The boy kneels down surprised by your tears. 

"H-hey! Stop that! Don't cry I'll help you find your brothers just....stop crying okay kid?" You sniffle wiping your tears away nodding.

"Okay." Your brothers hop out through the same window they entered and giving you a thumbs up.

"Let me grab my things." The teen walks back into his house. You make a run for it with your brothers. The teen notices his Xbox screen named changed and his game unsaved.

"What the? You damn brats!" He shouts noticing you missing. He runs outside to chase you four down and pummel you. Your brothers were laughing hysterically. "Come back here!" You ran as fast as you could, afraid to look back. You just wanted to escape the clutches of your pursuer so you run through a crowd of people assuming your brothers are behind you. You turn around making sure you no longer saw your pursuer. You pant out of breath, relieved that chase was over. You observe your surrounding searching for your brothers and your location. You didn't recognize this street. It was filled with obnoxious, party teens in their costumes. Each person reeking of alcohol or smoke. You cough the minute some of it is blown in your face. You fan it away from your face. You peer up to see a hipster with his girl under his arm drunk.

"Look at what we have here. Kid must be lost or they're here to join the fun." You quiver in fear.

"Awe look she's scared. Don't cry, we don't bite. Rawr!" She growls. You jolt scurrying away from the group. You hear their laughter. Those constant mocking laughs. No matter where you went you could still hear it.

"Awe, you scared her away babe." You hear in the distance. Your heart races almost as if it were going to jump out at any moment. You scream when you're jump scared by some creep in a Jason mask. You turn to run only to be startled again by a Freddy teen.

"Where do you think you're going kiddo? Thanks fun has only begun. Muwahahahaha!" You run for dear life screaming, avoiding those awful teenagers. You arrive in front of a cemetery and lean against a tree holding your knees. You were safe for now trying to ease your nerves. You bury your face on to your knees crying.

"I want to go home." You chant. "I want to be with mom, Ace, Sabo and Luffy. Where are they?" 

 

Meanwhile, your brothers stop to catch their breathes. They look at one another and start laughing, holding their stomachs.

"Dude I can't believe we did that. That was so awesome."

"That punk deserves it. We even managed to get so much candy. No candy my ass." Ace says.

"Yeah that was hilarious." Luffy chortles.

"We wouldn't have done it without you (Y/n)." There was no response. Ace wipes a tear away wondering where you are. He looks around as does his brothers.  
"(Y/n)? (Y/n)! Where is she?" Alarmed, the trio search everywhere for you.

"We must have lost her during the chase. Crap! She must be lost and scared somewhere. We're so dead!" Sabo starts.

"We're idiots. We should have listened to her. That's what we get for being idiots." Ace groans. 

"We have to find her! Poor (Y/n)." Luffy said. The two agree and start scouting for you. Your mother did the same searching for you guys.

 

You on the other hand, are scared and unsure how to go about this. You were told to stay put until someone finds you, but you felt it would be better to wander alone until you find a familiar route. Alas, something or someone comes your way. You feel something poke your shoulder. You gasp, quickly sitting up to face the person before you. You scream causing the other person to jump back and scream as well. After a long staring contest, you conclude that the stranger is harmless. Standing in front of you is a boy draped with bed white bed sheet. He was a ghost.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He says. His voice sounded awfully familiar. It eases you as if your instincts told you it was okay. "I just saw you out here all alone and got worried. You were crying. Are you lost?" He asks. You shake your head.

"I lost my brothers and mother. I don't know where I am or where to go." You sniffle.

"If you like, I can help you." He offers you his hand. You notice a red and blue bracelet on his left wrist making a mental note to thank him if you ever figure out his identity. You take his hand. He pulls you up ready to let go of your hand but you grasp it tightly before it could slip away.

"U-um...do you think I could hold it? It usually helps me relax."

"Sure." The two of you start heading out of the cemetery. The two of you walk d in silence. The boy seemed to have taken notice of your nerves, because he could feel your pulse and sweaty palms. "I have a question. What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be a ghost who was murdered on prom night but my family thinks I'm a dead bride so I guess I'm that." 

"Well that's quite an imagination. You would have made a wonderful wife." You blush.

"Thanks. That's what my mom said."

"You're welcome. So if you died as a prom queen then that makes your date the murderer." 

"Exactly!"

"Whoa! That would be a twist right there if it were a movie." 

 

"Maybe it could be a story." You start to feel better talking to this person about your ideas. You two went on for awhile talking about ideas. He too was creative but was too shy to put it out there. This gave you an idea.

 

"Maybe we can both help each other by supporting one another, if you want?" He nods. 

"That would be nice." You hear your name being called from a distance. Quickly you snap your head over to the call. Your eyes light up with joy to see them. The trio stop in front of you. Luffy pounces on you holding you tight.

"(Y/n)! We're so glad to see you. We were worried." He pouts looking up at you. Don't ever leave us again." Your heart warms, touched by his affection.

"Whoa, you have some loving brothers. My big sisters don't even bother with me." He saddens. All eyes land on your new friend than scroll down to see you two holding hands. A jolt of jealousy strikes their bodies.

"Who the hell is he?" Ace starts. Sabo glares at the ghost boy and Luffy attempts to pull you away. "And why is he holding your hand?" The two of you look down at your laced hands and blush pulling away. 

"Nothing! He was just helping me get home. I feel better holding someone's hand. He's my new friend umm…" The ghost boy becomes nervous when you ask for his name. 

"U-um yeah! I'm just a friend. Well I gotta go, see ya!" The trio watch the boy scurry away.

"That was suspicious. He didn't even bother to give you his name." Sabo starts. You frown.

"I didn't even get his Skype name." The two glare at you.

"It was probably a good idea you didn't."

"but-" Ace holds your hand while Sabo does that same.

"Let's just go home. You must have been scared." He starts. 

"We're sorry we didn't listen. You were right. Where shouldn't have put you in that position and because of us you were left alone." Sabo adds. You stare at them dumb founded. You were flattered that they noticed. You hold their hand tightly smiling warmly.

"It's okay. All in all it was a great Halloween. I hope you enjoyed you first." The trio couldn't believe how you could be so considerate towards them. Their hearts skip a beat in awe. 

"It was fun. I can't wait till next year." 

"Me too!"

"Same. Only this time we'll be sure to stick together at all times."

 

Just a few blocks away, your mother rushes toward you four breathless. She holds you all in a bear hug.

"There you guys are! I was so worried. I told you to stick close to me. Why did you run off?"

"Sorry Veronica. We sort of got carried away. We wanted to stock up on candy as much as possible."

"Yeah and you were kind of dragging us behind." Ace starts. Veronica puffs her cheeks at the freckled boy.

"Well excuse you." She sighs. "It is however my fault for not paying much attention and being the cause. Come on let's go home. I've had enough fun for one night." The kids cheer in agreement.

 

The next day during lunch, You and the trio sat in your hangout in the corner behind a tree and the view of the field behind the fences which are overruled by shrubs of white flowers. You all shared some laughs of yesterday's events while also exchanging candies. 

"I really don't like peppermint and chocolate unless it's in December nor chocolate covered coconut." You gag. 

"I'll trade you for a uh….um…" Luffy rummages through his stash debating on what to give but he loved every treat. You giggle.

"It's okay Luffy you can have it for free. I'll gladly get rid of it for free." The boy's eyes sparkle. 

"Really? Thanks!" He takes it immediately shoving the thing into his mouth after ripping off the wrapper.

"Keep feeding him and he won't leave you alone (Y/n)." Sabo teases. Luffy pouts. 

"Awe, I don't mind having him come back. I like him." You pet the straw hat. He gladly takes your praise. Just before you reach for another candy bar, it's piled over by more candy. You lift your head to complain. Your breath hitches the minute you're met with William. The world around you freezes and your heart drums all the way to your ears. Ace being the violent leader as always, abruptly stands up ready to pounce on the kid. 

"Oi! What the hell is your problem?" William stumbles back with beads of sweat trailing down his temple. The blonde falls to his knees and bows. 

"(Y/n) I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for betraying you like that. I've worked hard yesterday to get your attention, but your brothers were always around and they're scary so I figured I might as well just confront you with them at your side. I wanted so badly to apologize. You have no idea how sorry I am. I wanted to make it up to you by gifting you all this candy. I know it doesn't make up for all those days of torture, but I want to make things right. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted to make amends. Please."

Ace lifts William by his collar boring into his eyes striking fear into the boy. Fury filling his eyes. "So you're the bastard who sold our (Y/n) out. You got a lot a nerve showing up here although I'm glad you showed up." Thanks boy gulps. "This makes things easier to beat you to a bloody pulp." 

Sabo and Luffy approach from each side menacingly.

"We'll have lots of fun punishing you." Sabo adds. Luffy simply chuckles darkly.

"This is what I was afraid of, but I'll accept any punishment. I deserve it." He shuts his eyes ready to take a beating. The boy's hesitate in his noble act. The trio share a look unsure if they should still go through with it. It was a little irritating. You notice William's left wrist held a red a blue bracelet. All your fear vanishes the minute you realize that truth like a thousand bricks. William was ghost boy. He kept you company and made you feel better.

"Wait! Please stop! Don't hurt him." 

"What?" Your boys turn to you stunned. You pick up a candy bar.

"Ace please put him down for me?" You please with your beady eyes as you rest a hand on his shoulder. 

"Fine." The brute blushes slightly dropping the kid.

"But why (Y/n)? This guy hurt you!" Luffy interjects.

"Maybe so, but he means what h says. H wants to redeem himself. He was ghost boy. He helped me. That's why your voice was familiar and refused to say your name." Thanks boy's we're completely surprised by your detective skills. William stares at the ground unable to meet your gaze. He nods. 

"I was afraid you might reject me so the only way I could approach you is by disguise myself. I wanted a chance for you to listen to what I had to say."

"While I admit what you did in the past was wrong that was the past. We can learn to forgive, but you would have to earn it." You hand the boy a candy bar. He looks at the label then up to you confused. "Let's start over. You may join us in our little circle." The boy's growl in disagreement although they admired your kind spirit. "And my brothers..." You turn to them. "...will have to accept that. Okay?" The boy's mumble incoherence's. William's eyes grow soggy. Tears fall from his face. His form shivers as he grips the bar.

"H-how could you be so forgiving? Sparing me for all my wrong doings?"

"Because big sis is just that sweet." Luffy said.

"Exactly (Y/n) is strange but kind."

"So don't you forget it! Try anything and you won't get away with it!" Ace proclaims. William shrinks.

"Y-yes!" And with that you all exchange Candies and stories. William felt relieved and grateful. You truly we're a misunderstood person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this felt rushed and the others might be as well. If it sounds weird on some of the parts it's because things happen while I was writing. Late announcement but this story will be on a small hiatus due to person reasons. ;-; I'll try to write as much as possible, but it depends if I can. I would still like to know your thoughts on a chapter revolving a character and the scenarios. Let me know
> 
>  
> 
> Other: * Remember that Thriller Bark Episode in One Piece and Luffy turned into a zombie because of all the shadows stuffed in him? That's the look he's wearing


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is the longest story I've ever written! I couldn't have done it without you readers and support. Thank you! If you're curious what the title stands for it's: Dia del Los Muertos/ day of the dead. I just thought its too long to put. Enjoy~

It's been two days since Halloween. You and your siblings have been stuffing yourselves with candy, disobeying your mother's orders. Now you all wake up with a stomach ache. You toss and turn in your bed holding your tummy. You refuse to get up. It's 9:30 in the morning, Veronica notices that silent house around this hour. She decides to make some rounds and investigate.

She opens Sabo's door being the closest one near the stairs on the right. She gasps upon entrance. Sabo's face droopy and green with sickness. He groans holding his stomach. The snow haired woman rushes to his side checking his temperature placing he hand on his head. Nothing. 

"What's wrong? You sick?" She asks. Sabo groans in pain holding his stomach. 

"My tummy hurts." He pouts. Then it hits her. She places her hands on her hips in disappointment.

"Have you been eating candy for the past two days?" Sabo sticks out his tongue letting it hang as he nods. "Unbelievable! I told you kids not to eat too much. It makes you sick." Veronica storms out a little upset. She enters Ace's room finding him in the same condition then Luffy and you. All of you felt the same. She crosses her arms tapping her foot with completely disappointment after confirming that you all disobeyed her. "That's it! No more candy. It's off limits." She takes your bag of goodies and does the same to your brothers. You all groan attempting to make words to stop your mother from taking your precious sweets. Unfortunately, you are forced to drag yourself out of bed to catch up to her. You and your siblings walk out like a bunch of zombies. Literally dragging yourselves. Veronica turns to you and shakes her head. "No is no. No more. That's final. Look at you four. You look like a bunch of zombies." She clicks her tongue continuing to stash your goodies into a safe in the kitchen where only she is able to reach and open. "Now get up and get ready. I'll fix you some tea. It usually does the trick."

Defeated you all do as you are told. The stomach pains we're excruciating and a warm cup of tea sounded nice to you. Veronica heads into the kitchen to pull out her favorite teapot and sets the water to boil. She rummages through the cupboards when she notices the calendar on her fridge was of last month. She flips the page and notices she has something written today. She saddens starting to recall her fondest memories. After awhile, the kids emerge into the dinning room still feeling a little ill.

"Why do we have to get up so early in the morning on a Saturday anyways?" Ace ask.

"Cartoons." Luffy groans.

"Idiot she never wakes us up for that reason." Sabo adds. You were too drowsy and in pain to care for the reason although a nap would be nice. All night your stomach has been aching. You sucked it up just like your brothers. You weren't sure if it was such a good idea now that it feels worse. You all hear the loud whistle coming from the tea pot which seemed to intensify within a second. Ace and the boys cover their ears having never recognize the noise.

"What the--hey! Shut that off will ya?" He barks. Veronica snaps back to focus. She turns the stove off quickly. The whistling fades. You all sigh in relief. Your mother walks in with four mugs and four spoons. She pours a cup for each of you. You peer at her dazed face. Once she starts pouring a cup for you, you start to ask, 

"Mama? Are you okay? You seem out of it?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes I'm fine dear. Just thinking is all."

"About what?" Sabo asks.

"Nothing really just about going out for some errands and what to fetch."

"Is that why you wanted us up?" Ace ask disappointed.

"Well today is my day off and I was planning to spend today with you guys but it seems plans have changed. I have to make a few calls." Sabo and Ace share a look. "Now drink up, be careful it's hot. Use your spoons. Do you guys want anything to eat?" And just like that their suspicions drop, and their eyes light up at the mention of food.

"Ham and cheese omelet!" Sabo shouts.

"With bacon!"

"Hash browns!" Luffy licks his lips getting excited. You couldn't believe their appetite regardless of them having a stomach ache just moments ago.

"I'll just have some waffles." You said. Your mother winks making her way back into the kitchen. Luffy looks at his steaming cup and tries to take a sip only to dance in his seat and fan his mouth.

 

"Hot! Hot!" He huffs. The boys sweat drop at Luffy's stupid antic. Sabo sighs handing him a spoon.

"Use a spoon and blow on it. Like this." He dips the spoon picking up some of it's liquid and blows on it until it looks cool. He offers Luffy to take a sip from the spoon which he gladly takes. The boy licks his lips I'm satisfaction.

"It worked! It wasn't hot." You awe at Sabo out loud. The blonde turns beet red.

"Awe that was so cute Sabo. Helping Luffy like that." You giggle. Sabo pouts propping his chin on his palm grumbling. 

"Was not cute." Ace held a twinge of jealousy. He keeps focused on his drink just mindlessly stirring the cup full of herbs and water. After much stirring he decides to excuse himself and get some sugar for his tea and also to cool off. Ace opens one of the drawers obtaining some sugar packets. Before he could walk off, he notices Veronica staring at the calendar with a word written on it. The word being, "Muertos". After much staring, he heads back to his seat dropping the packets in the center for all to get. Right away you all pour the packet into you cups while Ace continues to ponder the word.

After breakfast, the group take their plates and place them in the sink. Ace pulls Sabo over to the fridge and points at the calendar.

"What does that say to you?" The blonde reads the lettering.

"Muertos. Why?" 

"Do yo have any idea what that means?" Sabo shakes his head. "You don't huh? Maybe we should look it up."

"Why?"

"Because Veronica has been staring at it while cooking. I wanna know what it means." Sabo sighs.

The two head upstairs to Sabo's room and open up his tablet typing in the word. "It says here muertos is the Spanish word for dead. Nothing else." Ace turns pale. 

"Dead? Why the hell would she write that on a calendar?" Sabo shrugs at his question.

"Maybe she wants to kill us." He Snickers. Sabo notices Ace become worried. He frowns. "Oh come on. You can't be serious? She would never try to kill us. Yeah it's unusual she knows Shanks, a mafia boss, but I highly doubtful she even knows of his job."

"Why else would she write it? I mean think about. The first time we met her she flashed her badge at Dadan. Dadan froze when she saw whatever was there."

"Oh yeah...that did happen."

"Not to mention they isolated themselves in these woods. She won't even hire a nanny nor a maid. That's suspicious." Sabo quivers at the various thoughts running through his mind. His child imagination kicked in making him pale.

"S-sure that is very odd, but whenever we doubt this woman she proves us wrong. Every time. I'm sure there is an explanation." 

"That's because she probably has connections. She has money. She's an adult and always one step ahead. She maybe smarter than we thought."

"Or maybe she's an assassin?" Sabo adds. The two shiver at the same time. Sabo shakes his head. "Regardless! Maybe we're not the victims. Perhaps there is someone else."

"Whatever it is we have to be on the look out today and see what's up." 

"Should we tell Luffy?"

"Nah, he'll probably be defensive about this accusation. You remember last time? Instead we'll just give him a heads up."

"Right. I'll do some research in hopes the word means something else." Ace nods and heads over to Luffy's room. Sabo hops back on to his tablet. He scrolls down and notices something. He clicks the page and starts to read the article.

 

Not long after did you all get yourselves dressed and ready to go out. The first stop your mom makes is the store. Unfortunately, your punishment prevented you from buying any treats. You were busy being talkative with Luffy trying to keep him from taking any treats and stuffing himself. Ace and Sabo were too preoccupied with surveilling Veronica. The woman seemed to be humming and talking to herself while scrolling through the rack. 

"Ah-ha!" She exclaims taking a fine wine bottle. She stuffs it in her basket continuing to the next aisle. This went on until you reach the cash register. Veronica gasps. "Oh! I completely forgot about the cookies! Would one of you go fetch some cinnamon flavored cookies for me? Oatmeal is good too." Sabo and Ace looked at one another.

"Just...one of us?" Veronica raises a brow.

"Yes. Just one of you." She chuckles. Ace was about to go when he looks to you.

"(Y/n) you heard her. Go get the cookies." Everyone stares at him baffled. You glare at him.

"Are you serious? I thought you were gonna go."

"She said one of us I was just making sure now go!" He points to nothing in particular. 

"Ugh! Fine." You run down the aisle searching for the right section. You see cookies and search for the specific ones. You see a red box with bold yellow letters. You recognized it in an instant. You head back starting to notice the foods your mother fetched. It was like a pattern, yet you held no evidence until you reach your next destination. You successfully hand over the box of cookies, and tap your chin humming in thought.

"What's wrong (Y/n)?" Luffy asks. 

"Oh nothing. Just trying to figure something out."

"Like what?" 

"Like where we're going next and what we'll be doing soon." The boys perk up.

"Wait you have a clue as to what's going to happen today?"

"Maybe, but I'm unsure right now. The next place I can think of is a flower shop. After that will be our final destination." Your mother pays up and carries the bags.

"Come along kids. We have a few stops left to go." You obediently follow your mom to the car.

As predicted, the next stop is a flower shop. All four of you walk around admiring the garden of flowers neatly stored in the fridge and sorted. You and Luffy sniff every flower and give a critique about them. You giggle when Luffy snorts some pollen causing him to sneeze and fall on his butt. Ace and Sabo stay close to Veronica whom is talking to the clerk about some flowers she ordered.

"Food? Flowers? What's next? For a chick who kills this sure is suspicious." Ace yaps. Sabo hums rubbing his chin in thought. 

"Indeed. In fact all of this sounds familiar like I've read about it. Almost like a ritual."

"A what? Don't tell me she's a Satanist? Because that would make sense too." Sabo glares at his idiot brother.

"No. At least I don't think so. Although (Y/n) nailed it. If what she said is true then the next stop is our last destination. I just wonder what this is actually for. I feel as if it's nothing bad at all." 

"Well we'll just have to find out." Their attention diverts to Veronica.

"Here you are ma'am. Your order of Marigolds." Veronica smiles taking the plentiful bouquet.

"Ah! Thank you so much!" She chirps. 

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." Again you all leave the shop in wonder as to where you were all going.

During the drive, Ace was tapping his fingers along the arm rest peering out the window nervously. He wanted to renounce all these doubts in his head. He truly wanted to believe this family is actually great. He knows it is, but it is still hard getting used to trusting this new family. Especially because they have a habit of being paranoid and this family likes to fuck with their minds. Sabo makes a mental map as to where they are going and how to get back to town. Once the car has stopped, the two quickly become unnerving. Everyone hop out of the car and are given something to carry with them.

Sabo and Ace walk beside you. "So this is our last destination?" The blonde asks.

"Yep. My suspicions were correct. Today is an important holiday to mom." 

"Holiday?" The boys ask in union. You nod and hurry over to your mother's side. 

"Does that mean Veronica isn't going to kill us or plan to murder someone?" Ace asks.

"I suppose not, but we still have yet to find out what's about to happen." You all enter a cemetery. The orange, sun setting sky made the scene breath taking. The boys marvel in awe. 

"Whoa look at all these dead people." Luffy said.

"It's pretty creepy coming her when it's about to turn dark." Sabo mutters. "I just wonder what we're doing here."

"That's a simple question boys." Said boys are startled by Veronica. She takes a seat in front of a large tombstone with words engraved on it. You all gather around he curiously. "I was so preoccupied with my errands that I forgot to mention what today is. Today is a holiday called, "Dia de Los Muertos/ Day of the Dead. It's a tradition in my mother's Homeland to remember those we love who have passed away. We gather their favorite food or drinks and place Marigolds. The significance of Marigold flowers are that they guide spirits to their altars or to this world." Thanks boy's awe.

"Whoa that sounds so beautiful." Sabo said. 

"So then that's what word on your calendar meant. 'Muertos'. It's a holiday." Veronica nods.

"What did you think it was silly?" Veronica pinches Ace's cheeks. He blushes slightly in a pout.

"We thought you were...um...an assassin or something." You and your mom share a look and start laughing hysterically. You hold your stomach as tears of joy fall from your fits of laughter. That was a knee slapper. You struggle to breathe.

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm not an assassin. Where do you get these ridiculous ideas?" Veronica sighs wiping a tear off her eyes. 

"You flashed your badge at Dadan and she went pale." Ace starts.

"Oh that? I'm pretty famous with my work so when she saw my label she went pale."

The boys stood quiet for a moment. "Uh okay then what about Shanks? How do you know him?" You stop laughing and listen to their ridiculous questions. Your brothers certainly have a long way to go to trust you guys completely.

"Shanks and I met at an art gallery. He and I got to talking about an art piece he bought off me. One thing lead to another and well we became close friends ever since." You blush wondering if that meant anything perverted like sleeping with Shanks. You cover your face not wanting to know. Luffy seemed to be the only one confused out of the bunch. Ace and Sabo stood in complete silence.

"So then you don't know what he does for a living?"

"You mean he's a business man with his own corporation? Yes I know about that. I'm sure everyone does." Veronica smiles innocently. The two share a look.

"Um...yeah...that." Is all Ace says.

"Well I hope that answers your question. You two should really learn to trust me. I have nothing to hide. Now hand me those flowers." Luffy and Sabo hand over the bouquet of flowers. "Perhaps you can help me arrange them around the tombstone?" The boys oblige to help spread the flowers on each corner and surround the grave stone. Candles were next. They are settled on top of the grave stone. Lastly a basket of food with a bottle of wine. You and your mother clasp hands in a moment of silence and thanks as if to pray. Your brothers unsure what to do follow your example.

"So...who are we remembering?" Sabo asks.

"Grandma." You say. "Grandma Angelica."

"H-how did she die?"

"My mother died when I was not much older than you. She died of a sickness she could not be cured. Every day she grew bitter and weak. Eventually she passed away. Her body was already deteriorating fast. There was nothing th doctors could do." She saddens. You frown and hug your mom. She greatly appreciates it and hugs you back. Luffy frowns also giving his mom a hug. She rubs each of you backs.

"I'm sorry." 

"Yeah that's terrible." Ace adds. They stare at the engraving which reads, 

"Angelica Xitlali Suzuki, Donquixote. Mother, Daughter and wife." Underneath is the day of her birth until her death. The name "Donquixote" appears to be familiar to Sabo. He hums trying to remember where he saw it or who mentioned it.

"Donquixote is a Spanish name but the tradition is Mexican from what I read. Unless it's the same thing?" There was an unfamiliar chuckle cutting into the moment. Startled, all eyes land on a tall giant. You all scream startled by the man's height. You huddle close to Veronica whom laughs. The tall, blonde man frowns.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I get that impression a lot because of my height." Your eyes light up when he draws closer. You run up to him with wide, open arms.

"Grandpa!" You chirp. The blonde man sets his things down and picks you up in his embrace. He spins you around making you laugh. The trio peers from behind Veronica to take a closer look at the giant.

"Grandpa?" They question. 

"Mi tesoro! How are you?" Your grandfather squeezes you into a bear hug.

"I'm fine."

"That's good to hear." He sets you down noticing your brothers and his daughter. 

"Papa. You came here to pay respects as well?" The blonde nods taking a seat beside you with his legs crossed.

"I always do." He grins wide then props his head on his hand. "So these must be my new grand kids eh?" Veronica turns to the boys with soft eyes. She adored them just as much as you.

"Yes. This little one is Luffy. His older brothers Ace and Sabo. Boys this is your grandfather, Roscionante." Luffy pouts while the other two stare at the blonde curiously. His height changed to normal size while moments ago he was seven foot tall.

"Hi." They both say. Roscionante grins and waves.

"Hello boys. You can call me grandpa Corazon if you'd like. I know that's much easier."

"Oh that explains where Law and Veronica are from." Corazon shakes his head to Sabo.

"Law is adopted." The trio gasp in surprise. "I adopted the kid after he stumbled into our lives asking to..." He stops and peers at the kids than Veronica who gave him shake of her head. "...Help him. We took him under our wing as an assistant. I grew fond of the boy and at the time Veronica had been mourning the loss of her mother so I figured having another kid wouldn't be so bad. Law lost his parents when they too we're ill and his little sister. It was like it's meant to be. Our void was filled and our sorrows disappeared. Law found a new sister family while we got a new family member. He's been our light ever since." The trio awe over the story. It almost sounds similar to theirs. Perhaps that was the reason why adoption was a simple choice rather than making a new one.

Luffy observes keeping close to Veronica. "You're not a mean grandpa are you?" You all turn to him quizzically. "You're not gonna try to force us to be a cop or something? Throw us in the woods to fend for ourselves? Corazon chuckles.

"No son I'm not and that's all terrible! That's the last thing I want for a child." Luffy stares intently at Corazon before he gives him a wide smile.

"Okay. I believe you. Shishishi!" You all sweat drop questioning what that was all about. Corazon ruffles the boy's hair gently.

"I take it that's what your grandparents did?"

"No! I have a grandfather. He wants me to be part of the military and then be a cop like him."

"Luffy your grandfather is alive? Then why doesn't he take you?" You ask surprised to know the kid has a family member.

"Cause the guy is senile. He's incapable of taking care of Luffy. He abandons him in the woods then picks him up afterwards. Claims it's training but the oaf can't even fend for himself without crying." Ace answers. "I know the guy. He practically handed me over to the orphanage after I was born and did the same to me once. Only I was lucky because the orphanage was my home. Luffy was forced to go on crazy trips with the guy. Eventually, social services thought that was unethical and was stripped of his custody over Luffy. I'm glad. No way in hell am I going to be part of the military." You gasp at Luffy's story. Every last word Ace spilled was just terrible.

"What's the man's name?" Corazon asks. You and your mother nod curious to know.

"His name is Monkey D. Garp." Your mom widens her eyes surprised. Corazon hums in thought.

"Ah yes, Garp. I know him. He's chief of police." Luffy nods in approval. "He tends to be laid back in the office but he's strict when it comes to training. Always on our asses about our physical abilities."

"Yeah that's him! How did you know?"

"He's known in town Luffy." Veronica adds.

"He's also part of my department although I'm a detective." The boy's 'wow'. 

"Wait you're a cop? Is everyone a cop in the family?" Ace growls.

"No just me." Corazon answers. "As to why, that's a long story. A story for another time. Now do any of you have any live or faded relatives?"

Sabo shakes his head. "Not that I can think of. My parents are alive."

"My mom and grandma." Luffy says. "But I don't really remember my grandma." The boy scratches his head in thought. Ace clenches his hands a little envious that everyone had a relative. All of his are dead. You take notice of his frustration. You knew you shouldn't have, but you wanted to know what was wrong to help him.

"Ace?" You ask. The boy stays silent.

"I don't have any relatives I remember. My parents are dead before I could even get a chance to meet them. The only parent I long to see and know Portgas Rouge. My mother." You sadden. Ace peers at everyone. Pity and sadness held in their eyes. He growls and jumps up from his seat. "Stop looking at me like that! I don't need anyone's pity!" The freckled boy scurries away from the group. You stand up apprehending the boy. You search everywhere for him even called out his name. Time was running short. The sky was growing dark. You become worried. You spot a figure sitting on an angel statue about ten feet tall. You draw closer still unsure if it was him. The minute he flicks his fingers, embers spark. This confirms the boy is indeed Ace.

"Ace? Is something wrong?" You start. He remains silent. "You know you can talk to me." You coo. He kept his stern expression as he continues to spark embers from his hand. "You know what helps me feel better? A hug." He growls at your stupid gesture.

"I don't want any hugs. I don't need one! I just need everyone to stop pitying me. I'm an orphan yeah it's sad. No recollection of any memories from my relatives cause the only relatives I had were my parents. I at least wanted to know....her." He sighs that last part. He seemed to settle down.

"You mean your mom?" He nods. "What about your dad?"

"I don't ever want to talk about him." He growls. "I just always wanted to know what she was like. How kind and how much love she would have given me. Her favorite color, foods a picture of her. Something. Instead all I get are blank stares when it comes to her. Some with disgust. Am I a fool for wanting to know?" You grab his hand. He turns to you.

"No. You're not. I often feel the same towards my father. I hardly recognized him, but I did share some memories, yet they're fading away. It's normal Ace, but you know something? Maybe one day you'll get to see her picture and what she was like if we ask my mom for help on her records." Ace starts to ponder. "You're probably curious as to how your mother would have acted. Well I think all mother's are the same when it comes to children. They love them. Like Dadan or my mom. They can be your mother's if you ever need them they will be there right?" Ace smiles softly.

"Yeah they are." You peer up at the night sky with it's stars. Ace does the same.

"I bet your mom is looking down upon you now. Happy to see you remember her." Ace holds your hand a little tighter and shifts his gaze over to you. He unexpected hugs you while still holding your hand.

"Thank you (Y/n)." You hug back with a warm smile.

"Anything for my birthday brother." Ace frowns at the sound of that for some odd reason. His frown turns upside down the minute you correct yourself. "My Ace." You coo. You pull away. "Come on. Everyone must be worried about us." The two of you wander around the cemetery never letting go of each other's hands.

The two of you find Veronica sitting alone in front of her mother's grave stone. She hears the rustling over grass being stepped on. You are greeted with a relieved smile.

"There you are. Ace. Are you okay?" The Raven haired boy nods.

"I'm fine." You look around for you brothers.

"Where are Luffy, Sabo and Grandpa?"

"Grandpa took the tired boys into the car. We were searching for you guys when they started getting sleepy. So I suggested my dad to take them in the car while I wait." You yawn rubbing your eyes.

"It is starting to get a little late."

"Come on then. Let's go home." Veronica leads you back to the car where you take your place. Before departure, Veronica walks over to her father.

"Dad? Did you get those records?" 

"Indeed I did. I just sent them to you. It wasn't easy to obtain. I have to do a few favors now." 

"Awe." Veronica grins. "You mean like a hot date?" She wiggles her brows. Corazon chuckles at his daughter's silliness.

"Something like that. You're just like your mother. Weird." He pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Veronica frowns once he spews the contents.

"I thought you quit smoking?"

"I did, but then you kids moved out and I didn't need to stop anymore. Actually this cig is for your mother. She and I met sharing a smoke one night." Veronica's eyes light up at the story she's never heard of.

"And that's how you fell in love?" She mutters.

"Not exactly. I just knew I wanted to know more about her. Never let her go. Falling for your mom was another story. Perhaps I'll tell you when Thanksgiving comes. I'm sure you and your kids would like to hear them?" He takes another drag holding it in and tapping the ashes off. "Having a kid like Ace is dangerous especially when you find out who his parents are. If you're anything like me you'll do what's right. Let me know the decision you make." Veronica stares at her phone receiving the email of all the files she asked for. It was unsettling to hear her father say those words to her. It made her wonder what was so dangerous about Ace. The name Rouge was familiar yet held no knowledge. The woman nods.

"Dad? I need one more favor. May I have your remainder of flowers and candles?" Corazon opens his car and pulls out a bag handing it over to her.

"You're a great mother for doing this. Drive safe." He kisses her head. Veronica hugs him.

"Thanks. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Whelp! Papa has to get back home. See you all at the mansion." He chuckles taking his leave. Not before slipping on a puddle and falling on his back. Veronica gasps.

"Papa! Are you okay?" 

Corazon gives a thumbs up. Veronica chuckles at the cultz. "I'm perfectly fine." Veronica watches his father take his leave first and waves once out of sight. She peers up at the sky noticing it's getting cloudy. She hurries into the car and makes her way to her final destination. 

 

The final destination being another gave yard. One off near the sea with a view of the sea. Veronica opens the door on Ace's side and picks up his sleeping state. She carries him into the cemetery where the boy wakes up from the unusual movements. The sound of crashing waves of water wake him up. Tiredly, he rubs his eyes and looks around and lands on Veronica.

"Where are we and where are you taking me?" 

"Oh good you're awake." She halts to set him down. "Come with me. I have something to show you." The tip of the cliff held a nice grave stone. An abandoned plaque. The woman takes a seat placing the bag down beside her. Ace stands in the back quizzically. He tilts his head trying to figure out what the hell this lady was doing. "Why didn't you tell anyone else to come?"

"Because this is probably something you don't wish to share. It's our secret. Now sit." She taps the grass as she returns to her bag pulling out Marigolds and three candles. Ace sighs and takes a seat.

"So who are we remembering now?"

"Your mother." Ace grows stiff in disbelief. "You said you wanted to know about her and I figured why not remember her too. I know it's not much, but I hope this is enough. I asked my father to do some quick research on her resting grounds. Since her story is confidential, nobody really knows about her but the government. This is her grave."Ace stares at the plaque speechless. His eyes quiver ready to flood with tears. Not yet. Not until he can see it for himself. His mother hands him some flowers for him to place around it however he pleased. Ace takes it gladly decorating the grave stone then centering all three candles in a shape of not just a triangle. A spade symbol. A warm smile graces his lips.

"Now the only thing left to do is to light the candles. You do that honors." He looks at her confused.

"But I don't have a lighter note a match."

"Ah but you did eat the flame fruit." His eyes widen in shock.

"Wh-what? No I didn't!" Veronica gives a knowing smirk. Defeated he sighs. "How did...you find out?"

"Your adoption forms. Oh and Luffy gave it away. He was too slippery after a bath. I figured he ate a devil fruit. Law also did some exams on your blood. He confirmed you all have devil fruit powers and what type."

"So you always knew? You don't hate us?" Veronica chuckles.

"I don't discriminate dear. You're my son no matter what. I don't know how many times I must repeat myself child it's exhausting." She knocks on Ace's head which he pouts rubbing his head.

"Sorry. It's just hard to believe you people are too good to be true." He saddens returning his attention to his mother's grave. Rouge. Ace ignites his finger and lights the candles one by one. He heightens the flame to illuminate the engraving which reads her full name and the day she was born till death. He sniffles starting to shed some tears. A mixture of sadness and joy to at least be able to see something about his mom.

Veronica held clasps her hands and closes her eyes taking a moment of silent before saying something.

"Thank you Rouge for bringing Ace into this world. Letting me have a chance to raise him. I promise to take good care of him and love him like he's my own. May you rest in peace." Ace starts to cry harder once he meets Veronica's gaze. The boy hiccups unable to speak. All of this is so overwhelming. Veronica knew what he wanted. She picks the boy up in her embrace soothing him with her hums as they vibrate from her body and a nice rub on his back. The boy clings to her shirt. Once his clasp loosens, it meant he is relaxed. She listens to his small sniffles. 

"Don't tell anyone I cried." He mumbles. The woman giggles. He was just like Sabo when it came to crying. Ace pulls away and stares at the grave stone giving a moment of silence and muttering some words. "Mom? I don't....really know you nor will I ever know you, but if you're truly looking down on me then I'm glad you are. I know you bringing me Luffy, Sabo, (Y/n) and Veronica was probably your gift to me. For that I am grateful. I'm also grateful to Veronica's mom for bring her into this world and being my new mom. She's the greatest parent I've gotten the pleasure of meeting." The woman smiles and Pat's the boy's head. She kisses the top of his head.

"Thank you Ace." 

"No. Thank you."

"Let's go home." Veronica takes the empty bag with her leading the boy back to the car. Ace rushes to her side and grabs her hand finally feeling at ease with himself, but not enough for his demons to disappear. Veronica holds his hand in turn gladly. His warmth radiates. Ace lights his whole hand to be able to light the path in which they are going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there officially needs to be a Luffy chapter. So that's what the next chapter will be, seeing as how I did a short Sabo confrontation then Ace and now Luffy should have one. There isn't enough Luffy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO3ppTYwRYs

It's eleven-thirty at night, the weather picked up two hours after you all came back from the cemetery. You were all forced to wake up and race into the house while the rain pours heavily. It was annoying to say the least that it woke you all up. Luckily after dressing into your pajamas, and snuggling into your covers, you easily fall asleep.

Your mother on the other hand, is the only one awake at this hour. After Corazon gave warning to Veronica it started to bother her. So right away when all the kids are out, she decides to open the file emailed to her and printed some pictures attached to the file. Currently, the snow haired woman paces back and forth fiddling with her thumbs. The first file she read was about Rouge and how she affiliated with the notorious man in the underground, Roger. Yes it's a common case to read about an infamous guy who falls in love and knocks up a woman. However this was a different case when the child of said notorious man is adopted by your mother. Her life could be in danger or worse, Ace may grow up to be a Savage man like Roger. Veronica hates herself for having all these preposterous ideas. How could such an innocent, sweet child like Ace turn into Roger; for goodness sakes he was under her care. She will raise him as his own and as she pleases in hopes he doesn't turn out like his father. Right? Veronica peers over her printer releasing one more image. 

Veronica sighs and takes a seat at her desk torn between her thoughts. Is she even capable of changing such a child? Her eyes shift to the screen with a file reading:

"Gol. D. Roger". In bold letters and more red lettering, "Confidential". The woman stares at her screen for a long period before taking a deep breath.

"Come one girl you've got this. There is nothing to be afraid of. Ace is Ace and Roger is Roger they are not the same. Stop it! This is your son we're talking about. You're a damn hypocrite when you told him you don't discriminate." She huffs and clicks on the file reading it all. There were indeed some gruesome content within the report even pictures that would disturb a person for years. Blood, guts, limbs spread everywhere. They almost made the woman gag. She takes a gulp of water swallowing her thoughts away as she continues to read while the storm continues to rage on. 

 

Meanwhile, a certain youngster refuses to sleep. His brown eyes wide open showing fear. His blanket covering all the way to his nose as he clenches the fabric tightly. The horrendous noise outside startled him awake. Various flashes from the lightning shaped the shade in his room into monsters. His entire body shivering with fear, his voice unable to make a word. He could only whimper. Luffy closes his eyes tightly whispering to himself that everything is fine. His body relaxes a little once he only hears the rain. Alas, the sound of thunder booms through. Luffy yelps, startled. He hides under the covers and muffles his ears to drown the noise only to fail. He covers his head with a pillow to do the same failing miserably. It roars once more causing the boy to remove the covers and gasp in fear when monster figures are casted around his rooms. The Raven haired boy forces himself out of the room panting hard. His heart races at a high rate. Swallowing his fears, he decides to visit Ace. He was always his moral support when it came to thunder storms.

Luffy enters the room seeing it dark with small flashes of lightning illuminating the room a little. Quietly, his feet patter on the wooden floor stopping in front of the bed. Ace snoring loudly, a creek of drool soaking his pillow while he sleeps on his stomach, his left hand hanging on the edge of the bed. The young boy shakes his brother awake not once or twice but seven times. His brother's were a difficult bunch to wake up. His freckled brother stirs awake with a groan. He let's out a small snort signaling his awakening. He sits up rubbing his eyes searching for the culprit responsible for waking him up. He tiredly searches for a figure in the dark only to hear a familiar voice coming beside him.

"Psst! Ace!"

"Luffy? What do you want?" He groans. 

"A-Ace I can't sleep. There's a thunderstorm." Said boy looks over to his window listening to the rain and catching a glimpse of lighting flash. 

"So you're scared?"

"I-I'm not scared!" Luffy retorts. "I just can't sleep!"

"Well try to go to sleep if you're not scared." Lighting echoes in the background causing the boy to jump. Ace stares at his shivering body. He sighs.

"Ace please."

"Alright, fine. Let's go to your room." The older boy walks his brother to his room. Luffy is tucked in by the boy. Luffy awaits his orders. "Okay now count sheep. Try to ignore the lighting."

"But what about the shadows?" Luffy points to the corner of his room. Ace turns to where he's pointing and raises a brow.

"Um...just close your eyes." Ace opens the door. 

"Where are you going?" Luffy asks baffled.

"Bed. I'll come back to check up on you in an hour." He yawns closing the door behind him. Luffy's jaw drops. He goes back to staring at the wall trying to keep calm. He closes his eyes after taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Count sheep. One...two...three...four..." It goes on for awhile until he reaches twenty six. He yelps from the sudden thrashing noise. "This isn't working. It's okay just try again." He tells himself. Luffy starts counting again and waits for Ace. His paranoia got the best of him. He felt like he was about to lose his mind.

It's been four five minutes and already five minutes into midnight. The kid could no longer wait for Ace and decides to ask someone else. The next victim is Sabo. He opens the door to his room searching for the boy. He finds him dead asleep as well, snoring and drooling. Luffy shakes Sabo awake. He was a bit easier to wake up. The blonde quickly sits up looking around for the source. His eyes land on a silhouette of Luffy.

"Sabo. I can't sleep. There's a storm outside." The blonde rubs his eyes.

"You're scared?" Luffy huffs again toward the question. "Come on." He says leading him back to the boy's room. Again he's tucked in. The only difference being Sabo sat on a chair beside his bed with arms crossed. "Okay. Try to go to bed. Ignore the noise outside. I'll be here in case you get scared." Luffy felt a little better knowing Sabo will be at his side. He hums in reply to the agreement. Luffy counts sheep again. It fails miserably. He frowns a little upset.

"Sheep doesn't make me sleepy?" Sabo looks at him confused with tired eyes.

"What?"

"Ace told me to count sheep to help me sleep. It's not working."

"Well then try something you like. Maybe meat?" Luffy perks up and returns his gaze to the ceiling counting meat. It started to work at first nodding him to sleep. However the clashing sounds of thunder prevented the poor child from getting any shut eye. He cowers under the covers whimpering. He looks over to Sabo sitting silently on his chair.

"Sabo. Sabo!" He whispers. "Oi!" No response. Sabo seems to have dozed off into a deep sleep. Luffy frowns in disappointment. He felt he would never be able to sleep tonight. The boy hops out of bed and continues to search for help. The only person left besides Veronica was you. Luffy did not wish to disturb you. You were the last person he wanted to ask and so here he is standing before your door contemplating. Hesitant to open the door. Luffy turns the knob and enters your room quietly.

He twiddles with his fingers nervously. He stares at your sleeping form for the longest before waking you up. You stir awake after a few shakes and whisper of your name. Eyes land on Luffy's small form. 

"Luffy? Is something wrong?" You ask.

"(Y-Y/N) I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Did you have a nightmare?" He shakes his head and squeaks at the sound of lighting. His body shivers as he cradles himself on the floor. You frown. The poor kid was afraid of the thunder storm. You hop out of your bed and kneel down petting the boy. "You're afraid of the thunderstorm?" He nods. You could hear his faint sniffles. "It's okay Luffy. I know they're loud and scary but you have nothing to be afraid of. Come." You say hoping on your bed. Luffy does the opposite making his way towards the door. You tilt your head confused. "Luffy where are you going?" The boy turns around.

"My room. That's where we're going right?" You scoff.

"No. You're already here so why not sleep next to me?" Luffy's eyes sparkle.

"You want me to sleep with you?"

"Of course Luffy. That's what helps me sleep at night if I'm scared." Sheepishly, the boy closes your door and hops on to your bed where the two of you cuddle. You pull him close into a hug. He blushes noticing how close the two of you are. Your faces inches away. You close your eyes convincing yourself you were only resting them. After a few minutes you hear the boy shuffle. He let's out a small whimper of displeasure. You quickly open your eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep. It sounds scary outside. Windy and loud like if you go outside you will be destroyed in a minute." He shivers at the thought. "Just try to drown them out with a song." 

"I don't know any. I just make my own." You have forgotten these boys never had the fancy life you have. You search for a song in your head. The most recent one pops in your head. It was dear to you since it sounded just like your life story. You close your eyes recalling the lyrics, 

(play song)

"There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too."

Luffy perks his ears to your lovely singing. Through out the entire song he rocks his head side roads side enjoying your voice. The song sounded like a fairy tail he would enjoy hearing. He nods to sleep finally closing his eyes and drifting off to Dreamland. You smile once you hear his breathing. You stay up for a little while making sure he didn't wake up. Once you were sure he was asleep, you follow him to sleep.

Ten minutes pass and the roar of thunder wakes you and Luffy up. The both of you shoot up from the bed screaming. You pant and look over to Luffy starting to get scared yourself. 

"O-okay. Now I'm scared." You say. Luffy whimpers scooting close to you. "Let's go see Mom." You say and hop out of bed heading to the last resort. You hold Luffy's hand while leading him to your mother's bedroom in the way back of the hallway. In the dark it looked so long and creepy. You gulp in fear. You see some light underneath the door. You felt relieved that your mother is up. You encourage Luffy to follow and stay close. You quietly make your way over to your mom's room and find her clicking away on the computer at this hour. You turn to her alarm clock to check the time. "1:25." It read. You flick the lights on grabbing her attention. The woman jumps startled by the blinding light. She sighs in relief once she meets the culprit.

"Oh it's you kids. What are you doing up this late?" Luffy's lip quivers as she gives her a pout. He sniffles. "Luffy can't sleep. So he woke me up and now I can't sleep. It's the storm. He's scared." Veronica frowns. She shuts off the computer before heading over to the two of you and picking up Luffy whom lifts his hands up like a baby. You giggle at the child. You close the door behind you following your mom to her large bed. Luffy is placed down in the middle.

"Poor baby. You can't sleep because of the storm huh? Haven't you tried singing or reading him a story?" She asks you while she tucks the little one in stroking his hair.

"I didn't tell him a story but-" you yawn. "I did sing him a song. It worked but it seems he has a hard time falling asleep because of the thunder booming outside." Veronica peers at the boy shivering under the covers. She hums in thought pulling him close. You lay down waiting for your mom to take action.

"I have an idea. I'll be back." The woman leaves you and Luffy alone. Luffy whimpers not wanting to be left alone. You pet the boy reminding him he has you. Your mom walks in seven minutes later with a cup of warm milk. She sits down and hands the boy the cup. Luffy gladly takes it in wonder. Veronica fluffs the pillow and makes a small nest of blankets around him to keep him boxed in one spot. It made sure to secure his mind that he is safe. Luffy on the other hand tastes the liquid coming to a conclusion that it's plain milk and without further a due date of it down earning a milk mustache which he licks off. Veronica takes the cup placing it aside and tucks through boy back in with a kiss on his head. "Now try to get some sleep. Ignore the thunder storm and listen to my voice. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." So he hoped she would. Sabo and Ace bailed on him and you couldn't figure out what to do to help cause he stood scared you with his creative thoughts. You did your best to toss those thoughts aside but failed when the lightning struck.

You nod to sleep to the humming of your mother and he soothing tune. She laid on her side propping her head on her hand giving her full attention to the child. She continues to run her fingers through his hair soothing him. His eyes grow heavy. Indeed he is still tired. His eyes starting to hold bags from lack of sleep. The storm continues. The down pour is heavy. Nothing but silence enters the room. Once again thunder roars loud countless times booming. Luffy startles awake with a Yelp. He hides under the covers and cups he ears. He shivers violently and whimpers. Some tears prick from the edges of his eyes daring to fall. Veronica sighs and pulls the boy close into her embrace. The boy hides his face into her bosom clinging tightly to her night gown. Your mom shushes the boy while rubbing his back.

"It's okay. I'm here sweetheart. I'm here." She coos. Luffy sobs against the fabric unable to calm down. Veronica decides to lift him up in his arms and rock him in his arms like a baby. She sings a lullaby to him. This eases him a little. He sniffles calming his nerves. The beauty settles back to bed keeping him cradled in her arms.

"Luffy. Don't be scared love it's just thunder." 

" I can't help it. It's scary just like the forest at night." He finally said. 

"What? What are you doing in the forest at night?" Luffy peers up at the woman sniffling. She wipes his tears away with her thumb.

"It wasn't my choice. Grandpa threw me in the woods to learn survival skills. To learn to be tough. I was all alone at night and when the storm comes it's scary. I have no where to hide no where to run. It was scary." You listen to his story having been awoken by Luffy crying. You sadden.

"Luffy....oh you poor baby. What a horrible man to do that to you. All alone with no one to care for you. I'm so sorry baby." Veronica holds him tight nuzzling him. "Luffy I think this storm is more than a fear. It's a mental thing involving your past." Luffy tilts his head confused.

"Tell me when did this start?"

"Since I turned three. I never really knew my parents. According to grandpa she died. I don't know how. My dad, I don't know who he is or if he's still alive. It's been me and my grandpa until he decided to train me. It started out with small exercises and other work outs. One day I got tired of grandpa and his trials. So I one day stopped by a store to get some ice cream when I met Shanks. He told me lots of grand stories. I wanted to be just like him free with lots of adventures and friends on his journey. I ended up eating the gum-" He stops himself not wanting to spill.

"Gum-gum fruit. You ended up being a rubber boy." Luffy gasps in disbelief.

"Y-you know about me?" 

"Of course. I know about you and your brothers have powers. Let's just say I've always known since I took you all for your physical." You sweat drop forgetting your mother was an excellent detective. After all she learned from the best being your grandfather. You felt a little relieved you no longer had to keep their powers a secret except for the world. That was no trouble on your part. 

"You're not afraid of us?" 

"Not at all. Same thing I told Ace. I don't discriminate. You're my boys." Veronica starts to rethink about Ace and his origin. Sure what she said now was a hypocrite thing to say, but she meant it when it came to Luffy. Should she feel any different for Ace? No. She made a promise. Her resolve rekindles determined to keep that promise. Her number one priority to her children. Her gaze returns to the raven haired boy who seems to be also be lost in his thoughts figuring himself out. A small smile creeps on his face. "Well would you l like to finish your story?" The boy frowns not wanting to recall but if it was for the best then so be it.

"Well I ate the devil fruit and became a rubber boy. I wanted to be just like him, but my grandpa disliked the idea. I wouldn't stop talking about my dreams so he threw me in the woods to fend for myself and learn survival skills like he did. He thought it would toughen me up. It did a little but that doesn't help the fact that I felt so…so…" Tears drip from his face. His voice cracking. It stung your heart to hear him so distraught. "…So alone and scared. I didn't know what to do." The thunder roars once again startling him. "I don't like to hear the sound of thunder. It reminds me of my days alone in the woods. I hate it. I hate it so much. I feel so alone. I don't like to feel alone." He cries hard letting all his emotions spill. A moment of vulnerability. "I just wanted to go home with my crazy grandpa. I wanted to be cared for again. Loved anything. I-I want my mommy. I want a mommy." He cries hard ignoring the raging storm and it's boisterous thunder. Instantly, Veronica pulls the boy close soothing him as best as she can.

"It's okay Luffy. You're not alone anymore. You have us now. You have (Y/n), Ace, Sabo and me. I won't let you go through that ever again. I'll be with you for as long as you need me." Luffy sniffles inhaling the scent of Veronica. It was comforting his senses. "I know what your grandfather did was just immoral thing, but he's not here and you're not with him anymore. None of those things will happen as long as you're with me. I know I'm not your mom, but maybe that can change some day. I'll care and love you just like a mother. That's my job and you're my first priority. Whenever you need me wherever you go I'll be there for you." Your mother wipes his tears away. The boy nuzzles into her embrace. He enjoyed that idea and he too hoped to feel the same way. It's too soon, but he desperately yearns for a mother figure. Anything to have an idea of what it means to have a mom.

Moments later, Luffy no longer cared for the sounds of thunder. His thoughts of the future swarmed his mind. Too preoccupied to care for the noise outside. You however have fallen asleep. The silence drove you to sleep.

"Veronica?" Luffy starts tiredly. Said woman hums in response. "What happened to your family?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean how did you make a family?" The woman sighs.

"That's a long story Luffy, but if you wish to know let's put it in a friendly way. Once there was a white bird. That white bird held a family. Her papa, her mama, and her uncle. Her papa was a detective. Her mama was wife with an illness. Her uncle held a business. A family business. One day mama bird died and left papa and her daughter. Papa had to provide still and continued to be a detective. He left on an important mission leaving the white bird to grieve alone. Papa bird returned with a spotted leopard. That leopard became part of the family and a new sibling to the white bird. They didn't get along at first because the leopard felt unsettled. Eventually they grew to like each other so much that their bond became unbreakable. As time went by, the white bird became stuck as to what she wanted to do in life. She met a handsome bird at the lake where every bird loved to go and have fun. The two talked for awhile creating a spark. They hung out together doing mischievous things teenagers shouldn't, but the white bird felt so alive and free around him. The handsome bird felt the same. The two fell in love and had all kinds of adventures. However it wasn't persuading the white bird's family. The papa disliked it a little, but accepted it. The leopard however was furious. He forbade his sister from ever seeing such a bird. Every time she mentioned the bird the leopard grew irritated and she didn't know why. 'Perhaps he was protective or jealous?' She thought. It was never revealed as to why her brother despised him, but he one day decided to vanish to school without saying goodbye. This ached the white bird's heart. Two years pass, the two love birds made a baby, but the father was no where to be around why? Because the white bird broke up with the handsome bird. It turned out he was bad. You see while the white bird held the baby in her stomach, the two were on a mission. The white bird was ambushed while doing her job. It turns out it was all a set up. The white bird ended up in prison, but was let out thanks to papa bird. White bird made an agreement to testify against the handsome bird whom was now known as an evil bird and so she did. The bad bird was sent away in prison, locked up for his treason and crimes for years to come. White bird was distraught but held a new goal to provide and love her unborn child. Nine months later, the white bird gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her family supported and helped her including her leopard brother. He set aside any quarrel between the two to help her and every time she called for him he was there in a heart beat." Veronica chuckles. She peers down at Luffy's sleeping form. A small smile curves her lips as she brushes her knuckles against his cheek. "A few years later she adopts three wonderful boys who bring light into her world bringing the white bird to be at her most happiest mother ever and the luckiest. She promised to also love all three forever as long as they will have her. The end." She whispers kissing the boy's head and yours. "Night my baby chicks." She sneers and falls asleep.

 

Later in the morning, Ace stirs awake groaning. He yawns and stretches while rubbing his tired eyes. The storm was calm. Nothing but the mellow sound of rain. Ace widens his eyes recalling Luffy. He cringes with guilty quickly rushing out of bed and barging into his room. "Luffy!" He calls out. Sabo jumps awake in his seat.

"Huh? What?" Sabo says then turns to the empty bed then to Ace. "Where is Luffy?"

"I don't know! He's not here?" Sabo shakes his head.

"He last night, but I must have dozed off." Ace glares at him. 

"Sabo! You were supposed to keep watch over him."

"Me? What about you?"

"I-well…may have also dozed off forgetting Luffy." He mutters.

"Ha! See?"

"Whatever! Let's go find him." The two leave the room ready to search for the boy only to stop when the bathroom door opens after the flushing noise catches their attention. A sleepy Luffy walks out rubbing his tummy clueless of his surroundings. He unconsciously walks into Veronica's room where the two share a look and follow Luffy. The raven haired boy hops onto the large bed and wiggles his way in the middle. He yawns and falls right back to sleep cuddling in between you and your mother. The two become a little jealous that the boy is able to sleep on the bed. Relieved, but still jealous. They wondered why they would always feel this pain when it came to you. Regardless, Sabo slowly walks up to your sleeping form. Ace tries to pull him back failing. He didn't want to say anything and wake anyone up. Sabo awes at your sleeping face. Lips parted, curled up and hair caressing your adorable face. Ace sneaks beside him to see what Sabo was staring at. Sabo removes a strand of hair from your face. Ace slaps the hand away. The two bicker in whispers.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to disturb her sleep."

"Owe! You didn't have to hit me."

"Well you were too busy being weird and when you do that I have to inflict pain to get you back to reality. Mr. Goo, Goo eyes." The blonde growls about to get up on his face. They both growl in competition. You blink your eyes open finding two boys glaring at each other dangerously. You grunt diverting their attention.

"What are you guys doing? Did you guys get scared of the storm too?"

"N-no we-" You pat the open space next to you.

"Come on. You can sleep with me." The two stay quiet shifting to one another for an answer. They gulp nervously. A blush erupts on their cheeks. Sabo is the first as always. He pulls you close snickering at Ace whom is left baffled. You tiredly nuzzle against Sabo curling up against his warmth. He felt like a heater. The freckled boy huffs. 

"Scoot over I'm joining." He says hopping to your other side. Sabo pouts in disapproval, but it doesn't matter. He still held you in his arms. You felt relaxed feeling two heaters embracing you. Ace spoons you from behind and from behind him is Luffy. Ace peers over his shoulder irked by the fool.

"So warm." Luffy mutters. Sabo stifles his chuckle having to deal with Luffy. Ace is unable to do anything about it but blush in embarrassment. He tries to push Luffy aside, but the boy came back for an extra hard hug wrapping his limbs around Ace with his devil fruit powers. Ace makes another attempt failing. He sighs giving in. The two fall back asleep.

 

Later that day, Veronica is disrupted from her sleep. She finds Luffy bouncing on the bed. The rest of the kids watch Luffy on the bed. Ace grabs Luffy's legs stretching them as he jumps. He let's go causing Luffy to bounce hard into the ceiling and crash back down. Ace and Sabo laugh including you. Sure it was wrong, but the two started to get to you. Veronica gasps and flicks Ace's head. 

"Boy! What the hell? Why did you do that to your brother?" You all jump by the sudden scolding. Ace shrinks in shame.

"Sorry. I thought it would be funny." 

"Hurting your brother is not something to laugh about. He maybe rubber but he could still get hurt." Luffy groans crawling back up on the bed. �  
"I'm okay. That was actually fun." Veronica glares at the kid.

"And you! Don't go bouncing on any bed. You could fall off and bump your head like now." Luffy hangs his head low.

"Sorry."

"U-um…you know about Luffy's powers?" Sabo asks. Veronica turns to the blonde and sighs.

"Like I told Ace last night, I know about your powers. I don't discriminate. I still want you and care for you equally. Nothing that you do will ever change my mind. It doesn't matter what you choose because from here on out you're my sons. We may not have the same blood, but that doesn't really matter. You're my kids and that is that. Understand?" The trio nod. A small smile grace their lips. "Good now let's get ready for breakfast." You all dash out of the room fighting for the first dibs of the bathroom. Veronica tugs Ace back. The kid glares at the woman. "Ace I'd like to show you something involving your parents." His scowl turns soft. He follow the woman towards the desk where her laptop sat. She opens the device and logs in. She picks the boy up placing him on her lap for him to see. "You probably don't understand what it says so I'll break it down for you. Last night I asked my father for your parent's files. I didn't get much from your mother except that she was just a casual woman living her life when she met your father. Your father…it's Roger isn't it?" Ace scrunches his nose in disgust towards the name. He averts his eyes to his hands as if seeing something she couldn't. Filth, blood of a bastard devil. His silence confirms his knowledge of him. "He is notorious in the underground and in the government. He did many unforgivable things. Committed many crimes."

"Yeah so?" He retorts. Veronica is taken aback by his tone.

"Well I just wanted a confirmation that you know about this."

"To rub it in? Yeah I know he's a bastard that everyone hates including anyone who is involved with him. Spreading ludicrous rumors that my mother is a whore! No! She wasn't! I know she wasn't. His child is considered a bastard as well. I have blood of a devil. I know I do. So yeah I know about it all. I know I am a disgrace." Veronica raises his head to meet her eyes. She saw pain and anger in them.

"Young man that is not true. You shouldn't believe what anyone says about your parents or yourself. All that matters is what you think. Do you honestly believe you're a disgrace? Do you think your mother would want to hear that? She gave birth to you because she wanted to prove the world wrong not to pay for your father's sins. You're just a regular kid like everyone else. You shouldn't let anyone destroy you because of their own opinions. It's hard but you have to be stronger than them. You have to learn to deal with them your own way. I know you can do it Ace. One day you can prove the world wrong and show them your worth. Your existence was never a mistake. Never forget that." Ace's eyes turn watery. He sniffles not wanting to cry anymore. 

"I understand. I'll try to be strong." The woman pats his head.

"Good boy. I know you three have had a rough past, but good things come to those who have suffered eventually. Like I always told (Y/n). Bad things happen so good things can fall in place. I'm sure yours will come soon." Ace is set down leaving him with his thoughts. As he walks back to his room he halts seeing you come out of your room dressed. You smile and wave to him.

"Hey Ace. See you downstairs." You stroll down the hall with him still keeping his eyes pasted on you. He scoffs as wonderful scenarios play with you in them. His heart beats fast. Stomach flutters with joy.

"I hope it comes soon." He mutters dazed. You seem to be the fortune he wants and hopes to claim one day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry all, I've been procrastinating with this story and I hate that I did. Luckily I forced myself to do it because I plan to finish this story. Thanks for your patience. I know this story has potential, I just gotta do it damn it lol. Anyways there are a lot of star guests in this chapter and it's a two part because I wanted to make it special ~enjoy~

Autumn, the most beautiful time of year. Not as great as Christmas, but it's still popular. The month is almost over. The signs are all there. Thanksgiving vacation is coming up in four days. Thanksgiving decorations are being crafted within the remaining days just to set the mood. Leaves branching off after turning aburn color leaving the tree bare while it's fallen buddies lay below, mounted on top of another beautifully. It seemed nothing could spoil the moment that is until a certain event is announced by your teacher, Mrs. Applebottom.

"And that is how the pilgrims came to be." Her eyes roll over to the clock above the white board. "Now that we're done with that, I have time for one more announcement. As you know, you all have two weeks off for Thanksgiving. Yay!" She squeaks. The class sigh in relief starting to chat amongst themselves. "Yes, yes I know very exciting; however I am to inform you all that for the next four day we will be rehearsing. Rehearsing for what you might ask? Well the school board has decided instead of taking a test on your history on the holiday of Thanksgiving, they instead want you to reenact the story in front of your parents." The kids groan. "I say it's a much easier 'A' than doing a quiz don't you think? Plus this will make your parents happy, so without further a due I have your names all in this bowl. We shall see who will play the two important roles. 'The chief' and 'The Pilgrim'. " Mrs. Applebottom starts stirring the bowl with her hand shuffling the strips of paper for a name. Sabo leans close to you so Ace could hear. He snorts.

"I wonder who the sucker is going to be." Ace sneers with his brother. You tilt your head confused. You enjoyed plays and acting in them. Each one had a story to tell with their own creativity put into action. You were nervous, excited even to play a starring role. You clasp your hands praying to get the part. You lean forward when you see the teacher finally pick a paper strip. You bite your lip, perk your ears for the name. 

"Sabo." You turn to your brother. All eyes fall on him. His sneering cuts once he hears his name being called. He pouts in dread. "You'll be playing the Pilgrim." 

"Awe man." Ace's sneer turns into a stifled giggle. He couldn't contain how Karma got to him all because he wanted to make fun of the sap who got the important roles. That sap no being him. Unfortunately for Ace, he got picked to be Chief. 

"You think that's funny young man? I ironically picked your name. Congratulations boys! You two will be the main star of our play. Everyone else I pick from the bowl will be either a Pilgrim or an Indian." Ace's jaw drops in disbelief as if to say, "what the hell". Everyone laughs at the two sap's. You however slouch in your chair pouting.

"Oh well I guess being an Indian isn't so bad. I'll just be a supporter." You slam your head on the desk. Ace and Sabo stare at your gloomy form and share a look for an answer then go back to you. 

"Oi what's wrong?" Sabo shakes your arm.

"You guys got the big role while I'm stuck being supporter." You sigh. 

"What's wrong with that? You get to stay back and not do anything?" You turn to Ace. 

"That's the problem. It's boring. I want to speak too."

"It's just a stupid play (Y/n). There is always a next time." The bell rings bringing you out of your disappointment. "Look on the bright side, you're on my team. We'll have lots of fun rehearsing." You chuckle. 

"That is true." Sabo glares at Ace after he pulls his tongue out.

"Not fair! I think being a pilgrim will suit her just fine."

"Whatever Nobel Pilgrim. Pirates-" 

"Indians." You correct.

"Right! Indians are the best way to go. We're stronger while pilgrims are sissy's." Sabo growls sending a scowl towards the freckled boy. His hands ball into fists ready to strike a punch.

"I may despise being born a Nobel, but right now it sounds like an insult. Let me lay down a little history for you freckles. Pilgrims helped improve the world so we can all live in a civilized society! If it weren't for Pilgrims we wouldn't have rights, revolutions or even advance to begin with!"

"You and your fancy words won't make a difference." Ace crosses his arms. Sabo groans in frustration face palming himself.

"Forget it! It's like talking to wall." Sabo retreats from the classroom, but before having to take a notification flyer to inform parents. You laugh following behind having to do the same. You enjoy their bickering over the silliest of things. It was like watching a comedy show.

 

"Oh my goodness! My babies are the starring roles of the play!" Veronica squeaks reading the flyer. Luffy tilts his head. Ace picks his ear with his pinky annoyed as he walks past Veronica dragging his bag. You and Sabo stood before your mother. You hand him handed in your notification paper. Ace disagreed on telling Veronica about it and voted on staying home that night. Unfortunately, you having forgotten and too excited to not participate caused you to blab. Your brothers hated you for it. You just waved at them cheeky like ignoring their glares. "Oh! I am the proudest, luckiest mother ever! Who is playing who?"

"Sabo is the Pilgrim. He will be narrating, Ace is the chief of the Native American tribe and I will play one of the Indians. " You chirp.

"Oh how wonderful! I better go tell the others." Your mother heads into the kitchen already texting the group. Ace groans.

"No! Don-argh!" The raven haired boy ruffles his hair flustered with embarrassment.

"Oh come on Ace it will be fun. I really want to take part." You plead.

"That's great and all, but couldn't you have left me out of it?"

"Ace we're in the same class it was evident. Mom was going to ask anyways and force you to go." Sabo reads the flyer Ace held.

"She's right. It's all written here." Another groan escapes the hot head. 

"What's a play? It sounds fun." Luffy asks.

"A play is basically a written story where people who are given a character role pretend or act out the story on stage for the audience. Sort of like actors do in movies." Luffy tilts his head more confused. You sweat drop. "Um...you'll see what it is when you go."

"Well, now that everyone knows, we should probably rehearse since that's practically our homework for the next few days." Sabo suggests. You were about to say something when the trio scurry outside, into the backyard.

 

Here you are with the boys rehearsing your lines. You simply watched from the side since you carry no lines. Luffy stood beside Ace holding a stick. Ace wore Luffy's Indian hat he crafted in school full of paper feathers. You couldn't help but giggle when he acts. He was funny looking. Sabo wore his top hat to seem more like a pilgrim while reading his lines. Luffy was starting to get impatient. He would say something unnecessary after every paragraph of the script. Sabo was coming to his end handing a ball to his brothers instead of a pumpkin.

"This shall be our gift to you. A pumpkin." Sabo shifts his eyes over to Ace. "Okay now you take the ball and agree with what I said." He informs. Just as Ace goes to reach for the ball, Luffy smacks Sabo's hand with a stick making him drop the ball and wince. "What the hell was that for?"

"Nay! We will not take your fruit! We hate fruit! We eat meat! Meat! Meat! Meat! Chief wants Meat!" Luffy chants. You laugh at his antics and stand beside Ace chanting "meat" with him. Ace grins and does the same starting a round about walk. Sabo is irked by their stupidity.

"No! That's not how it's supposed to go. Stop it guys. We have to do this or we'll end up looking like idiots at the play." Luffy halts to stare at Sabo for a long while before shouting,

"Get the Pilgrim! Dog pile!" He cries lunging towards his brother with a battle cry. You all did the same startling Sabo. Luffy is the first than Ace and you last. You all laugh including Sabo. He wipes a tear from his eye.

"We still have to rehearse guys no matter how boring this is."

"Actually there is no need for that. If you would have let me talk earlier, you would have learned that the script is our choice to learn but we'll be rehearsing at school so it's not necessary." Sabo and Ace go blank.

"Are you kidding me?" Sabo barks. "We did this for no reason?"

"Not entirely. You two probably already learned some of your lines right? So it wasn't a total loss."

"It doesn't matter now. I say since we're out here, let's head over to base and do some training." The two cheer throwing their fists into the air. You tilt your head curious when Ace mentioned their base. Too lost into your thoughts, you fail to notice your brothers sprinting towards the woods. You call out to them,

"Wait for me!" The trio halt in there tracks turning to you. Ace and Luffy cross their wooden sticks as if restricting you to go any further. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Sorry (Y/n), but you can't come. It's too dangerous and we can't always baby sit you." You puff your cheeks in a childish manner. You stomp your foot.

"What? Since when did I ever ask for protection? I don't need a babysitter I can handle myself well thanks." The brothers share a look and snort. Their snort soon turn into fits of laughter. You glare at them. A hint of red spreading on your cheeks.

"Yeah right! Look you couldn't even fight a wolf or a bear off. It's not a challenge it's just a fact that you can't fight nor are you a devil fruit user. Luffy for example is the same level as you, the only difference is he's rubber so nothing can stop the runt." Ace pulls on Luffy's cheeks stretching his skin as an example. Once he let's go, his skin snaps back in place. Luffy nods in agreement completely dismissing the fact that he got insulted until just now.

"Oi! I'm not weak just learning!" He retorts."

"Hai! Hai!" Ace says. You pout in disapproval to their discrimination. It felt like you were surrounded by your family or worse your bullies.

"So because I'm normal I can't go?"

"We're saying the forest is too dangerous for a girl, a weakling like you." Ace points out. "How about this? No girls allowed in our base. Just stay here. Later (Y/n)." Ace leads his brothers into the forest leaving you completely flabbergasted. Never did you think your brothers would put you out like this. You feel hurt.

 

The remaining days you were all busy rehearsing at school for the play. You counted the days before vacation. Your excitement for acting suddenly vanished since that day you were out casted. It was like they made a point that although they are your adoptive siblings, they still act like children who think cooties and girls suck. You living alone with your mom sort of made you mature unknowing of how to act like a child. It was sad really. You sigh standing with your group in your costume.

 

Your mother sat in between Law and Corazon with Luffy in her lap excited to see your performance. Law slouches a little in his chair bored.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see my babies act." Corazon chuckles.

"I know what you mean. I'm excited as well. Being here reminds me of the good times when I used to come to your plays." Luffy 'wows' at the new info. Law clicks his tongue.

"It's just a play to learn what happened on Thanksgiving. No big deal. I already know this. I have no idea why you people are excited about it." He grumbles. Veronica glares at the brute only to be interrupted by Luffy.

"You also were in a play?" She nods.

"Yeah. We all get a chance to experience what it's like. I remember one of the plays I was in was about safety. I played as a cop and..." Veronica grins turning to Law who seems to be irritated for some reason. He shifts his eyes over to her. Upon closer inspection you can see a small blush rising on his cheeks.

"Don't." He starts. The woman's grin grows wider from ear to ear.

"Your uncle Law here played the stranger with shades, a mustache and trench coat." He instantly scowls at his sister like daggers. His face inches away from turning beet red. Veronica giggles remembering the fond memory. Luffy chuckles along with her. "What did you say to them again when the girls said no? Oh yeah! Come on I have candy in my van."

"Shut up!" Law barks making a scene. The parents around him shush him. The brute cringes in embarrassment.

"That's so cool Traguy." Corazon smiles wide as he sighs also recalling.

"I don't see what's so funny I thought you two did spectacular. Law included looked adorable." He chirps.

"Enough already, I don't want to remember. It was embarrassing."

"Oh, Law everything to you is embarrassing." Corazon adds. Law grumbles under his breath.

"Look the show is about to start." He says. Immediately all eyes turn to the stage once the lights have dimed. Law sighs in relief to be free of their teasing.

 

Mrs. Applebottom stands before the curtained stage and bows.

"Thank you all for coming to our play. Your child put a lot of time and effort into rehearsing so we hope you enjoy this gift from us to you." The audience applauds as soon as the teacher leaves. The maroon colored curtains rise to reveal the stage covered in props with a background of the seas and the skies. Sabo stood in the center in his pilgrim uniform holding a piece of paper. The blonde's eyes widen seeing so many people staring back at him. He gulps hard trying to force himself to push forward. Beads of sweat trail down from his temple, too nervous to continue. His vision blurs in and out. He rubs his eyes trying to focus. His breathing hitches in his throat. Cameras are pulled out waiting for the show to start. The teacher shouts a line in a whispering tone. Sabo turns to the lady on the left and nods.

"Uh-um…t-today we um…uh…"His body shivers violently unable to spew his words.

"Oh no. This isn't good." Corazon whispers. "The kid has stage fright."

"Not only that, but he looks like he's about to hyperventilate if he keeps it up. Maybe even faint." Veronica sighs handing Luffy over to her father and her phone over to Law.

"Here take my phone and start recording when he's able." Veronica heads over to the back of the stage. The curtains drop as the teacher returns with embarrassment.

"S-sorry about that it seems our star has stage fright." The parents start chattering amongst themselves.

Veronica walks over to Sabo who seems to have snapped back to reality now that the curtains are drawn. His mother kneels down and wipes his sweat away. Sabo pants in a panic.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You just have stage fright. It happens. This is your first time."

"I-I can't do this. I can't go back there Veronica. There so many people out there staring at me." He shudders.

"Breathe Sabo it's okay. Just breathe." She lifts his head for him to look at her. Their eyes meet. His breath eases as does his body the longer he stares. "I know it's scary, but I promise once you start reading your lines you'll forget they're there. Just picture something happy or ignore them. Do you. Take deep breaths. You'll see that it gets easy as you keep going. If you still feel nervous just start counting up to three and take a deep breath. Okay? I'm right here nothing bad is going to happen. You can do this." Sabo nods. A small smile crawls on his lips. Veronica smiles back and places a kiss atop of his head. "Good boy. We can try as many times as you want. Don't be afraid." The blonde boy takes his place in the center taking deep breaths. Veronica informs one of the teachers that he's ready to go. That teacher heads to the front of the stage to inform Mrs. Applebottom.

"Good news everyone! It seems our star is willing to try again, so let's give him our support and encourage him to go on." The audience claps as soon as the lights dim once more and the curtains are drawn. The spot light shines on Sabo. He peers at his paper and reads his script. He clears his throat.

"Okay Sabo you can do this." He mutters to himself. "T-today is a special day. We-" He looks at the crowd full of people. His eyes divert to Veronica who's ushering him to continue with a thumbs up. This reassures the boy. "We Pilgrims have sailed far and wide from our country in search for a new home." The story goes on as Sabo reads it and with ease forgets all his worries. At first he peered over to Veronica from time to time for support until he no longer needed it. Once it was safe to leave, Veronica takes her place back in her chair with Law recording on her phone. Corazon leans close to her,

"Nice work. He's doing well." His daughter grins.

"Thanks I learned from the best." Corazon flutters with joy hugs her smothering her like he used to always do with Law when he first said, "I love you" to him. As always parents shushing them. Corazon apologizes.

 

Finally, the play has reached it's end. Ace stood in his costume with his hat and took the fake pumpkin as a symbol of peace. The curtains fall as the two brother exchange a smile of acknowledgement. All recordings stop and the kids are given a round of applause as the curtains raise back up and a bow is given. Your family cheer at all of you. Veronica peers over to Law whom is on his phone. She frowns.

 

After you gave away your costume, you and your brothers met up with your mother and the others. All of you were walking out of the building and heading into the parking lot.

"You guys were amazing. I'm so proud of you. Sabo you did great as well. I'm proud for being brave." Veronica ruffles his hair. Sabo smiles wide.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Veronica awes and hugs all of you.

"Awe my babies." She coos. You pull away from your mom a little embarrassed. Your two brothers however remained in her embrace surprisingly. You backed up and bumped into your uncle Law's leg. You raise your head to meet his gaze only for him squat down at eye level for you and pat your head. He smiles at you.

"You did great too kid." You smile wide. You and your uncle held this secret bond ever since you went to the aquarium and he bought you Bepo. It was the first time you ever opened up. You didn't know how to channel your feelings. You were used to bottling it up until your uncle assured you that what you two spoke is confidential just like his work as a doctor. He was great at keeping secrets. That's probably why you trusted him with them. He's the reason you were a little mature and became well informed with medicine. It came in handy since you're always patching up the boys after their training.

"Thanks." You chirp. His phone vibrates. He immediately picks it up and views the message typing back. Luffy hears kids heading over to the ice cream vendor across the street. He points to the vendor.

"Ice cream. Can we get some please?"

"I don't see why not. I think we all deserve some."

"As grandpa I'll gladly spoil them." You all cheer for Corazon and follow behind him.

"You're officially my favorite grandpa!" Luffy exclaims. This makes your grandpa cry fake tears of joy.

"Just for that you get two scoops!" You all complain and start sucking up to your grandpa.

Veronica couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Her attention diverts to Law. She pouts and peers over his shoulder to read his messages purposely. Law finishes replying ignoring Veronica resting her head on his shoulder. The text written as, "I'll be there soon."

"Hmm….you got a girlfriend?" Law puts his phone away and scoffs at the question.

"Maybe. Why do you want to know nosy?" He pulls on her nose gently. She puffs her cheek and rubs her nose earning a chuckle.

"Because I don't know, I rarely know a thing about my brother since I started my job. You completely disappeared until (Y/n) came into this world. You're still distant. We haven't spoken." Law averts his eyes as if not wanting to have this conversation. "Look whatever the reason between you and him were it's over between us. You know that. I'd like my big brother back in my life again and be like the old days." The man peers back at her pleading orbs and sighs.

"It's not what you think. I'm not being distant because of the past. It's something else." He holds her hands. "I'll tell you what, we can catch up during Thanksgiving. I just really have to go right now." 

"Promise?" Law scoffs.

"I Promise." He makes his way over to his car.

"Okay doc. Go have that date and I hope you bring her to the family." Law groans loud.

"It's not a date!" He retorts as he hops into his 1970 Dodge Challenger and drives away with Veronica sticking out her tongue.

"Right." She mutters teasingly. Your brothers awe at the model car especially Luffy. You couldn't understand what was so marvelous about a vehicle. It was black and shiny, but other than that nothing.

"Sweet car." Ace mutters.

"So cool! It looks like a spaceship with beams! It has beams!" You peer over to your over excited, straw hat brother completely awkward. Perhaps it was the sugar tripping him out? Nonetheless you dismiss it once your uncle drives away. Your mother clicks his tongue.

"Show off. Mines better." Corazon chuckles.

"Ah, he always did carry that bad boy vibe around him didn't he?"

"Yeah. It was extremely annoying since he used to be such an asshole. I don't even know if he still is though."

"Oh don't worry, you will find out next week over Thanksgiving. I can't wait for these kids to meet the rest of their familia." You frown recalling the past memories of having to spend Thanksgiving with your cousins. They were so stuck up. You wondered if they will rub off on your brothers seeing as how last time they gave that same feeling. Out casting you like that. You look at your ice cream pondering the thought. It would be hell.

 

Thanksgiving day arrives, you and your brothers are forced to get up early like every other morning only today was special. You packed your essentials like spare clothes, tooth brush, spare pajamas, devices you will use over at Donquixote estate. You put almost all of your fun devices in there because you knew how it went every year. It was boring and you despised the thought of hanging out with your cousins. They were terrible kids. You wondered how that came to be seeing as you were practically being raised the same manner as you only you came out right. You hoped. You flop on your small luggage and groan too tired and annoyed to go upstate. Ace and the others did the same. You peer into their rooms finding Luffy completely passed out on his large bag. You chuckle at the goof. You move on to the next room to find Ace battling between which toy to bring. He ruffles his hair in frustration. He decides to toss both of them aside and just add his 3DS.

The sound of a 'thud' made you turn around and peek into Sabo's room. The boy seemed to be rummaging shelf to shelf searching for the right book. It was incredible to find Sabo interested and able to read such thick books. He sits on the floor holding a thick, blue book and a red one in the other.

"Pride and prejudice or Scythe?" He hums in thought. You enter his room.

"Well which one do you like to read?" You take a seat in front of him.

"That's the thing, I've already read all of them ten times, but I'd say the book I enjoy the most is Scythe."

"Then Scythe it is!" Sabo tosses his book into his bag.

"Thanks. I really needed help." He sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, how can you read all of these ten times?"

"Oh that? I have a passion for writing, so books intrigue me as each book carries their own story. An imagination beyond reality. Some of them are documentaries. I plan on being a writer one day or a navigator. Free to write as I please." Your eyes gleam in awe. 

"Wow you seem to already have your dream career."

"Yeah you can say that. There isn't a doubt in my mind. Let's hope it doesn't change." You nod in agreement. Sabo continues to pack his things. You figure this is a sign for you to let him carry on. You head over to Ace's room and check up on the lad. He was pulling out one of his underwear debating on which pattern to choose. You blush red as does he when you meet each other's gaze. You avert your eyes as Ace hides his garment behind him.

"What?" He spouts angrily. You shake your head and skip him.

"Nothing." You head over to Luffy's room laughing hysterically. Ace growls rushing out of his room only to stop when he meets Sabo starting at his underwear in his hands. Sabo grins wide. Ace bites his lip completely flustered. He heads back inside his room and slams the door. Sabo stifles his laugh.

Entering Luffy's room, you push the boy off his bag stirring him awake. He sits up tiredly and yawns.

"Luffy, you were supposed to be packed hours ago. Mom will nag you to death if you're not ready." You open the luggage and notice it's backed with junk food, toys and his entire clothing. You sweat drop.

"I tried, but I got tired packing all my things." He rubs his eyes.

"Luffy we're not moving. We're just going to be away for a day. All you need to do is pack essentials and things you want to add in case you're bored."

"Okay so I should just take out my clothes?"

"No Luffy. Here let me help." You toss everything out of his bag and start packing his pajamas, toothbrush, spare clothes. The same thing as yours. "Okay now you can add whatever you want." Luffy nods picking up all his snacks and dumping them inside his bag. "Okay Luffy not all of the snacks just a few."

"But I need them for when I get hungry." He pouts.

"You won't need them trust me. There will be plenty of food upstate, but if you still want them then just add a few not all." You pull out all of the snacks and add random ones. "There and one toy of your choosing." Luffy looks at his toys just like Ace quickly making a choice to pick the red robot. He adds it to his luggage and nods satisfied. Right after you finish zipping up his bag your mom calls out to you,

"Come on kids! We have to hurry! It's a three hour drive upstate." You all groan in response dragging your belongings downstairs. Your mother runs around the kitchen baking the remaining pastries that will be served tonight. Your brothers drooled over the pile of pastries stacked into a large Tupperware. Veronica snatches the box away and places them somewhere near her knowing how sneaky the boys can be.

"Don't even think about it. This is for dinner. Here are your breakfasts." The woman sets down a plate stacked with breakfast egg and sausage muffins. You took only one because the sausage always gave you a stomach ache afterwards. You knew if you didn't eat your mother will nag you and considering today will be a busy day, you will have to starve yourself and your brothers will plan to steal food just for you and it will turn into a chaotic mess which isn't bad just a bad impression for your mom and your brothers. Your eyes swirl as you start to feel dizzy just thinking about the various scenarios playing in your head. You shake your head snapping back to reality and finding your brothers scarfing down their sandwiches in both of their hands. You scoff already used to their large appetite. Your mom finally adds the remaining Cannoli's into the box and attaches the lid. She removes her apron setting it on the table which she has cleaned up during her cooking. "Alright let's go. Go, go ,go into the car. Did you remember to pack spare clothes?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Entertainment?"

"Did you remember to go to the bathroom first?" There was complete silence. "We're not stopping so you better go now."

The trio share a look before racing upstairs to go to the bathroom. Ace took the upstairs, Sabo took Veronica's bathroom leaving Luffy to dance in the hallway. His sight sets on the potted plant in the corner. He checks to see if anyone is coming before rushing over and relieving himself onto plant's soil.

"One….two." He says and zips up his pants. Satisfied, the straw hat heads downstairs. Sabo and Ace finish a five seconds later and meet up in the car. Veronica didn't bother to ask if they washed their hands or anything, she was too preoccupied with arriving on time. She locks the doors behind her hurrying over to her car.

 

It's been a long three hour drive, but along the way you felt nostalgic seeing the pine trees on each side of the road and above them in the horizon rest large mounds of mountains covered in snow. The area always seemed to fog up here. You could see the condensation of your breath against the window. You drew a smiley face and chuckled. You look over your shoulder to find one of your brothers asleep while the other two are absorbed into their video game or reading a book. You peer at your mother whom is humming to music as she drives. You lean your head against the window and begin day dreaming staring at the scene pass by. Up ahead in the distance you can see the seaside view along with Donquixote estates standing just beside it.

It didn't take long for you to arrive in front of the large gates where it opens allowing you entrance. You hop out of the car once your mother parks and sigh. You missed the lovely scenery but you couldn't say the same for what is inside the mansion. Your ears perk to the sound of the brothers marveling over the large building. 

"What is up with this family being rich and isolation?" Ace shouts.

"Uncle Doflamingo enjoys being greedy and rich. It's kind of how I grew up until my father decided to raise me away from the luxury and learn to work for things. It's the same thing I'll be making you guys do in the future so you can be proud of what you have rather than being handed. You boys seem to already be a little independent and ready to chase after what you want." The trio smile sheepishly at her praise. "And with you three by (Y/n)'s side you should guide her and help give her confidence." You puff your cheeks.

"I am confident! I have been doing things on my own!" 

"You are now thanks to your brothers but back then you were quiet and timid. Now you're starting to get a little rowdy like you brothers and that's good because it's what you've been missing." You look back at your memories and realize your mother was right. You come out of your thoughts after hearing the ringing of the door bell. You all wait for the door to be open. Your mother turns to you four. "Now remember to behave and try not to make a mess when dinner starts. No fights either!" She glares at each individual. The boys avert their eyes. Ace clicks his tongue while Sabo fiddles with his shirt, Luffy simply pouts. The door opens wide to reveal an angry woman in a maid outfit smoking. "Baby 5!" Said woman softens her eyes and pounces on your mother into a crushing hug.

"Veronica! Welcome back! You haven't changed a bit except for your outfit. You look like a business woman." Your mother rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah I sort of am." The maid peers over to you four.

"Oh and this must be (Y/n). My you've grown." She chirps squatting down at eye level. You scrunch your nose from the whiff of smoke being poured at your face. You fan the smoke and cough. Baby 5 removes her cig and apologizes.

"H-hello. Nice to see you again aunt Baby." You cough out.

"Good to see you too darling." She chirps. Her eyes peer over to three unfamiliar faces. "Friends of yours (Y/n)?"

"Nope they're my adopted sons and they have big appetites so they'll be expecting your cooking." Veronica grins and winks at Baby 5. The maid gasps and her eyes glisten.

"More children who need me? Oh it's an honor and it's a bigger honor that you're all Veronica's children. I'll do my best to protect, and provide for these kids. If you have any questions or help let me know I'll do my best." You sweat drop knowing how excessive she can be. The boys tilt their heads confused and nod in agreement. Baby 5 takes the Tupperware of pastries and leads the group inside. The entrance was a long hallway which opens into a wide gap with large staircases in front of them leading up to the bedrooms. On the left is the kitchen and the right is the living room. It seemed to be loud, booming with cheers and laughs.

"Where is everyone?" 

"My cooks are all on break. Being the only young woman to cook a big family can be exhausting but they all need me." Baby goes into her own world as if posing with pride staring into the ceiling.

"Well why don't I help you after I greet the family?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You're our guest."

"It will be fun and give us time to catch up." Baby hugs your mother.

"Oh Veronica you're too kind. I'm so glad you remain sweet after all these years." Your mom pats her back awkwardly.

"Of course! I am still me."

"I'll prepare utensils for you then." Your mother nods and waves to the maid trailing off.

"Whoa this is a bigger house than the one at home." Ace comments. 

"Yeah it reminds me of my old place. Portraits and paintings." Sabo shudders. Luffy and Ace pat his back for comfort. 

 

Upon entering the living quarters, you find the large room packed with snacks and drinks. The wide, flat screen TV displaying a football game. The speakers filling the room. In the corner, your aunts and uncles sitting in a round table playing poker. Your brother's eyes glisten in awe.

"Damn." Sabo mutters admiring the TV and it's speakers being a technology geek. Your mother clears her throat grabbing the attention of everyone. At first they were irritated until they spotted your mother with her family. Various smiles greeting you all. Your aunt Jora squeals seeing you and your siblings. You are forced to approach knowing what is to come. You hide behind your brothers who give you a questioning look. You scoff.

"Don't mind me. I'll just be in the back." Before Sabo could ask, they are silenced by Veronica introducing the trio.

"Veronica! Look at you! You haven't changed a bit. Still young and beautiful with no wrinkles."

"Aunt Jora I'm only twenty seven."

"Still?" She asks. "Well it's still nice to see you. I also see you brought me (Y/n) and new faces."

"Yes these boys are mine. I adopted them." Jora cups her cheeks in surprise. Her lips in the shape of an 'o'. 

"This little one is Luffy." Luffy raises his hand and smiles wide waving.

"Hi!" He chuckles. 

"This one here is Sabo." The blonde bows a little politely.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all." 

"And this last one here is the oldest, Ace. My tsundere." She chirps. Ace nods

"Yo." Ace realizes the nickname being given to him. "Would you stop calling me that? I don't even know what that means!"

Veronica was about to answer when Jora interrupts.

"Oh my! Well it's a pleasure. You look like fine young lads I could just eat you up." Jora chirps pinching each of their cheeks including yours. You were sneering at your brothers only to be caught. Jora enjoyed pulling Luffy's more considering it stretched. You and your brothers rub your cheeks in pain groaning. 

"I see why you backed away." Ace growls. You could only laugh in response.

"Hey it was worth it seeing you guys getting a taste first of Aunt Jora's pinches."

"Oh this isn't over (Y/n) we'll get you back." Sabo adds.

"Yeah! Not cool." You only shrug with a smirk.

 

After your introduction with your, "aunts and uncles". Your mother left you four to help Baby 5 with cooking. You four turn to face the TV only to be greeted by two of your most hated cousins. Sugar and Dillinger. You cringe already hating being here. Their smiles wide creeping you out as it is.

"(Y/n)! It's been so long!" Sugar hugs you but you didn't bother to return her hug. "I see you also have brothers. We overheard." You roll your eyes knowing they did. They were nosy and spoiled. Your brothers peer over to you for an answer. 

"Uh, guys this is Sugar and Dillinger. They are my cousins well your cousins now too." Sugar bows pulling her dress.

"Nice to meet you." She chirps.

"It's a pleasure." Dillinger takes out his hand for them to shake. Luffy being the first gladly takes it. He continues to smile while Dillinger tilts his head confused as he squeezes harder.

"Nice to meet all of you." Sugar pouts that nothing happened.

"Yes well now that we're all acquainted would you like to head upstairs to the play room?"

"Yes! Yes let's go play!" Sugar bounces and takes your hand. 

"No! No! No play!" You reply only to be dragged by force while your brothers follow behind. Dillinger waits till they leave the room and looks at his hand. In his hand was a buzzer. He shakes it to listen to anything only to hear nothing. He buzzes himself making him jump.

"Why didn't it work?" He asks himself. The blonde disregards the question deciding to head upstairs with the rest.

It's been three hours since your arrival. Your brothers were all busy playing a racing game on the console. You however are across the room having to play, "dolls" with Sugar. You groan not liking the whole wardrobe she forced you to wear. You didn't like tea parties, you didn't like dolls. Stuffed animals you could do but dolls were just creepy. 

"What's that Mr. Periwinkle? I look dashing? Why thank you! You flatter me. Isn't that nice (Y/n)? (Y/n)?" Sugar asks. You were busy looking over the boy's shoulders wanting to play also. Sugar puffs her cheeks in disapproval. She marches over to you making her steps as loud as she possibly could and brutally grasps your arm. She tugs once. You hiss causing your brother's instincts to kick in to your grunt. They pause the game and turn to you. "(Y/n) what do you think you're doing? You're supposed to play dolls with me not be over here playing boyish games."

"But I don't like dolls and I prefer video games over it any time." Sugar gasps and squeezes harder making you yelp. "Ouch! Sugar that hurts. Let go!" You plead.

"No! Not until you play dolls with me! You shouldn't even be interested in video games. Those are for boys. You should be interested in clothes, dolls, make up, the color pink and lots of cute things!" Your brothers growl. Ace pushes Sugar aside while Sabo pulls you away gently in his arms. Sugar gasps and stumbles landing on her bum.

"What's your deal? (Y/n) doesn't like those things! If she says she's not interested then she's not interested!"

"Yeah, just because she's a girl doesn't mean she has to like girly things too." Sabo retorts. Dillinger helps Sugar up whom is about to cry out of frustration.

"That's the way it's supposed to be and that was rude of you to push a girl like that!" Dillinger defends.

"Sugar was hurting (Y/n). We made a promise to never let (Y/n) get hurt again even if it's her family. You're supposed to be nice to each other not jerks."

"Says the person who pushed me aside." You mutter. Your brothers turn to you with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about." You pull away and hold your arm. 

"You out casted me and called me weak. I am not weak!" You stomp your foot.

"Oh that?" Ace scoffs. "(Y/n) we only said that to protect you. The forest isn't safe. It's dangerous."

"I know that but I would still like to hang out with you like you promised. I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do!" Ace retorts.

"No I don't! I've been taking care of myself before you even came along!"

"Then why couldn't you solve your own bullying problem like what happened now?" You stood completely quiet as if he struck a nerve. You avert his gaze completely frustrated. Sabo sighs and steps in between.

"I admit that was wrong of us to do. We shouldn't have pushed you aside. We're sorry and we can explain later, for now let's just forget about this and play hide and seek or something?" You nod.

"Sure. Only I want to be with Sugar. That way it will be three on three." You walk over to Sugar and Dillinger purposely bumping your shoulder against Ace's. Your brothers were left completely slack jawed. Sugar cheered and happily hugged you.

"(Y/n) please." Sabo pleads.

"Then tell start explaining." You snap. All three held their mouths shut averting your gaze.

"We can't." Luffy answers. You click your tongue causing them to feel a twinge of pain in their chest.

"Yay! I knew you'd see it my way." You glare at your brothers and leave with your group in tow. 

 

Once outside in the garden, you all get a clear view of the sea. You stood near the edge as the cool breeze blows through your hair. It was hard to tell what time of day it is considering the sky is cloudy at the moment.

"Hide and seek isn't a three way!" Ace barks.

"It can be. We might as well do it another way and have fun with it." Dillinger suggests.

"What if we each find one person and if one is left you may help find the last person. Those who are hiding are allowed to move spots?" Sabo adds.

"I can agree to that." Dillinger giggles.

"Oi! (Y/n)! We're goanna start the game!" You take one last look at the view before approaching the group and going over the rules.

You and your group faced the statue of an angel and closed your eyes starting to count to ten. The trio spread out swiftly finding a hiding spot. Luffy hides behind bush not even bothering to care if they find him or not as he truly believed he found the greatest hiding spot. Sabo hides on a tree while Ace hides in a bush covered with flowers.

"Ten!" Your group shouts. You pull away form the statue. Luffy snickers thinking he's silent when Sugar peers over the bush and tags Luffy.

"Found Luffy!" She cries. Luffy pouts in disappointment.

"What? Awe I thought I found a good spot!" He cries. Sugar giggles at the fool.

Dillinger wanders around the garden and hears a sneeze. He peers over to the bushes and opens it finding a sneezing Ace.

"Found Ace!"

"Crap. A-Ah-Achoo!" He sniffles rubbing his nose. You were left to find Sabo. You look around in search for the blonde. You hear something cracking and find a branch fall along with a screaming Sabo. You flinch when he makes a loud 'thud' from his fall. Sabo rubs his back hissing. You tag Sabo.

"Found Sabo! Wow you guys suck at this game."

"We're not used to our surroundings." He defends. You walk away waving your hand.

"Riiiight." Sabo watches your retreating form and frowns.

 

The group meet at the angel statue once more.

"Okay now it's our turn to hide." Dillinger chirps. Ace, Luffy and Sabo close their eyes and start counting leaning against the statue for precaution. Your group splits up in search for a hiding spot. You look around trying to figure out where when you remember the center of the garden has a small den big enough space for you to hide with your own skylight. You run around the garden in search for the center's opening. You crawl inside the gap once you spot it and hold your legs keeping quiet.

"Ten!" The boys shout. "Ready or not here we come." You giggle in excitement hoping they wouldn't find you since this was sort of your secret place. Alas it didn't even last long when Sabo discovers Sugar in a plum bush. Her red cloak giving herself away along with small rustling. Once he tags and calls her out, Sugar becomes upset claiming absurdities about gaining "cooties." You jump out of your hiding spot once you hear Sugar in distress. Everyone gathers around the two. 

"Ewe gross! Sabo gave me cooties! He touched me!" Dillinger gasps as does Luffy.

"Sabo has cooties!" Luffy says. Ace scolds the boy.

"Shut up! You don't even know what that is." Luffy holds his aching head and pouts.

"No I don't have any cooties. I don't even know what that is."

"Well you touched me and it's gross. You should apologize for touching a girl."

"What? That's absurd! I'm not going to apologize for tagging you. You're just upset cause you got caught easily." Sugar puffs her cheeks.

"Well then I'm going to make you by telling on you."

"Are you serious?" Sabo's jaw drops completely baffled.

"Yep! Unless you care to apologize?" She grins.

"Sugar Sabo was just following the rules we all agreed upon."

"Yeah so I'm not sorry." Sugar growls and runs back inside.

"Then I'm telling! Trebol! Doffy!" She cries fading in the background leaving the group completely dumb struck. Dillinger holds his stomach laughing and pointing at Sabo.

"Well I guess you're goanna get in trouble cootie boy. Cootie, cootie, cootie." He chants. Sabo growls at the idiot.

"Would you shut the hell up? Man you're annoying." Ace starts. You begin to worry knowing something like this would trigger your brothers. Your cousins had a tendency to press buttons. It was like they were fueled by anger or something. You tug Ace back.

"Ace please calm down. You remember what mom said." The freckled boy recalls Veronica's words and sighs calming himself down. Dillinger however seemed to be unable to let things cool off.

"That's right you wimp, listen to your sister." He sneers. Ace snaps. He launches his fist toward Dillinger who surprisingly dodges. You and your brothers are also left in surprise that the boy managed to dodge an attack. Nonetheless, Ace jabs again and again unable to land a punch. Dillinger simply cackles in amusement. This irritates Ace more. "My, my you have great power in your fists. I'm impressed that you can even punch. However your form is all wrong!" The blonde dodges once and lands a kick into Ace's gut sending him back.

"Ace!" You cry in union. Your freckled brother coughs and holds his gut. His entire body shivers from th pain. You Sprint over to him only for him to stop you. You couldn't understand why.

"N-no! This is my fight. I'm not gonna let some pussy ass kid beat me! I will not go down so easily." Ace snarls. Flames spark causing Dillinger to widen his eyes stunned when he sees embers flailing. Ace takes this opportunity to lunge at the boy and land a punch to the face. Dillinger flops on the ground. Ace grins victoriously, but the pain brings him back. He holds his gut. You rush to his side worried. Your brothers do the same. Ace assures you all that he is fine.

 

Your attention shifts over to your cousin. He clenches the grass and starts whimpering. His whimpers turn into sniffles and finally cries. He lifts his head and covers his face crying loud.

"H-how dare you punch me! You're so mean! You'll all pay!" You walk over to the boy trying to keep him quiet by saying sweet nothings. Your attempts fail as you realize Dillinger continued his act because your uncle Doffy and Trebol arrive at the scene. You all stare at the two men. Sugar held Trebol's robe pointing at your brothers.

"They gave me cooties and refused to apologize. Now they went and hurt Dillinger for defending me. See? They're mean grandpa Trebol!" Sugar exclaims. You could not believe the crap coming out of Sugar's mouth. Your brothers were not blood and it worried you. Doffy was all about family and since your brothers were new would he accept? Your brothers back up intimidated as the tall man casted his shadow over the trio. It was hard to tell if he was angry. He always looked mad to you. He scans the area between you and the boys. A brow is raised.

"Did you hurt Dillinger?" He bluntly asks. His voice rumbled and stern. It made you shudder with fear. You could even hear the gulps of your brother as they contemplate on how to get out of this mess.


	14. Thanksgiving PT.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know it's been a long time but shit happened and I was lost and now I'm back for sure. I have the next chapter ready to be written. This took me three days to write on paper as an experiment to see if I liked, which I do, but then I had to type it which took two more days in total five freaking days and I could not wait to share it so unfortunately I'll be writing on phone/computer from now on just to make things easier and quick even though I did make a bunch of changes that almost revealed a lot of secrets hahaha. No no my dears you shall not know just yet what I have planned ;) In general this chapter is long although I feel there should have been more I am currently stumped so it will do. ~Enjoy the make up story~
> 
> Also: Credit to Legna El on Wattpad for suggesting the boys go hunting. Thank you. If you have any suggestions let me know :) I'll gladly add them.

"Did you hurt Dillinger?" Doflamingo asks. His voice rumbles sternly. All eyes land on the tall, intimidating man. Fear Paralyzing the trio including you. You didn't know Doflamingo very well regardless of him being your uncle but judging by the way your grandfather and mother have warned you to be careful around him. They never Specified why, yet you heed their warning It was unfortunate that your brothers were not informed. 

 

Your voice hitches in the back of your throat for a brief moment. The fear struck onto your brothers caused you to shake all your nerves away to step forward and defend them. 

 

"I-it was Dillinger's fault for taunting Ace! He also made the first strike. It was an act of self-defense." Curse yourself for stuttering. To him you must look weak after doing so. Your brothers snap out of their paralysis only to be engulfed with surprise that you are the one standing up for them after months of protecting you. The tables have turned. Sugar and Dillinger are the more astonished that you, the silent girl, spoke up. 

 

"That's not true and you know it!" Dillinger retorts in the background. Your brothers glare at the brat. Dillinger shivers in response. The garden grew silent as Doflamingo continues to speculate and make a conclusion. 

 

You step back until you stand in line with your brothers. Doflamingo, approaches you all. Trebol and your cousins watch in suspense. Snobby bastards. Ace peers over to Luffy and Sabo to catch a glimpse of just how scared they are. He decides enough is enough. The boy takes a step forward. 

 

"Say something already!" 

 

"Ace?" You all question. 

 

"I'm willing to take the punishment as they're spared. I don't regret beating that punk. He deserves it for starting shit." At that Ace is lifted by the scruff of his hoodie. Ace let's out a faint squeak. His onyx eyes meet the man's shades. Luffy and Sabo become defensive. 

 

"Oi! Set him down!" Luffy barks. 

 

"Didn't you hear (Y/n)? Dillinger acted first." Sabo adds. 

 

Doflamingo continues to ignore the children's complaints. Dillinger, Sugar, and Trebol chuckle darkly. 

 

"It's no use kids. Once Doffy makes up his mind there is no stopping him." You become fearful for Ace. You hoped and portrayed your uncle isn't as scary as you portray him to be. You would give anything to be proven wrong. 

 

"Doflamingo, what are you doing to Ace?" Corazon, your grandfather interrupts. He seems worried mirroring yours once he found all of you huddled together before your uncle. You smile wide. You've never been so relieved to see your grandpa. Your uncle acknowledges Corazon's' arrival. 

 

"Oh! Hello Roscionante. You know these kids?" 

"Yes, they're Veronica's kids. Did you forget what I told you already? She adopted those three boys." It seems your uncle drew a blank. Your grandpa sighs. "They are the boys on that pirate, ride video she sent months ago?" A light bulb pops up recalling. He suddenly bursts out laughing. You tilt your head confused. 

 

"Ah! So that's why they appeared familiar. You kids are hilarious. You beat up some kids for no reason." He cackles. You tilt your head confused. It seemed like he wasn't contemplating on punishment rather your brother's faces. 

 

"Video? What video?" Doflamingo silences his laughter and sets Ace down to pull out his phone. He goes through his gallery to search for the saved video your mother sent. He occasionally replays it to entertain himself whenever he needed a pick me up. Your brothers become embarrassed. Everyone except Luffy of course whom is enjoying the footage. He laughs hysterically alongside your uncle while holding his gut. You felt the same blush rise on your face once you see yourself slip a kiss on the boy's cheeks. 

 

"I forgot she mentioned recording that. I didn't expect her to send it to anyone." Sabo mutters. 

 

"Hey! So, wait! None of them are going to be punished?" Sugar starts. 

 

"Punished, for what?" Corazon asks turning to his brother for a response. He merely waves his hand as if to dismiss the ordeal. 

 

"Don't worry about it. That is however impressive that you were able to take down Dillinger. I'm training him myself. No other kid has been able to land a finger on him." 

 

"We train a lot!" Luffy exclaims. 

 

"Luffy!" The boys scold. "Don't just tell strangers what we do." Ace whispers. Sabo face palms. You giggle as Luffy pouts. Doflamingo raises a brow. 

 

"You too eh? Well what's say you bring that strength to the hunting grounds? Do you want to come?" Your brother's eyes light up. You already knew where this is going. 

 

"You all did that? Shame!" Corazon finally blurts out. "Brother you can't reward them for poor behavior. It sends a bad example; besides you'd have to ask Veronica for permission before taking them anywhere." The brute clicks his tongue to his brother's nagging. 

 

"Fine." He says. "Let's go ask her then." The group is herd inside the house passing the rest of the family whom are left curious to the small mob. 

 

 

Your mother hears the creaking noise of the swinging, kitchen door. She turns around to find a mob standing in the center. Her children front and center as if they've committed a crime. Veronica frowns. 

 

"What happened? What did they do?" Your brothers are offended that she would think that although she has the right to because they always did cause trouble. That wasn't the case. They simply wanted to ask for permission to go hunting, but instead are accused of crime. 

 

"Nothing, I just came to ask if I may take your boys hunting with me." Veronica's jaw drops in astonishment. 

 

"Really? Right now?" The brute nods. "Hmm... well I don't know. They're still pretty young." 

 

"Please Veronica! We really want to go and we're really good at it." Luffy pleads. He gives her the puppy dog eyes and quivering, lower lip. You roll your eyes. It is unbelievable that they're pulling that trick. Ace and Sabo gave puppy dog eyes only pleading desperately. Your mother failed ot resist. You can tell. She bites her lip to ponder. She sighs in defeat. 

 

"Okay. I guess you ca-" 

 

"No fair!" This is truly unfair! They get a free pass for being jerks?" 

 

"And punching me in the face? How absurd." Your brothers cringe knowing they now have broken a chance to go. A small 'uh-oh' is whispered from Luffy. Stupid blabber mouthed, brats is all your brothers thought right now. 

 

"What?" Veronica growls. Her hands rest on her hips. A stern face is worn as she glares at her boys keeping them in place. The trio hang their heads and lower their gaze refusing to meet her scary ones. Guilt and shame filled them. Veronica huffs waiting for an answer. 

 

"Ah, so that's what happened." Corazon mumbles inhaling his toxins form his cigarette. 

 

"Boys!" The trio jumps from the abrupt holler. "You better explain yourselves right this minute." The trio stiffens. They were more afraid of your mother more than anyone. 

 

"It wasn't our fault. Sugar was upset because I found her first in our game. She claimed I gave her cooties." Sabo starts. Luffy shimmies to the right, away from Sabo recalling that incident. He stares him up and down as if he carried that same disease with him. Sabo glares at the oaf. "Of course, I don't you moron! It's not even real! At least I don't think." He mutters the last part. He sighs. 

 

"Then Dillinger starts teasing me. He called me a wimp. If anything, he's the wimp. He cried after I socked...him." Veronica gasps. Ace mentally slaps himself for confessing. 

 

"Hah! See? It still hurts." The blonde points to his eye. Baby 5 takes a closer look touching the tender bruise starting to make a purple shade. Dillinger hisses. 

 

"Yep. It's a black eye alright. Come along. Let's put ice on that." She drags the boy over to the fridge and tend to him. Veronica frowns in disapproval. That face she made. Disappointment. 

 

It stung them. 

 

"I can't believe you would injure your cousin. On the first day too. Hell, why am I not surprised?" She starts pacing back and forth in frustration. "I asked you to do one thing. Pleaded you too, but you can't even do that." Your brothers frown. They felt guilty. Ace felt the same for a moment, then agitated. He grits his teeth, clenches his fist making his knuckles turn white. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like being lectured, what kid ever did? It was the fact the fact that he hated himself more for letting Veronica down. He made a promise and broke it. Because of his temper. You take notice. You felt the urge to comfort him. You couldn't stand to see him in any form of distress. Your heart, for that moment ached. You clutch your chest. You once again decide to set your foot down and take a stand. 

 

"What Ace did was indeed wrong, but Dillinger made the first attack. He kicked Ace. 

 

"Yeah, but he started throwing punches." Veronica let's out a heavy sigh. This was seriously going nowhere. She holds her head feeling a headache coming from the bicker. It was seemingly going in circles. 

 

"Enough! It doesn't matter. Clearly this isn't going anywhere. If anything, you should all be punished. It's Thanksgiving and I don't have time to keep watch over you while I help with preparations." 

 

"Exactly!" Your uncle starts. Veronica raises a brow. 

 

"Pardon?" 

 

"It's Thanksgiving. One of the years to forgive and just be with family or friends. Let's face it. Dillinger and Sugar often tend to start shit for no reason." He points out. Said kids gape in offense, but even more surprised he pointed it out. "Your boys are just fine. You can either forgive them or think of their punishment afterwards, but don't take this opportunity away. It's their first Thanksgiving with family, right?" 

 

Everyone listens in slack jaw. Doflamingo told an unexpectedly, kind speech. you and your brothers were the only ones whom are grateful. Corazon's cigarette nearly falls off his mouth. Trebol's snot also nearly touches the floor as well. 

 

Veronica returns her attention to the pouting boys. While her uncle said is true, she also had to be a parent to teach them a lesson. She concludes that her boys are not at all bad and their intentions are always good. So, with a defeated sigh, Veronica agrees to let the trio go hunting. She still, however felt uncertain being watched over by this man. While the trio are cheering, her father takes notice of his daughter's confliction. The two catch each other's eyes and nod as if giving a secret permission to do whatever it was her father has planned. 

 

"Oi, brother I'm coming with you." Corazon informs with a hand placed on Doflamingo's shoulder. The brute raises a brow at first in question before nodding. You on the other hand are happy for your brothers, but then a realization hits you. You look over to Sugar whom is glaring with such hate in her eyes which seem to be pasted on your brothers. Her cheeks puffed to show how outraged she is. Your eyes shift to Dillinger. His anger is visibly shown. Burning hate in his eyes, teeth baring out as he growls, red face, and knuckles turning white from clenching his fist tightly. Your small observation confirms your thoughts about you staying alone with the two. You will be bullied and taking all of their crap because of your brothers. Not that you would let the brats do that to you anymore, but it may indeed cause a bigger fuss for your already tired mom. So, you walk over to both your uncle and grandpa. You tug their shirt. 

 

"Is it okay if I come?" Corazon is surprised as is your mother. Never have you ever wanted to go hunting especially since you told your family that the sport is wrong. You love all the citers in the forest regardless if they're dangerous. Your mom bends down to meet your eye level. 

 

"Baby, are you sure? Just because your brothers are going doesn't mean you have to go everywhere with them." You nod. 

"I want to. They're my brothers. Someone has to look out for them." You chirp. Your mom gives you a warm smile. It was adorable of how much you followed them like a puppy. It was a nice change. You turn to Doflamingo pleadingly. He hums in thought before giving you a lop-sided grin. 

 

"Very well, I don't see why not pipsqueak?" 

 

"Thank you." You said. 

 

"Papa, take good care of them. Make sure they don't run into danger. Each one is my precious babies. It's very probable that they may enter into any mischief." Veronica whispers. Ace groans embarrassed. Sabo and Luffy smile wide that your mom has grown fond of the three of them. 

 

"Don't worry Veronica! We're used to hunting back in the orphanage. We'll be fine." Luffy assures. 

 

"Really? Well that's a relief." She pats the boy. Corazon pulls the kids away leading them out. Sugar and Dillinger are about to start again when Veronica steps in, "Say why don't you kids stay and help us cook? It will be fun I promise." 

 

"But cooking is for girls." Dillinger said. 

 

"Says who?" 

 

"Says uncle Diamante." Veronica growls as a tick mark forms above her head. 

 

"Oh really? Well stop listening to that sexist asshole from now on, because he's a crazy, old coot. Okay?" Sugar and Dillinger exchange looks. "Now let's start cooking, shall we?" The two nods in agreement as excitement is replaced. 

 

 

It did not take long to prepare to go on a hunting trip. In fact, Doflamingo was currently in the midst of packing equipment when Sugar came crying. When you were all escorted outside, Buffalo was almost done loading supplies. Your brothers stare in awe towards your cousin Buffalo. He is massive in size and fun to ride whenever you had the chance to ask him whether it is on his shoulders or a small flight on his back which he uses with his Devil Fruit powers. 

 

"Whoa!" The boys gawk in union. Buffalo sheepishly rubs the back of his head. He was always sensitive towards his size. Your brothers however seemed to shake off that impression. They truly are a mysterious bunch. 

 

"You remind me of Chesnaught." Luffy starts. "So cool." 

 

"No, no clearly he's Slaking." Sabo says. Next was Ace to say, 

 

"Hell no! He's more of an Emboar." The trio turn to you. 

 

"What do you think (Y/n)?" Luffy asks. 

 

"I think you've been playing too much Pokémon." You deadpanned. 

 

 

While the trio marvels over Buffalo, you take notice of Law's arrival. The car parked on the side of the curb. The car door slams as Law hops out holding a store-bought pie. He approaches you. 

 

"Uncle Law!" You chirp. He greets you with his famous grin and pats your head in acknowledgement towards his affection on you. You gladly accept. 

 

"It's about time you're here-Dyasun." Law glares at Buffalo. "That has no effect on me remember?" He sneers. 

 

"What's going on?" Law asks. 

 

"We're going hunting!" Luffy cheers. Law raises a brow and turns to you. 

 

"Really, and you're going along?" You lower your gaze to the ground suddenly finding it interesting. You play with the hem of your shirt. 

 

"I-it's a long story, but yes." The trio tilt their heads in wonder as to why everyone keeps asking the same surprised question. Law heads over to his trunk pulling out four, small bags. He hands each one to you and your brothers. 

 

"Here. These are med kits. The forest can be filled with danger. This will help with whatever you need. It's not much, but I'm sure it will come in handy. (Y/n) will show you how to use each tool if needed." You nod and salute to him. 

 

"Aye captain!" He chuckles at your randomness. 

 

"Cool, thanks Law." Sabo said. 

 

"Yeah thanks Tra-guy." Law forms a tick mark on his head over the name. 

 

"Straw-hat-ya just call me Law." 

 

"Uh....sure thing Tra-guy!" He chuckles his signature laugh. Law face palms making you giggle to Luffy's simpleton character. 

 

Your grandpa, Corazon, awes after capturing a moment with Law being kind to the children. "Awe! Law that's so kind of you. I knew you have a heart." Corazon hugs his son causing the unsuspecting brute to jump from the sudden hug. He does his best to push the tall, giant aside. 

 

"C-Cora-san!" He groans. "Stop!" His cheeks start to burn a red color as the blonde continues to embarrass him. You four stifle your laughs as best as you can. This makes Law fluster. Corazon's grip on Law is tightened. It was ridiculous. Doflamingo, luckily, honks the car horn bringing the group back to reality. Corazon pulls away to which Law is grateful. He sighs. 

 

"Let's get going. I want to get there before sunset." He hollers. 

 

"Alright kids, hop into the car." Corazon opens the door for you. "One of you will have to sit on my lap." He chirps. You knew that meant you since it would probably be awkward for your brothers to be on a stranger's lap. You become surprised when Luffy volunteers. He claims that he always wanted to sit in the front, but he was too young. Now he has a chance to see the front view. This leaves you to sit in the middle. Ace on your right and Sabo to your left. They both looked nervous around you for some reason. You yourself felt a little shy when close. 

 

Law sees the group off. Once he turns around to face the large mansion, he gives an unsettling look. Nonetheless, he takes a deep breath before setting foot on the stairs. 

 

Twenty or more minutes into greeting the family, Law manages to pull away from Jora's infamous pinches. He makes his way towards the kitchen to find Veronica, Sugar, Dillinger and Baby 5 cooking. Law watches his sister teach the children to bake while he holds a store-bought pie. After what seemed like hours was actually five minutes. Baby 5 calls out to Law. 

 

"Well look who finally showed up and with a crappy pie no less." Law clicks his tongue. 

 

"Well at least I brought something." 

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's the thought that counts are probably what you told yourself right? Pathetic." Law growls already irritated by this woman every year. 

 

"At least I'll be sure this pie is safe to eat rather than your poisonous cooking." He smirks only to have it wiped away by her with a 'smack' across the back of his head. It irked her. 

 

"The hell did you just say?" She huffs. The tanned man snaps his head to her sending her a glare to which she cowers behind Veronica instead of the usual Buffalo. The white haired, woman sweat drops seeing her friend cry. She rubs her back to comfort her. 

 

"There, there Baby 5. You know better than to irritate Law." 

 

"S-scary." Is all she spews. 

 

"Law! It's good to see you. I'm glad we'll be able to catch up later. If you're not busy maybe you can help?" She pleads giving him puppy dog eyes. Law's left eye twitches. He blushes slightly and sighs giving in. 

 

"Sure. It's better than being with the others." Law settles the pie down and heads over to her. Veronica lends him an apron to start. 

 

 

Meanwhile, you and your brothers are wandering the outdoors searching any life form to hunt down. Honestly you are glad that it's a dead end at the moment. You weren't sure what you would do if your brothers' kill a rabbit. While you are scouting, Corazon and Doflamingo are left behind to prepare their gear. Your brothers pleaded to scout ahead and leave some baited, traps during their walk so by the time Corazon and Doflamingo start searching for you, they'll find possible trapped vermin's left by them. 

 

"Here's another spot!" Luffy calls out digging into the dirt near a tree. He moves aside once it's deep enough. Ace opens the bear trap. Sabo reassures its lock before adding some berries found during their stroll. 

 

"There. Now we only have one more to go." Sabo informs. 

 

"There. Now we only have one more to go." Sabo informs. 

 

"I can't believe uncle Doffy would even lend us ten-year old's, bear traps. Psycho." You pout. 

 

"Awe chill (Y/n). It's good he did. It makes hunting a hell of a lot easier." Ace said. 

 

"And dangerous!" You retort. Ace rolls his eyes continuing. Luffy runs ahead excitedly to explore the new area. "Speaking of which, you guys said you used to hunt back in the orphanage, but if I recall isn't the orphanage fenced away from the forest for safety reasons?" 

 

"Yeah, but that still didn't stop us from going over them. Sweet (Y/n). Have you forgotten we're not like other obedient kids?" They sneer. You glare at them knowing they meant you. "Like we said before, we often head to the forest for peace and quiet, training, and freedom to be ourselves. We learned to fend for ourselves" You raise a brow when they mention 'training'. You often hear them talk about it but what is the purpose for doing so? 

 

"You guys train a lot, but you've never told me why. Is that a secret too?" You stop and glare at their backs. Sab and Ace look over their shoulder after sharing a look. They were hesitant. This made you all the more annoyed. They were doing it again. Secrecy. 

 

"It's so that we may become stronger than anyone who tries to get in our way. We've been beaten down, tossed aside like nothing. We're never taken seriously. When we stand up for ourselves and fight, we strike fear into those who see us as a joke. It's for that purpose we fight. Just like you we get tired of being pushed around." You sadden at Ace's story. He frowns seeing your expression change. He rubs the back of his head as if thinking of a way to cheer you up. "But...the most important reason now is to protect you and keep you safe for as long as it takes." You smile softly to his sweet attempt. 

 

"Thank you, but I hope I can train with you guys too and learn some moves so I can do the same. You never know when a girl might pick on you and you can't beat her." You tease sending them a wink as you nonchalantly pass by. Ace growls while Sabo clicks his tongue. 

 

"Oi! Guys, I found some tracks!" Luffy calls out from a tree up ahead. You all rush to where Luffy is and searched for animal prints. There were none. 

 

"What kind of joke are you playing Luffy? There aren't any here." You shout. 

 

"Yes, there is. You're standing on them. You're standing on them." You all look down to your feet. All you see is a hole. Sabo and Ace catch what the Straw-hat, boy meant. Sabo observes the dent as does Ace. He kneels down to examine the mud. 

 

"He's right. We're standing on a foot print. Something big made this. It's fresh too." Ace starts. 

 

"Should we follow them?" You begin to get scared that there is such a beast at large. Possibly bigger than you in these woods. You shiver at the many thoughts running through your imagination. 

 

"Yeah! I want to see just how tough this thing is." 

 

"Let's go!" The trio run on ahead without you. Your jaw drops in disbelief to their outrageous curiosity. 

 

"H-hey wait up!" You cry out afraid to be left alone. 

 

 

Not long did you finally catch up and climb a hill where you all equally stop to take in the gorgeous scenery displaying before your eyes. The landscape was something out a painting. Blue sky accompanied by small clouds, mountains far beyond the horizon, rows of a pine trees surrounding the long, mass of water in front of you. Your eyes catch a glimpse of a tall, giant, albino stag standing near a Willow tree with golden, colored eyes. You stare entranced by its beauty. You shake your head back to reality once you hear a snort. You jump back finding the stag, whom moments ago stood across the lake is no standing tall before you in the blink of an eye. 

 

"Umm...you all see what I see right?" You ask. They nod their heads while gawking. Ace drops the last bear trap and picks up a long stick in defense. You grasp his stick stopping him from doing anything else. 

 

"No wait! Ace, I don't think they mean any harm." 

 

"What?" Ace looks at you as if you're crazy. The stag snorts once more. It lowers its head towards Luffy where it sniffs him making the boy giggle as he feels ticklish. It does the same to Sabo. It is your turn. You stiffen getting goosebumps which then tickles you. You laugh as It's hot breath tickles your skin. There was a warm sensation being sent through you while it makes contact. It pulls away to meet with Ace. He peers up at the creature for the longest waiting his turn. Ace becomes concerned for the long pause. It was unnerving. The white, beast lowers his head to finally do the same to him. You all sigh in relief. Ace resists at first then laughs. The stag pulls away and shakes his head dripping something cold, like snow? At the same time, you hear faint branches rustling along with a jingle. 

 

You open your eyes to find the majestic beast gone. You scan everywhere for them. 

 

"Whoa, that was weird." Sabo starts. Ace peers at his hands as if they were soiled. 

 

"Yeah." He agrees. "It was." 

 

"Hey look!" Luffy points over to the Willow tree baring a red fruit which wasn't there earlier. You tilt your head. "Fruit! Let's pick some up." Luffy chirps. He dashes his way over to the tree. Worried, your brothers follow behind. 

 

"Willow trees can't bear fruit, can they?" You thought. 

 

Ten, twenty, possibly thirty fruits are plucked off and bagged. "Um...don't you think that's enough?" Luffy had already stuffed two in his stomach. He is now on his third. The trio turns to you and waves dismissively. 

 

"Nah." They deadpan. You huff and place your hands on your hips to lecture them when you feel something hot breathe against your neck. You stiffen capturing your brother's attention. By the look on their faces it wasn't good. This worried you. 

 

"(Y/n)...don't look back. Slowly step away." Sabo whispers. You do the complete opposite being a curious kid. Behind you stood an eight-foot-tall boar. (E/c) eyes widen. The back of your hairs rises as you are left paralyzed. The boar snorts and lets out a loud roar. You scream in response and make a run for it. The swine chases after you already setting its sights onto you. 

 

"(Y/n)!" The trio call out. Ace grabs a fruit launching it right at its face. The boar skids towards the trio. The boys start making a break for it. 

 

"Great! We got its attention now what?" Sabo asks. 

 

"Let's use the last bear trap." Ace suggests. He looks back remembering he dropped it. He ruffles his hair in panic. "Argh! I forgot I left it back there." 

 

"So now what?" 

 

"We hunt of course. Let's split up and attack it. Whomever they chase will continue running." 

 

"Okay!" Luffy pants. 

 

"Got it!" 

 

"Ready?" Ace starts. "Split!" Sabo makes a left, Ace runs straight while Luffy makes a right. The boar makes a quick decision unfazed by the change. He skids over to the right where Luffy ran. Sabo and Ace turn worried when the swine picks Luffy. The poor, Straw-hat boy held onto hi shat while desperately trying to pick up the pace. HIs tiny form grows tired from the chase. Ace picks up a stick with sharp enough edge and climbs the nearest tree to swing from a vine and kick the beast into the dirt. The large, beast scrapes its body until it stops. Your freckled brother takes the opportunity to impaled them with the sharp stick into its arm. Luffy cheers relieved to be free. His smile fades the minute the boar starts to squeal. It picks itself off the ground in attempts to shake Ace off his back. He clung tightly to Its fur. Alas, the boy is tossed into the air landing straight onto the ground. 

 

"Ace!" You cry out. You and Sabo come to his aid. You kneel down lifting his head onto your lap. "Ace" You whimper. The boy groans in pain. He picks himself up and winces with every movement. You sigh in relief with Sabo and Luffy. "Ace you're okay." 

 

"Where is that pig?" On cue, the boar snorts announcing itself. Their hoof kicking up dirt as they scrape the ground. Their eyes set on Ace. Revenge is clearly shown on their face. "Ah shit." He curses. The boar lunges forth scaring you all back to being chased. "This is going nowhere. We don't have the proper weapons to defeat this thing." You look around your surroundings for an idea. You take notice of a cliff not that far. You gain an idea. 

 

"Guys see that cliff?" You point out. "Sabo and I will head over there. When we give the signal, you guys lure the beast underneath. Sabo and I will push the boulder onto them and hopefully crush him." 

 

"Why don't I come instead? I'm tired of running." Luffy whines. 

 

"No Luffy, you're a rubber boy. If anything happens, you will keep Ace safe by using that balloon move. I'll be counting on you." Luffy blushes slightly finding a new-found determination. "And Ace...well the beast seems to have targeted you so you're stuck." He groans as the obvious is pointed. So, in that agreement, both you and Sabo head off to your destination. 

 

 

You stood on top of the boulder waving to your brothers. "Oi! Ready!" You shout. On that note, you standby the rock with Sabo putting your shoulder against the stone. The other two are tired of running. It was like running a marathon. "Now!" You announce. You and Sabo start pushing the rock. Ace and Luffy manage to make a pass as the boulder is finally pushed off the ledge. 

 

Ace and Luffy stop to turn around and face the creature. You and Sabo do the same. Dust shrouds your view. You high five Sabo claiming victory. This however, did not last long. The boar jumps out of the midst continuing its rampage. 

 

"You got to be kidding me!" Ace growls in frustration. The two continue to make a run for it. "Why won't you die?" 

 

"Try apologizing." Luffy suggests. Ace pummels his head. Steam fumes from his fists and Luffy's pulp. 

 

"Don't be a smart ass." Ace retorts. 

 

"How is it not dead?" Sabo asks. He scratches his head. 

 

"I have one more idea. Let's just hope it works." You take a deep breath. "Hey! Lead the pig up here!" Luffy gives you an, 'okay' and a thumbs up. 

 

 

Ace and Luffy meet with you. The two already breathless especially Luffy. "Now...ha....what?" Ace pants. 

 

"We stand near the edge in a line. On my mark we jump out of the way. The boar falls off and hopefully that's that." To them it sounded ridiculous, but at this rate anything sounds good as long as they can end this. As planned, you all stand in a line. The boar finally makes an appearance. It still held a lust for revenge. It disregards its exhaustion. Once again it digs the dirt with Its hoof like a bull before charging. You were nervous, yet the lives of your brother kept you at bay. You wait for the right moment. "Now! Move!" You shout. As ordered, your brothers jump to the side. The swine tries to stop only to fail. It makes a long fall until you hear a loud, crashing noise. You peer over the ledge and wait for the dust to reside. You sigh seeing it lifeless on the ground. The stick embedded onto it, dug itself deeper piercing it's heart. Blood spills off It's body. You frown finding it a little sad that this was your doing. Your idea. You felt like a hypocrite. A murderer. 

 

"Is it dead?" Ace asks. 

 

"Yep." You reply popping the 'p' more. You hear them sigh and flop on the ground. You give a small smile still sad. You joined them and lay on your back. The sky was starting to blend orange with its lovely clouds. 

 

"Now we just have to drag it back to the car." Sabo said. You all groan. "But first let's have a break." 

 

"A long one." Luffy declares. The two grunt in agreement. You however kept silent. Disturbed that you killed something. Something you never thought you would do in your life time. You trail behind your brothers. You are amazed by their ridiculous strength. All three are able to carry such a large kill. Luffy held the back, singing while the other two converse with each other. You stop to view the landscape behind you one last time. You take a mental picture for future references. I scene itself felt mysterious. The only thing missing is the albino stag. Realizing you have been viewing for too long, you return to your brother's side. 

 

"Eh? That thing is huge!" Corazon gawks your brothers smile wide with pride. 

 

"Yep, but we can't take all the credit. "Sabo starts. 

 

"Yeah! We just followed (Y/n) ideas." 

 

"If it weren't for her we would have been in trouble." Ace adds. You blush feeling shy from their praises. You peer at the ground and fiddle with the hem of your coat. Corazon and Doffy are even more surprised by this new information. You were against this sport and yet you participated. The first kill is a massive boar. Doflamingo cackles out of nowhere startling you. He pats your head in approval. 

 

"I knew you had that killer instinct in you. It was only a matter of time. A true Donquixote. Your mother will be happy to hear this." Your smile fades as it turns to a frown realizing he pointed out a flaw. You didn't want to be a killer. You wanted nothing regarding that. Your brothers catch your upset face. Corazon gives you a pity smile. 

 

"It's okay kiddo. The first time is always hard to get over." You shake your head still looking down. 

 

"It's not that. I feel filthy like a hypocrite." You bite your lip to reject the tears daring to spill. 

 

"Come on let's go home. It's starting to get late." You follow right behind him. 

 

During the drive back home, you tend to Ace's wounds. You clean any scrapes and cutes with water and use band-aids. Sabo stares out the window. Ace watches you aid him. He searches for the right words to ask why you are so upset. A few times you hear him open his mouth. You figure you should just ask him to get it out of him. 

 

"If you're going to say something you should just say it." You sigh. 

 

"No, actually I want to ask you if you're okay." You stare at your hands on your lap. 

 

"I don't really know." You sincerely say. "I just feel guilty, dirty and a hypocrite." 

 

"Why?" Sabo asks. 

 

"Because I helped kill that boar." You cover your face in shame. 

 

"It was just a pig. No big deal." Ace snorts. 

 

"No! It's not okay!" You snap. "For years I despised hunting and hunters alike for killing animals. It's because of them that our forest friends are being eradicated. The way they are hunted down for sport. It's wrong! Now I feel like a disgrace for participating. Everything I believed in feels like It's crumbling down all at once. It was all talk. I guess you can say it gives me a new perspective on everything." Ace and Sabo feel a little bad that you are dealing with this. Ace felt the same just hours ago with breaking Veronica's promise so he assumed it must be the same with you yet he hadn't a clue as to how to cheer you up. They were kids. One thing was for certain, they were willing to try for you. Hunting was one of the things they enjoyed to do. Never have they ever thought about animals in that way. 

 

"Sorry." Ace mutters. "I never thought about it like that. It's because of us this happened. You got yourself in this mess." 

 

"Next time we'll run for you. We won't dare hunt as long as you're with us." Sabo assures. You peer up to him having already shed a few tears. You sniffle before shifting your eyes to your lap in thought. You knew your brothers would never try to hurt you. It must have crushed them hearing you spill out your problem. They would sacrifice anything for you or so you've seen throughout the months. You didn't want to be selfish. 

 

"W-well I mean...I'm happy to hear that, but I don't want you to stop on my occasion. How about not kill while I'm around?" 

 

"Deal." They boy say. You felt better after talking about it, but you knew it wasn't over. Your family has a tendency to pry and criticize. You sigh wishing to be over with. 

 

 

"Ah!" Baby 5 screams. "This is awful!" Veronica and the rest of the group snap to the maid. The snow haired woman helps her on her feet. 

 

"Baby 5, what's the matter?" Veronica settles her on a stool and fans her with a paper plate. 

 

"The turkey. I forgot to buy one." Veronica gasps. "I've been so busy it slipped my mind believing I had already brought one. Oh, this is a disaster! How could I be so forgetful? I have failed." 

 

"And she thought I was the screw up." Law grins. Baby glares at him for an instant before frowning and turns her hand into a pistol aimed to her temple. She cocks it. Veronica panics and slaps the gun aside. 

 

"Have you lost your mind? No! Baby, relax. It's fine. We have enough food for everyone. What's a missing turkey anyway? The world isn't going into chaos without one. We'll live." 

 

"B-but I had one job. How can I be trusted?" She sniffles. Veronica is stumped on how to comfort the woman. Her ears perk up to the arrival of Doflamingo's truck. She gasps at the beast taking up the back. An idea pops up. 

 

"Looks like we have nothing to worry about. Guess we're roasting hap today. My favorite." She licks her lips. Baby and Law approach the window. They gape when seeing the large boar. The boys hitching a lift on the beast as Buffalo unloads it. Sugar and Dillinger awe at the sight. The two bolt outside for a better view. 

 

 

One by one the family meet out front to marvel at the trophy you three brought back. When your mom comes out, your brothers instantly turn ecstatic. They all run up to her tugging her hand. All at once talking to her and telling the story of their hunt. Veronica smiles wide. She is heart warmed that they wanted to share her as if she has really gained their hearts. Their true mother. 

 

"Veronica! Veronica look! We killed a wild boar. Corazon says it's the biggest he's seen." Luffy said. 

 

"Yeah, it found us and chased us around, but we all took him down thanks to (Y/n)!" 

 

"She came up with the plan to stop them." Your mother's eyes light up at the unexpected story. She gasps in shock once she hears you helped. You only lower your head. She frowns knowing you didn't like the praise. 

 

"Yes, indeed she did. This calls for a celebration! Let's start our feast. These boys of yours are a natural Veronica. I'm glad your daughter came around. She has Donquixote blood in her alright. She was a late bloomer." He chuckles. Veronica and the boys huff at the old man wanting him to shut up already. Doflamingo leads the way inside. Everyone follows inside except for a few. Veronica kneels before you and cups your face. 

 

"He didn't make you do it did he?" You shake your head. "It's okay love. You're not a killer. Let's just head inside and have a nice family dinner. That always cheers you up, right?" A kiss is placed on your forehead. You give a small smile and nod. You used to eat alone and occasionally with your mom, but it was always better to eat with your family. It is the little things you loved the most. You are appreciative for them. 

 

 

That entire evening, all your bad thoughts are tossed out as you watch the smiles on your family's face. Everyone got along and small jokes being told here and there. Chatter fills the air along with laughter and various noises. Your brothers stuffed themselves silly and fought for any piece of food. It was amusing. Ace and Sabo bite on the same ham tearing the thing in two while your mom stops Luffy from stuffing his face further to wipe any residue. Law argues against Baby 5 and sends a glare towards her to stop. Doffy laughs as Corazon scolds Law with a threat to toss him out the window like the old days. Doffy laughs embarrassing Law. He grumbles. You peer over to Ace sitting beside you eating. You grab your napkin and tap his shoulder. He looks at you. You lift the napkin as permission to clean his face. 

 

"May I?" You ask. Your eye lashes flutter beautifully as you plead making your (E/c) irises pop out more. He gulps hard before agreeing. He leans close allowing you to wipe the residue off his mouth. Everyone stops to admire the two of you. It was an adorable sight to see. Sabo and Luffy become a little jealous. You and Ace blush seeing everyone's eyes on you. You both turn away with a small blush. It made things worse. Ace covers his face with his hands earning 'awes' from the crowd. He groans. Sugar leans close to Sabo and she offeres to do the same to him. Sabo was a little disturbed, but nonetheless agrees due to the fixated eyes and peer pressure amongst them. You glare at the two especially Sugar. Your heart tugs into an aching feeling. Sugar gives you a shit eating grin knowing it irked you. It was working. You could not believe this girl. You are the only one who may touch your boys and care for their wellbeing. You were their sister. Together you three have created a special bond in which no one can understand nor match. Otherwise what is there? What would you be to them beside another kid? That's why you're feeling possessive. That is why you're feeling the way you are, right? 

 

It's one in the morning, your family left the estates to rest on such a wonderful day. Sugar and Dillinger went off to bed hours ago. You sit in between Sabo and Ace snuggling next to the blonde as if to erase any scent, touch from Sugar. You couldn't understand your territorial actions, but it felt right. Sabo hums content with you against him by the fire. His radiant warmth and approval assured you to be in the right to feel the way you do. Ace held your hand in comfort while Luffy rubs his stuffed belly already round and big as if he were pregnant. He burps letting out some air and to your surprise deflate himself. The only adults up are your grandfather, mother and uncle Law. They sat on the couch making small talk. 

 

"Another end to a nice holiday." 

 

"Indeed. Let's make Christmas between just us this year. It will be less chaotic. Less frowns shall I say?" Corazon adds indicating the last part towards you. Veronica nods. She takes a sip of her cocoa. All eyes stare at the dancing flames in the fire place as it dismantles the logs fueling them. Nothing but pure silence in the room surrounded by loving family. This eased your mind into making you sleepy and soon nodding off as you fight to stay up not wanting to end this moment. So blissful like the month of Christmas which is soon to come. 

 

 

'Crunch' is what shakes you awake in annoyance. Another 'crunch' echoes followed by loud chewing. You shift your gaze over your shoulder to find Luffy eating a fruit. You couldn't tell what exactly, but it was round like an orange. 

 

"Luffy." You start. "What are you eating?" The boy gulps his contents. 

 

"The fruit from that one tree with the deer, remember? we packed so many in our bags. "He lifts the bag and jingles it. Corazon takes the bag and rummages through the kit to pull out the same fruit. The fire manages to shed light exposing the fruit. It glistens like it's the most beautiful fruit ever bared. The eyes of the adults however, are wide with concern. You begin to feel the same. 

 

"I've never seen that fruit in my life." Veronica turns to Law for answers. 

 

"Neither have I." At this, your mom jolts into a panic. She snatches the fruit away from Luffy tossing it into the fire. This earns her complaint from the boy. She opens his mouth wide. 

 

"Luffy, spit it out!" The boy becomes scared. All three of you watch in worry. "It could be poisonous. Spit. It. Out!" She commands. The boy is taken aback by her demand that he accidentally swallows. The woman pales causing her to freak out even more. A hand is placed on her shoulder removing her from the boy. 

 

"Veronica relax It's just a fruit not a Devil Fruit." 

 

"B-but what if It's poison?" Corazon shakes his head. Veronica sighs in relief and hugs Luffy tightly. "I'm so sorry Luffy. I thought you were in danger." You sigh. It was heartwarming to the boys knowing she was being protective. Luffy pulls away to look at her with pouty lips and tears. Veronica's heart breaks seeing how scared he was. She peppers him with kisses. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me?" Luffy dries his tears and nods. Your mother cradles the boy, bundling him up in a blanket. 

 

"Mama's boy." Ace murmurs. There was a hint of jealousy in those words. Ace too seems to have grown fond of your mom. Who wouldn't? 

 

"So how are you sure It's not a devil fruit nor poisonous?" Veronica asks. 

 

"I've seen them before. I've also tasted one. According to legends, this fruit is only born after a spirit visits a person to grant them good fortune. The fruit is rare, a gift to the witness for it's pure of heart." Corazon grins. "So which one of you is the lucky one? I'm assuming it's Luffy?" 

 

"All of us. We all a white stag. It was hesitant on Ace though." You say. His eyes shift to Ace as if to examine him. Ace glares at the giant. 

 

"I see. Well if they granted you passage then I'm sure It's nothing. You're all lucky. I guess from here on out you'll be blessed with your deepest desires." 

 

"What exactly is that spirit dad?" 

 

"It's a wandering spirit of good fortune. Not a lot to say since it's still unclear." He takes a bite out of the fruit. "Mmm! I haven't had one since my friend offered me one years back. You should save one and plant them Veronica. It's a rare opportunity to get such a fruit." He hums. 

 

"I will." Your mom looks down at the kids noticing your exhausted faces. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably put these in bed." 

 

"Let me do that. You look wide awake and I know you two are night owls. I'm feeling tired myself so it will be an honor to tuck them in." Corazon takes Luffy off your hands and calls for the rest of you to follow. Your mom places a good night kiss on each of your heads. The three of you head upstairs. A last kiss is placed on Luffy. "Veronica." Corazon starts. "The stag spirit hesitating is a sign. It means something will happen to Ace during his lifetime. It could be anything or worse." You rub your eyes as you return to the room to grab your blanket when you overhear them talking about Ace and the stag sign. You begin to worry. Your heart races as sheer horror fills your every being at the thought of something happening to Ace. You see your mom's face pale as Corazon mutters something you couldn't make out. She shakes her head in denial. You wondered what it could be. 

 

"No dad it's probably pure coincidence. All a myth. Ace is of pure of heart. A good kid so I'm sure It's nothing." 

 

"That may be true, but it won't stop the prophecy. It's more than just a spirit of fortune." He stops himself when he sees his daughter heartbroken. "Just please be wary even if you don't believe. I understand it's hard to take it in and accept but-" 

 

"No! Just stop! I don't want to hear it please. That's enough." She holds her head pulling at her hear in frustration. It pained you to see her this way. Corazon saddens. 

 

"Okay." He whispers. "I'm sorry. Good night dear." She didn't even bother to acknowledge him. She felt scared. Hard to process such a thing. She hoped, no, prayed that everything will be alright. You quickly make an escape upstairs and think about what you just heard and if you should consult Ace. It was a long restless night but you made a decision to keep it to yourself until you knew yourself. 

 

Meanwhile, your mom plops on the sofa beside Law. The brute rubs her back softly. He hears her soft sniffles. Veronica leans her face against his chest. 

 

"It's not true right?" She pleads as if for a desperate reply. The hurt in her voice tore at Law. His brows furrow. 

 

"Well, Cora-san is a crazy old guy from time to time." He teases earning himself a chuckle. "Whatever happens I'll be here for you, but it's probably nothing but a myth." 

 

"Thanks. You always know what to say." The two sit in silence peering at the remaining fire. Law's cellphone vibrates from his jacket pocket. He quickly pulls it out to read the message before locking it. "You've been quiet all day. It must be that phone that keeps buzzing. I hope it doesn't interrupt our promised talk to catch up." 

 

"You're being awfully demanding don't you think?" He growls. "Am I not allowed to do as I please?" Veronica pulls away to stare at the unusually cranky man. Law notices how he snapped and is quick to fix it. He hunches resting his arms on his knees to clasp his hands loosely. He rubs his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I-I've just been stressed out lately. The constant notifications after another keeps me on edge." 

 

"Well then stop answering." She bluntly says. 

 

"I can't. I have a duty." 

 

"As a doctor?" 

 

"No.......as a mafia boss." Veronica furrows her brows. 

 

"What? How? For how long Law?" She abruptly grabs his shoulders forcing him to look at her. "Why would you follow in Doflamingo's footsteps? Isn't being a doctor enough?" 

 

"I didn't, nor will I ever join that lunatic's posse. No." He grabs her wrists peeling her off him. "I've had this gang since high school. I started as an underground doctor to test my skills. It wasn't easy, but I became known as, "The Surgeon of Death". If any mafia boss requires serious attention they come to me. In return they owe me a favor of whatever I please. Lately I've been so busy maintaining my reputation as both a doctor and mafia boss. I helped one of the mafia bosses and asked them for a favor, however, the person they stole goods from has been targeting our bases as an act of revenge." Law glares intently with confliction at his hands. "I fear I'll be found out soon or destroyed." He pulls away to contemplate the fruition of how worse his position is. She leans close to embrace him. A hand rubs his shoulder to ease him. 

 

"Wow that's a hell of a lot to take in, but I know it will be okay. It always does. I mean you and I are catching up and it's turning like the good days." She catches him twitch a smile before returning to a line. "I'll help in any way I can. We'll figure it out." He lets out a sigh as he rests his head against hers. "I'm here. I'm glad you told me. Thank you." 

 

"Me too and thank you my angel." He kisses her head. "I'm glad I came." The rest of the night, the two sat together talking in each other's comfort. It was a nice change of pace for Law. He silenced his phone for once to enjoy this small moment with his beloved sister. He missed her comforting touch and so much more. He hoped to feel more in the future and take a break from stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much as you thought probably I know ): but I promise you excitement is soon to come on the next chapter and New years will be full of fluff between Ace and reader because it's a special day (If you don't know why then you are not an Ace fan lol jk) Anyways look forward to that and thank you for your patience. If you have any Christmas suggestions or new years I will gladly credit you and put it up regardless of what it is. No idea is stupid. :)


	15. Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will go by days you'll notice the days at the end of each day/¶. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Since this chapter is catching up to the month we are in now/ summer/ (End of marathon holidays) I will be posting the chapters ever Friday/Saturday/Sunday from now on. Thank you and enjoy my lovelies~

Day 1 

 

 

It's Sunday morning. You woke up a little late today due to your room still being dark. You stir awake with a big yawn. You stretch your arms before taking a blank stare of your room. Dark. It is still dark with some lighting peering through your curtains. Tired eyes shift to your clock on your nightstand to be: 11:25a.m. You slide the curtains open to find the weather to be cold and grey. Snow slowly falling from the sky. Lips curve up to a smile. Eyes beady with stars as you watch the beautiful flakes gracefully fall from the sky. It was here. Your favorite time of year. December. Your favorite month. You've been mope all week from worrying about Ace, and the broken principle about hunting. You needed this. Excitement of this month ran through your head. Joy filling the streets with music, lights and so much more. You sir at your desk dazzled by the lovely view of snow painting a scene. Pine trees covered in snow, icicles hanging from the edge of the roof. 

 

You hear a metallic noise from your door and the small creaking noise. You refused to peel away from the view. The shuffling approaches you until you see the person in view. Not just one but three. Luffy is the first one to reach your side. His eyes wide with the same excitement as yours. 

 

"It's snowing (Y/n)! Did you see?" You giggle at the enthusiastic boy. 

 

"I'm watching it now. My favorite month is here. I can't wait for it to start." 

 

"Is it really your favorite?" Sabo asks. 

 

"Yeah. The one time of year where everyone is in a good mood and everyone decorates their house in lights, enjoy the snow, be snug and cozy by the fire. Sure, it's also the busiest but it's the most high-spirited month of them all." The boys stare at your glowing face. They couldn't comprehend since they lived in an orphanage. Sure, there were decorations out front and a simple, small tree in the center of the office. It was usually a sad time of the year for them. A month which they grew numb to it. They felt that this month would be no different regardless of their new home. How wrong they are to believe such a thing. 

 

"Meh, it's all the same to us." Ace says before walking out. You gasp at his bitterness. Sabo and Luffy follow the elder brother out. You tilt your head in wonder as to why he would say such a thing. 

 

 

Later that day, your mom had left to go to work and advised you all to stay in for a snow storm is soon to come. You wouldn't doubt seeing as the clouds above seem endless and darker with each passing hour. Your brothers on the other hand begged to play outside even for a little while. She denied claiming they have yet to buy winter clothing for them so they wouldn't get sick. Your brothers complained but kept their promise nonetheless. It surprised you because you expected them to storm out the minute she left. They always have. It was curious as to their sudden obedience. Perhaps they have learned to be more domesticated. You wouldn't doubt it. Change does happen. The entire day you all sat in your pajamas in the living room watching a marathon of Christmas movie. Charlie Brown being one of them. You simply adored how they sometimes mentioned real life, political or economic jokes. You and Sabo were the only two to understand. Great minds think alike you suppose. 

 

You type away on your tablet sending a spam of emojis to your friend, Cara, on Skype. She sent some back making you giggle. You were in a competition with her. Luffy peaks over your shoulder from behind the couch watching you spam someone with emojis. He saw lots of winks and hearts which didn't bother him at all. He is intrigued by the different stickers. 

 

"What are you doing? What are those?" He starts. This catches the other two's attention. 

 

"Talking to my friend." You chirp. Ace notices the text just sent to you which read, "I love you too". He growls in disapproval. A slight sting stabs his heart into an ache. His entire being starts to boil with rage. "I'm sending them emojis. They're like little stickers to show how you feel or just for the heck of it." Ace instantly, snatches the tablet away to get a better view of the text. He wanted to make sure that what he read was true. To his dismay it is. He lets out a growl of irritation. Thought run through his head. Who would snatch your heart from him? Who was this person? Why haven't you talked about them or ever even met this guy? Each question had him pissing him off searching for an answer. He grips the device as if to destroy it from his clasp. His knuckles white and shaking with fury. He lost his composure the minute he scrolls up to see your spamming response to be nothing but hearts and kisses. "Hey!" You protest. "What gives? Give that back Ace!" You reach over to get it only for him to lean away and keep it away from you. The device high in the air. A hand resting on your chest pushing you. You couldn't understand his defiance. His eyes held hurt and anger mixed in one yet you didn't bother to pity him you were outraged by his sudden behavior. How could he treat like this? They all had a tendency to be a bully and pick on you sometimes. Honestly it was irritating. You thought you would escape that but you supposed not. The trio always had a tendency to be pricks at times, yet you no longer coward. You fought back just as they taught you and it made you stronger. 

 

"Sabo catches!" He shouts. The blonde catches the device almost slipping from his hands. He sighs once it's secured. He wondered why Ace suddenly got riled up like that. There was always a reason. So, before he could side he takes a look at the screen only to feel heart broken. It felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces the moment he read the text. Confusion, anger and pain mixing his being. One thing was for sure. Jealousy engulfed him matching Ace's. He scrolls through the messages to find them spammed with reciprocated emojis of hearts and kisses. You pounce over to Sabo. Ace hollers at his brother snapping out of his trance. Thanks blonde snaps his gaze towards you. Once near, you also catch a glimpse of the same pain in his blue eyes. He defies you as well. 

 

"Sabo! Not you too?" 

 

"You said you're talking to your friend. Where did you meet them? If I recall we're your only friends." He tosses the tablet back to Ace. You grunt attempting to snatch it from the air. 

 

"Not true! There is also William." 

 

"Is that who it is? Seeing William behind our backs?" You pant out of breath. You are horribly confused. You tilt your head to their bizarre questions. Why were they suddenly doing this to you?" 

 

"What? No, it's not him! I've always been around you guys. How would it be possible for me to talk to him?" The tablet is tossed back to Sabo. You chase after it. 

 

"Oh, so there is someone else? When did you meet him? Is this when we were in the bathroom or something? Maybe break?" 

 

"No! We met at camp." 

 

"So, you have a secret boyfriend all this time and you didn't even tell us? He could b dangerous and use you like what William did!" Ace snarls. Your veins begin to boil with anger. These bastards were about to make you snap and you will be glad to give them what they deserve. 

 

"It's none of your business who I talk to! I don't have to keep telling you everything!" You retort. The two snaps. The device is tossed to Luffy whom catches it. He was the only one who was saddened. Sure, he felt a surge of jealousy, but he is the only decent brother to avoid hurting you unlike these two brutes. Sabo and Ace stare intently towards you as Sparks start to jump from their bodies from how emotionally broken they are at the moment. You stood your ground as you hop off the sofa to stare at them. They did the same keeping eye contact. They wanted to say something you knew it. You three ignore the ringing from your tablet. Luffy looks at the screen seeing g a call. He unconsciously answers as it displays a girl with blonde, hair at medium length. Her blue eyes widen when she sees Luffy. They shift as if searching for you hoping this was a joke. 

 

"Hi!" Luffy greets with a wide smile. All eyes turn to him. Cara hesitates before giving him a small smile of uncertainty. 

 

"Hi." She waves her hand. "Is (Y/n) there?" You jump at the sound of her voice. Complete embarrassment spreads on your face as you rush over to the straw hats boy regaining your device. Sabo and Ace are left dumbstruck with their mouths agape. 

 

"H-here! Sorry about that Cara. My brothers are being stupid." They glare at you as you stick your tongue out in mockery. Luffy sets his head on your shoulder. Sabo and Ace run to your sides to take a look at your friend. To their surprise they find a girl. "See? She's a girl. Cara is a girl is what I've been trying to tell you idiots." You huff. Cara waves nervously with a blush and sweat drops. 

 

"Okay....it seems I've called at a bad time. Talk to you later." She hangs up even after you plead her not to. You sigh then snap at the trio whom appeared to have settled down. Guilt shown on their faces as they lower their gaze. You puff your cheeks. 

 

"We're sorry (Y/n) we didn't-" 

 

"What the hell is the matter with you? You guys go crazy over who I talk to? I'm grateful that you are my hero so but I can handle myself now. You don't need to be overprotective. Why would you assume I would even lie to you? I never have." You groan. Talking about this irritated you. It frustrated you to the point where you wanted to pull on your hair. You stomp towards the stairs. "You guys need to work out your trust issues because it's getting annoying. As for the boys. Boys are stupid like you. I would never like one." You huff and continue to march upstairs. Your brothers sigh heavily. They couldn't believe they have done that to you after all the promises they've made. It was another reminder that they had a long way to go before being really reliable and change for the better. However, that's not what rang through their heads. It was what you said before leaving. 'You would never like one.' Their heart sank at that notion. If that were true then why feel so down heartbroken about it? Why these sudden feelings? Why not just care for you in a sibling way? Protect you. That's what they should do and have been doing right? There is no possible explanation. None that they know about that is. 

 

Sabo breaks the silence, "She did mention she made friends at camp to me one time. I completely forgot to tell you guys." 

 

"It doesn't matter. She's right. We have to stop doing this to her. I just don't know how or why I do what I do. She just worries me a lot. It's hard to accept that she doesn't need us all that much anymore." Sabo and Luffy nod in agreement. 

 

Day 8 

 

The door slides open as three excited, bundles of boys rush out of the house and into the backyard wearing their winter attire of mittens, Scarf, heavy jacket, thermal pants and snow boots all in their signature colors. You are last one to hurry outside as you struggle to slip your right boot on. Your mother gave you permission to play outside in the snow after she brought you all winter outfits. 

 

You and Luffy flop on the ground and show him how to make snow angels. He caught on after just opening and closing his arms and legs. You both laugh at the enjoyment. You we're usually cooped up in your house. That was a long time ago and this was now. You had somebody to talk to now and enjoy this month with you. Back then when you made a snowman it was delightful for only a few minutes until you realize that fun is over and you are alone. Now it's different. 

 

You all helped make a large snowball until all three were piled up to be decorated. Luffy grabbed sticks, you pulled out a box of clothes which you usually kept for the snow man every year. Some were old and tattered but enough to make it look like a decent snowman. Alas, it was anything but decent. Your brothers had a tendency to be creative. 

 

A black leather jacket, mittens on the ends of the stick for hands, a bandana on its head, an eye patch, buttons for a mouth and eyes and a simple carrot nose for the nose. You finally added a scarf and four more buttons on its chest. You all stood back and watched your creation. 

 

"He's a badass snowman now." Luffy starts. You tilt your head to view the angles of the snowman. Something felt off. A missing piece. You turn to Sabo and snatch his top hat earning a complaint from him. You set the hat on top of the snowman's head then step aside to get a better view of it. You nod to yourself in satisfaction. 

 

"Yes, this will do. Now he's the perfect snowman." You chirp. 

 

"I get that a snowman requires a top hat but does it have to be mine?" Sabo complains. You pat his head and slip a kiss on his cheek. 

 

"I'll get you a new one. It's just for this month. Please?" The blonde holds his cheek and blushes. He stares at your pleading eyes causing him to give in. 

 

"I-I don't see why not." You cheer as does Luffy. Ace huffs at how weak his buddy is towards you. 

 

The sudden sound of a loud 'crash' came from the garage alerting the group. Curiosity kicks in. Your brothers rush towards the noise rather than be wary about the situation. You follow right behind only to settle when seeing your mother sitting on the ground rubbing her butt. 

 

"Mom? What happened?" You rush to her side. 

 

"I tripped while getting a box down." She stands up and dusts herself off. You blew a few messy strands of hair off her face. She takes notices of the clutter she has in her garage. It was embarrassing. "I didn't think I had this much junk in here. I guess it has been awhile since I cleaned." 

 

"Yes, it has." You blurt out. Your mom raises a brow. You lower your gaze in regret. "I'm just saying...it's been a long time since we even bothered to clean the house until it piles up into dust or junk." 

 

"You're right. That's usually when I do take notice, but now is not the time. We'll clean during spring when all this cold weather is gone. For now, I have to find our tree." 

 

"Tree?" Luffy asks. 

 

"Yeah we have an artificial tree we brought from the store since (Y/n) was born." 

 

"Wow that thing must be old." You say. 

 

"I didn't know you can pack trees away." Ace scolds the boy with a smack to the back of his head. 

 

"You idiot. Artificial meaning the tree is fake. Its hand made by companies." Luffy rubs his aching head. 

 

"Oooooh! Well you didn't have to hit me." 

 

"Of course, I did. It's the only way you'll learn." Luffy growls at him. He pushes the freckled boy as he blurts out protests. 

 

"Not true! (Y/n) corrects me all the time and I learn without being scolded." Ace bumps heads with Luffy as static emanates from their bodies. 

 

"Well that's cause I'm not a wuss!" 

 

"Hey!" You retort. "I am not a wuss you jerk!" Sabo watches in awkward silence as the quarrel continues. Your mom finally tears you there apart. 

 

"That's enough! All of you apologize to each other and stop this nonsense otherwise I'll have you locked indoors until the end of winter." You all groan in complaint before apologizing to one another. "Now help me find that tree. You'll notice it the minute you see the box's picture." The boys start at a random pile pulling and discovering interesting junk. Ace's pile consisted of work tools, and kitchen appliances. One of which he found interesting was a knitting machine and a rusty, old basketball hoop. Luffy found a broken kite, and a bunch of extension cords. Sabo found a typewriter which he found fascinating realizing it was a classic novel writing machine. There was even old school technology from the 80's. Honestly some of the materials they encountered were amazing. It was like being in a natural museum. 

 

"Hey! I think I found it." You walk over to Luffy and assist after seeing half of his body stuck in a hole. You grab ahold of his legs and pull. He still wouldn't budge. Sabo takes ahold of your waist and Ace onto Sabo making a line to pull out the youngest from his confines. You count down to three and on three pulls as hard as you all could until he popped out with a rectangular box. A box containing the Christmas tree. You all groan from the impact trying to soothe the pain. You soon lose the feeling as it is replaced with glee. 

 

"Luffy! You found the tree. Nice work." You praise. Luffy rubs his nose sheepishly while doing his signature laugh. "Mom Luffy found our Christmas tree." After your announcement, you hear metallic scrambling and rusty pipes falling on the cement floor as she tries to escape from the clutter she has found herself in. She stumbles forth after jumping over an unused desktop. She takes notice of the torn, concealed box with tape and old. 

 

"Nice work. Now let me just open it up and hope it's still in good condition." She grabs the tool box and finds a box cutter. She cuts each tape sealing the lid. Once she opens it, dust manages to escape causing everyone to step away and cough. She fans the dust away to get visual of her tree. Upon closer inspection, she finds the artificial tree broken and dusty. Each branch no longer stood in place and there were no longer any leaves to hide the metal bars. Veronica frowns at how much her tree has worn off over the years. She knew it was still but couldn't help that it was time for a new one. 

 

"Is that how a tree is supposed to look like?" Luffy asks. 

 

"No. It's not. It's just old and worn out. I guess we'll have to buy a new one. I was hoping for it to have one more month with us. Guess fate had other plans." You take notice of your mother's eyes filled with a slight sadness. She held the tree dear to her since you were born. To her it must have meant something. The first Christmas with you in her arms. You rub her back consulting her. 

 

"It's okay mom. She was worn out and served us well. Now it's time to get a new one, but instead why not an actual tree this year? It is the boy's Christmas. It will feel much like it if we do." Veronica seals the box and nods. 

 

"Yeah. I suppose that would be nice." Her gaze shifts to the trio and a rekindled fire lights in her heart as if a reminder that this month should be special and must be celebrated for the new members of the family. She shakes her head and stands tall. "Yes! To the tree farm! You three are going to choose your first tree so pick wisely." She winks and picks up the box. All four of you race to the car. Your mom closes the garage before tossing the box into the trash. "Thanks, old girl for all the memories." She pats the box and retreats to the car. 

 

 

"So, we get to choose our own tree?" Luffy asks again as your mom parks in the parking lot. 

 

"Yep, but there is a height limit. Some stores usually have small trees but this farm is special and has different heights of trees. Since our cabin home us tall we can go as tall as we want, but I advise you to at least keep it to a length where it doesn't reach the roof. I can't reach that high." 

 

"I can! I can stretch far." Luffy chirps. Ace pulls on Luffy's cheek stretching his face. 

 

"Yeah but you still have trouble stabilizing your movements remember?" He lets the flesh go as it snaps back into place causing the boy to fall back and leaving his cheek red. The boy rubs his swollen cheek. 

 

"I've been practicing!" He barks. 

 

"Not enough though." Luffy pouts at his brother's statement. 

 

"Ace." A soothing voice snaps said boy to the owner. "Do not tease your brother like that. If he says he's been practicing then I'm sure it's good enough." The freckled boy blushes slightly at the scolding he is given. 

 

"Sorry." He huffs. 

 

"Welcome! Searching for a tree?" A lumberjack calls out from his wooden stand. Broad shoulders, the usual Lumberjack outfit and appearance. His arms crossed as he welcomes you with a wide smile. 

 

"Yeah!" Luffy said. "We want a big tree." 

 

"But not too big." Veronica corrects. 

 

"We'll all our largest trees are in the very back so the smaller ones can be seen up front." 

 

"You heard him. The tall ones are in the back. Go ahead and pick one." She nudges you all to head to the back of the farm. You all race to the back and scatter to find the perfect tree. An assortment of trees captures your eye but none of them fit the description of what you have in mind. Your brothers would argue back and forth about which one is better than the circle would continue until you all set your sights on the same tree. It became apparent that you four agreed on the same tree. Finally, after nearly an hour of pointless bantering. 

 

"This tree is perfect." Luffy mutters. 

 

"Agreed." You three say in Union. 

 

"But will it fit out house?" 

 

"Or our Doorway?" Sabo adds. 

 

"I'll be the judge of that." Your mom proclaims. She turns to her new companion, the Lumberjack. "What's the height of this beauty?" 

 

"That there miss is a nine footer tree. If you have a large house I might suggest you bringing it in through the widest door you got." You mom surveys the tree in complete focus of the examination. It wasn't that she didn't want to say 'no' and disappoint you kids, but the reality of the tree is how to get it inside. Countless scenarios play in her mind as realistic as possible. Her eyes never falter from the sapling. As if finished with her evaluation, your white-haired mother, comes to a conclusion. One that you are relieved to know she accepts your choice. 

 

"Okay. This will do. It will definitely fit. I can see it now. We'll place it in between the entrance and stairs. There is plenty of space around to be filled. Like usual right honey?" She looks to you for clarity. 

 

"Right." You say and with that she gladly, purchases the tree and has it tied and secured on top of the black, Cadillac Escalade. One of the perks of your mom being loaded. She kept two cars. One for a purpose like this, and it also keeps you from the summer's heat as well as it's a mom car, and the other for show and first impressions. Your mom still had a teenage side to her. After all she was still young and single no less. Her charisma truly questions why she is the way she is sometimes causing you to be admired by your brothers that your mom is cool at times. 

 

"Do you need any help carrying your tree inside? I know it's ridiculously heavy." Oh no. You braced yourself for what is to come. Your mom snaps at the Lumberjack. A forced, smile curves on her lips but you know of it's true meaning. It was ominous. 

 

"How kind of you to ask, but are you insisting women don't have strength to carry heavy objects? Because I can assure you that I am just fine." The vendor was taken aback. 

 

"N-no miss of course not. I just didn't see a man with you so I assumed you might need help and oh gosh that didn't sound any better. I'm sorry." He rambles. Your brother listens attentively and stiffens their chuckles. Your mom knew how to intimidate men and honestly, it's one of the qualities your brothers love about her. It assured them that she never needs a man in her life and that they will never have to worry. 

 

"Mom! Can we just go now? Please? Let the poor man go." You plead. Your mom sighs after taking in a deep breath. 

 

"Thank you for offering. That's very kind, but I'll be fine. Have a happy holiday." She didn't see it but the man let out a relieved sigh as she hops into the car and drives away. After that display it reminded you of why your mom never dated or how any man found he attracted besides Shanks and her other friends she kept around. 

 

 

Later that night, you all decided to decorate the tree after your mother found the decorations and cleaned any remaining dust on them. How you managed to bring the tree inside was teamwork and mostly your brother's monstrous strength to even out. You swore at that moment they belonged in the Amazon. 

 

The box of ornaments is set beside the bare tree for you to decorate. Your mom seemed exhausted. Her sleeves rolled up and two buttons were snapped off to allow her chest to cool as well. Her hair in a ponytail and patches of dirt found only on her skin from rummaging back into the "Junk Yard" as you called it. She blows a few strings of hair from her face. 

 

"Okay kids. These are all the ornaments I got. Judging by the size of this year's tree I'll have to buy some more, but for now just hang as many as you can. If it's broken set them aside." She starts to walk away only to stop. "Oh, and don't forget to be careful. Some are glass. I wouldn't want babies to get boo boos." She pinches Ace's face causing him to flush beet red. 

 

"Sto-p!" He groans. Ace wasn't the only one embarrassed, you all were as well. Your mom has a tendency to baby you guys like crazy which you couldn't blame her but that didn't make it any less better. 

 

"Awe but tsun-tsun-" He shushes the next words that will cause him to give in. 

 

"No just stop." 

 

"Fine." She pouts not before leaving with a kiss to his head. Ace huffs. He turns his back on his siblings reaching for an ornament and as he randomly hangs it on a branch, a warm smile sprouts on his face. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed Veronica's smothering. He's never had this much affection from a mom since ever and it was nice for a change. 

 

As you all go through the assortments of ornaments you hang up every year, your brothers take notice of each bizarre one. One is skull heads, crossbones, bats, stings and ribbons shaped as bats. 

 

"What's with all the skulls and Halloween decorations?" Ace asks. 

 

"Yeah they're all so goth like." Sabo said. 

 

"I like the crossbones. I don't know what you two are talking about." Luffy chirps. 

 

"Hm?" You turn to them dangling the mentioned decoration. You sweat drop remembering the ornaments. "Yeah...mom had a bit of a goth phase when I was three. Her heart was broken and she was struggling after dad was gone. She tried to play it off as if she was fine, but she went dark and hated the world. I didn't notice it at the time but back then I was what kept her from plummeting." You hold the glass skull in your hand and smile softly at the memories. Those were some rough days for your mom and you did everything in your power to smile and comfort her. To reassure her she was doing fine as a mother. She is all you had back then and it always hurt to see her so distraught. "I got so used to these that I forgot how weird they must seem to you." 

 

"Nah, they give off a pirate vibe. I say these are cool just curious as to why the decorations are more Halloween like rather than Christmas." Sabo simply agrees with Ace while continuing to hang more ornaments on to their tree. 

 

 

Not even an hour passes and you're all done with hanging, spreading out all the decorations on to the tree yet it isn't enough. The top part remained bare and unfinished. You all stood before it and watch as the lights are blinking in a marvelous pattern. 

 

"Don't worry tomorrow we'll go get some more and this time you may choose the colors like you did with this tree." Veronica assures with a pat to each of your heads. "Let's take a break with some milk and cookies and we'll continue decorating the house." You all cheer racing to the dining table where a bowl, of homemade chocolate chip cookies rest and four sets of glass of milk for you to enjoy. 

 

As promised, you finish with break and move onto house decorations where you split to fancy every part of the room. The rails of the stairs covered in fluffy, plastic, festive Christmas rope with lights. Bells on each door knob, and a Christmas wreath for the front door. Stockings hanging by the fireplace and long strings of popcorn as well as candy canes hanging from the tree. Your brothers tried hard to eat them all or the sweets as they are promised to eat one once a day but never more than one. 

 

"What are the socks for?" Luffy asks after settling into the living room to watch Christmas movies. 

 

"They are for Christmas. There is supposed to be toys or candy found inside of the stockings on Christmas Eve but we open our presents and collect our stockings on Christmas day." Your brothers tilt their heads. "Yeah I know we're weird." 

 

"Not just that but we get presents?" Sabo asks. You raise a brow. 

 

"Um...yeah you get presents and are usually stocked under the tree. The story is that Santa comes from your chimney on the night before Christmas with his sleigh full of reindeers. He knows when you've been naughty or nice so if you're nice you get what you want but if you are naughty you get coal in your stocking. As proof of Santa's existence, he eats your milk and cookies you lay out for him." 

 

"Whoa really? He sounds so cool. I've been good all year I know that." Ace rolls his eyes at both you and Luffy. He snorts at your story. You place your hands on your hips with a raised brow. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I can't believe you expect us to believe that. That's a bunch of lies. We're not five ya know?" 

 

"It's okay (Y/n). Don't mind him. What he means is that you don't need to tell us fairy tales. We know Santa is just a commercial made character for Christmas. We know where presents come from. They come from generous people or your family members. Store bought and wrapped." You frown. You were hoping to make them smile with interest at the story. You wanted them to get into the Holiday. 

 

"Wh-what are you talking about that's crazy hehehe." You try to cover up. "But why don't you believe it?" You frown. 

 

"Honestly this isn't our favorite Holiday at all. It's out saddest. Every year at the orphanage is the same just a little snow and minor decorations. Nothing special besides the dishes they served us back there. It was always so depressing. We rare got any presents at all just a few given to us by charity companies nothing big. It wasn't that the orphanage was poor but it wasn't exactly sunshine and butterflies there either. We never celebrated the time of year until now. We used to hate it because of how depressing it was, but then we realized that things are different that we have a home and a family. We decided to give it a try and follow your traditions." Sabo informs. 

 

"It's a nice change I'll tell ya that. Sitting by the fire, new life, new change even. It's not that we don't appreciate what you have done for us and I know I'm getting off topic but, we've always had trouble fitting in and trusting and that's just how it's been. It's not easy for us to accept change so easily but ever since we met you, we have been willing to give a chance. We noticed how similar your life and ours are. How broken and sad it is. We know all that pain and we realized we aren't that different." Ace finishes. "We just hope the future will make us good for the better." His onyx eyes shift over to you. The trio panic when seeing you whimper and cry at how heart breaking that story is yet so beautiful at the same time. You couldn't stop the sudden tears streaming from your eyes. 

 

"I-I didn't even know that. That so sad and sweet. I'm sorry you guys had to go through that." You cry trying to dry them all away. Your brothers rush to your side in attempts to soothe you but instead you bring them into a crushing bear hug them from their shoulders as you try to contain your sobs. 

 

 

Since you four are in Elementary, every day was a Christmas project. You all crafted plenty of things like glittering your acorn and make it into an ornament or making snowflakes even gingerbread houses which by the way impressed your mom and even yourself that the boys denied themselves of taking a bite off their gingerbread houses just to show Veronica. It pleased her so much she shot a photo of all of you holding your own crafted cookie house. The boys have never felt so proud to make their mother bounce with pride over them regardless of whatever it is they made. You couldn't help but laugh at the fact that this entire month, your brothers were being Mama boys. Your houses didn't last long as you each ate your creation while watching cartoons after school. Like your brothers, they managed to finish theirs in a snap while you still nibbled on your M&M's and frosted graham crackers which you shared by the way. You couldn't eat that much sweet even though it was tempting to blow up your belly. 

 

Day 13 

 

On this glorious day of school, came the tradition of putting on the school play of the "Nut Cracker". Yes, the Nut Cracker was every year play in which the fifth graders, you, Sabo and Ace, are actually forced to play since it's during school hours. It's was one of the proudest, adorable moment for your mother. As usually she invited Law and Corazon to watch yet another two-hour play. Unfortunately, this one didn't exactly end well but it was a night your mom will remember until Luffy's turn. You played the part of the rat army fighting against soldiers and your partnered enemy accidentally poked your eye with the sword prop. Throughout the entire play you were forced to shut you left eye and sing with the rest of the crew. Luckily for you, that short scene was all you had to do and then sing for the remainder. Your uncle Law assisted in tending to your eye and like the secret buddies you are told you he was proud and that you held it in. His praises always made you flutter with pride more than your mother's. 

 

 

Day 21 

 

It's the last week of December, your mother always had a tendency to buy the main important presents at the last minute. It wasn't her fault; Corazon and her mom were the same. Now it was tradition for your mom to do the same and someday it will be passed on to you. Goodness you thought it was a disaster when she did that. It got her riled up in rush. This month your grandpa tagged along to buy gifts for the boys so you gladly went with him while your mom and your brothers secretly buy yours. 

 

 

Veronica makes haste carrying the boys in an empty cart as she searches through the almost empty aisles. 

 

"Man, I've never rode in a cart before. It's fun with the way of how fast we're going." Sabo said. 

 

"For someone who was once rich, I'm kind of surprised." Ace retorts. Sabo playfully punches Ace's arm. 

 

"We were according to my parents, delicate, so we are not to lift a finger just because of our reputation. Therefore, shopping carts or any sort of shopping was not our duty as spoiled brats." 

 

"Damn that sucks. Sounds like the life." 

 

"Life of laziness. No thanks." The slowing pace of the cart aware their surroundings. Half empty shelves with half opened boxes of unwanted toys thrown over the ground in a mess. The entire section was like a huge hurricane came and swept all the good stuff leaving behind crap. Veronica picks up a Barbie doll with a smashed box. The thing looked terrifying because half of its head was flat. 

 

"Oh no. This is terrible. We've been to different stores and this is the only one with the good stuff. Of course, they would be out of stock." She looks at the ceiling as if to curse at it. "Do you think she'll like dolls?" She shows the boys the creepy toy. They cringe as fear Rose from their bodies. They've never seen horror until now. Luffy smacks the doll away from her earning a complaint. 

 

"(Y/n) doesn't like dolls. Have you even seen her play with one?" Luffy asks. 

 

"Oh god, you're right. Maybe some bracelets or some cut pins? I don't know." They look at you baffled. 

 

"You don't even know your own daughter's favorite things. That's just sad." Sabo starts. The woman hangs her head low in shame. 

 

"I know I'm the worst mother ever. Last year I got her a laptop to keep in touch with me, the year before that I got her a freaking hair pin and the year before that socks. What kind of child wants any of those? None!" She chides. 

 

"No, you're not. You just don't have your head in the game. You're always busy providing to have time but you do your best." Ace bashfully rubs the back of his head. 

 

"Yeah! You're great." Luffy cheers. 

 

"Yes, so don't worry. We'll help you out." The white-haired woman raises her head and sniffles in awe of their sweet lecture. 

 

"Really? Thank you." She pulls all three into a hug and leaving them with one kiss atop of their heads. "My sweet boys~" She coos. 

 

"I already know what we should give (Y/n)." Luffy starts. "Food!" He smiles wide. Ace and Sabo scold the back of his head once again. 

 

"That's what you want not what she likes." Sabo corrects. 

 

"Although that is a nice try Luffy." Veronica pats the boy. "We might have to go through every aisle and get an idea of what may interest her and whatever is left in store." Ace and Sabo hop out of the cart. 

 

"Maybe we can search for a gift elsewhere while you look around here. We'll be back with one and have you decided." Veronica hums at the suggestion. 

 

"Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't you three do just that, but instead it will be a gift from each of you. That way whatever you pick will be your gift to (Y/n), hm?" She winks to the two. Ace and Sabo blush at the thought of gifting you something. It would be a hard decision since they thought about you often and wanted deeply to impress you. 

 

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. I'll fetch her the greatest present ever!" Ace puffs his chest with pride. Sabo clicks his tongue. 

 

"As if. My gift will be even better than yours!" The blonde sprints out of the aisle to start his search for the perfect gift. Ace is left baffled, before realizing his brother is getting a head start. Aggravated, he yells profanities to discourage him. Luffy on one hand struggles with wiggling himself out of his seat. A hand stops him from his escape. 

 

"You're staying with me Luffy. You and I will search for a gift for (Y/n). You have a tendency to get lost easily and cause trouble as you go." The boy frowns. 

 

"But Veronica! They're going to beat us to it! I want my gift to be better than theirs." 

 

"It will be squishy, but no means no. You're staying put and that is final." She pushes the cart continuing her search as Luffy whines as he kicks his feet and flails his arms around. 

 

 

Ace is the first to arrive to the toy section not far from Veronica. He's been antsy to arrive in that section as he recalls all the girly trinkets displayed on this aisle. This row in particular had pink tiles to show the customers of the gender. The raven-haired boy gapes seeing hardly any toys stocked. It was a mixture of baby toys and half broken toys. Ace was starting to think that Christmas was a hectic holiday full of ravenous humans. He slowly strolls down the path in search for a complete toy with no flaws. The closest he got was one lousy Easy bake oven. He turns it around to read the product's purpose. To his surprise he thought it was just an add-on to a doll house or something. The oven actually made food which was actually interesting and yet curious as to who in the right mind would allow electric ovens to exist and be played by children? He shook his head and simply took the box with him while searching for another in case of replacement. It didn't take long. Just a few further steps he finds some cute key chains of different animals. He wondered if this would be any better, but in his head, he thought bigger is better. His monkey brain starts a war of conflict as he goes back and forth between key chains or the oven. He's never felt so entirely pressured in his life. Why couldn't impressing you be simple without the competition hanging over his head. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Sabo arrives at his chosen destination. In a snap he made a decision that clothes were the perfect gift especially because it's all the girl's hype of his age. At least he hoped. His mind focused on each and every clothing he could think of that you might like. Countless scenarios play in his mind as he held each and every fabric in his hand. A hoodie with rabbit ears, a shirt with a logo of a cartoon character, a pink hat or perhaps shoes were better. He shook his head discarding those ideas and simply focused on what he wanted to get you. He scour's through the hoodies for a perfect one. He finds a pink one. He wasn't sure if you liked that color but judging by all the other girls around here, they all held some pink on their clothes. Another realization transpires at the fact that he hasn't a clue of your size. He face palms himself after processing it in. He grumbles under his breath until an idea pops up after staring at a girl for the longest. Her form, her height and size are the same as you. He takes in a deep breath standing tall as he walks over to her. He put on his charms of a noble and starts, 

 

"E-excuse me." The Brunette turns around in question. He presents the hoodie to her. "Do you think you can try this on? I'm trying to get a present for my sister and you're the perfect size." The girl blushes in awe at his handsome smile. He could have sworn in that moment that her eyes shaped into hearts. 

 

"Oh! I gladly accept. You're so sweet to want to get your sister something." She squeals. Ears perk up. A random girl peeks out from the corner and snatches the hoodie away. 

 

"This hoodie looks too small for her. I'm sure I'll be a perfect size I mean look at me. I'm petite." Said the red head. 

 

"Um okay, but it doesn't matter I just want-" Another girl sweeps the hoodie from behind Sabo. Tall with dirty blonde, long hair. She was not even your size or age. Possibly a year older than you. 

 

"No, I think I should model for him. I'm sure his sister is tall and wants the sweater to be snug." The brunette huffs and tugs the hood away while the redhead took the right sleeve. 

 

"He asked me first! Let go!" 

 

"No way! I'm a professional model! Daddy says so." 

 

"Yeah well I bet daddy forgot to tell you that your face is distorted into an ugly piece of shi-" 

 

"Just let go! You're all too big!" The girls gasp at the red head. 

 

"Are you suggesting I'm fat? I'll have you know I take great care of myself." The dirty blonde girl tugs the sweater back only for it to be tugged again in a furious battle of who gets to wear the sweater. Sabo takes a step back wanting to avoid this disaster he's started. Unfortunately, another girl hops in causing him to be forced in the middle with the sweater until every girl in his radius crush pile on top of him crushing his small frame. The blonde squirms his way out of mounted pile. He makes a break for it never turning back to acknowledge their cry for him. Once he turns the corner he hides inside a shelf while using a boxed toy to cover his form. A mob of girls run past him. He listens intently for any footsteps. He sighs in relief as he comes out of hiding. 

 

"Girls are so crazy. I just wanted to get (Y/n) a simple present." He looks around and continues to search for a gift. "So, clothes are out of the question. What else do girls like?" Unconsciously, Sabo arrives to the jewelry section. A glint of hope returns finding a bunch of gold necklaces, bracelets, rings etc. He walks over to the bracelet section seeing a variety of them. Moon trinkets attached to a bracelet, flowers or cute symbols on them with a meaning. His eyes scan through every knickknack until he finds a certain earing that looked awfully similar to his mothers'. A memory replays in his mind of her vague visage. All that he could remember is her enraged face and the slap to his face she gave him. His eyes become soft and glossy. His hand slowly touches his left cheek where the imprint would stay. His heart throbs in pain. For that entire moment, he stood staring at the jewels with burning hate. 

 

 

On the other side of the store, You and your grandfather finish deciding on a present for your mother. You both examine it and question whether or not she will like it. 

 

"Do you think this is good?" 

 

"I'm sure whatever you get her she'll love it grandpa." 

 

"I do hope so. I feel like I don't know her again. She's constantly changing just like you." 

 

"I'm still the same." You retort. 

 

"Yes, but for how long? You'll change eventually. It's just natural, but if you truly want to stay the same please do stay my sweet child." He nuzzles you making you giggle. 

 

"I will stay the same and so will my brothers. You'll see." He hums at your proclamation. 

 

"Well they might actually change because boys like to go by instinct." He notices from the corner of his eye far beyond, Sabo talking to a girl and handing her a hoodie. The girl's reaction was a bashful. He scoffs returning his eyes ahead of the path. You tilt your head. 

 

"What do you mean?" Corazon stares at you for a moment dismissing his thoughts. 

 

"Nothing at all. Just forget I said that. We have to focus on what to get your brothers. Any suggestions?" You purse your lips as you ponder through your thoughts for any ideas while checking your surroundings. Your eyes land on the literature section. Manga's books, audio book, magazines displayed in arrangement to their genera. You trot towards the section with your grandfather behind. Your mind lands on Sabo. A warm smile sprawls on your lips. Your fingertips trace the cover of each book. You search for the book that screams, 'Sabo'. You know all there is to know about him since the day of his arrival. You didn't realize how observant you are, but it was a natural habit and one that comes quite useful at times. On instinct, you hold with you a large encyclopedia about Pirates with all the gadgets, diaries, even his favorite, maps of each island. Corazon raises a brow as if to question you on what you have. 

 

"This book is perfect. Sabo and the others are really into pirates. He's such a bookworm it's cute. He especially enjoys reading maps. He says apart of him wants to be a navigator while also a Novelist. He enjoys literature quite a lot. It's his hobby. A state of serenity he says. I think this book will suffice his big brain for years to come." You tease. Corazon chuckles. 

 

"Then add it to the cart." You oblige his request. "Now who's next?" You tap your chin with your index looking around. You wanted to see what is close and what may also be spike Luffy or Ace's interest. Nothing around you caught your eye so you both advance until it does. While you focus the things around you, Corazon's sights are locked on your form observing your movements. When you spoke about Sabo, your eyes lit up. You didn't hesitate to talk about him and what he likes. He felt giddy about the assumption he has in his head yet decided to keep it cool. He wondered if your mother took notice although she could be oblivious she caught on quick when pointed out with hints. Then blonde shakes out of his thoughts after noticing you jump at the sight of toys. You dashed over seeking for a specific toy. Corazon wondered whom your next target is. You were mutter under your breath to yourself completely absorbed in your search for a gift. Your eyes once again light up at the box containing a Chopper set complete with his headquarters robot and Chopper himself. 

 

"Luffy!" You chirp. "Luffy is the youngest of us all. He's still just a kid regardless of always trying to act like a big kid. He's always in competition with his brother's but who isn't? They're great and it's normal for the little ones to look up to their big brothers. I know I do." You set the box inside the cart. "He shouldn't rush, he should cherish being a kid after all he went through." You smile softly at the fond memories of him. "He's so kind and loving. He deserves this." Corazon bites his lip hard containing himself from squealing at how adorable you are when it came to your brothers. You raise your gaze over to him quizzically. "Something wrong?" He shakes his head letting out a small squeak. You raise a brow still in question of his odd behavior. The blonde takes a deep breath before exhaling and fixing his composure. 

 

"I'm fine just thought that it's sweet of you to think of your brothers like that. It's a good thing they entered your life. You certainly have changed without noticing kiddo." You puff your cheeks in embarrassment. You spin on your heel and march forward. 

 

"Whatever let's go get Ace's gift!" You declare trying to change the subject. Corazon chuckles. He's never seen you so defiant towards your feelings. Usually you would look down and apologize profusely like a shy girl. Now he could see the confidence radiating from you like their habits have rubbed on you. 

 

You continue to grumble nonsense as you sped up your pace of walking ditching your grandfather behind. You ignored his cries to you to wait. You didn't want to admit you have changed. You felt change was bad or so you thought. You turn a corner discovering the sports section. It was surprisingly lonely. Your heart did back flips as your entire being warmed to the thought of one freckled boy, Ace. You slowly walk down the tiled path imagining each and every tool in Ace's hands with a bright smile on his face. A smile that could light up the sky. His flames would probably ignite if his emotions reach as high as they're supposed to, but it would be worth it just to make him feel that happy. Your fingers trace each instrument as you fall into a complete daze. Images of Ace play in your mind. Out of all the three he was the most difficult yet also the most wounded. He had responsibilities as the eldest while he also dealt with several other secrets he has kept from you. So stubborn and secretive. It was annoying and frustrating that he wouldn't come to you with such things. The closest you have gotten to personal was when you visited your mother's grave and the orphanage story days ago. You clasp onto a ball. A typical orange one with black stripes. The colors of a fierce tiger like him. You remember how calm and collected he was at Fun works. 

 

'I shoot hoops.' He says. 

 

Something new you discovered and were glad you got to see him. A rare sight to see him so chilled out instead of always thinking and having his guard up like an uptight kid. "Ace." You softly say. A ghost of a smile sprouts on your face. You juggle the ball in your hands in utter thought. Silence filled the store. Nothing but the cold breeze from the vents above. You hear the rolling of a cart on tile accompanied by footsteps. It stops just inches away from you. 

 

"You really should wait for me next time instead of marching off like that. I was worried." You gave no response as you slowly come to reality. His eyes shift to the ball in your hands. "Ace." You jolt slightly at the sound of his name coming out of someone else's lips. The name made you suddenly nervous. Your heart was even briefly beating fast. You turn to meet your grandfather whose eye's pasted onto you. A shit eating grin plastered on his lips. He scoffs after locking eyes with you. "That ball is for him, right? So, what makes that boy special?" You avert your gaze onto the ball. Eyes soften at the thought of him trying to collect them. 

 

"He's the eldest brother. Misunderstood, kind and gentle past his hard exterior. His wall is always up to protect himself. He finds being soft to be a sign of weakness. He has a temper, but…" You place the ball into the cart. You face your grandpa. "It's only because I believe it involves his past. Something he has yet to tell. In time, he'll settle in and be a big softy puppy. That I believe." 

 

"Well if you believe then so do I." He returns your smile with his. He peers at his watch and notices the time. "It's getting late. I'm sure your mother is probably finished with her errands. If not, we'll beat them to it so it's a win, win situation." You nod enthusiastically. 

 

"But we forgot about Uncle Law's gift." The blonde gasps incredulous. 

 

"That's right! Oh, how could I forget? I know the perfect gift. Let's hurry." He puffs his chest while pointing ahead making a weird pose. "To the men's section!" You laugh at his silliness as he drags you with haste. 

 

 

Back at the toy section, Ace is completely fried from trying to make the most difficult decision of his life. He carried not only the key chain, but more items that you might like. He had completely forgotten about the competition with Sabo and mainly focused on what to get. It was stressing him out. He would stare intently for minutes as if trying to peer into an objects soul for an answer. He drops everything on the floor as he ruffles his curly hair. He groans in frustration. 

 

"Is something wrong little boy?" Ace jolts at the sound of a lady speaking up. He takes a step back. He quickly glares at trying to play it cool. He huffs crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact. 

 

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about anything." He says. He lets out a small growl as he returns to focusing on the products he's chosen to gift you. A giggle escapes the woman. Ace shifts his gaze over to her. She was dressed modestly in a white, cotton, trench coat, a brown scarf tucked into her coat like a tie, black jeans and black, knee high, heel boots. She was actually beautiful almost like a model. 

 

"Your stress over those toys say otherwise little one." Ace blushes slightly. 

 

"Don't mock me!" He growls. 

 

"Oh goodness no I'm not mocking you. I just think it's adorable how you try to hide your irritation." A warm smile stretches on her lips. They were kind as if to reassure she meant no harm. "I'd like to help with your predicament. If you don't mind?" Ace lowers his guard a little as he debates switching from the woman to his choices laying on the ground. He lets out a defeated sigh. 

 

"Sure. Why not." 

 

"So, what's the problem? I know you're not lost." He shakes his head. 

 

"I'm…trying to figure out what to get my sister. I just can't decide which one she'll like." The stranger squats down at eye level humming. 

 

"We'll let me ask you this, what does she like or rather what is she like from what you know?" 

 

"What she's like?" He quotes. The woman nods in confirmation. He lowers his eyes to the floor as he thinks long and hard. He couldn't exactly think on what you liked but what you were like is a different story. "Well…she's shy sometimes. Wise, very kind and gentle when she tries to patch me up. She knows just what to say and is always keeping me and my brothers in line. She likes to draw a lot. I've seen her sketches. Her doodles are amazing even though she doesn't believe they aren't. I really want to help and prove how amazing they are." His eyes soften. There was a spark. The woman takes notice of the way he spoke about her. He even gave a brief smile while talking about you. 

 

"Then why don't you do just that?" He tilts his head in question. "She likes art. Then why not help spread that. Support her with her hobby." His onyx eyes widen as a realization hits him like a thousand bricks. Slowly his grin reaches from ear to ear. 

 

"You're right! That's what I'll do. I know what to get her!" He declares. "Thanks lady!" He dashes out of that lousy aisle as his focus rests on you. It was all so clear. It was so obvious yet so far. Art is the answer to the perfect gift. 

 

The boy skids finding the art section. There wasn't much, but he hoped he chose correctly. He grabs the largest sketch pad, and a pack of markers. You already had colored pencils, so markers will do. Satisfied, he makes his merry way to Veronica. 

 

 

While Ace figured out his gift, Sabo continues to struggle with which trinket you would adore to have on your body. A bracelet? A necklace? Perhaps some earrings? Each alluring jewel caused him to think twice. Just as he was about to reach for the trinket, a voice startles him. 

 

"You like Sapphires huh?" Sabo squeaks as he stumbles back. His heart drums fast, his breath heaving from the jump scare. The same woman who helped Ace stood before the blonde. Her eyes blinking with curiosity before she chortles. "My apologies little one. I didn't mean to startle you." Unlike Ace, Sabo quickly fixes his composure. 

 

"I-it's okay." His eyes shift to his hand where he held a bunch of trinkets with sapphires on them. She pointed out and repeats her question. "Oh this? Yeah, blue is my favorite color although I really shouldn't be shopping for me." He starts sorting the trinkets back in place. 

 

"Oh? Whom might you be shopping for?" 

 

"My sister." The woman raises a brow. She felt a hint of déjà vu. "I'm trying to get her this amazing gift to impress her, but I haven't a clue what girls like." 

 

"Perhaps you should stop thinking about what girls like and think about what she likes. Does your sister like jewelry?" Sabo ponders for a moment. His brow furrows. 

 

"No. I don't think she does. I haven't actually seen her wear any nor ask for one." 

 

"Then she's not a jewelry person." 

 

"She also despises the color pink." He proceeds. "She doesn't act like a girl at all. In fact, she's an easy-going girl. She doesn't try to make herself pretty, she's always focused on what she likes to do. She's always there to cheer us up, help in any way she can. She likes to express a lot in an artistic way. Just like me she adores literature. Something I can share with her. I'm not sure if a diary counts but-" And just like that he has an idea for a gift. "Literature. Writing. Diary. I know what to get her. Thanks, so much L-" He looks around to find the woman gone. He scratches his head. "Have I been talking to myself this entire time? Weird, I don't think she was even real." He takes a step out of the jewelry section before slowly turning around. He gulps as his face pales at the thought that it might have been a ghost. "Or was she?" He shudders and sprints for his life. 

 

 

Ace and Sabo meet up with Veronica at the bike section. She's startled by the enthusiastic, 'done' from the two. She looks inside the cart to find their chosen prize. "A sketchpad with markers and a lock and key diary? Classic but it looks just right. Good work boys." She ruffles their hairs. 

 

"What did you get (Y/n)?" Ace asks. 

 

"I figured I know just what to get, but it's a secret. You'll know soon enough." 

 

"You're not lying, are you?" Ace deadpans. Veronica gasps in fake offense. 

 

"Tsun-tsun why would you say that? Of course, I do. I'm not that hopeless. Now let's get going. It's starting to get late and the store is closing soon." 

 

"Um…just one thing. Where is Luffy?" Sabo asks. Her eyes widen finally taking notice of the missing boy. The woman looks around alerted. 

 

"Son of bitch!" She curses. On the other end of the same aisle a mid-aged woman gasps in mortification to your mother's bad mouth. Ace and Sabo look at you mom in shock yet it was amusing at the same time. Veronica's eyes lock onto the same woman and as she does, she is intimidated by the mug she is given. "What the fu** are you looking at? Mind ya damn business!" The woman quickly advances away from her. She peers at the boys making her flustered. "Fu**." Is all that came out of her mouth as she realized she cursed in front of her babies. "Don't repeat what I said please. Ignore my profanities and let's find your brother. I told him to stay put." She groans pushing forward. Ace and Sabo snicker behind her. Ace whispers in Sabo's ear, 

 

"Remind me never to piss her off." 

 

"Agreed." He whispers back. 

 

 

As the search for Luffy continues, the straw-hat boy wanders through the hall of fishes. He was completely distracted from his objection. He taps on one of the tanks causing the school of fishes to scatter. "Cool." He mutters. The boy finishes his tour of aquatic fishes and stumbles onto the next path full of pet supplies. His eyes light up at the basket of chew toys. Some held stuffed animals in them. He grabs a random one. One being a stuffed hedgehog that says 'squeeze me'. He squeezes after sounding out the words. They were not exact but he understood the context clues surprisingly. The toy makes a high pitch squeak. Amused, Luffy continues to squeeze repeatedly making a musical beat. He rocks his head side to side and laughs hysterically at the noise. His amusement stops when he hears a feminine giggle beside him. He lifts his head to find the same woman encountered by Ace and Sabo. 

 

"You seem to be having fun. Are you lost? Where are your parents?" Luffy frowns at the stranger. 

 

"I don’t' have any." The woman gasps. "But I do have an adoptive guardian." He smiles wide. The woman sighs in relief. She was about to jump to conclusions. A small chuckle escapes her. This lovable kid made a small joke. 

 

"Well where is she then? She must be worried. The store is about to close." Luffy looks around starting to feel lost and scared. 

 

"I don't know. I was just searching for a gift for my sister. I-I didn't mean to get lost." He starts to sniffle. The woman rubs his back. 

 

"It's okay. We can search for your sister's gift first then take you to your mother. I bet she's someone special. Caring, loving and always kind right?" Luffy nods in agreement. His memories with you made him feel better. A flutter in his heart. 

 

"Yeah. How did you know?" 

 

"Call it a hunch. Do you know what to get her?" 

 

"Yeah! I already know. It's this stuffed animal. She loves them." The woman raises a brow. 

 

"Um…that's a chew toy for pets. The stuffed animals are in another section little one." Luffy shakes his head. 

 

"No, this one is perfect. I can feel it. It's cute, small and friendly looking. It even squeaks. It's funny." He squeezes the doll a couple of times. The woman giggles into her hand. This boy was definitely amusing. 

 

"If you say so. The only thing left is to find your guardian." 

 

Right on cue, Luffy's name is being called out of nowhere. The name got louder the closer they got. 

 

"Looks like they found me. Thanks for staying with me lady." He turns around after hearing no reply. "Lady?" Luffy tilts his head with arms crossed in question as to where that woman went. He shrugs it off after hearing Veronica's pants. 

 

"Luffy there you are. You had me worried. I told you to stay put. This is what the hell happens when one of my babies go missing. I go mama bear crazy. You don't want to go further than that." She rambles. Ace and Sabo smile warmly at her protectiveness. She picks the boy up and sits him in the cart. 

 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to find a gift for (Y/n)." The woman frowns. 

 

"I know and I agreed we would both do it together. I already have a perfect gift in mind." 

 

"So, do I. Look!" He presents the chew toy to her. Your brothers sweat drop. 

 

"Luffy this is a chew toy. It's for pets." The stubborn boy shakes his head. 

 

"No this is a stuffed animal for (Y/n)." He gives a pleading look to her. His beady eyes quiver with determination. Veronica sighs. 

 

"Alright. I guess this is your gift to her huh? You must have put a lot of thought into it huh?" The boy nods. "Okay then we have what we came here for. Now let's find my dad and head home. I'm exhausted." Sabo and Ace tug on her shirt. "What's up?" The two raise their hands asking to place her into the cart. She chuckles. "Lazy butts. She complies with their request setting them in the cart and heading to the check out. 

 

 

Day 24 

 

To most people, it's an odd day to celebrate Christmas but to other families Christmas day is the time to open presents. Your family however, is you unique. A tray of freshly made gingerbread cookies are taken out of the oven where they are neatly placed in each one of your plates for decoration. You and your brothers are passing the time with baking after being bored with watching TV. Corazon and Law are in left in the living room talking. Veronica had confronted Law into informing their father about his troubles in the underground. Although things did not start out great causing a big argument, the two agreed to talk about the matter like adults as to opposing to ruining Christmas. After a while, they settled their tension and to Law's surprise he felt relieved that Corazon is supporting of his judgement regardless of how stupid of him it was to begin his own gang behind his back. 

 

"Alright kids, decorate away. Just be careful they're hot. You have all the materials. I'll come back and check up on you in a few minutes." You reach over for the green frosting already having your eyes set on making three buttons onto your gingerbread man. Not long after when you finish dressing your gingerbread did you find your brothers argue over who's cookie looked better and how much power they had. Luffy interferes with his pirate cookie shouting out that he is going to be the "Pirate King". Soon it became an all-out food war with you included. Cookie limbs were broken during the battle as you continue narrating what happens to this story they have created. Minutes later your mom walks in to find you all drenched in sprinkles and frosting. You four shrink seeing her mug. 

 

"I leave for only twenty minutes and this is what happens? I can't leave you four for a, second can I?" 

 

"Sorry." Is all that came out of your lips. She knew she should be scolding you for the mess but decided to disregard it for tonight due to the special occasion. 

 

"I know you are. You're going to clean this afterwards, but for now it's time to open up the presents. It's midnight." Your eyes light up. "So, go on and take a seat near the tree." As requested, you four scurry over to the tree taking a seat to start of the exchange. 

 

 

"And this is for you Veronica!" Corazon chirps. The woman unwraps her gift revealing a reindeer sweater with a glowing button nose. It was one of those ugly sweaters. She tries to force a smile. "It reminded me of you and how weird you are so I figured why not get you one of these? (Y/n) helped." You nod in agreement and peer at her with your beady eyes. Defeated, she puts on the sweater. 

 

"I…love it. Thank you. You know me so well." She kisses the top of your head and hugs Corazon. "Well now the only ones left are the kids. Boys would you like to exchange your gift to your sister?" The three jump at the offer. They each shove a box in front of you begging for you to take them in anticipation. You lean back in surprise. You smile fondly and take Sabo's gift. He watches you peel layer after layer of the wrapper. His heart drumming at a fast pace. Beads of sweat drip from his head as he waits patiently. You finish unveiling your gift and awe at the lavender colored cover of what seemed to be a book. You flip it over to find golden letters which read, 'Diary'. A simple lock on the side accompanied by a golden key. 

 

"I know how much you love to write and express yourself so I thought a diary would be perfect for you since we sort of easily invaded your privacy the first time we met. I figured this time it should be locked." A quick flashback replays in your mind of when you first met your brothers. It was inconvenient. It was the first time you ever burst out in anger. A bunch of boys invading your sanctuary now ruined you thought but was actually improved. Never did you believe that these boys, your brothers would flip your world upside down into an adventure you never thought could happen. A sigh brings you out of your mind. "You hate it." Sabo softly mutters. You shake your head. 

 

"Oh! No not at all Sabo. I love it really, I do. I was just remembering about how we first met. It all started with a diary much like this in my room." You smile wide at him. "Thank you." You hug the book. "I coincidentally got you something similar." You reach for your gift. You hand it to him. "It's from me and grandpa." Sabo turns to Corazon who gives him a smile and a peace sign. Sabo chuckles at his silliness. He looks down at his first, well second if you count Veronica's. Still it's his first gift from you. It felt so rewarding. He shreds the wrapper to discover a thick book. 

 

"Pirate's Encyclopedia?" His eyes spark with interest. You giggle taking notice that you succeeded in getting him the right gift. "Wow this is so cool." He starts flipping through pages. "It has diaries of famous pirates, even charted maps!" Ace and Luffy peer over his shoulder to marvel with him. You look over to Corazon who gives you a thumbs up as if proud of you for getting it right. 

 

"We also got you something Luffy." You hand over his present. The boy excitedly takes it shredding every wrapper to see his mystery gift. His eyes also glisten with bright stars shaping his eyes. 

 

"So cool! A chopper set with his headquarters. Thank you so much (y/n)!" The boy pounces onto you strangling you with a tight hug. You gladly hug back. He pulls away to do the same to Corazon whom smothers the boy. "Thank you too grandpa Corazon." He chirps causing him to get squeezed harder. The boy gasps as he's being crushed into the hug. 

 

"Oh, you are most welcome little guy!" He coos. 

 

"Ver….onica….gift…" Luffy gasps. Your mom nods in understanding. She grabs a small bag and hands it to you. You tilt your head in wonder. 

 

"This is Luffy's gift to you." You slip your hand into the bag and pull out a stuffed hedgehog. You sweat drop and squeeze it as it makes a squeak. You return to meet your mom with a questionable look. "It's the thought that counts." You nod and face Luffy whom is coming back from Corazon's crushing affection. 

 

"Thank you Luffy. I adore the little guy." 

 

"Really? I'm so glad you like it." Before you could turn to face the last person, a wrapped gift is presented before you. Ace's head turned away. There was a hint of red tainting his freckled cheeks. How cute. 

 

"Here. A gift from me." You happily take it unwrapping it. Once revealed, your eyes shine with delight. Encased is a thick sketchpad, with markers. Ace assess your every move. The way your eyes sparkles towards the art supplies, the widest smile adorning your features. Your (h/c) caressing your face. He didn't realize that he two smiled softly, pleased that he's made you happy. You pounce at Ace with a crushing hug. 

 

"Ace! Thank you so much!" Instantly his face burns red, his body goes limp to your touch unsure how to reciprocate as he desperately does his best to process what is happening. A puff of smoke escapes his lips. Your mother and Corazon chuckle at the innocence that Ace gives off. You pull away enough to leave a gap between you two. You hold onto his shoulders to keep him from falling. "Ace? Are you okay?" The call of his name snaps him out of his small trance. He shakes his head as if throwing away all previous thoughts to focus on the now. 

 

"Huh? Uh-oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you liked my present. I knew you would." He locks eyes with you. "(Y/n) I…" He looks around to find all eyes focused on him. The boy sighs letting his thoughts go. "I'm sure this will come in handy." He simply says. He wanted to say more, but not with everyone hovering around him like a bunch of nosy predators. It was embarrassing as it is to express himself. It would be worse doing it in front of others. You frown wondering if that is really what he wanted to say. Nonetheless you disregard it seeing as he did too. You move on to exchanging gifts. You hand him his. Ace unwraps it slowly. His eyes also glisten with surprise. 

 

"It's a basketball. I know you said it helps you think, maybe during spring, we can hang up that basket for you. Heck maybe we can play a game or two with it." Ace traces the black lining on the orange ball. So familiar and the rubber scent brings him back to his days at the orphanage. Those were his fondest memories. Show boating at how skilled he is. 

 

"Yes. For sure. Thank you." You two stare at each other for a while. You refused to look away. Something in his eyes that made him so alluring. So benevolent and serene. They were new to you. Is it change? You enjoyed it. The tenderness, his feelings written all there for a brief moment only for them to vanish once your mom makes a quick announcement. 

 

"Well we still have one more thing to give you. Law and I decided to give each of you something that will come in use in the future. Town isn't that far, we practically live near neighborhoods so the paths there are perfect cruise safely in order to reach it." She makes her way behind the stairs to reveal four bicycles. She rings the bell on the smaller one. Each bike carried a bow to show it was a gift from them. "Ta-da!" She cheers. You walk on over to your bike and touch every part as if it was fragile. Displayed on each bike is the signature color. Yours was (f/c). Your favorite. 

 

"Wow this is so cool. You're letting us ride on our own?" Sabo asks. 

 

"Actually, you'll be learning to ride a bike this spring so that next year, you'll be riding your bikes to school." 

 

"What about summer?" Ace asks. 

 

"Summer you'll all be away for camp. Right (Y/n)?" You jolt with glee at the sound of summer. 

 

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to see my friends." You chirp. 

 

"Camp? Isn't that for dorks like space camp and stuff?" Ace groans. 

 

"Not at all, well it doesn't have to at least not this camp. It's a normal camp filled with lots of activities. You get to learn survival skills, tell stories by the fire and so much more." You start. 

 

"Still sounds a little boring. Sounds like what we usually do in the woods." You sweat drop. 

 

"Um…yeah I guess you're right." You frown. Seeing you discouraged makes Ace fix his mistake. 

 

"B-but if you like it then I'm sure it's not that bad. I can't wait." Your smile returns relieving the boy. 

 

"Nice save." Sabo whispers to him. Ace rolls his eyes. You definitely know how to tug his heart strings and you most certainly had him acting like a fool whenever he wants to make things right with you. Same thing can be said about Luffy and Sabo. 

 

"Hey! Why is mine smaller?" Luffy starts. 

 

"Because you're still a kid. It's the perfect size. Don't worry when you're older you'll get a bigger one too." Luffy grumbles having to be the youngest of the group. 

 

"Thanks uncle Law." 

 

"Yes, thank you." The boys say. The doctor returns your praise with a lopsided grin. 

 

"You're welcome. Your mother practically demanded me to buy them for you. I say it was a great idea. Especially since she knows what this means." He shifts over to Veronica whom is sniffling trying to dry her tears. 

 

"My babies are growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday I held you in my arms (Y/n) and I just adopted you boys. I can't believe it." She then hugs all of you tightly as she sulks dramatically. She was definitely Corazon's daughter. Said man does the same and hugs Veronica. 

 

"There, there baby girl I know. I felt the same when you turned eleven. You were officially a pre-teen. Changing and blossoming into…a…a beautiful woman!" He starts sulking as well making things worse. You and your brothers attempt to wiggle out of their hold. Law rolls his eyes and mutters, 

 

"Room." A blue film expands throughout the house. "Shambles." He chants. Within seconds, you four are at Law's side and replaced with four pillows. The film vanishes. Your brothers are left astonished with questions. They turn to Law who places a finger over his own lips signaling them to stay quiet and follow. You four trail quietly upstairs. 

 

Upon entering your room, your brothers bombard him with questions. 

 

"How the hell did you do that?" Ace asks. 

 

"Why are we here?" Sabo adds. You giggle already knowing the answer to the first. Your brothers turn to you for an answer. 

 

"Uncle Law has devil fruit powers. That's why I was never afraid of you guys." The boys widen their eyes. 

 

"I ate the mod-mod fruit. It's a paramecia type. (I hope to god I got that right) Same as Luffy's Gum-gum powers." The boys gape. "I can modify whatever I want as long as I create a room which is a blue film that surrounded the room earlier." 

 

"That's so cool!" Luffy said. "But how did you know about my power's type?" 

 

"As a doctor, you learn the types of fruits and powers to help us know what we're dealing with. Once you eat one, your cells and body are completely different from what a neutral human is. An example is that, Luffy-ya, because you ate the Gum-gum fruit your cells have completely rearranged into more of a rubber causing you, yourself to be a rubber boy. In an emergency I'd have to take that into consideration and be cautious. If I treat your injuries like a normal human being, it may mess with your body keeping you unstable." 

 

"So, does that mean you know what we are?" 

 

"Yes." Your brother's faces looked grim as if something was wrong about learning all of this. Law however, knew what they were thinking. "I know having devil fruit powers is scary and doctors have every information about you, but I assure you no one else outside this family or hospital will know of your abilities. Medical records are meant for only the privacy of family only and their doctor. That would be me. Your secret is safe with me." He assured. The tension disappears from their features. Relief is replaced to learn about the information. "Now as for why we're here, I have a gift of my own I brought for you kids. Just look around and you'll find it." You start your scavenger hunt around the room. Luffy searches under the bed, Sabo in your closet, Ace in your wardrobe and you around the room, on the bed until finally landing on Bepo. Something that wasn't supposed to be on his lap. When it comes to secrets, Law always made sure to make them obvious for you and have you check Bepo. He hates to admit it, but he finds the bear cute. He adored Polar bears. That much you could tell the last time you went to the zoo. You peer over your shoulder to find Law grinning as he nods with permission for you to inspect what's under the white sheet. You tug it off and gasp when you see a cage. Inside it's confines is a rabbit. A white rabbit with brown spots. 

 

"It's a bunny!" Quickly your brothers walk over to your side to see for themselves. You open the cage and carefully hold them against your chest. It was so small and cute. 

 

"A bunny? Really?" Ace asks. 

 

"Is it for us to eat?" Luffy drooled. You gasp and hide the bunny as your run behind Law's legs whom chuckles. 

 

"No. It's a pet. I figured it's time for you guys to have a pet. (Y/n) said she always wanted a bunny and I had already planned to give her since last year. You're old enough to have one and learn responsibility. Another reason why is so you wouldn't feel lonely, but it seems your brothers came first before the rabbit." He kneels down and pets the critter. 

 

The boys take notice of your small smile as you shower the creature with affection. "It's a sweet gift Law. Thanks. We'll take care of it." Sabo nods in agreement. 

 

"We'll take turns if we have to." 

 

"Awe but I wanted to eat it." Sabo and Ace scold the boy with a 'bonk' to his head. 

 

"Stop thinking about food for once!" They growl in union. 

 

"Ouch! Okay! Sorry." Luffy pouts. 

 

"But the fact remains, mom won't let me keep him. She thinks I'm not old enough to have a pet." 

 

"Don't worry about her. I'll persuade her. For now, just enjoy today. Merry Christmas kids." 

 

"Merry Christmas uncle Law." You hug him. He returns the hug. It felt so warm and gentle. You could hear his heartbeat. You've never hugged a broad man like Law until today. It felt almost right. 

 

That night, you all spent the remaining hour playing with the rabbit in your room while your mother is being persuaded by your uncle downstairs. You hoped his silver tongue would allow you this chance to prove to your mom that you are responsible enough to have a pet of your own. This was indeed a great Christmas you'll never forget. The first and actual family like Christmas with siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt rushed with less details. I guess I'm trying to get through the entire Holiday. Maybe after new year's and Valentine's Day I will do a collaboration with the holidays in one chapter to get it over with. We shall see. I'm excited for the next one. Ace Fluff is up next. New Years! ~


	16. New Years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n): I know I said I'd upload at a certain time and I already failed lolz but lately I've been tired and lazy to do it. Forgive me. So, I'll post when I can. I have worked hard on this chapter to make it as fluffy as possible as I promised. I am hyped on coffee and on a roll tonight so expect to see the next chapter earlier than expected (I hope) Pray for me yall and enjoy~

It's been a week since Christmas and today is the New Year's party. Veronica is busying herself with the preparations. You and your brothers decide to play outside for the day and spare your mother from your mischief. 

 

Currently, you and Luffy are in a snowball fight against the two elder brothers, Sabo, and Ace. The argument started with Luffy after having his face rubbed by Ace's victory in a game. Luffy claimed he could beat him at another game. One more physical. Your name was brought into their quarrel claiming even the "runts" as Ace called him, could win against the elders every now and then. The argument grew until the suggestion of a game of a snowball fight is suggested to settle the matter once and for all. Now here you kids are catching your breath's covered by a shield of snow. The two of you were corned, the battle has turned intense now that all your tricks have been ruined by your skillful duo. You are exhausted, out of their league, Luffy is barely tired and held more energy than you. There are slight pants in between. His breathing isn't as heavy as yours. The cold of the snow feels refreshing against your face. You two wait it out as masses of snowballs are tossed in your direction. Each of them missing, failing to hit you. Every now and then you peek out of your cover to launch some snow balls at their fort hoping to land a hit on one of them. You lay low once more and notice the small pile of snow balls left. Your ammo is low and you are exhausted. At this rate your group would lose leaving only Luffy to fight. You wanted to survive and prove those two idiots wrong. You wanted to show them for once that even the youngest can win. You stare at your ball not realizing your hold on it tightened until the ball shatters in your hand. To your dismay you are left with only four balls. You stop Luffy from gaining another one leaving him in question. 

 

"That's enough. I know we can make more, but at this rate I don't think I can keep up. We've used every possible tactic I can think of and each one of those had no effect." Luffy frowns hearing your distress. He slumps against the snow, shield trying to rack his brains for ideas. 

 

"So…what…do we do?" He stutters unsure if he wanted to even know. You hum in thought, contemplating. You retrace your steps in your mind slowly gaining an idea of how to go about this and win. Finally, a light bulb hangs over your head. You grin devilishly at the boy along with an evil chuckle. 

 

"I have an idea. Listen closely and try to follow what I'm about to tell you. This will be our last hope of victory." Luffy nods with determination. His ears perk ready to listen to your elaborate plan. 

 

 

It's been thirty minutes since your sudden halt on attacking the duo. They waited longer than they usually do when you come up with an attack plan. The first time was indeed unexpected but an obvious trick they've seen many times in animes. After the first two failed tricks, Sabo and Ace came to a conclusion that the strategic attacks are not Luffy's way of fighting. Although it is indeed scary to almost be defeated by the straw-hat the two also realized putting you two together is challenging and dangerous. Especially since they knew you are the type of girl who came up with ideas. An example of when all four of them went up against the boar during Thanksgiving. A stubborn headed cluts like Luffy guided by a girl of your stature is indeed something not to be underestimated. 

 

Sabo stood on one knee over a dome of snow juggling a snowball in his hand. Ace lazily slouches against their shield of snow while playing with a pick of bark in his mouth. He growls in annoyance. He couldn't wait any longer. He spits the bark out of his mouth. 

 

"That's it. Those dorks are taking too long!" He starts. 

 

"Yeah it's a bit weird. They don't usually take this long." A thought bubbles in Sabo's head so much that a wide smirk crawls on his lips. "Maybe we scared them into submission. All we have to do is just drop the ball on them and win." Ace snickers at the thought. 

 

"Maybe, or maybe…" He looks ahead taking in a deep breath and shouting, "OR MAYBE THEY'RE A BUNCH OF WIMPS!" The two cackle until they settle. Only silence remains and the cool breeze smacking their, red faces. No reply. This snaps Ace into irritation. "Oi! Come out already!" A few seconds of waiting, a black blur runs past Sabo's side gaining their attention. Sabo earns a cold shiver down his spine as he stares to his right waiting for whatever it was to pop out. The same blur passes beside Ace. Now the two are on alert. 

 

"D-did you see that?" 

 

"Y-yeah it was some scary looking blur." The blur makes a move again only this time runs towards the front of the house. 

"Let's go check it out." Ace declares. 

 

"No, you stay here in case of anything. I'll go ahead." The blonde takes pursuit of the blurred creature leaving Ace behind without so much as a say. 

 

Sabo turns the corner to find the lot empty. There is no one in sight besides the fort left behind by you and Luffy. Things were too quiet. Cautiously, he wanders into what might be a trap. Blue eyes scanning anything out of the ordinary. Just as a step is taken near your bunker, he hears a string snow ball being tossed. He dodges easily to the side searching for the predecessor. He spots the blur after he spins on his heel, quickly taking the shot. Sadly, he comes to figure out that the blur was none less than their snowman. The boy is left gaping in disbelief when he hears a rumbling sound coming from the roof. He widens his eyes and screams to the top of his lungs unable to move as his feet are planted into the soil out of fear. Rolling on top of him is a three-meter snowball. 

 

Meanwhile, his cries are heard from the other side of the house. Ace perks up to Sabo's distress. He hops over his snow bunker carrying two snow balls. Upon arrival he discovers a muffled noise and a large pile of snow stacked up. Slowly he leans his ear towards the snow. 

 

"Sabo?" He asks. Popping out is a hand in the center of the dome flailing it. Ace lets out a small squeak. "Sabo!" 

 

"Ace! Get me out of here!" He cries. Said boy hops on top of the dome attempting to free his companion. He turns aggravated after many tugs deciding to ignite himself melting all the ice away. Amongst the layers snow is a shivering Sabo all wet with chattering teeth. 

 

"What happened?" The blonde holds his arms for warmth. It was difficult to regain his heat with water weakening his powers. 

 

"I-I-It was a trap-p." He stutters. He lets out a small 'burr' noise. Onyx eyes widen in astonishment. His brother is taken out by one of your traps. He shifts over to a shuffling noise behind him which turns into a 'thump' noise. Ace follows the noise rounding the corner. He grins victoriously after spotting a familiar (h/c) colored head belonging to you. He makes himself known standing tall before you with an, "Ah-ha!" Your (e/c) eyes widen with fear. You sat on the snow defenseless like a beautiful damsel in distress. You blink your eyes with curiosity as to what is coming next. Waiting. Ace is taken aback slowly by how cute you look. Your hair caressing your face complementing your features just perfectly. Those (e/c) pools he could just drown himself in them, hypnotized forever. Your lips parted. Oh, your lips looked so divine ever so inviting like he wanted to…to…to what? What did he want to do with them? Why couldn't he toss the dang snow ball already and end this staring contest already? Before he even knew it, a ball of snow whacks him on his right side of his face. He falls onto the snow. Luffy cheers triumphantly bouncing up and down. You pick yourself up high fiving the straw-hat. 

 

"Nice! Way to go Luffy! I knew we could beat them." Luffy laughs his signature laugh while rubbing his index under his nose sheepishly. 

 

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm glad I got here in time before Ace tagged ya out." 

 

"Definitely! Nice save bro! You're my hero." You side hug him. He returns the hug tipping his hat up to see better. Sabo meets up with the three of you. Ace sits himself up shaking any flakes off his head. 

 

"Dude, what the heck? You had her in your sights and you didn't shoot? You lost as the game." He groans. Ace glares at the blonde picking himself off to dust off the residue snow. 

 

"Shut up! I was distracted!" 

 

"By what? What could you possibly be distracted?" He retorts. Before Ace could say anything else, the two divert their attention to you and Luffy finally taunting them after months of ridicule. It was your turn to tease them back. You sing a taunting tune like, "we won! In your face! You freaking suck~" The two of you stick out your tongue and pull down your eye lids. Sabo is the only one who growls in annoyance. Ace stares at you in a daze. "Quit it before I-I- A-Achoo!" He sneezes. He is quick to hold himself as he shivers once again. Snot drools down his nose only for him to sniff it back in place. You frown and begin to worry. 

 

"Are you okay." 

 

"Peachy." He mutters bitterly. "Just c-cold. I can't heat myself up with water still hanging onto my clothes and pours. Devil-fruit user's weakness." You wondered how that worked when they showered. You hear a door slide open. 

 

"Kids, come inside you've been out for too long you're going to catch a cold!" Veronica hollers. You all turn to follower her request. 

 

"Hai! Coming mother!" You call back. Pleased, she returns to her duties. 

 

 

All four of you walk inside only to hear your mother gasp nearly having a heart attack when she finds the four of you nearly frozen with reddened cheeks and wet clothes from the snow. Sure you held winter clothing with you for such a weather, but that didn't stop your socks or any other light clothing underneath to keep you from getting wet and cold. 

 

"Look at you four! You're all wet and shivering like a bunch of popsicles. Head over to the laundry room and discard your clothing into the laundry basket. There are warm towels there. Wrap yourself in them and take a warm bath. Company will start showing up soon so I want you to wear what I left in your beds." 

 

"Company?" Sabo asks. 

 

"I don't have time to explain. Just go now before you get a cold." She pleads with a heavy sigh. You curtsy into the laundry room. Luffy slipped form the puddle of water left behind by you three. He picked himself up continuing his way to the room where he leaves behind the sound of his 'squeaks' from his boots. The straw-hat boy slips once more sliding toward you three like a bowling ball. Just like the game, you all pile on top of each other after being tripped by the chuckling boy. 

 

"Luffy!" You all scold. 

 

"Sorry, sorry." He giggles. 

 

 

After your bath, you four are neatly dressed as promised. Ace once again disliked the bow hugging his neck so he let it loose enough to breathe. He didn't want to disappoint, but he also didn't want to be denied of oxygen by the bow. As usual, your mother snaps a photo of you four dressed up nicely. You wore a black and white stripped dressed shaping your lower half like an umbrella. A cute bow on your head on the side. Honestly your mother liked to dress you like royalty sometimes. Something that Sabo from your view, despised judging by his grumbling and fidgeting. Luffy kept scratching himself like he wasn't used to the suit. This was school all over again. After your bullies were taken care of they noticed how constricting their school uniform is. Constantly fussing over every little thing. The only way to stop them was for them suck it up and distract themselves. This is one of those things where it has to be just that. Luckily as your mother promised, company will be here soon to give them something to do. 

 

"Awe, you all look so adorable. Now I know you don't like this but it's just for today." 

 

"What's so special about today?" Ace grumbles." 

 

"Well Tsun-tsun-" 

 

"Don't call me that." He earns a giggle from the woman. 

 

"It's just a tradition where we celebrate a new year, a new start and everything. A year to start fresh." 

 

"That's it?" Ace clicks his tongue. "Adults are so weird. It's just another excuse to party. That's what it sounds like to me." He grumbles. Veronica laughs at his cheekiness. She hugs the boy rubbing her cheek against his. 

 

"Ah, Tsun-tsun never change." She slips a kiss atop of his head. The freckled boy blushes bashfully though his face screamed in annoyance. 

 

"So, who and who is coming?" Sabo intervenes. 

 

"It's not like Thanksgiving or Christmas that's for sure." You pipe up. "This time friends and families are invited. Meaning there will be a lot of people." The boys gulp. 

 

"You mean larger than your family?" You nod your head. 

 

"Yes. Even larger. That's why she wants you all to be well behaved, dressed and not embarrass her." She giggles. 

 

"I can't help it! A large crowd makes me nervous." Veronica nervously laughs then scurries back into the kitchen to bake. 

 

"So, what will we be doing?" Sabo asks. 

 

"Greeting, having fun and provide snacks and drinks to guests." You chirp. Your brothers look at you for a long time sweat dropping. 

 

"That sounds like child labor. That doesn't sound remotely fun." Sabo informs. 

 

"Yeah I guess you're right." You chuckle nervously rubbing the back of your head. "I'm just so used to trying to avoid Dillinger and Sugar. There are usually other kids to play with, but I just stick with service. It's all I know." 

 

"That's understandable." Ace crosses his arms. "They are snobby brats, but now you have us so that's not necessary." You raise a brow. 

 

"Isn't it? I mostly do it because of that." You point to your mother who seems to be skittish as she juggles a tray of cookies almost dropping them and designing each pastry and snacks. Your brothers take note of how important this day always seems to be for your mother by the way she paces. Watching longer only made them pity her more. 

 

"Okay, fine. Point proven." Ace sighs. 

 

"She…does look like she needs a lot of help." 

 

"I'll help Veronica!" Luffy chirps. 

 

"We all will Luffy. You just have to make some promises of not eating all the food." He groans. "Try to contain yourself no matter what. We're doing this for her." 

 

"I'll try." He pouts. 

 

"Please do." You say. "Every day she struggles with pleasing her family. I'm not quite sure why, but all she tells me is that because everyone is family." 

 

"Familia." Luffy says. You nod in agreement. 

 

"Good day my lovely familia!" Corazon bellows. "Today is going to be an exciting day." 

 

"It's just another New Year's party abuelo." You say. 

 

"Oh, is that what you think? Today is different." He shifts his gaze over to Ace whom raises a bro unfazed. 

 

"How is it any different?" Luffy pry's. Corazon grins from ear to ear almost like a Cheshire smile. 

 

"Ah, that my dear boy is a secret to be unfolded later tonight." And with that, he leaves the four of you bewildered to greet his daughter. 

 

 

Later in the evening, invited guests start arriving around eight or seven. Although today was a holiday, your family always arrived at late hours due to their busy jobs. The first to arrive was Shanks. Luffy, coincidentally answered the door practically pouncing on him and yakking his ear off without so much as to take a breather. He honestly reminded you of Cheese from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends". He was one of your favorite characters besides Wilt and the main characters. To your brother's surprise, Shanks did not arrive alone. You knew who the rest of his friends are. Lucky Roo, Ben, and Yassop. Just as you invite the group inside, your brothers muttered something to each other you couldn't here. Another secret you assumed. You glare at them after trying to ask what they were talking about. Instead they avoid the question hoping for you to drop it. Honestly the whole secrecy never will stop will it? You thought to yourself. You just will never be a part of whatever it is no matter how much they claim to care for you. 

 

Not long did your main family arrive, the 'Donquixote' family. Ace took the liberty of answering and greeting them as best as he could offer to take their jackets. To his annoyance, each one of them tossed their belongings onto Ace piling up and passing his head. He grumbles a, "Thank you." Before just dropping them on the floor near the coat rack without a care. To his displeasure, he is greeted by the two snobs he despised the most, Sugar and Dillinger. Two obnoxious giggles ring out to his ears. 

 

"Awe, look Dillinger it's Ace. He's suddenly a service dog." Sugar giggles. 

 

"It would seem so. How low." Ace growls and stomps his foot startling the blonde. After last time's meeting, Dillinger has been frightened of the freckled boy and his brothers having been capable of beating him and be favored by Doflamingo himself. The man whom the two have been raised since birth. 

 

"Get lost!" He snarls. The two gladly scurry away from him and cry themselves over to Jora and Trebol. Ace huffs crossing arms. You approach Ace and rub his arm. 

 

"I know they're annoying but try to be nice just for today." He pouts in response. Sabo enters the conversation with a tray full of drink wiping sweat off his forehead. 

 

"Ugh! This is just like being at a ball. It's so uncomfortable. I hate this." He tugs on his collar for air. "How long do we have to do this?" 

 

"Not until midnight. That's usually when the celebration begins and ends." The two groan. You chuckle at their incompetence to hold out during a party. You knew over the years they will get used to it. Ace huffs and walks away wearing a distant face. You turn to Sabo in question. "What's up with Ace? He's been acting weird since this morning. 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"Well it all started during our snowball fight. He hesitated to throw it at me. Not that it's not a big deal, right? Well that's not the problem. He's been out of it all day like he's got something on his mind." Sabo hums contemplating. 

 

"That does sound weird. Ace isn't much of a thinker. It's odd to hear that he's distant in his own mind." You frown hoping nothing is wrong. You begin to worry. Sabo catches your distress. He squeezes your shoulder breaking you out of your thoughts. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. He'll be back to normal tomorrow." You sure hoped so. Your attention diverts to the rambunctious group at the dining table. On the left side sat Shanks with his group of friends standing behind him cheering him on. The same goes for Doflamingo to the right with his friends. The two are completely inebriated from their ears down to their cheeks. Shanks held the widest, drunkest smile ever while Doflamingo held a simple smirk. Their cheeks are not enough to cover how far gone they are. You head over to the table to watch the commotion, including Ace. Your ten-year-old eyes peering up to the competitors. One by one their glass is poured and forced to gulp the clear liquid down. The supporters exchanged some vulgar words here and there talking about who is better and what their, "boss" can do. You tilt your head curiously to those key words wondering why your family had been talking about Shanks or Doflamingo in that way. You were never one to pry before because of how small you felt if you were to ask, but after being around your brother's you changed so much that you started to be observant over everything caring less about what others think and simply focusing on peeked your interest. 

 

"Quite impressive there Feather Duster." The red head teases. "Not a lot of people can handle my level. They usually pass out right about now." 

 

"Well I'm not most people." Shanks gulps down his drink. 

 

"Guess you're right about that, otherwise how would you be able to party and continue your business." A blonde brow is raised. 

 

"I think that's common sense in the world you and I live in, or are you suggesting about the rumors about my sweet, goods?" 

 

"Maybe." 

 

"You and your allies have the audacity to attack my warehouses every now and then. Am I lead to believe that you had something to do with it Red?" He slams his fist into the table. The tension in the air grew. You yourself felt scared yet you could not peel your eyes away from the abrupt conversation. You wanted to know what will happen next. Shanks throws his head back howling with laughter. 

 

"My allies may have done that in the past but I wouldn't waste my time with your crappy brand Feathers." He teases. His men cackle encouraging their friend. You could see a vein stirring on your uncle's forehead. Something you have never actually witnessed about him. The insignia could only mean something bad like in your manga's. Anger or irritation. His anger is replaced with a Cheshire grin. 

 

"Crappy eh? Well whatever it takes for a pest like you to stay away from my goods. I'd say it's the smart thing to do since you don't know what I'm capable of." 

 

"I could say the same to you." Shanks scowls at the man for a brief moment before your mother intervenes. 

 

"Could we go one year without the tension. It's almost New Year's. Let's just have some fun. That's what we're all here for, right?" 

 

"Aye!" Shanks chirps. "Vee's right. Let's toss this feud aside and have some fun!" The room fills with barbaric cheers as if they were in the pirate era. Music fills the room along with general chatter setting the mood how it's supposed to be. 

 

"What did he mean by goods? Boss? Allies?" Ace and Sabo cringe hoping you haven't caught on. "It's weird huh guys? They sound like something out of a movie." You chortle. The two sigh in relief. Their heart rate slowing after that small scare you gave them. The two knew who the real Shanks is and caught on really quick after their bickering that Doflamingo was someone important as well. The main question still remained, if Veronica knew? Is she aware who she became friends with and kept you in the dark for safety reasons or did you too also pretend to not know? They wouldn't even know how to approach the two of you and even if they did, would you lie to them? This was something unclear and hard to get around without carrying evidence. The only obvious answer would be to ask Doflamingo or Shanks themselves. Shanks probably being close to Veronica would lie while Doflamingo seemed like a brutally honest man who could care less. Judging by Sugar and Dillinger's reaction and yours, Sabo wasn't far off from his hunch. Still, everything is certainly early for answers and right now is a special occasion for drama. One the boys didn't wish to partake in ruining that for Veronica. So, by dismissing these thoughts, Ace and Sabo nod and chuckle with you to lose any suspicions from you. 

 

"Yeah! Totally. Um, maybe we should continue to serve the guests some snacks. They look like they could use some." He suggests. The doorbell rings. "O-or maybe go get that and Ace and I will get some snacks." Sabo pushes your back to the door with urgency. 

 

"Okay, okay weirdo I'm going. Gees!" You huff. 

 

 

You open the door. Your eyes sparkle with delight. "Uncle Law~!" You pounce him into an embrace against his hips. He pats your head like every other awkward affection he could give you. Hugs were clearly not his thing but you could care less. 

 

"Evening kiddo. How are you?" 

 

"I'm great. I haven't been sick or anything. I have been taking proper care of myself as promised." 

 

"That's good. I'm glad you are. Keep at it and I might take you to the aquarium." He winks. You gasp feeling giddy at the hint. 

 

"Only if my brothers are allowed to come." He shifts his gaze over to the trio bickering. He groans internally then forces a smile for you. 

 

"Agreed." You cheer quietly with a "yes". 

 

"Oi Law, why are you hiding such a cutie from us?" A voice speaks up. 

 

"Yeah I want to greet her too." Another. You lean to your right as soon as Law whips his head over to two familiar jokesters and a big lovable oaf. Your uncle moves aside to get a better view. 

 

"Shachi! Penguin! Jean!" You bounce with excitement. 

 

"Hello sweetheart~" They coo. "My, you've grown big the last time we saw you. It's been almost three years." 

 

"Yeah why is that? I miss you guys." 

 

"Awe that's so sweet. Ya hear that Law? Your niece misses us." Penguin teases. Said man shoots the two a scowl intimidating them. "Like we mentioned, your uncle has us working our as-" Before Shachi could finish his sentence, his teeth collide with his tongue causing him to yelp in pain. You gasp, concerned for his well-being. 

 

"What did I tell you about cursing in front of her?" Law sighs. 

 

"O-oh right. We completely forgot about that precaution." Penguin murmurs. 

 

"Precaution?" You ask. Penguin looks up to Law unsure of whether or not to tell you. He gives a nod of permission. 

 

"We have a habit of cursing profusely and we're not used to being around kids so Law made a precaution with his powers to keep us from cursing. Your uncle cares about you a lot to be doing that for you." He sneers. Law growls at Penguin warning him. This did not faze the man. Your eyes sparkle with a hint of awe. The doctor averts his eyes blushing slightly. "Anyways kid, being in the medical field takes a lot out of your free time so we're always busy saving lives." He adds. 

 

"Na we ah he to rest and pawty on our day oth." You tilt you head a few degrees to piece together what the redhead just said. 

 

"He said, "now we are here to rest and party on our day off." You shape your lips as an 'o' after getting clarity. You then turn to Jean realizing he stood there awkwardly until he was acknowledged. He wasn't much of a talker. A man of a few words, but to you he was fun to hang around with. He gave a gentle vibe around you. A sense of security as if he was someone misunderstood. 

 

"Fluffy!" You greet happily. That was your nickname to him because of his wicked, fluffy sideburns. The brute gives a blank stare before greeting you with a wide smile. He picks you up easily with one hand sitting you over his shoulder. 

 

"Good to see you again Kid." 

 

"Good to see you too." You reply. The laughter echoes from the dining table enough to catch Law's attention. As he enters the dining hall, Doflamingo and his pals along with Shanks and his friends are completely intoxicated. Slurring their words and passing jokes around. The scent of alcohol instantly fills the doctor's nostrils. He gags at the horrible scent. He didn't mind taking a sip or two of liquor, but the after scent is just disgusting to him. 

 

"How long have they been at it?" 

 

"About three hours." Sabo said. 

 

"Three hours?" He gapes. "Great, this is my day off and already I'm probably going to have to supervise the group to prevent alcohol poisoning." He grumbles. "Sabo, right?" The blonde nods. "Do me a favor and stop passing drinks around and just have soda or water, even snacks as long as it doesn't smell strong got it?" 

 

"I know what alcohol is. I've tried it before." He bluntly answers leaving you and Law surprised. 

 

 

There is thirty minutes before midnight, your services were no longer needed as your family is clearly busy having fun to care for anything else. Luffy is on Shank's lap enjoying the left-over snacks listening in to his stories. Sabo is busy assistant your mom with something, you didn't know what. You search the room for one final brother in order to pass the time. From the corner of your eye you find, Ace removing his bow tie, unbuttoning his shirt as he walks upstairs slowly. You frown curious as to why he was so distant all day. You would catch him stealing glances at you. You push through the crowd desperate to follow him. You reach the top floor in search for the curly haired boy. You enter his room. It's dark with only but the moonlight to illuminate the silent room. The thin, white curtains flailing from the wind by the open window. You slowly walk over to it sticking your head out in search of the boy. Fortunately, he is there staring at the full moon to your left resting his arms over his knees which are pressed against his chest. You look down to see the height of where you stood. Yes, you are scared but Ace is your priority. This won every logic, scurried every fear away. Your brother clearly has something on his mind and you are the one to help get it out of him. So, without further a due, you took a deep breath and climbed out the window carefully watching your step and crawling your way to sit beside him. The sound of tiles alerts him. To his relief he meets you. He grumbles returning to his star gazing. You sat there silently gazing at the night sky with him in the cold. The snow slowly falling from the sky. Your eyes watch as each flake falls gracefully to its destination. The snow truly is a magical sight to foresee. A flake lands near Ace reverting you back to reality. You collected your thoughts, searching for the right words to say. 

 

"Ace?" You start. For a moment you could have sworn you saw him shudder. This wasn't the cold, you knew what that was from close observation. He's nervous. Small puffs of his hot breath spew from his mouth reflecting fog. "Are you okay?" You finally ask. "You've been quiet all day like something is on your mind. You know you can always talk to me." The silence between you continues. A sigh of defeat escapes his chapped lips. 

 

"I know. I'm just not used to asking for help or even asking for advice. I've…always had to deal with things alone to assure Luffy and Sabo that I'm fine. If I'm fine, everything is fine. Any sign of distress would cause a panic." 

 

"Because you're the eldest. You have to do what's best even if it means repressing your feelings like it doesn't matter?" You guess. His eyes widen in shock. 

 

"Uh…y-yeah how did you know?" You sadden yourself staring at nothing in particular. 

 

"Because that's what I would do and have been doing for you guys as well. You three have done so much for me. Saved my life from a deep depression, made me stronger gave me a reason to look forward to every day." Your eyes begin to sting remembering. You unconsciously clasp your chest where your heart sits. "I know we've been together for a short time, but I can honestly say I love you guys dearly. You're practically my family now and the closest thing to friends or brothers I will ever get. I love you three." You say once more. Ace's cheeks begin to warm, his heart pounds faster and eyes soften filled with something he could not decipher. 

 

"(Y/n) …" He whispers. You sniffle wiping away your dry eyes. "I had no idea." 

 

"Of course not. You guys would object to it wouldn't you? Just as you are doing? I would sacrifice anything to make you guys happy even if it means misery for me. You're all that matters." Ace takes your hand scooting close to you wrapping an arm over your shoulder. You came to the roof without a jacket. You were starting to get cold. Flame powers kick in making himself into a human heater for you. You giggle noticing at what he's trying to accomplish. You nuzzle against his chest. In response, Ace's blush starts to show, complementing his complexion. 

 

"You're right. I guess I'm also doing the same thing." He scoffs realizing you both understood one another. For the first time he felt the weight lift just a little, yet his luggage is still heavy waiting for that to be lifted as well. "I feel the same way about you too (Y/n). I'm glad you care for me and my brothers." He sighs. "Thanks. It feels nice to talk about this. Almost like a relief. Both of you sat there admiring the snowfall like a million dancers moving gracefully. A glint of magic. Your ear is pressed against his chest and for a moment you could hear the drumming of his heart racing faster than normal. Instead of panicking you relax to the beat humming in tune. You have never felt so whole, so calm until now. You felt like nothing around you mattered just now. You even disregard the noise inside. Laughter, chattering and chanting. Chanting…something you felt is important. 

 

"You're welcome Ace. We should go downstairs. It sounds like the countdown is starting." You look up at him. You blush watching his distant expression as if contemplating long about this. He pulls away holding your shoulders. His Onyx eyes lock onto your beautiful (e/c) filled with curiosity. You can hear the countdown starting as well as your heart starting to increase its beat as Ace leans in. You in response lean forward. You weren't sure why, but it felt like the right move. 

 

5 

 

His forehead is pressed against yours. 

 

4 

 

You see his eyes close and do the same as he tilts his head 

 

3 

 

It's cold but you can feel it as clear as day. His lips brushing against your asking for permission. 

 

2 

 

"Yes." You whisper in confirmation. Your heart drumming faster than you could possibly imagine. 

 

1 

 

Your lips finally crash. The kiss is unexperienced, but to you it's amazing it's your first and to him it's his first. Your entire being heating up to this sudden passion being expressed between the two of you. You didn't dare to move. You were enjoying his lips against yours. It felt so right. Your mind drew a blank and all you felt was time being stopped around you. 

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" 

 

 

The words echo throughout the house. Fireworks are displayed in the background or rather your front of your house setting the mood. The passion between you two increased so much that his hands begin to wander from your arms to your face unsure where to place them wanting to do more. His passion is the embodiment of fire and carrying that flame caused unstable emotions to take form. The form of physical fire. It started as metaphoric sparks turning into actual sparks and his mouth to release a small amount of fire to burn your lips. You snap your eyes open pushing him away abruptly slapping your hand over your burned lips. You exhale a fogged breath. Slowly you remove your hand to unfold a burned lip. The moment is ruined that is certain. You turn your wide eyes to Ace. The once dazed boy is now filled with conviction over harming you. The last thing he ever wanted yet it seemed that's all he is capable of doing. Nothing sweet for him could ever last like a curse. You both attempt to catch your breaths staring at one another unsure how to go about this. Before you could assure you were fine, the boy made a mad dash past you. You in turn chase the boy. 

 

"Ace wait!" You cry. You are in pursuit of him down the hall, determined to catch him. "Ace come back!" As soon as said boy reaches the last step, he is completely startled by the crowd pouncing him with a, 

 

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Ace!" Festive confetti cones are popped and party whistles are blown filling the air followed by clapping and multiple colored balloons. You yourself halt on the second step confused. You had no idea it was Ace's birthday. You felt horrible now. Worse that you didn't even know your own brother's birthday! 

 

"Look we surprised the hell out of him. Nice work guys!" Veronica chirps. Ace catches his breath completely lost as to what is happening. 

 

"Happy Birthday buddy! This is from all four three of us." Sabo hands Ace his present. Ace hesitantly takes it and stares at the gift for the longest. All eyes focused on him. 

 

"Well, go on. Open it." Veronica urges. The boy unravels box. Inside is a new orange hoodie with his favorite anarchy 'A' symbol. He forces a smile on his face relieving everyone. "He likes it! Let's go blow out the candles." 

 

"You get to make a wish!" Luffy said. 

 

"And there will be more presents from us." Your mother pushes Ace forward and whispers to you, "(Y/n) go get the camera quick." You slowly head upstairs gluing your eyes to the freckled boy whom returned his gaze up to you. He looks away finally leaving you with an aching heart. Something so familiar you too could not define. In that moment you are left with your thoughts while you fetch for the camera. 

 

The rest of the night is spent celebrating both, New Year's and mostly Ace's birthday. Today he experienced his first, genuine birthday. He was lost in the moment completely forgetting the moment you two shared like it was nothing. You watched him unwrap presents, part the cake while everyone fonds over the birthday boy. You stood to the side with a half-smile assuring you are fine. Your mother walks around Ace snapping photos for her memorable album. 

 

 

It's been a long night, but to your relief, the party is over. You've never felt so happy to get a holiday over with. Today just seemed so awkward and heart wrenching while also sweet. You just wished things could have turned different. Did you truly wish that? You stop undressing losing yourself to your mind. After a long consideration, you supposed not. It's something you never imagined in your life. You weren't into boys. You thought they were immature and stupid like every kid. Well, except for Cara who seemed to be way into romance all because of her manga's. Thinking a fairy tale like that exists. You may have once upon a time thought that until bullying came to your life and thought more realistic. You put on your pajama shirt buttoning up every one then brushes your hair before bed. You flick the lights off and lay in bed. Staring at the ceiling made you think about something you didn’t want to. You close your eyes remembering that small moment of passion shared between you and him. You never thought to like a boy in that way until now. Your fingertips slowly brush against your lip until you hiss as you pressed them against the burn. A burn no one noticed, thank goodness. A flashback of Ace and the kiss runs through your mind. The burning sensation. You never meant to hurt him. Never in that way. The look he gave you like a frightened puppy. Your heart ached so much tears prick from your eye lashes. You wanted to tell him, but now it's too late. That moment he turned away felt like a rejection. 

 

"I'm sorry." You whisper. "I'm so sorry Ace." Your voice begins to crack as it's dry. "Happy Birthday….my Ace." Is all you could mutter once more before passing out from being emotionally exhausted. 

 

 

Ace sneezes and shudders off the goosebumps as if his name was being said. He sniffles continuing to sweep up the mess in the living room. Shachi and Penguin being, to everyone's surprise, responsible goons stayed a while longer to help clean up. Shanks, the drunken bastard, remains seated holding an empty bottle of liquor in his hand. He tried licking off the droplets of alcohol from its bottle. Ace shakes his head in disapproval rolling his eyes and groaning at the fool. 

 

"So, you're just goanna sit there old man?" He barks. The red head turns to Ace already swaying. His face completely flustered and reeked of liquor. His ridiculous smile widens. 

 

"Heeeeeeyyy~……when did you get here?" He said. Ace puffs his cheeks and clenches his fist in annoyance. He furrows his brows remembering the kiss you two shared. He loosens himself up, hair dangling over his eyes to hide his face as he continues his chore. 

 

"Never mind." Shanks raises a brow surprised. Shachi and Penguin enter the room with a large, garbage bag in hand already filled halfway. All they had left to clean is the living room while Law and Veronica cleaned the kitchen and everything else left behind. Jean became the designated driver for everyone taking everyone home one by one. He was their ride so he had to come back sometime soon. 

 

"Something on your mind freckles?" Ace tenses to that name wanting to snap the stick from his hand. He shakes it off continuing to sweep. 

 

"None of your business." He says bitterly. 

 

"Really? Because I've just taunted you twice without you snapping." Shachi and Penguin listen in piqued. 

 

"Is that normal for the kid?" penguin asks. Ace is irritated. 

 

"Indeed, it is. He's a hot head and is easily angered. Why I bet talking about him behind his back right in front of him is making him angry." Shanks continues. The two guests turn to a shivering Ace snapping the broom. He turns around with fiery eyes. The two minions jump back to his growl. 

 

"Shut up! I let it slide nicely but you just keep poking at it don't you?" He snarls. A knowing smirk crawls on the red head's face. "What?" Ace starts. 

 

"There he is. Something is bothering you isn't it? You were repressing your anger. That's good. You're learning, but it also doesn't suit you unless something is on your mind. So…let's hear it kid. What's the matter?" Ace clicks his tongue. 

 

"I don't have to tell you anything." 

 

"Oh~ you really don't but it also doesn't help to keep it bottled inside either. Come on kid, what could happen if you tell an old geezer like me what's wrong? Who the hell am I goanna tell? I mean I certainly never told Vee about our little secret with the wood." 

 

"Wood?" Shachi and Penguin ask. 

 

"Whoops, slipped out. Don't tell her guys." Shanks warns in a lax tone but the aura around him said a totally different thing. 

 

"U-uh s-sure." Penguin agrees. "We wouldn't even know the story anyways." He nervously chuckles as he returns back to cleaning. The room stood silent. Ace crossed his arms thinking. Now that you slipped from his hands, there really was no one else to talk to. It did help to let it out. He rolls his eyes giving in. 

 

"Fine. I'll tell you." He lowers his gaze and bashfully rubs the back of his head. His breath shaky as he starts to speak, "Lately, I-I've been feeling weird. I'm not sure if it's a physical thing or mental, but I've been feeling nervous and I feel really different. The things I used to love to do just seem so boring to me and everything around me feels so new. I don't know how to explain it. I'm kind of worried. I even see (Y/n) differently. Not just her, but girls. They make me feel weird." Shachi and Penguin gape at him with shit eating grins. Ace switches gazes between the two searching for an answer. "W-what?" His face suddenly turns flustered. The two stifle a giggle turning to Shanks. Shanks clears his throat feeling the same as the two. 

 

"Oooooooooh, I see. Well kid it seems you should have this talk with either Veronica or a man you trust very much." 

 

"Why? I'm not sick, am I?" 

 

"No not at all. What you're going through is a phase that everyone will have to go through eventually only girls and boys are different." 

 

"Very different." Penguin adds. Ace is left even more confused. 

 

"Would you just tell me? I don't care." He growls already irritated. 

 

"Ace…right?" Shachi starts. The boy nods. "Well, Penguin and I are surgeon assistants and we can easily explain this to you." 

 

"You're not sick just as Shanks said. It's a phase. A milestone." Penguin. "What you're experiencing is the early stages of being a pre-teen. You're not a child anymore, things that used to be fun when you were younger is now boring because you grew out of it. Some don't and some do. From that number on you cake I take it you turned eleven." 

 

"That means by twelve you'll get a first glimpse of what a teen is like and how they act. Once you're thirteen…" 

 

"It's welcome to puberty!" The two say in union. 

 

"Puber….ty?" Ace staggers. 

 

"Yep! The way you see girls is a glimpse of how you'll be seeing them from now on. No longer icky." 

 

"Soft, beautiful babes." The two begin to daze off into their world with nose bleeds. Ace on the other hand is terrified. 

 

"This has got to be like some kind of joke!" He pants heavily clasping his hair. 

 

"Easy kid, easy. It's not all bad we promise. If you read a book about metamorphosis about a butterfly, that's kind of how humans bloom except for the whole bug and wings thing." 

 

"Butterflies? You two idiots aren't making things any better!" He barks. "Whatever it doesn't matter. Forget I ever asked." The traumatized boy races upstairs to his room deciding to end the day hoping all of this is just a dream. Just as he lays in his bed his mind wanders over to you. The kiss shared, but not only that, the way you spoke his name like honey, your lips, alluring eyes your beauty, the way your hair follows behind you, everything you wore adorning your figure. You were so cute. A smile curves on his lips thinking about you. He chews on his lip thinking about your lips. Now for the first time, he no longer saw you as a sister anymore. He saw you as something more. Something he craved not just emotionally but physically as well. He wanted something he wasn't sure what is, but it burned in the back of his mind to catch it before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Eh? Fluffy enough? Let me know lovelies! Oh, Ace you grow up too fast my boy~


	17. Valentine's Day

It's been two and a half months since you and Ace kissed. Both of you haven't gotten the nerve to talk about it. There were times when you wanted to. Ace did try to do the same, but the guilt of hurting you like that caused him back away in hopes of just forgetting the whole situation. Though it was terribly difficult, because he really enjoyed that moment with you. It was his greatest birthday gift he was ever given despite a home and loving guardian with the most bizarre characters in the family. You on the other hand, never saw Ace's attempt to talk about it. You assumed that night was a mistake or perhaps you hurt his feelings. You wanted so badly to apologize, but the way he looked at you that night felt like rejection. You didn't know how to handle this emotion. You weren't sure what to even do besides forget about it, but you too enjoyed that moment. That spark between you two. You've always been alone and never felt the need to be happy now that you had siblings until that day. You've felt complete. Something you've yearned for without realizing. Now here you are walking down the halls of school with your brothers. Ever since that day, the two of you felt awkward when left alone. There was nothing but silence between the two of you. You both tried your best to move on and forget the whole thing for the best. That's what you told yourself. A lie. None of this is normal. Things will never return to the way it once was will it? Your stomach churns at the thought. It was so unfair that such a small moment as beautiful and alluring as it is, could foil your history. That small bond you shared with each of your brothers makes you think differently about everything including Ace. 

 

Currently, you three are walking Luffy to his class. Sabo and Luffy being the only ones talking amongst themselves talking about last night's episode of, "Super Chopper". It was one of the newest TV series after the first one. A sequel. You were listening to every word. You weren't into that program but didn't bother to discourage it for Luffy's sake. Your eyes shift over to Ace whom isn't even listening. In fact, he's staring over at a group of girls giggling and sharing information like stickers or something. Not a moment later does he divert his attention over to a girl crossing paths with Ace. Her sweet aroma catching his senses. His eyes glisten with interest and something else you've never seen before. Her wavy, bleach, blonde hair flowing behind her by her pony tail. His Onyx orbs lower to her legs covered from the cotton knee socks before simply staring at her back as he continues to walk. You furrow your brows inquisitively. You catch Luffy's question asking everyone if they agreed or disagreed. You always agreed with whatever Luffy said when it came to Super Chopper. The only one left to answer is Ace still in a daze. You scowl at the boy. 

 

"Oi! Ace he's asking you a question." You growl. Sabo looks at you surprised to your sudden eruption. The freckled boy jolts returning to the subject. 

 

"Huh? O-oh yeah sure Luffy." Is all he says. Luffy being naïve gladly takes it. You shake your head in disapproval. 

 

 

During class, the raven-haired boy is busy with his own thoughts. Shachi's and Penguin's lecture on changes and "puberty" really got him messed in the head. Countless ideas spreading through his mind like an epidemic. It was difficult having to focus on reality and fantasy at the moment. School hasn't been any help lately either. Wherever he looked, every girl looked alluring. He wasn't sure how to deal with the mixed emotions. His eyes scan the room making a mental note over every detail. They fall on a couple of heads, mostly girls. His eyes lock onto Olivia. She would always steal glances at him still carrying that crush even after the incident. The girl greets him with a smile. In that moment, his mouth twitches up returning a smile. A faint memory of you battered and bruised by her posse reminded him of reality. A reality that he mustn't give in to such a temptress. He scrunches his nose shaking the thoughts in disgust. He groans, frustrated running his hands through his jet, black locks. A moment of staring at his book, he turns over to you. His eyes glisten with not just interest like he's been showing to other girls, but admiration, a sense of serenity you give him. His mind clear of his overheating mind. Your movements, the way your eyes are completely focused on your work below you. You wore the same uniform as the rest of the girls, yet no one could compete against you. His expression softens continuing to gawk at you without realizing. His chin propped on his hand wearing a sort of twitter pated look. He lets out a sigh capturing you. He jolts up trying to fix his composure. You raise a brow puzzled to his odd behavior. You kept your vision on him as he attempts to play it cool scribbling in his answers. You hum in thought and turn a page on your note book. You tear a page off and write a note before folding it and tossing it on Sabo's desk. Quickly, the blonde hides it under his palm. He looks around for anyone watching. Luckily, Mrs. Applebottom's back is turned while she lectures in giving examples on the board. He silently opens the paper reading the note inside, 

 

"Is it just me or is Ace still acting weirder than ever?" Sabo leans back to sneak a peek at Ace whom is busying himself. He tilts his head a few degrees. Sabo takes his pencil writing back to you and returning the paper. 

 

"What do you mean? He looks just fine." You shift your eyes to the corner spotting Ace still working diligently. You grumble something under your breath writing back to him. 

 

"Not now no, but earlier he kept staring at me and this morning he was staring into the distance again then at some girl for a long time. It's weird." Sabo's eyes widen. 

 

"For real? He did that? That is exceptionally odd. He's never done that around us. This does sound serious. How long has he been doing this?" He tosses the note back. 

 

"I'm not quite sure. I just caught him doing that today. I'm sure it's nothing serious, I hope. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one who is noticing this weird behavior." Sabo takes a moment to read your note. He shifts his gaze over to his best friend. Concern adorning his own face. Ace was never the type of boy to be out of it for a very long time. He usually would be frustrated like when it comes to mentioning his father. He would show it, but this was a serious case. So, within school hours, Sabo began observing him catching glimpses of him fading in and out of his mind. His eyes would constantly fix on a random girl before returning to his work and sometimes staring at nothing in particular. He wouldn't have believed you before if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. In conclusion, Sabo makes a decision to confront him of his behavior. He understood that gawking at you was something he himself would do because he mainly carried a crush on you but fixated on a random girl was just begging to be asked for answers. 

 

 

That afternoon, the trio brothers spent the rest of the day training. Ace of course took an early break. Sabo became irritated. "Luffy, I think something is wrong with Ace." He starts. 

 

"What? Oh no! Ace-" He's cut off by Sabo's hand muffling his mouth. 

 

"Idiot! Don't call him." He whispers. "I just meant Ace is hiding something from us and he's going to tell us what it is just like you guys did to me. Just follow my lead. Ready?" Luffy pulls his hand away from his mouth and nods in understanding. 

 

The two boys stand tall before Ace. He raises his head puzzled. "What?" He said. 

 

"I've taken notice of how odd you've been acting lately. Your game is off. You're not even training as hard as we are anymore. Not to mention you have been gawking at girls almost all day! What gives? Ya mind filling us in?" Sabo is only met with blush on Ace. He cringes. The freckled boy averts his gaze feeling embarrassed. The impatient tapping of Sabo's shoes against the floorboard echoes. "Well? I'm waiting." 

 

"I really shouldn't have to tell you. It's not important." Sabo growls at the fool. He clutches his brother's collar in a threatening manner. 

 

"Sabo waits!" Luffy cries beginning to worry that a fight will spring out. 

 

"It's our business when our brother is keeping a secret. It affects all of us. We made a promise to never keep secrets from each other. We have a plan and we intend to continue to chase that dream, or have you forgotten?" Ace scowls at him. The two staring in competition. Ace clicks his tongue. 

 

"Fine whatever just let go." Sabo releases his shirt. Ace rubs the back of his head trying to collect his thoughts. 

 

"Start talking." Ace sighs sitting himself on a box. 

 

"Right well…here's what's happening. The reason I've been quiet and stuff is because I think I'm growing up." He plainly says. Sabo and Luffy stare at him in silence before bursting out laughing. Their laugh went on for a few minutes holding their guts. Ace of course rolls his eyes. His anger boils as their laughter continues. "Would you shut up and listen? You wanted to know and now I'm telling you." The boys relax and listen to what he has to say. 

 

"Right, sorry. Sorry. Continue." Ace clears his throat. 

 

"Anyways, Lately the things we used to do no longer interests me. I'm not saying training is not a priority anymore and I still want our dreams to come true." He sighs heavily unsure how to explain. "After the New Year's party, Law's friends, Shachi and Penguin even Shanks, mentioned that what I'm going through are early stages of being a pre-teen. Meaning I'll be in between teenager and child interests, but they'll slowly go away. The way we used to look at girls like they were gross and annoying will soon be different. I think I have a clue as to what that is. It's kind of like…. liking someone. Finding the girl…. pretty." He gags shuddering in disgust. The boys are horrified returning the same reaction. "I can't stop looking at them! They make me feel weird and curious like I want to know more. I can't fight it anymore and it's frustrating." He hangs his head low. "Shanks was right, I should have gone to a man I trust and learn more." Luffy and Sabo frown giving him a pity look. Confliction hidden underneath their eyes of this unforeseen outcome. A conflict of which Ace has been struggling to fight. To understand. A taste of reality that things wouldn't last forever and they will grow up sooner than expected. For Sabo on the one hand, is having problems processing everything in. The fact that his birthday and age are not far apart made him rethink almost everything. Now his head is filled with these facts of growing up. Questions swirling through his head. Will he too experience these things like Ace? Is it a scary notion? Yes. 

 

"Shanks is a trustworthy guy." Luffy starts. 

 

"No Luffy. Not to me. He himself looked like he's just a loser. No offense, but I don't feel like he's worth trusting sometimes." The straw-hat boy puffs his cheeks. 

 

"He is not! He's cool with lots of stories to tell. He's gone on plenty of adventures." Ace waves his hand dismissively. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, so does every other mob boss. Look it's fine. Whatever it is we have we'll deal with it together if we must. Agreed?" He places his hand out. Sabo throws his on top of his then Luffy on Sabo's. 

 

"Agreed." The two chant. 

 

 

It's been five days since the talk. You of course are left in the dark and if you had to guess made things much worse after telling Sabo, because the very next day after their meeting, Sabo started doing the same. Only you and Luffy remained normal. Valentine's day is approaching in two. Today in class, you started the traditional Valentine's day sack which will be hung or taped in front of your desk. A red or a blush color, paper heart stapled and decorated nicely. You had already gotten your Valentine cards with your brothers at the store and wrote each name from the chart onto the card until no one is left. 

 

Lunch arrived, Sabo and Ace continued to wander their eyes onto a random person. It was disturbing. You and Luffy have been conversing almost all day. The boy is busy stuffing himself leaving the table quiet while the rest of the world continued. You watch in annoyance finally having enough. You've never thought boys would be this stressful. Why couldn't they be plain and simple? You slam your hands on the table springing the two back to you. You kept a stern look leaving the boys to wonder what the problem is. 

 

"Okay that's it! I've had enough of this weird staring competition. What's the matter with you boys? First Ace now you too Sabo? I thought you were going to fix this, but instead you got dragged into whatever it is Ace told you." Sabo and Ace gawk at you like you are the most beautiful creature ever. They have completely drowned out your voice ignoring your squabbles and just watch you like a fool. After your interrogation, you notice their dazed expressions. They looked like a bunch of idiots drooling over you. You puff your cheeks turning red out of anger. The two buffoons haven't even been listening to you. "I'm talking to you!" You shout. They shake their heads finally listening to you. 

 

"Huh? What?" Sabo starts. You grit your teeth stifling a growl from your throat. Your hands clench into fists until your knuckles are white. You just wanted your brothers back. 

 

"Forget it! You're not goanna listen to me anyways. I'm out of here." You take your tray and toss it in the trash leaving the boys behind. You could hear them calling you in the background of all the chattering. You didn't care. You were pissed. Mixed emotions are swirling within you. You felt sad, heartbroken, angry and confused. You just wanted straight answers for once. Nobody could even answer your simple question as to what is happening to your brothers without them going blank. You were thankful that Luffy is young and innocent. He remained the same even though he too blanked out from time to time, but he would never disregard you. He would always make time for you. Like a true brother, a true friend. He was your sanity at the moment. The reminder that you aren't the only one who believes that things are starting to get weird. You walk at a fast pace trying to get as far away from people as possible. You hear your brothers still calling you from behind. You didn't want to hear them out right now. You needed space. Luckily for you, the girl's bathroom is your sanctuary. You turn the corner quickly dashing down the hall making your way inside the restroom. You press you wait patiently behind the door as you listen to the footfalls rush past you changing lanes. There is nothing but silence left behind. You and the echo of the large bathroom. Slowly, you draw up to the sink to wash your hands and stare at yourself in the mirror. In that moment, everything came flooding out. Tears welled your eyes as they pour nonstop. You clasp tightly against the edge of the sink crying your eyes out. Last time you cried in the bathroom at school was when you were beaten up. It seems like a faint memory now. 

 

Everything at the moment spun your world into shambles. The kiss, Ace, the constant stares. It all felt so sad so pointless. Something within the two is changing and you couldn't confront them. How many times have they displeased you untill you pulled your hair. How many times have dealt with their crap? 

 

You're a coward. 

 

That's what this feeling is. You've watched your brothers long enough for their habits to rub off on you. You stood up for yourself against them before and from Sugar and Dillinger. Why should you be fearful of anything? They've taught you to stay strong and damn it now is the time to stand. The real fact remains, you loved them. They are your brothers. The first three friends to approve of who you are. Your first real friends. Your first taste of having siblings who care. Your faucet of tears has stopped without noticing they have stopped. Fingers wipe the liquid from your eyes, they raise up to the reflection of yourself before you. A strange thought runs through your mind. Would the girl on the other side of the mirror have a different life? Would she have the opposite of what you have and still remain miserable? Is she having it harder than you? You touch the cold glass tracing your outline. If only you could just find out for yourself and merge right in. But then what would become of your brothers? Your hand retracts. Did you truly wish to have never met if that's the story on the other side? No, they saved you. Without them you wouldn't be standing here without any bruises and yet they replaced your bullies becoming the source of your pain. You weren't miserable. Just conflicted. A temporary state, right? Right. You pull away from the sink taking a step back to view yourself once more before taking your leave. A sense of new found resolve. You always knew how to get yourself back up. 

 

 

You walk out of the bathroom, raise your head to read the clock on the other side of the wall. Five minutes remaining before class starts again. To your left you hear small, painful grunts and pleads. A small group of people you couldn't make out yelling at someone. Their cries echoed through the hall as a kid is tossed against the fenced wall. Unconsciously, you follow the voices as your feet move on their own. Upon closer inspection you find Olivia, and Chester with their posse of friends surrounding a boy with blonde hair. Hair that is so familiar to you. His wails are even familiar. Not a minute longer peeping through the crack of their bodies did you recognize the person to be William. You gasp. 

 

"Pathetic! Asking me to be your Valentine. Gross. Who would ever be with you? I like how you follow me around like the jester you are. You honestly thought I cared about you? Since when? You really have issues kid." Olivia cackles. You shiver with rage boiling up. You march over pushing the girl aside. 

 

"Oi! Back off!" The Brunette scowls at first but realizes it's you. She takes a step back. Fear replacing her features. The group steps away from you as if you carried a disease. You kneel down turning the boy over to his back. Your eyes widen in horror. One of your close friends is beaten up badly. His entire right side is swollen blinding his right eye shut, blood trickling down his lips, and arms. He groans in pain. "William…what have they done to you?" You say barely above whisper. You lift his head craning it over your lap. While you are preoccupied, the group of oppressors are vigilant with their surroundings. Your protectors weren't around to save you this time. Olivia's devilish grin widens from ear to ear clasping in the situation you have gotten yourself into. An opportunity for payback even for a moment. The valiant girl takes a step to you drawing everyone's attention. 

 

"O-Olivia what are you doing? You're going to get us in trouble." One of the girls' whispers. 

 

"Oh no, not at all. If you haven't noticed, her guardians aren't here to save her this time. This girl belongs to us now. We may get our payback after last time's humiliation." She growls. Her speech encourages her posse breaking the ice. They take a step forward crowding around you. 

 

"Hey yeah, they aren't here. I guess this means you're not talking or something little wench?" Chester teases. His minions sneer behind him. "Awe, I guess it's true if you're not responding. How sad. No matter little girl. We'll finally take our revenge out on you." 

 

"Although it wasn't as satisfying as beating sugar boy down there, but now we can definitely take back our vengeance." Olivia adds. One by one they all crowd you like a bunch of hungry zombies. You however were in no mood for their bullshit. You snap your head over your shoulder throwing them a scowl. One filled with fire. The fire of rage resembling that of your brothers. In that moment, the crowd staggers back intimidated. 

 

"Screw you." You growl. "I have a bone to pick with you guys for hurting Will just because I'm not longer available. You guys are truly pathetic it's sad. Don't you have anything better to do like be snobs elsewhere?" The girls gasp. 

 

"Why you little-" You abruptly stood up ready to fend off any attack to protect Will. A hand restrains Chester from proceeding. 

 

"Oi, I thought I told you to quit picking on her or are you just asking for an ass beating?" Sabo and Luffy push through to secure you. 

 

"(Y/n) are you okay?" The blonde asks checking you out for any marks. You pull away never faltering your sight onto Chester. You were too angry to respond to your brothers. That feeling still remained regardless of the situation. Granted, you couldn't care less right now. You bore daggers into him. Your fist clenched tightly as you throw yourself forward for a jab to Chester's face sending him backwards. Everyone gapes in shock. Nemesis and Cameron rush to their leader's side. The spikey haired leader props himself up wiping the blood off his lips in discomfort. 

 

"Chester you alright?" Nemesis asks only to be pushed aside. Chester glares at you unable to make any further moves for he knew Ace would win once again. Having the three of them around was impossible to beat especially with their powers. Something Chester never mentioned to anyone for some reason. He could have gained everything if he told everyone of your brother's powers yet he kept it to himself. 

 

"Come on let's get out of here." He grumbles taking off. The girls jump when you send them an ominous scowl sending them away with their tails tucked between their legs. You grin in satisfaction. 

 

"Whoa!" Luffy said. "That was awesome (Y/n). I didn't know you could throw a punch like that?" You send him a small smile. 

 

"Yeah that was…very unexpected. Impressive." Sabo chuckles. You ignore him diverting your attention to William. Ace and Sabo are left disappointed. 

 

"Help me pick up Will. He needs to see a nurse." 

 

"What happ-" 

 

"Now Ace!" You declare. Said boy rushes to the other side lifting him up and keeping him balanced. Throughout the walk he steals glances at you. He furrows his brows before muttering, 

 

"You didn't have to shout at me." You roll your eyes and sigh at the baby. 

 

"William, what happened? Why did they pick on you?" The boy lowers his gaze not wanting to answer out of shame. "You don't have to answer, but you know we're friends, now right? We can help each other." You coo. Your words coaxed with kindness baited him into willingly answer. 

 

"W-we are?" You frown at his obliviousness. 

 

"Of course, we are silly. I already forgave you and we've been hanging out since then, but then you vanished. What happened?" The boy lets out a painful sigh. 

 

"I…I fell into a bad crowd. By that I meant that I gained a crush on Olivia. She treated me so nicely even though it was a little mean sometimes. I was so blinded that I followed her every demand like a foot stool hoping that with each passing day I'm gaining her heart. She looked pleased whenever I gave her stuff and doing as she asked. She would even come to me for advice. Looking back, she did laugh whenever I did. Sometimes she would follow them and they would be bad and she would humiliate me." 

 

"That's awful." 

 

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to do that for a girl. They have hands and feet. They can do it themselves. That's what Veronica says to us." You chuckle at Luffy's wisdom. 

 

"While that is true, that was because you guys refused to pick up after yourselves and she finally took notice and scolded you. I even warned you." William chuckles only to hiss afterwards. "Sorry Will." 

 

"It's okay. I'm glad you came to save me. I can't believe I left you guys all because I was too caught up with a girl. I forgot how nice it is to be surrounded by such a chill atmosphere. I'm so sorry. I really let you guys down again." He hangs his head low. "I'm sorry." He whispers again. 

 

"It's okay Will. We forgive you." Just as you arrive, the nurse takes William immediately to the back to tend to him. You four head back to class without another word. 

 

 

Sabo sighs as he leans against the window sill with a book in hand. He closes it unable to read any further. Every now and then, the boys hung out in each of their rooms. Luffy sat down on the floor with Ace at the Kotatsu* 

 

"Okay, seriously, was it just me or has (Y/n) been ignoring us all day?" Sabo starts. 

 

"Yeah it seems like it." Luffy tilts his head in wonder. 

 

"What are you talking about. She was talking to me just fine." 

 

"That is true." Sabo said. "But then why are we both ignored by her? She just suddenly stormed off." 

 

"You guys seriously didn't hear what she asked of you?" Luffy inquires. "Guys, she asked you why you were dazing off." 

 

"We…didn't hear her." Ace hangs his head low. Guilt engulfing him as is Sabo. 

 

"I guess we did it again. Pissed her off and now she doesn't want to speak to us. We really are bad at keeping promises hell even following orders." 

 

"What does she expect? We're not dogs. We were never that kind of person to obey orders. We've disappointed many like Dadan and anyone else. Why is (Y/n) any different?" That question ran through their minds for the longest and the answer still remained hidden. They weren't even sure if there ever will be one. 

 

"Done!" Luffy raises his stack of Valentine's Day cards filled with candy. "Now the only person left is (Y/n), but I want to make her something really special besides a card. Shishishishi~" 

 

"Yeah me too. Maybe that will make up for today." Ace said. A lightbulb pops above Sabo's head. 

 

"That's it. Why don't we all give her something meaningful. Something that we can all cherish no matter what we're doing." 

 

"Like what?" Luffy asks. The blonde hums looking through his room for an example. He smiles knowing what it should be. He sneers at the beautiful idea coming into bloom in his mind. 

 

 

A day later, Valentine's day cards and sweets are tossed in their designation. Kids walked around the room passing out their sweets attached to their card. You had been at it for ten minutes trying to pass by through the crowd wandering about. Your last stop at the moment is Sabo and Ace. You stare at their hearts decorated with paperclips, and anarchy symbols and the entire heart colored black instead. That was Ace's. Sabo's just held crossbones over his large name. You had your cards for them ready and willing, but you have been contemplating on your brother's behavior changed from dazed to focused on something in a split second. Yesterday they gave you their full attention like they were hiding something. It creeped you out. You felt a poke on your shoulder bring you back. Behind you is Ace and Sabo. They hand you a Valentine's day card with cheesy lines. You thanked them handing over yours. Before you could walk away to your last classmate, they stop you by clasping your hand. A warmth you haven't felt in forever. Your heart skips a beat and in turn you could feel their pulse. You blush slightly turning to meet their gaze. You could see the small blush on their cheeks as well. You had forgotten how cute they were wearing them. Sabo peers at Ace and nudges him after a while gesturing him to hand you something as if it's urgent. The freckled boy lets out a shaky sigh, timidly handing you what seemed to be a bracelet with some crossbones. Each charm held their insignia. Ace's Spade Jolly Roger, Sabo's, Luffy's and lastly yours. Yours was actually a cross with a diamond attached in the center. * You gasp in awe marveling at the bracelet. Your fingers trace each one. Ace clears his throat. 

 

"We all have one as a symbol of our bond no matter what we're doing and how far apart we are." 

 

"Luffy gave us the idea to give you something special for Valentine's day. We figured, you have one representing your friendship with your friends, why not us?" Sabo nervously chuckles rubbing the back of his head. 

 

"We all care about you (Y/n). There is no doubt about that. We're sorry we've made you upset. You have every right to be. We're just…going through something we can't understand ourselves. I know we said we wouldn't keep anything from you, but we're just bad at keeping promises." Ace adds. 

 

"We're not used to domestication. We've always grown accustomed to being rebels. We're sorry if that's not what you want to hear. Don't get us wrong we want to, but it's hard to remember to follow." You sadden lowering your eyes to your feet. 

 

"It's…. just the fact that you guys will never completely tell me what's on your mind is it?" The two bite their lip in conviction and nod. "I have to force it out of you?" They nod again. "That makes sense I suppose. I just wish I didn't have to and to be honest I think I understand a little more. You guys…are boys and I'm a girl. We're just too different. I've noticed that when William told us why he vanished. It got me thinking…like a lot." You scoff smoothing out the metal charm. "Anyways thank you for this gift. I'll cherish it always and…I forgive you, you big dummy." You chirp. You wrap your arms around their shoulder bringing them into a hug. You hear an obnoxious giggle coming from behind you. Olivia was at it again only this time she tossed William's card away taking her leave. William slumped back in his chair all gloomy. You frown feeling sorry for the guy. He's been through so much and yet no one seemed to appreciate the boy. He does so much and you've seen it before. You look down at your card. The last person is William. You gain an idea. You snatch a pen from your desk and write a note inside with big lettering. 

 

"Guys, I know you want me to be your Valentine but I have someone else in mind who really needs it." You say before walking down the row to meet William. The appearance of your shoes allowed him to raise his head to meet his visitor. You. You greet him with a shy smile and hand him your card. "Here. For you." William opens the card reading what's inside. You turn to your brothers and give them a thumbs up. Sabo and Ace are left puzzled. His eyes widen, a blush occurs on his cheeks. "Will you be my Valentine William?" The blonde's eyes sparkle with delight Finally, his lips twitch up for a smile. 

 

"I accept (Y/n)." You slip a kiss on his right cheek as if to cure his injury. Ace and Sabo on the other hand, jaw drops. They are left entirely in shock of your bold move. Their hearts literally felt like it just shattered into pieces. Yes, they were filled with jealousy, but the surprise was even more unexpected leaving them paralyzed. After a while, Ace shakes his heading coming back. 

 

"I'll kill him!" Ace growls taking a step forward. Sabo holds him back. 

 

"Ace wait! Stop! Don't you see? She's just doing him a favor. That's all. I'm just as pissed as you are, but she's doing this out of kindness." Sabo informs. He points over to Olivia whom is baffled. The girls giggle as if you were making a joke being William's Valentine. Ace huffs crossing his arms in defiance. 

 

"Well I still don't like it." He grumbles. 

 

"I know, but it's just for today. I hope." The two are left starring daggers at William for stealing their sister or rather their baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Ahahahaha bet ya didn't see that coming huh? We're almost done guy's almost catching up to summer vacation :D which I hope everyone is excited. Thanks for reading let me know what you thought about this :) 
> 
>  
> 
> *Kotatsu-a table with blankets and a has a heater underneath here is a visual: https://www.google.com/search?q=kotatsu&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjbq6Xc0tnaAhVH5oMKHZg6CZkQ_AUICygC&biw=1600&bih=730#imgrc=Hs9Y9i_EsSfZ2M:
> 
>  
> 
> *The symbol reminds me of this: https://www.google.com/search?q=saints+cross&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiD_Yzu0tnaAhWr34MKHZpVAcIQ_AUICygC&biw=1600&bih=769#imgrc=H4ZxlFIeEeAs7M: I got the inspiration from Steven universe the Diamond Authority symbol. I absolutely love it


	18. Happy St. Patrick's Day Sabo!

Another month has passes as you enter a new one. Nothing exciting has been happening now that the holidays has gone by other than Spring break and Easter, but it was mostly nearing the end of your childhood and the end of your fifth year before moving onto middle school. How exciting. That is the least thing on your mind. You are too busy being a kid to care for the future events. You usually take notice when the time is nearly a week away or at the very moment. For the past four weeks, you and William have been hanging out more often than usual to the point where he became a very close friend in trusting your secrets to even having him over to your house. Your first actual friend from school coming over to your house. It was a new experience. You didn't know what to do but provide a tour which eventually lead to small talk and soon became a normal routine. There were times where going to his house was a tempted question, but he assured you that he preferred to be at your place where it was less strict and laxer. Whenever you mentioned about his house he would just avert his gaze and give you a discomforting look as if to hint, "I don't want to talk about it. Ugh!" It was curious at first, but after a few times became funny to see the same face planted on him. The story of him and his parents at him were similar to that of Sabo's. The only difference was their love for their child. That lead Sabo to become a little close to the guy eventually gaining mutual trust within the two. Sabo would give him tips on escaping such events and anything too time consuming like studying almost every day. Luffy, well he loves almost everyone. He easily forgave the man after a week of apologizing to you. Such a naïve boy and kindhearted. Ace on the other hand was a tough cookie. He for some reason would be bitter whenever Will is around. Always acting like a jerk, giving him the silent treatment always harder on him than the three of you. William seemed to be unfazed by the unfair treatment which was good but you couldn't help but worry and hate Ace at the same time for his childishness. 

 

The concept of having William around after school during a project became a permanent one. The idea that every afternoon he could escape the confines of his home and you wouldn't be left out all day. Sure, you would Skype your friends every now and then, but you didn't want to seem as clingy just because you are bored. A break from them would help you and them. All the more reason the idea was definitely a great one. So here you are hanging out with William in your room watching your favorite anime with, Thumper, your pet rabbit which you all settled on because of his constant stomping, but only because Luffy kept scaring him attempting to make him food. After sulking about it, Luffy gave up not wanting to see you so upset. You munched on a potato chip while sitting on the floor. William sat on his stomach doing his homework with you. Commercials cut in displaying Super Chopper. 

 

"Man, what is it with that cartoon that Luffy sees? It looks so stupid." William's emerald eyes scroll over to the screen on your laptop. 

 

"Super Chopper? It's a good show if you just want to mindlessly need some entertainment. The only good thing about it is this show is possibly the only kids show where they give you life lessons. That's rare to see that nowadays." He chuckles. 

 

"Hmm…sounds like you're defending the show, while at the same time providing insight like pros and cons. Not bad. I wouldn't know if you're siding with me or against." You tease. He rolls his eyes smirking. 

 

"I'm simply explaining my opinion on it. Nothing else. I'm not going to side with anyone if that's what you're asking." 

 

"Wise choice young, Padawan." You both burst out into fits of laughter. A tear is wiped off your eye as yo both sigh. 

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" You tilt your head a few degrees. "You know, about Ace and all?" You widen your eyes. Blush spreads on your cheek. You swallow your food while collecting your thoughts. 

 

"O-oh that. Well, I’m fine…" You sigh hugging your arms as if to securing yourself. "I'm fine." You shake your head trying to focus. "I've decided that he doesn't want to talk about it. I think it's best. The pain has subsided." He raises a brow as if to say, 'really?' He wasn't buying it. You fiddle with your fingers. "Okay fine it still hurts a little, but what can I do? I really don't want to talk about it. If Ace doesn't have anything to say why should I? I mean I feel like I'm going crazy feeling this way. It's stupid. I've never felt anything like this until my brothers showed up and now it feels entirely different, but even worse, Ace manages to flip it upside down furthering my frustration." You tug on your hair followed by a groan. William pull your hands away from your hair. 

 

"Oh, (Y/n) you shouldn't have to feel that way. I honestly don't know what to say or do since I've never been in that situation. However, I have been told that talking about it is enough to help with any situation. You may not have a resolve, but I know you will find one when the time comes. I just hope it comes sooner. Until then I will help in any way I can." A warm smile curves your lips. 

 

"Thanks, Will." 

 

"No problem." Intense drama echoes from the speakers of your laptop brining you back. "Let's just finish our anime. I hear the next episode gets good and leaves with a cliffhanger." Just like that, you are easily distracted. 

 

"No way? Really? That is definitely a must watch then." As you watch, you couldn't help but be grateful for William's company. He really has gone a long way since then. It's hard to believe things have changed. Change. The word that tortures you. A word you are afraid of. The same word that seems to be affecting Ace and Sabo. You feel you're not far behind to follow. 

 

 

Meanwhile, a score board is held near the training grounds produced by the brothers. Grass covered the lot instead of soil and bark. It was practically a meadow where they stood. No complications nor disturbance from anyone or anything. Luffy shot his gummy arm past Ace whom pulls on it and spinning him in circles lifting the squirt off the ground. He then slams him straight into the ground after jumping at an extreme height. Luffy is left dazed on his back. His hand automatically retracts flipping his body over. Ace lands safely onto the ground. 

 

"One point for Ace. Luffy…" He frowns seeing his chart barren of points. "Zero." He said. "Again." 

 

"Not a surprise. That was more like a warm up than a challenge, but I still say you're getting better Little bro." Ace grins victoriously. Luffy shakes out of his daze and huffs. 

 

"One day you'll see!" 

 

"Until then," Sabo tosses the chalk back trying to do a surprise attack on Ace. "It's my turn!" He throws a jab, Ace dodges swiftly by a mere inch. He staggers backwards astonished. 

 

"Nice try Sabo but you're going to have to do better than that." He sprints forth tossing his punch and kicks. Each one blocked or countered. Luffy watches intently with large, beady eyes. The extent of their brother's abilities motivated him to do better and each day he has progressed even a little as confirmed by Ace. Sabo dropped his guard when his brother suddenly appeared from behind sending a swift kick to his back. The blonde is launched straight into a tree. He gags as he holds his sides in pain. 

 

"Damn." Sabo growls. Nonchalantly, Ace marks a point for himself. A cheeky grin adorning his features. 

 

"Another point for me and Sabo Zero. Which in total brings me to a lead. Meaning I won for today." He cackles. 

 

"Yeah, well just wait till I kick your ass one day. I'm not that far away either so enjoy while it lasts, Tsun-tsun." Sabo taunts. The raven-haired boy clasps the chalk tightly breaking it in half. He growls and flicks a half chalk over to his head earning a whine. 

 

"Shut up! Only mom can call me that!" He barks. Everyone goes wide eyed including Ace. Silence filled the air. The boy slaps a hand over his mouth flustered. 

 

"D-did you just…" Sabo starts. 

 

"No." 

 

"Yes, you did." Sabo continues to poke. 

 

"No, I didn't!" He shakes his head in denial. 

 

"Ace! We heard you man. You said, "mom"." 

 

"Shut up! You must have misheard idiot." 

 

"No way, we heard you loud and clear." 

 

"Ace called Veronica, 'mom'~!" Luffy chants teasingly. His finger pointed to him in accusation as he danced around like a fool. Ace groans, aggravated. 

 

"So, what? Yeah, I called Veronica, "mom" but that was an accident. I didn't mean to let it slip." He huffs crossing his arms. The blush remained on his cheeks. 

 

"Chill Ace. That's fine. We just wanted to know if we heard right. I really don't blame you if you called her mom I mean…" He stops himself starting to get carried away. A blush forms on his face too embarrassed to say any further. 

 

"What?" Ace insists. "Say it." 

 

"W-well It's just that I mean that, it's not a bad idea to start calling Veronica mom now. She's the longest guardian we've ever had and in truth we're halfway into the year. Not to mention our life here has gotten us accustomed. The thought of going anywhere else without them or even coming back here doesn't feel right. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. This place is home guys. Or at least to me." His eyes cast genuine honesty. They glimmered brighter than any reason he's given. The boys stood in thought. Never bothering to laugh and make fun of him because in truth the two felt the same. All in the same boat only Sabo said it out loud to verify. The only thing keeping them from fully believing is the odd sensation of having to call someone "mother". An undefined word in their vocabulary so foreign that they weren't sure the trio could grow accustom. It isn't impossible just life changing for them. Each one of them held a parent. Luffy knew only of his grandfather and father whom were still alive, Ace knew more of his father than his own mother even after his death, and Sabo knew both but the most one he used to bond to is his father. How he did everything in his power to please him, how his father lectured him into making wise decisions, searching every inch for him when he ran away more than his mother. The word mother is something they never truly had nor felt until now. 

 

Ace leans against a tree. "I don't know, sounds weird to call her mom. I don't know if I'll ever be able to. She's great an all like Makino. Kind, caring, always there for us no matter what, tough when she has to just to set us right." He sighs running his hand through his hair. "I don't know." Luffy moves between Sabo and Ace conflicted himself. 

 

"I want to…. call Veronica….mommy but not unless you guys do. I don't want to call her that only for us to one day leave like our old foster parents." He frowns lowering his gaze. Sabo and Ace share a look. 

 

"Luffy…" Is all Sabo could manage to say unsure what to say to cheer the boy up. 

 

"Look we promised we'd stay and we are Luffy. You don't have to worry about that. If you want to call her that then by all means. That's you not us. I'm not ready and I'm not sure when." 

 

"Okay. I'm still going to wait until you both say it just to make sure." Ace rolls his eyes. Silence once again settled between them. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

"So, does that mean you like Veronica calling you Tsun-tsun?" Sabo teases. A tick mark forms over Ace scolding him on his head. 

 

"Drop it already!" Sabo and Luffy laugh hysterically. 

 

 

Later that evening, the trio enter to find you eating with William at the dinner table. Ace grew bitter instantly. Sabo and Luffy went on their way to clean up as per usual. Daggers are stared towards Will whom is engulfed in the conversation. Sabo rolls his eyes dragging the jealous boy with him. 

 

"I just don't get it. Why is he here all the time? Doesn't he have a home to go home to or parents?" Ace grumbles while washing his hands. His brothers locked the door to talk in the bathroom in hopes of privacy. 

 

"Well from what he's told us, he certainly does have parents and that they're strict on his credentials so it's understandable why he's always around us trying to keep away from home." 

 

"What so you are buddy, buddy with him all because he has a similar background like yours?" Sabo scowls briefly at him. 

 

"No. I'm just stating the facts. Reasons why he's around. If you take the time to observe actions and learn about the person you get a general idea of who they are and what they're capable. Something that's important in a business we are trying to work under in the future if you don't want yourself to get killed Ace." Sabo retorts. "He's not a bad kid. (Y/n) has taking a liking to him and clearly, they're like best friends now since every afternoon we ditch her. She's just lonely." 

 

"She's probably taken too much of a liking to him. I mean she kissed his cheek on Valentine's day." 

 

"So?" Sabo said. "She kisses our cheek as gratitude. Why is this any different?" Ace grumbles trying hard to spill what he wants to yet couldn't. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He was jealous. That was the fact that he clearly didn't know. He was just angry at that boy for being around you. All he could do is spit accusations just so he could get his brother to turn against William and to his own side. 

 

"Because he's not our brother. He's a friend. Friends can turn into something more." Sabo and Luffy tilt their heads clueless. Ace becomes flustered from both frustration and embarrassment. 

 

"We're technically not related. We're friends. William is just a friend. That's all (Y/n) sees. I still don't understand why you're so upset about this?" 

 

"Yeah Will's a good guy. He helps with my homework sometimes. He watches Super Chopper with me." 

 

"See? Luffy likes him. Why can't you?" 

 

"Because there is something fishy about all of this. I don't know what it is but it just doesn't ease me. I don't like it. I don't like him at all." He stomps his foot like a child gritting his teeth with fury. His eyes nearly bulging out of his eyes out of anger. 

 

"Well it's three out of one Ace. You're going to have to deal with it. I'm always at your side no matter what, but I really don't see the problem this time." Sabo and Luffy dismiss themselves. Ace is left alone. He stares at his reflection after splashing water on his face. He lets out an exasperated sigh realizing how stupid he's acting. Slowly he clenches his shirt over where his heart is. Ever since that day you have made him feel so many things. Guilt, sadness and now jealousy. Something he has yet to learn its name but knows it's real. He drops his head against the sink trying to fix his composure. 

 

 

He's poked his dinner for the past hour listening to William's blabbering bored out of his mind. 

 

"Wow Mrs. Suzuki! This is delicious. So warm and cheesy." 

 

"It's just Mac and Cheese Will." She chortles. 

 

"Still, it's great. I've never had any at home. Just a bunch of vegetables mixed with more vegetables and Tofu." 

 

"Sounds bland." She frowns. "But not to worry. As always you may take some home if you get hungry again." Veronica heads into the kitchen to prepare a Tupperware of leftovers for the boy. 

 

"Thanks, Mrs. S. You're the best." 

 

Luffy swallows his fold before agreeing. "Yep! That's Veronica for you. She knows how to please people's stomachs. Shishishishi." 

 

"Suck up. "Ace mutters after taking a bite of his food. Sabo frowns at the bitter boy. William heard him clearly but decided to ignore it as usual. A container of leftovers is placed near William by your mother. She ruffles the blonde's hair earning a chuckle. 

 

"So, Sabo, your birthday is coming up. What would you like to do?" The boy halts. He shyly thinks to himself. Nobody has ever asked him what he wanted. People would always just pick for him. 

 

"Um...can it be anything?" The woman nods in confirmation. "Oh well-" 

 

"Say you want near. Meat. Meat. Meat." Luffy whispers. Sabo pushes his face out of his. 

 

"Shut up. I got it already." He huffs. "I'm not quite sure really." The snow haired woman looks up at the ceiling. Her index finger pressed against her lips while thinking. 

 

"Well, we can go anywhere you like or plan a party here. We can go to a book store, shopping, buy you some toys of your choosing." Sabo sweat drops. 

 

"Yeah I got that." Veronica rubs the back of her head sheepishly. 

 

"Sorry I guess that doesn't exactly help either. How about we start with something simple? We'll start by going out to eat. Any place in particular?" 

 

"How about Little Garden's Burger Palace? I hear they make the biggest meals. It's almost as if the foods are made from dinosaurs." Veronica chuckles. 

 

"No, dear. The theme is prehistoric like the age of dinosaurs is what I believe the ad meant, but sure we can go there after school. Now is there any place you'd like to go afterwards?" 

 

"Honestly this may sound corny but I want to go to a bookstore afterwards." Ace and Luffy look at him in disbelief. "Not boring literature like you guys presume. I mean to get the latest issue of one of my favorite comics." The boy's purse their lips finally understanding. 

 

"Okay! Any other place?" 

 

"Oh, and a video game that came out just recently." All eyes light up. 

 

"You mean?" Ace insists. Sabo smirks and nods. 

 

"Yes! Sabo that's awesome!" Luffy cheers. 

 

"Um…okay. Yeah. Anything else?" 

 

"Nah, I'm done." A brow is raised. 

 

"Really? You're just going to be a shut in for your birthday? Why don't you invite some friends or something? We'll make a party." 

 

"Mom, the only friend we made is William. Everyone else is scared of us for being, "Neanderthals." You quote. 

 

"Bastards." She mumbles. "I-I mean how rude." She fake huffs. 

 

"Apparently since they saved me, they are considered something out of this world. Rich kids are snobs." You snort. 

 

"I'm sorry guys. I was hoping you guys would at least make some friends." Ace clicks his tongue. 

 

"It doesn't matter. We don't want to be friends with a bunch of snobs. Whinny, overrated pricks." 

 

"Ace! Lenguaje! * " Your scolds. Ace cringes after apologizing. "Well, at least William is a friend. Would you like to join us dear?" 

 

"Me?" 

 

"Of course!" She chirps. 

 

"Um…well I don't know. It's up to Sabo. I really wouldn't want to intrude." 

 

"I don't think that's a bad idea. I'm sure Sabo doesn't mind." You start. "Right bro?" Bro. The word stung him for a moment. It is indeed the right word for their bond, yet it felt more wrong than ever. 

 

"Uh, yeah." He shook his head out of his thoughts before losing himself. "Yes! You should come along. I really don't mind. In fact, it wouldn't be fun without you. Technically you are part of our group now." 

 

"Well okay! If you say so." William chirps. "I'd be delighted to go." 

 

"Great, after school I'll pick you guys up. Be sure to inform your mother Will." 

 

"I will. Speaking of which I better get home. Thanks for dinner Mrs. S." 

 

"I'll walk you out." You push yourself out of your seat to walk him to the door. William always managed to leave before the stars were up just to make it home safely. His mother however disapproved at first before getting used to his routines. Although he did not like his rebelliousness, his father had insured his wife that its merely a phase or rather the start of his milestone as a tween. 

 

 

Friday morning, St. Patrick's Day, Luffy climbed down the stairs with his brothers half asleep. Bedhead and clothes in a wrinkle half assed. "It's so early. I don't want to go. I want to sleep." He groans. 

 

"That is if you want to do chores all day as punishment." Veronica teases. The straw-hat forces himself awake while smoothing his shirt. The woman chuckles amused helping Luffy. "Okay, let's get going." 

 

"Wait what about (Y/n)?" Sabo asks. 

 

"She won't be going to school today. She woke up with a cold and it's starting to hit her hard with each passing minute. Currently she has a fever. Guess that means I have to take you to take your shots again." All three jolt instantly slapping a hand over their arm where they were given a shot. "Not to worry I told my boss I'll be taking a day off to take care of her. You can see here after school." 

 

"But we can stay and help." Luffy insists. 

 

"Nice try kiddo, but you still have to go to school without her." They groan. "Hey! I know you guys can go on without her. It's just for today. I'm sure she'll get better in no time." The trio drag themselves towards the car bummed out. 

 

 

Sabo kicks the dirt off the ground as he rocks himself on a swing. Luffy swung himself casually to pass the time. Ace leaned against the bar of the swing set with arms crossed over his chest in thought. "I can't believe (Y/n) is sick. It feels so weird without her." 

 

"Yeah. Well there isn't much we can do besides be patient." 

 

"Well we could head over to her room afterwards and help care for her. She'll need to catch up on homework which definitely sucks, but all the more reason to help so she won't be left behind." 

 

"I guess, but who really cares about scores and grades and stuff? It all sounds so boring." 

 

"That's just how the system works in order to survive in the modern world." Sabo said. Luffy and Ace stare at Sabo like a nutcase. The blonde peers at both of them quizzically. "What?" 

 

"You've been reading too many books." Ace said. "It's making you sound like those crazy people. Rebels." Sabo puffs his cheeks making Ace laugh. The freckled boy yelps and rubs his arm. He pinches Sabo. 

 

"Owe! What the hell?" He pinches Ace back. 

 

"You pinched me!" 

 

"I didn't pinch you." On cue, they Yelp as they are pinched. Both of them scowl at Luffy. He tilts his head. Suddenly giggles echo through their ears. They whip their heads over to the culprit. Two boys sneering. Ace instantly snaps pouncing onto one of the boys starting the beating. Sabo tugs him back. 

 

"Ace! Ace! Stop! That's enough!" The boy is left with a nose bleed and a few bruises left behind on his face after halting. The other boy is left paralyzed in fear. 

 

"Why the hell did you pinch me? You asking for a fight?" The boy below him grunts in pain. Ace shifts to the other boy. "You! Talk!" 

 

"W-we we're simply following the rules of St. Patrick's Day." 

 

"St. What?" 

 

"The time of year where if you don't wear green you get pinched." Ace's eye twitches. 

 

"So that gives you the right to pinch us? You have a lot of balls to even-" 

 

"Young man! What have you done?" A yard duty cries out. 

 

"Shit." He mutters. 

 

 

Ace was sent to the principal's office to give his statement and of course is punished for acting with violence which he quotes that, "I'm not a snitch" causing him be punished further. After his release, the students persist on the traditional pinch if you're not wearing green. Though it was enough to fuel Ace's anger, he didn't want to deal with having to fight some kids that are just being annoying brats. It would be double the trouble and a hassle to having to hear the boring lectures. To everyone's surprise, he maintained his composure for the benefit of himself and the school It was just one day. Just as his guardian had mentioned. 

 

By the time the boys got home and settled in, they decided to skip training and visit you. You sat on your bed watching videos on your laptop. Your face sickly, pale. You wipe your nose with a tissue and greet the group with a smile. Seeing Ace made you feel bashful as you didn't feel pretty yet you stuck it together. 

 

"Hey guys. How was your first day of school without me? You didn't miss me, did you?" 

 

"No." They deadpan. You frown in disappointment. 

 

"Oh." Luffy shivered slightly then violently before pouncing on you with a hug. 

 

"That's a total lie! Of course, we missed you (Y/n)!" He cries. The lovable oaf nuzzles your cheek. You chuckle gladly hugging him back. 

 

"Yeah, we can't lie. It was pretty boring without you. No notes to send to, no nada." 

 

"Well besides the pinching but I'd say it was just as boring without you than with you." Ace adds. Sabo and Ace rub their arms. 

 

"Pinching?" 

 

"Yeah, it's like St. Patrick's Day or something." Your eyes light up recalling. You begin to laugh as you could picture your brother's clueless reaction to the pinching. You then pinched each one of them. 

 

"You're not wearing green. You get pinched. I forgot to tell you that." You yelp getting a triple pinch from each of them. 

 

"You're not wearing any on you either." You pout then laugh alongside them. 

 

 

It's next Friday, Sabo's birthday. As promised, Veronica picked up everyone including William. The first spot you enter is Little Garden's Burger Palace. The inside was themed like a prehistoric era. Lots of beautiful plants with dinosaurs and fossilized dinosaurs taking space. The ceiling glowed blue as if being inside an ice cave. For a childish place it sure had pizzazz. You take a seat in between Ace and William. You felt jittery when he sat next to you. Those butterflies started to flutter in your belly again. You tried your best to ignore them and stay calm. Instantly, you buried your face in the menu. You read each and every one mindlessly screaming at your body to relax. You took a few breaths before finally focusing on the menu. Easily you were lost to each picture and what they had to offer. By the size the meal they seemed extremely large. You move over to the kid's section and find them decent. You figured, one day of eating something big wouldn't be hard. So, you picked a simple burger with fries. The abundant number of fries are enough to satisfy you and you could always give your burger to your bottomless pit of a brother. At least one of them. You set your menu down having settled on a decision. Not long did your waitress appear taking your orders and return with them in ten. There weren't a lot of customers during the weekday. Throughout the entire meal you were busy admiring the boisterous friends in the kitchen. One is a brunette with a long beard. It reminded you of a biker. The other held the same aura only his hair was a dirty blonde color and his beard is shorter. His belly however stuck out more. From time to time you could feel a few fingers brushing against your leg as if to reach for your hand. You blush knowing who's it is. Ace. You would lower your glance to your hand to see his hand slowly moving towards you. A small smile creeping on your lips as you ate. Your body moved on its own as you moved your hand closer to the edge for him to hold. Gladly you let his fingers brush against your palm. A cold shiver runs through your spine and blood rushes to your cheeks. You shook your head to gain focus. You dared to shift your gaze to the corner to peer at Ace. He too held the same focused expression on his face as he ate like nothing is bothering him. You couldn't believe his dexterous façade. He finally locks eyes with you from the corner of his vision. A lopsided smile adorning his face. You avert your gaze as your blush rises to the tip of your ears. The feeling of his fingers curling in between yours locking hands made your heart throb rapidly. Damn that boy. Luckily nobody noticed as they are too focused on eating or the conversation. 

 

 

You couldn't believe it. Ace held your hand under the table. Such an adrenaline. So, intoxicating as if trying to keep your love a secret. Some sort of forbidden love. Why? He was just holding your hand, right? No big deal for siblings to hold hands, right? Well the only difference is that you're not related so it means something. Or you thought. You shook your head as return to reality. Dinner was over, your focus was on well…. nothing really. You were at a damn bookstore. You wrote but you didn't much read unless it was fanfiction. You wandered aimlessly around with William until he stopped. You bumped into his back wondering the sudden stop. He turns to you with gleaming eyes. In his grasp is a manga. One that you both have been talking about to see. You both open the book and read through it excitedly. 

 

Now while you two are preoccupied with manga's, Sabo was busy picking the last issue of his favorite comic book. Eventually he picked at least seven issues including the latest. William insisted on buying Sabo his expensive comic books as a gift to him. You couldn't believe an eleven-year-old held a credit card. He could get all the sweets he wanted. Why all of a sudden show you now? He says it's because, he never actually had one till recently when he turned eleven. His parents practically threatened him that if he ever bought candy they would know taking his card away. The card was worth keeping to help pay for things he wanted. Typical rich family you thought, but you also couldn't help but pity him since his family was also barely around. Spoiling was the way to show their affection as any parent would think. Sabo and Luffy were so impressed, but even more Sabo was thankful for his generosity. Not long after leaving the book store did you head to Game Stop next door to buy a game they've been waiting for months. 

 

 

Once home, you all settled in the living room where the music is blasted and the television displayed high definition. Your brother's eyes nearly bulging out at its graphics. The beauty of a game developers works. It was indeed sweet but you weren't that absorbed. You and William sat on a bean bag chair near the boys. You sat behind them watching intently. A sigh escapes William's lips after reading halfway of the comics he bought Sabo. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"Oh nothing. This comic brought up a subject I was hoping to avoid." You frown and sit up properly to hear him out. You raise a brow gesturing him to continue. "Summer is coming soon. We'll have this month and next before we get summer vacation. For my vacation I'm going to band camp. I'll be the biggest geek if I go there. Once we reach high school, I'm sure I'll get beat up. It's the rules of the jungle according to my big brother." 

 

"You have a big brother?" You ask. 

 

"Yeah, he's barely a freshman in high school." He sighs. 

 

"I really don't see the problem. Summer camp is fun. You get to do many activities." 

 

"While that's true. Band camp isn't exactly lax (Y/n)." You pout feeling disappointed to cheer him up. An idea pops up. 

 

"Hey! Luffy, Ace, and Sabo are joining me for camp this summer. It's going to be their first time. Maybe you can come with us. It will be fun!" William's eyes light up with hope. 

 

"Really? That would be fun! But…" He frowns starting to overthink. "I'm not sure my parent's will let me go. I mean they're very strict and have incredible standards." 

 

"Oh, I know. Just leave that up to me." You sneer. What you did next was easy. You walked up to your mother and asked for her help. Your mother being a cool mom, gladly agreed to help William. She contacted his mother and kindly asked or rather persuaded, his mother into going to camp with promises of having an outstanding record and still following the same band activities. It took a few attempts and coaxing, but your mother reeled her into defeat. 

 

"You won't be disappointed Mrs. Jones. Thank you. Have a good one." She hangs up the phone with a victorious smile. "Well, I did it yall. I got your mom to give you permission into coming to, Camp Hazelwood!" You both gasp and cheer with delight. 

 

"You hear that Will? You're going to camp with us." You squeal bouncing up and down. He chuckles amused. 

 

"Thank you so much Mrs. S. Same to you (Y/n). I can't wait till summer now. I'm not even sure if I can even contain my excitement when the time comes." The trio of boys enter the room in question. 

 

"What's going on?" Sabo asks. 

 

"William is coming to camp with us." Luffy smiles bright joining you with a bounce. Sabo puts on a fake smile. 

 

"That's great man. I'm sure we'll have a lot more fun together now." Sabo pats his back. Ace is left irked and heads upstairs. 

 

 

The day was ending, it's now midnight. Ace is forced to have William sleep in his room to his dismay. The reasoning being he is the eldest and is in charge of taking care of your guest since all of you are friends. If friend even is the correct word for William to Ace. He stares at the ceiling annoyed. The boy kept bantering about nonsense he lost track of. He had hoped he would shut up, but the boy was too damn nice to take freaking hint. The freckled boy groans into his pillow. 

 

"Anyways, my aunt Maggie got me a pet turtle which I ended up losing whom I called, Austin. I wonder if he's having fun somewhere. Chilling. You know?" 

 

"At least somebody is having peace and quiet." Ace retorts. William flinches to his harsh words. He keeps silent for a moment. A sigh of relief escapes the boy. "Finally." He closes his eyes for a moment hearing nothing but silence and the muffled crickets outside. Alas, all hope of sleep drifts away as he hears shuffling noises and a small sigh. Ace looks over to the boy finding him sad as he hugs his knees. Conviction fills the boy's being. He pinches the bridge of his nose regretting what he is about to ask. He knew it's the right call but hated himself for being soft. "What's wrong Will?" 

 

"Nothing you should go to sleep." He murmurs turning towards the window. The moon bright in the sky glistening beautifully. Ace furrows his brows. He sits up properly. 

 

"Look it's my job to take care of you and make sure you get some sleep no matter what it is. If…. you have a problem tell me. I'm all ears." Will shifts a little and looks up to him. 

 

"It's not me that has a problem. It's you." 

 

"Eh?" 

 

"You don't like me very, much do you? You've hated me since the day I came along. You don't even want me here." He clenches his sheets. Ace does the same reflecting the same pain. He felt horrible. He was being a total jerk to William. A nice kid since his redemption and all he's done is terrified him. Sabo was right, he was being baby. William wasn't as fault nor does he even know why he's being tormented to begin with. Setting aside his anger, Ace begins to confess seeing as he deserves it. 

 

"I didn't at first no. I don't mean to be mean towards you. I honestly have no idea why. I'm still trying to figure it out myself. You shouldn't be treated badly because of me. The truth is, I get a little upset when you're around (Y/n)." William widens his eyes in surprise. 

 

"What? Why?" 

 

"I don't know. I get angry when any boy is around her. I haven't a clue what I'm feeling and I can't control it. I feel like punching everyone in the face who even looks at her. Who comes near her. I just have the urge to make her mine. Mine alone. Like she's…my treasure." He mumbles bashfully. William's lips shape an 'o' realizing what he's going through. 

 

"I know how you feel." He starts. 

 

"You do?" Ace raises his head. Now it's his turn to be surprised. 

 

"I felt the same when I liked Olivia. I mean I still do sadly. I don't know if it will ever go away, but the way you're feeling is something I went through. You like (Y/n)." 

 

"Of course, I do. She's my sister." 

 

"No Ace, I mean like, like (Y/n)." Onyx eyes widen to his accusation. "I think they call it love. You love (Y/n). Not like a sister but romantically. You want to kiss her right and be honest. I promise I won't tell." The ravenette contemplates for a moment. 

 

"Y-yes." 

 

"You want to hold her hand?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Be around her all the time?" 

 

"Always." He scoffs. 

 

"You think about her a lot, don't you?" 

 

"Yeah." He smiles fondly already thinking about you. His body hums at the thought of having you near him. 

 

"Then it's love." Ace clenches and unclenches his sheets processing the idea in unsure what to think of it. He knew of it and it no longer disgusted him. He would usually be that way and in denial, but the change in him is starting to kick in. 

 

"Love?" He whispers unsurely. 

 

"Yep. Love. I don't know much about the feeling but I hear it's beautiful and also painful at the same time." 

 

"Sounds about right." Ace mutters. Will chuckles already knowing the similar pain. 

 

"Have you…. ever tried telling her or doing anything about it?" The question frightened the boy. He didn't want to confess to you if you didn't feel the same. He hurt you. You probably still feel that awkward with him because of that. His heart aches like he's been poked a million times in one beat. 

 

"No. I don't think she likes me in that way. I probably frightened her since that day. Everything is just awkward. I feel if I press the matter I'll scare her away even more. I wouldn't blame her. The truth of the matter is, I don't deserve it. She should have someone better." William frowns. 

 

"Ace, that's not true. I believe she does like you. Maybe if you talked to her-" The boy shook his head. 

 

"Nah Will, it's fine. We'll just leave it as it is. For the better. Trust me. She wouldn't want the burden of having my name." Will couldn't comprehend what he was talking about. He didn't want to pry. He managed to get this close to Ace. He didn't want to damage and hope of friendship. He nods in agreement. 

 

"You know it's going to be hard to get over her. You practically live with her." 

 

"I'll just pretend Will. I'm good at that. Right?" Ace smiles wide. The blonde is taken aback. He felt sad for the boy. 

 

"Yeah, you sure are. 

 

"Oh and Will. Sorry for being a jerk. Keep this between us. Okay…pal?" Will gives a half smile to the word 'pal'. 

 

"Of course, Ace. I promise. Good night." 

 

"Night Will." The entire night, Ace and Will are left thinking. Ace thought about you. He couldn't forget you or the feeling. The more he tried the more his heart tugged with pain. William on the other hand pitied the two of you. Both of you have mutual feelings for each other yet you guys are too stubborn to confront or see that. Will felt like you two are indeed the perfect two. If only he could help. Would the brothers approve and help Ace or did they feel the same as he? Regardless. William was alone on this journey. Something he had to keep quiet for both yours and Ace's sakes. A burden of a promise that will nag him for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Welp! That's it guys. The last Holiday and yay happy birthday Sabo~ I'm glad we're done with that boring marathon xD now for the good stuff. Summer my nemesis. *hisses* Anyways, I'm not going to do Easter cause I really have no ideas, but I do however promise to do one when they are teens as a make-up. I have a perfect plan in session for when that event comes. A good one indeed. I'm glad you enjoyed please give me feedback, Luffy birthday is up next what would you like to see? Let me know :D 
> 
>  
> 
> *Lenguje- Spanish for Language


	19. Happy Birthday Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I haven't done this in a long time but heads up 2 Star guests! Also, apologies for not updating on Luffy's actual birthday, things escalated quickly involving death. Not me but a friend and I had a guest over, as well as celebrating Niece's birthday <3 she was my inspiration for this so lucky me lol but Happy Birthday Luffy! Please enjoy~

Sun hats, summer breeze, pollen and the millions of flowers blooming beautifully brought you happiness. A reminder that your favorite time of year is coming. Although Autumn is your favorite too, the thought of camp and your best friends brought you excitement. It has been your paradise for years. The only place where you are yourself where you fit in and held actual friends. You stood outside wearing a small sun hat similar to Luffy's. Only your ribbon is sky blue. It daggles off the edge of your Vanilla colored straw hat. You carry pots of flowers over to your mother to plant. She had brought dozens of tulips of different colors. Now that spring has arrived, she makes sure to buy a dozen of different flowers once a week every weekend. Your mother has decided to teach your brothers the tradition of gardening. It is more than that. It is and always has been therapeutic. Whether it's when you're down, angry or a way of venting it is one of the ways your mother relaxes over such a hobby. 

 

Veronica let's out a sigh. She inhales the scent of the outdoors. 

 

"Such a nice day, gardening with my boys. This is the life eh?" 

 

"It's pretty girly to me." Ace starts. He buries a tulip into the soil. He wipes his sweat off his head. 

 

"Oh Ace, nothing truly is girly. If anything, it's therapeutic. If I recall, you woke up bummed out. After a while you seem fine now, or am I wrong?" Ace hums in thought. He was a little embarrassed she took notice of how distant he has been; was it really that obvious? Looking back, she is correct. He was busy earlier with his thoughts, now they just felt unimportant almost as if he can see clearly. 

 

"Yeah." He admits. "I guess this isn't so bad." Never in his life here has he agreed. He usually denies it like the child he is or kept silent. Lately, since his thoughts have been scrambled due to many reasons, he felt himself changing slowly and simply following the flow just like growing up. 

 

Veronica turns to Luffy on her left. Her face dropping into a mortified one. Sitting in front of Luffy is a deep hole, wide enough to fit a pail. She stops the dirty boy from digging further. 

 

"Luffy! Stop! What are you doing boy?" The straw hat tilts his head a fee degree. 

 

"What do you mean? You said to dig a hole so I am. You didn't say how deep or wide so I figured to keep going." Veronica chuckles at how literal he is. 

 

"No, no, no darling that's not what I meant. Although I do apologies for not specifying nut a flower doesn't need that much space. Here I'll show you." The woman sits behind Luffy to guide him through each step. First, she conceals the soil returning the earth to its proper state. The only thing that remains is a large enough gap to slip the flower inside its new home. She grabs a red tulip, Luffy's favorite color, and removes the cover keeping it intact. "Here now you gently slip this inside." The boy takes the naked plant. He settles it into the hole. Her gloved hands guide his smaller ones over to the remaining soil on each side to tuck each gravel into place. Once patter down, she hands him a water can. "Now you water." Luffy is left in awe bathing what he planted. 

 

"So cool." He chirps. 

 

"Yes, and every day you must take care of it. It needs plenty of sun to grow but remember not to over water it or they will die." She Pat's his head. 

 

"Okay! I will remember to take good care of it. Can we do more?" He asks. 

 

"Of course, love. We still have a lot more to go until the box is empty and we fill in the spaces." The boy cheers in delight. 

 

"Damn, my nose is itchy but I can't scratch with this much dirt on my hands." Sabo pouts. You kneel beside him gesturing him a clean cloth. 

 

"Here let me help." He smiles grateful to you. 

 

"Ah, thank you (Y/n)." You help scratch the tip of his nose. He purs under your touch. From the corner of your eye you catch Ace peeking over you. He gave you a glare almost like an annoyed look. He clicked his tongue before returning to his job. You frown wondering why he turned upset. You pull your cloth away for Sabo to breathe. 

 

"I feel so relieved. Thanks again." 

 

"You're welcome." You said. You make your way back to the box to grab ahold of two more other Tulips. You check the calendar and notice today's date. You walk back to your mom handing her another. "Say, today is Luffy's birthday, right?" Said boy widens his smile feeling happy that you remembered. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"What would you like for your birthday Luffy?" The boy hums in thought. 

 

"We can go anywhere you'd like." Veronica reminds him. 

 

"Meat!" He barks. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"I want meat. That's all I want. A big feast." He licks his lips at the idea. Your mother frowns. 

 

"Um...are you sure kiddo? Like I said we can go anywhere or do anything you want for today like maybe Fun works, see a movie, go to the park or-" 

 

"Nah, I want meat, but if I did have to choose there is a place I haven't gone to visit in a while since you adopted us." You and Veronica tilt your head curiously. Ears perked to hear what he wants. "I want to go to a place called, "Tavern's Inn." 

 

"Oh." Sabo said. "I see. It has been quite a while." He blushes slightly scratching his cheek sheepishly with his index finger. 

 

"Yeah, I suppose we haven't been in town so much they must be wondering what happened to us." Ace adds. 

 

"What exactly is this place?" You furrow your brows after Ace also gave a slight blush to your question. He didn't reply. He just ignored you as if he didn't want to bother giving you any more information. Your heart throbs in a slight pain. You clutch your chest and bite your lip to contain your whimper. Another secret Ace isn't telling you. He blushed. Something there must be meaningful or worse. Something with a girl involved? 

 

"It's just a restaurant, but there is a waitress who's been caring and nice to us in the past. She welcomed us with open arms when we needed a place to hide. Fed and made us clothes of her own design." 

 

"Ooooh~" She coos. "Then I must meet this waitress if she has taken great care of my boys in the past." 

 

"Yeah she's great. Before I met Ace and Sabo, I used to hang out there with Shanks. He told me lots of stories." 

 

"I bet they were over exaggerated." She mumbles. The boy tilts his head quizzically. She waves her hand dismissively. "Oh, nothing just a joke." She chuckles. "Let's just finish up here and we'll head over to the Tavern." All three boys agree and quickly pick up their pace excited to meet this "waitress". 

 

 

"Whoa, this place reminds me of the old days." You said. 

 

"Pirate days, right?" Luffy corrects. The style of the building was like a normal sized store, but the outside held lots of olden days decorations such as the sign, the lantern even though door which is actually sturdy and not at all rickety. Upon entering, the tavern's design was more of a hunter appearance. Nothing but wood all around. Animal heads and antlers mounted on the walls. Decorative barrels resting in the corners of the room. Gently music and sizzling of food fill the air. You could imagine why Luffy enjoyed spending time here. You couldn't help but admire the restaurant. Just a few steps toward the front of the bar and, 

 

"Luffy!" A girl calls out. You all turn to a dark green haired woman with a ponytail a waitress outfit and a yellow bandana wrapped on her head in a working fashion. 

 

"Hi Makino!" The girl exits behind the counter to hug the boy. 

 

"Luffy it's so good to see you. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. Where are your brothers?" Sabo and Ace step forward and wave. You observe them like a creepy stalker. They were blushing again. Makino gasps, she gives a relieved smile and hugs them both. She pulls away to reveal their dazed reactions. "Oh, I'm so glad you're all safe." Your mother's heart warms at how truly caring Makino is. She hadn't even noticed her yet nor you. You glare at your brothers bemused by their slight perversion. "What on Earth happened to you?" 

 

"We got adopted again only this time it's permanent." Sabo informs. Her eyes widen to the news. 

 

"Meet our new adoptive parent Veronica." Luffy takes her hand guiding her over to their parent. Her eyes travel towards a white-haired woman with tan skin. Her eyes gleaming with light as she greets her with a soft smile. Your mother seemed almost excited to meet her. Makino awes at the woman. She could already see a sense of warmth. Something motherly like. If the boys approved and brought her to the pub then she must mean something dear to them. She realizes she has been staring for too long. Quickly she fixes her posture and bows. 

 

"Uh...oh! Goodness hello! Welcome to the Tavern. It's a pleasure to meet you up..." 

 

"Veronica. Veronica Suzuki. It's a pleasure to meet the person who's shown my boys kindness." The woman becomes bashful. 

 

"Oh, it's nothing really. I only ever met him because of Luffy. The boy is a sweetheart. It only grew the want to help and befriend the boy when he mentioned he made friends that are now his brothers. Seeing them struggle in the orphanage broke my heart so it's a pleasure to even help them every now and then. I'm glad that they have found a permanent home. They really are good kids. It's about time they settled down. It brings me joy to know they'll be held in good hands." 

 

"I agree. Thank you. They have become my pride and joy." She winks at the trio. The boys beam. Makino chuckles in awe of how they respond to their parent. It is certainly a new to see them react so differently than what she is accustomed to. Her eyes trail down to you. You lock onto her eyes. So gentle and kind as described by your brothers. All traces of jealousy subside in an instant. You suddenly shy yourself behind your mom. 

 

"Awe, and who might this little girl be?" Luffy steps forward to see whom is mentioned. He rushes to your side. 

 

"This is our sister (Y/n). She's so cool." You blush to his complement. 

 

"Awe is she adopted too?" 

 

"Not at all, she's my biological daughter." 

 

"Well, (Y/n) it's very nice to meet you. You must be lucky to have these three as your brother." You clutch onto your mother's shirt and nod. 

 

"Makino! Today is my birthday! I came to see how you were doing and if Shanks is here." Luffy exclaims. 

 

"Oh, is it? Happy birthday Luffy-san." The boy that is her sending her his signature laugh. "So old will he be this year?" 

 

"Eight!" He said. 

 

"My goodness you certainly are growing big now. Come along, I'll make feast for you as my gift to you." She taps the empty bar for all of you to hop on and take care space. 

 

"That's not necessary Makino. I'll gladly pay for the meal." 

 

"No, please I don't mind one bit. It's on the house." Makino heads to the back to get started. You take your seat beside Luffy. Sad to say you didn't want to sit anywhere near Sabo and Ace after realizing how pretty Makino is. She would surely be a perfect bride and make her man happy. Polite, kind and caring. You sigh in disappointment understanding why any boy would want her. You growl to yourself wondering why such a thing bothers you so much all of a sudden. 

 

 

Drinks, and food are presented tastefully aligned on the bar table. Their eyes light up in amazement to such delicious looking meal. The boys thank Makino. Right away they pick away on their choice of food. You grab a plate and take your time eating as you listen to the world around you. Your mother and Makino started conversing and filling her in on adopting your brothers. She wasn't one to pry but for the boys it seemed like she genuinely cared. She understood your mother's reason and although she felt a little unsure, Makino was certain that the boys were in good hands this time. 

 

"So where is Mr. Mayor and Shanks?" Luffy asks. 

 

"I'm afraid Shanks won't be around town for a while. He said he had to take care of business two towns over. Mr. Mayor doesn't get out until seven, due to new public projects. He has to monitor them every now and then." Luffy frowns. "But I'm sure they'll be around next weekend if you stop by." The boy lightens up and nods in agreement. 

 

"I'll come visit then. Right Veronica?" 

 

"I don't see why not." Luffy cheers. 

 

The bell of the entrance rings signaling a customer. You were about to take a bite from your hot dog when you hear a familiar voice greeting Makino. 

 

"Salutations Miss Makino." The boy starts. 

 

"Hello, William! How are you today?" She said. 

 

"I'm fine. I was hoping if you still have time to give me a lesson, but I see you're busy today." 

 

"William?" You ask in surprise. The blonde takes notice of the customers being you and your family. Your brothers halt their meal and lean back to view said boy. 

 

"(Y/n)? What a surprise seeing you here." 

 

"We could ask the same about you." Veronica adds. 

 

"I usually come here for Makino's manner lessons. See, I really despise the classes my parents make me go. Everyone there is too uptight, shall I say? One day, I met Makino and her family restaurant's struggle, so I decided ro help her out. Pay her for lessons. She is a great teacher and my parents approve of the alternative." 

 

"Well that sounds wonderful. Sounds like you two worked everything out." 

 

"Yeah, what brings you by if you don't mind me asking?" 

 

"Today is is Luffy's birthday." You said. 

 

"Really? I'm sorry. I wish I would have known. I would have gotten you a present." Luffy shakes his head. 

 

"Not a problem. Come join us!" He exclaims. 

 

"Oh no, I couldn't-" 

 

"Sit!" Luffy barks. You are part of our group so just sit." William smiles softly to know he is welcomed. Without further a due, he hops on a stool beside you. 

 

"Okay then. Oh, by the way May the fourth be with you." Your brothers instantly tilt their heads confused. 

 

"May the fourth be with you as well." You said. "But you do know today is the fifth so..." 

 

"Ah, right! Revenge of the fifth~" He squeaks in excitement. Your inner nerd started to get hyped up. Your brothers watched left in the dark. You didn't care right now. You were just happy to have William around to be less bored. "Sith's never ceases to amaze me." You sneer with him. "I'm just glad you remembered." 

 

"Yeah. Yesterday Pandora shot me a greeting of Star Wars. I am disappointed in you Padawan." You puff your cheeks in fake disappointment. 

 

"Forgive me master." You both laugh at the humor. This went on for a while until Luffy caved in wanting to know. 

 

"What is that? Padawatt, jedeyes, and all that?" You and William share a look and sneer at the non-believer. 

 

"Luffy it's from a movie called, "Star Wars". It's about space and adventures sort of like pirates, but in space." 

 

"Pirates in space?" Sabo injects. "I never heard of that before. Sounds interesting." 

 

"I want to watch!" He pleads. 

 

"We can show you when we get home." You chortle. Ace rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue. You glare over to him. 

 

"Space pirates." He murmurs. "Yeah right. That sounds like the biggest B.S. I've ever heard." You growl balling your hands into fists. William takes notices of the change of aura between the two. He wondered why. 

 

"Of course, Mr. Freckles doesn't like Space pirates for some damn reason. Not a surprise here. Sorry it's not up your alley bit the franchise is great." Ace growls snapping at you over the nickname you gave him. Sabo and Luffy instead of gawking laugh. You grin and hold your head high as if you've won a battle. Pride invading your features. 

 

"Shut up! Don't call me that peaches!" You growl again over the nickname. Your eyes lock onto his. A battle between your eyes sending an electrifying atmosphere. 

 

"Peaches? Really? Is that the best you got? Ha! That's not even remotely annoying." 

 

"Oh, I've got plenty!" Making and Veronica watch in awe. Sure, this is a childish argument that might break out into an exchange of nasty names, but they saw more than that. At least they hoped it was. Luffy finishes the last piece of meat on his bone. He tossed it aside to reach for his second one. His hand is met with nothing but air and an empty plate of meat juice. He looks back and forth between Sabo and his plate. 

 

"Oi! You stole my meat!" He accuses. Sabo furrows his brows and slaps his finger away from his face. 

 

"I did not. I'm not selfish." 

 

"What does sea food have anything to do with my meat? Give it back!" Sabo face palms at his stupidity. 

 

"Selfish not shellfish Luffy and I don't have your stupid meat. I have my own see?" His eyes widen to the missing meat that sat on his plate moments ago. He looks around in search for it. He pulls Luffy by his collar irritated. "Did you take mine just because you thought I took yours?" 

 

"No way! You took mine so stop pinning this on me!" Their eyes turn to a wandering hand snatching food away from their table. They trail the hand to its owner being a green haired boy with a soldier's haircut. He stuffed himself silly without question. Sabo and Luffy gape. "Oi! You! What are you doing stealing our food?" The green haired boy swallows his food and blankly stares at the two while stuffing himself some more without a care. The straw that boy grew furious. "Oi I'm talking to you! Stop eating!" He barks. 

 

All eyes lay on the mystery boy. 

 

"Zoro?" William starts. "Did you get lost again?" Said boy scratches his head in irritation to his question. 

 

"Sort of." He lied. 

 

"You know this guy?" Sabo asks. 

 

"Yeah, he gets lost all the time. He lands here and I end up taking him back to his dojo in time for his lesson." He said. He hops off his seat. "Ready to go?" Zoro clicks his tongue. 

 

"Don't make it sound like this is a normal routine. I can go by myself, ya know?" 

 

"I'd like to think it's a chance for us to be acquainted. So far we're on the right track friend." Will chirps. 

 

"Whatever." He grumbles. 

 

"Wait!" Luffy hops off his seat to stand before the boy. "You're going to the dojo? What do you do there?" Zoro grins a a if his boasting button has been pressed. 

 

"I train to become a great swords master. You can also learn how to fight there. It's a dojo after all." 

 

"Like what?" Sabo asks. 

 

"Like Kendo, karate, and archery." 

 

"Wow that sounds exciting." 

 

"It is. My master is the best there is. If you want to join you should come along." Zoro wasn't much for being friendly, but he loved his dojo and his master enough to advertise for him. Anything to keep it going. Luffy's, eyes gleam with interest. 

 

"Veronica can we go check it out please?" He begs. Your mother contemplates struggling once more not to cave in to his cute beady eyes. 

 

"Of course, Luffy. It is your birthday after all." The boy cheers. 

 

"Great." Ace grumbles. 

 

"We should probably get going. His lesson is about to start soon." After the agreement, the boys said their thanks and farewells to Makino. You including. It was a shame to leave so sudden, Luffy made a promise to see her very soon. 

 

 

Two blocks down. That's where the dojo resides. Not too far from Makino's work place. The building is settled alone on a large plot filled with nothing but trees, a large field and enough space for the dojo. You could already see a group of archers starting their lessons wearing some Japanese attire of the old days. The front yard was breath taking with blooming bushes of flowers. Cherry trees stood on each side of the building as it's pink petals fell from their branch. If you had a camera, you would take a picture to remember this day. 

 

Your group enters the dojo already greeted by an occurring lesson. The students sat on the floor meditating. 

 

"Welcome to my dojo. I'm terribly sorry for whatever my student has done to drag you here. He has a tendency to get lost very easily." The dojo master spoke. He had black hair tied in a ponytail, circular rimmed glasses, and a silk, white kimono tied onto a white sash. 

 

"Oh, there is no trouble at all. In fact, he has piqued my son's interest. He wants to see what the dojo holds." She points to Luffy. 

 

"I want to see a fight!" His eyes light up with stars. Your group sweat drops. 

 

"Luffy, dear. You can't just ask for a fight you must go through a tour." The dojo master chuckles to the boy's enthusiasm. 

 

"Actually, we can show you a demonstration to see what our class is all about." 

 

"Really? Well then I suppose we would like to see one." 

 

"Certainly. Zoro, gear up for a demo." The green haired boy nods taking his leave. The master asks a random student to participate. The master gives an explanation to what his dojo is about and what the child will gain of the experience. Each example hyped Luffy into a nonstop bouncing boy. 

 

long did Zoro and his opponent take their position across the floor. Each holding a wooden stick shaped like a sword. 

 

"Kendo. Is sword fight in, right?" You ask. The master nods. 

 

"You may start whenever." The two boys bow then hold a stance with their practice weapon held tightly in front of them. Zoro held two swords rather than one. Both of them strike at the same time. Their swords clash halting them from proceeding. Parry's and thrusts of their weapon are tossed are launched at one another skillfully. You watch in awe. Their pace quick and swift with their attacks. In a minute, Zoro disarms his enemy and pokes his chest as indication of victory. The battle is won and your group applauds their performance. 

 

"Thank you, boys. Continue your training." The two bow and dismiss themselves. "I hope you enjoyed the demonstration. I assure you that we do not intend on injuring your child within out lessons. All of this is for self-defense purposes and academic requirements for schooling." 

 

" I see. It does look awfully heavy for an eight-year-old." She hums 

 

"Please Veronica? I really want to join. This is just what I need to improve my fight skills." Sabo and Ace pale. Your mother raises a brow. 

 

"Improve your fighting skills? What?" Sabo and Ace cup the boys mouth to explain themselves. 

 

"We play a lot after school and he could never beat us so he thinks this will help him win. Th-that's all." Ace said. 

 

"Oh! That's so cute but peanut you don't really need to do this to win. You're strong on your own." She coos brushing a strand of black hair off his face. 

 

"But I want to. Please? It could be of use in the future." The woman sighs. 

 

"Well it is your birthday and I cannot deny that face." She pinches his cheeks making him chuckle. "So, Sensei? Where may I sign my boy up?" Luffy beams and bounces around cheering. 

 

"Let's head to my office." He leads your mom to his office to take care of some paperwork. 

 

"Congrats Luffy." Will starts. "Looks like you'll learn some new moves and in time become stronger like your brothers." 

 

"Yeah I can't wait. Soon I'll beat you guys just watch." Luffy sticks his tongue out on Sabo and Ace. You giggle. Ace clicks his tongue. 

 

"Whatever. This dojo is probably weak. By the time they teach you the basics we'll already have advanced techniques." Luffy frowns. 

 

"Awe, no! I don't want to fall behind." You glare at Ace. 

 

"Don't listen to him Luffy. If it's slow I'm sure you'll learn secret techniques and be far more advanced than freckles here. You'll be kicking ass quicker than Ace can catch." You chortle. 

 

"Yeah, you're right!" He runs over to Zoro to praise him on his demo. "Zoro! You fought awesomely. I hope you can teach me some of those cool tricks and stunts soon." The boy scoffs. 

 

"You'd have a long way to go. It's not easy using two swords. You have to be skilled to do that." 

 

"Teach me!" 

 

"No way, I'm not your master. Ask sensei instead." 

 

"Please Zoro?" 

 

"No! Oi! Stop clinging on me like that I need to train." Luffy continues to plead and cling onto the boy in desperation. You had a feeling the two are going to be close friends. Once Luffy clung onto someone, he stuck with him forever. That was certain. Sabo and Ace sigh. 

 

"Damn, looks like we'll have to train without Luffy." Sabo pouts 

 

"Eh, I don't see the big deal. It's all the more better without the complaining and constant pointless battles." 

 

"Yeah, but he's our brother Ace. Wouldn't you miss him even a little?" Ace kept quiet not bothering to reply. You wondered what his problem is. All day you've been at each other's throats because he's suddenly being a jerk. Your veins boiled with anger. 

 

"I would miss him Sabo. Clearly Ace doesn't care about Luffy enough if he doesn't miss him." You hear Ace growl. 

 

"You barely even know Luffy so you shouldn't be able to care for him so much. So just keep your mouth shut about things you don't know!" He snarls. Sabo and William watch astonished by Ace's abrupt anger. You stare at him hurt and speechless. Your eyes wide and glossy. His instant reaction is guilt. 

 

"Whatever." You mouthed and took your leave outside. Sabo glares at Ace. 

 

"What the hell is your problem man?" The boy follows you to bring comfort. 

 

"I've never seen you argue like this with (Y/n) before. What's going on?" 

 

"I don't know. I just don't want (Y/n) to look at me with kindness anymore. I want her to hate me so that we don't have to have awkward moments, so we can no longer feel bonded something to make her distance herself to avoid this conflicting feeling." 

 

"Ace..." He said. "You're being ridiculous. You don't have to do that to (Y/n). You just have to be strong I mean do you really want her to hate you forever?" 

 

"Why not? Everyone else already does." He storms out of the dojo leaving William confused. 

 

 

Later that night, as promised, You and William showed Sabo, and Luffy a marathon of Star Wars. They were not impressed until the ships showed up and shot down some ship. Their eyes glued to the TV like if they peeled away they would miss something. It was adorable to catch them absorbed into something you liked. Although you couldn't help but feel lonely and wonder why Ace hadn't come down stairs to join you. He yelled at you but the empty void of not having him near you longed for his presence. His touch his everything. You clutch your aching heart whispering his name lingering on your lips. 

 

"Ace...what have I done to make you change how you feel about me? I'm so sorry. I wish I could have you back. Have things back to normal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Ace you bitter dick! Lol tomorrow is Mother's day in Mexico so I'll be working on that :D but might post it on actual mother's day. That's a big as MAYBE lol but still look forward to it. Adios for now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder: If you have any more suggestions please let me know they are very much appreciated to get where this story needs to go and jumpstart my writers block :P


	20. Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm looking back at each chapter of Affection to see how much Veronica has progressed over the stories just for this chapter, I've noticed a lot of detail that I have forgotten about the house like it has a freaking fountain xD in my mind it's completely changed. I also realized I left a few things that have not been addressed like the credit card for the lumber, the stuffed rabbit, and a few others I can't quite remember but I feel there is more and I hope to have each one of them solved I'm only halfway through reading the story on ch. 6 It's all coming back to me. I'm just trying not to sleep. Anyways If you remember some of the things in the past that need answering please let me know I'm trying to not leave those important details out but I'm unfortunately forgetful and in the future the story might not make sense but I'll be sure to reread and fix things as I go.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQ6Kok-8re4&list=PLT3RQvLRA8S8PBFcj5UHl8VWKx_a3q4DK  
> On another note I've noticed how everyone is just angry with Ace xD So much ANGST I know but I'm just basing him off of the series depicts him until that one big change happens but I promise to make it up to you with fluff in the future. Why you such a jerk Ace? Oh wait because of me! Lol! For now this chapter is more about Veronica and the boy's realization of how much they love their mother as a special. Enjoy~
> 
> PS: I have been listening to music and a thought popped up wondering if Affection were an actual anime or podcast or something what would be their opening or ending theme? I found an ending theme it's called: Caught in the middle by Paramore: Paramore: Caught In The Middle (Audio) cause reader is caught in a love triangle or square xD

Cicadas chirp echoes throughout the forest on a summer's day. A week left before summer vacation and the D brother's first summer break from school work. Luckily for the elementary kids they didn't have to do much for the passing week besides chilling until Friday. Sabo however, remains to his encyclopedia capturing every detail of the map and the treasure found but not decoded. He held so much knowledge and curiosity into the pirate book that he became passionate for his dream to become a novelist. A new opening into what he wants to do, that being a traveler and experiencing so many things like a free person would. The blonde stood before the wall of maps pinned with sticky notes , strings and tacks. A wide smile adorning his lips while he scans each page. He takes a seat, recoiling to his book. Nose into his literature like a book worm. He ignores the outside crashes and battle cries of his brothers below.  
Luffy hasn't started his lessons until his return from camp as scheduled by Veronica. She had already signed the boy up for camp and it is coming to a close on the twenty-fifth. The sensei surprisingly agreed to the terms seeing as how new comers usually start on the month of when school starts. The remainder of their time at home, Luffy has decided to train and learn as much as he could with his brothers before disappearing every afternoon.

 

The rubber boy crashes against a tree. He slides down against it groaning in pain. Ace cackles at the runt. "You still haven't learned a thing although your pistol attack has improved immensely. I doubt the dojo will let you use your devil fruit powers. That's the one thing that sucks about having powers amongst the normal ones."

"I don't care!" Luffy stands himself up. "I may not be able to but I know for a fact that they can teach one how to fight. I'll be able to land a hit sooner than you think Ace." The boy jabs the air swiftly hopping around like a boxer. The freckled boy scoffs at his ambition.

"Well I hope so. Then I wouldn't have to go easy on you."

"What? You've been going easy on me all this time?" The boy gapes.

"Yep." He says nonchalantly. "You've been damaging yourself all this time and I didn't even have to lift a finger." Luffy drops to his knees holding his head in disbelief.

"No this can't be." Ace rolls his eyes.

"Oh chill out ya big baby." Luffy continues to babble to himself still distraught by the news. Ace grumbles to himself leaving him out in the open to visit Sabo where he finds him still reading his book. The boy pouts placing his hands on his hips displeased. "Yo! Sabo what are you doing? Still reading that book (Y/n) gave you?" Too self absorbed into the story, said boy continues to read unable to hear his brother's question. Ace huffs and knocks on his head hard enough for him to break out of his trance. He even placed his hand above the book yanking it. Sabo grunts coming back.

"Wh-what? Sorry I didn't hear you." He sheepishly rubs the back of his head chuckling nervously.

"You've been reading that book for three days now. You're worrying me." He stands in front of the mapped wall. Sabo closes his book to join him.

"It's fascinating. It's like you're actually in the pirate era. This book informs you of the famous sailors, their adventure log, treasure hunts and so much more. There are pictures, but that's beside the point."

"Right….I get it and that is cool, but the real question is, what do you see in all of this?"

"Freedom. An opening to another dream I want to not just achieve but to fuel my passion into wanting it so much I will grasp it in the future." Ace watches the boy's eyes light up in awe. He smiles halfheartedly. Sabo always carried such grand creativity out of anyone he's ever encountered. He was borderline empathetic and borderline strong. A representation of a middle sibling keeping their group balanced. Sabo saw things at a different angle and it was all thanks to his past. A past he never wishes to return nor speak of.

"Ah, I see. Well then I hope your dream does come true buddy. I'll help you every step of the way." He pats Sabo's back. Sabo smiles fondly at his supporting words.

"Thanks. I know you will." 

Luffy pounces on the brothers shouting, "Group hug!" All three tumble down. Luffy laughs hysterically while being scolded by his brothers only for them to join in on his contagious laugh.

"Boys! Come home! I need your help out here!" Ace, Luffy, and Sabo poke their heads out their window to see Veronica calling them from afar. Her silhouette blurry but visible.

"Okay!" Ace calls back. "Be right there!" Veronica hears their echoed reply. She wonders what on earth they were doing all this time in the woods. She decides to follow their voices. When she reaches the view of the fort she is stopped by the boy's cries. 

"No stop!" Veronica yelps and stands stiff.

"What? What's wrong?" She slowly lowers her foot only panicking the boys closer to a heart attack.

"No don't move! Step over that wire. We have traps set around here." Veronica does as she's told and looks back seeing the faint glimmer of a metal trip wire. She squats down and follows the trail up to find a net.

"Impressive." She mutters. "I didn't even know you kids could build such complicated traps. I've seen it in movies but that's all mostly done by adults." She stands before the boys and the treehouse built above them in view. The black, jolly roger flailing with the summer breeze. She raises a brow. "This house was never here and judging by the initials on the flag that's all you. Same goes with the traps since you know them so well." She squints her eyes in suspicion leaning closer. The boys gulp nervous to explain. "Say, how did you get all this lumber?" Ace clicks his tongue.

"What makes you think it's us. Maybe we found the tree recently and we made it our own and made traps and added a flag on top of the crow's nest." Veronica becomes worried. She kneels down and looks around starting to turn vigilant. The boys are left confused by her sudden actions.

"What? No I would have noticed. Is it true that you just stumbled upon it?" Her eyes filled with worry and for some reason this guilt tripped them. She didn't deny that they were lying to her she actually believed them. Luffy being the softest one gave in hanging his head low.

"No that's not true. We built it. We're sorry we lied."

"Luffy…" Ace groans. Sabo is a little relieved to spill the beans. Veronica lets out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness." She mumbles. She then knits her brows in disapproval. "Please don't lie to me. Especially me. I will find out eventually just like I have already learned each of your stories. Now is someone going to start explaining?"

 

The work shed is opened, inside rests nothing but the usual dust bunnies, cobwebs, dirt and unused tools; however there is one more addition to the shed. Lumber. Lumber stacked neatly and starting to gain more clutter.

"We…used your credit card to buy them. We wanted to make a treehouse of our own in secret. W-we were cautious of you and scared of what you had planned for us. We don't mean trouble Veronica honest. We're sorry." Sabo pleads. Their guardian flicks on the lights and looks around. Her stern expression hasn't changed since they've guided her there. Slowly, she touches letting the dust stick to her fingers as the feeling of cold metal meets her senses. Her eyes soften into one of hypnosis. Her eyes searches every nook and cranny of every detail of the objects stored away. The trio were left in suspense behind her watching her every movement. Could she do something so horrible beyond their imagination? Their time came now. The moment she turned around, a shit eating grin as wide as Cheshire Cat meets their eyes.

"I get it. I really do." She dusts her hands off. "You were scared. You took precaution to prevent the past from reoccurring. I read that in your files too. It's all in the system, so relax. I'm just glad you told me. I knew I made the right choice when I adopted you. At first I was skeptical when I read the entire reports, but I took my chances hoping to turn you guys around and I did. A little. You three turned yourselves around I mean look how much you've changed since then!" She chuckles view them. Small tears brim from her eyes recalling those first months. "I've seen you three cry in my arms, become angry, laugh and smile as if the world wouldn't faze you like it should be. Everyday I see you a little happier than when I first encountered you. More insisting than you once were and all of it is by choice." She caresses Luffy's and Ace's chin to face her. Their eyes turn glossy to her heartwarming speech. A small smile graces their lips. Veronica sighs. "Nonetheless it was wrong and I knew all along, although I did have my doubts. Still this works out because you're all going to make it up to me by helping me clean. Today I've decided to do some spring cleaning and there is no way out." The boys groan.

"I knew this was a trap." Luffy puffs his cheeks.

"Whelp, let's hop to it." She takes a step outside before stopping in her tracks. "Oh! One more thing, did Shanks by any chance know about this and kept it a secret?"

"Yes." Ace and Sabo said.

"No." Luffy said. Luffy glares at his brothers for snitching on his hero.

"I thought so. I'll be sure to scold him when I see him." She starts.

 

"What?" Pandora gasps.

"I knew it!" Cara squeals like crazy. "Although it's been awhile since we spoke but I saw the way you got a little jelly when I mentioned your brothers." You blush hard to Cara's teasing. Here you are confessing your possible romantic feelings for Ace on Skype which suddenly became a subject after Cara mentioned her crush was old news now and asked about yours.

"I-it's not like I wanted to! I just saw them as my brothers I swear. I just thought I was being protective that's all." Cara hums not believing you. "It's true." You huff trying to defend yourself. You whimper and slam your head on the table embarrassed.

"Hey, hey, I believe you (Y/n) relax. I'm just shocked that you gained feelings for your….well brothers that's kind of weird."

"Brother. Just Ace not Sabo or Luffy. Just Ace." You correct.

"Well they're not blood related." Cara defends.

"True, but it's still weird to me." Cara clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes at Pandora.

"I think it's cute, but…" She sighs and frowns. "That means freckles is taken." She pouts. You glare at her instantly as jealousy erupts. Cara chuckles towards your reaction. "Relax once he's taken I don't intend on taking him away from you. What's yours is yours."

"Anyways…" Pandora starts. "What makes you say you have feelings for Ace?"

"Well he…um…" You mumbled something under your breath.

"What?" They asked nearing themselves to the frame. You shut your eyes and turn beet red.

"I SAID HE KISSED ME!" You blurt out. You cover your mouth. Stars shape on Cara's eyes while Pandora is wide eyed blushing.

"Awe! That's so adorable! So does that make you two a thing?" You shake your head.

"Sadly no. He burned my lips due to his powers which I believe are tied to his emotions and well…when we pulled apart he ran away before I could even tell him it's okay or even bother for me to apologize for hurting his feelings." You squeeze your arm returning how you used to be when you were picked on. "We…haven't even spoken about it since that day. It's been awkward and I've been trying to find the time but lately he's just been angry towards me like…he resents me or something and I honestly have no idea why but I believe it's the kiss or something." You sigh heavily. "You should have seen the way he turned away from me. The way he's ignored me these past few days. It hurts." Your friends stay silent and frown.

"Whatever the case is with Ace, I'm sure he's just as troubled as you are. Maybe you should confront him. Talk to him about this and clear this misunderstanding before it gets worse."

"Pfft!" Cara intervenes. "Screw that! He should pay for making you feel like shit. If anything you should just pretend not to care and you'll see how much it will bother him as pay back." You hum in thought considering it as she cackles. Pandora clutches the bridge of her nose exhaling.

"Cara that's not such a great idea. That will lead to more-"

"(Y/n) honey! Come downstairs and help us clean the garage. It's time for Spring cleaning!" Your mother calls.

"Okay! Coming!" You turn to your friends. "I have to go guys. We'll talk later."

"For sure. Okay Pandora what do you mean that's stupid?"

"No wait (Y/n) don't leave m-" You hang up and chuckle knowing Pandora was about to enter a discussion she didn't want to be part of but somehow caused it. You hop out of your chair after shutting off your laptop and head downstairs in your overall shorts.

 

You find your brothers standing in front of the garage door that is slowly opening and leaking junk. Ace peers at you from the corner of his eyes then averts his gaze as per usual. Your mother frowns in disapproval scratching her head.

"Shit it's been awhile. Ugh, I feel filthy for storing up this much crap. Look at this mess!" She pulls on her hair in distress. "Luckily this year I have eight pair of hands that will be helping me clean up." She chirps. "Now, first things first before we begin, the wanted pile is on one side and the unwanted on the other. You can also choose what you want to keep if something interests you. I'll be modifying somethings if it needs some repairs. If it's too broken and you're uncertain just run it through me and I'll decide if I can repair it." A nod of agreement is said. "Right, let's get started."

 

Nearly four hours of cleaning and piling the junk to it's destined side, the children are left exhausted taking a break.

"Geez, lady you really need to learn to clean or at least be moderate and clean every once and awhile." Ace starts. He flops on the ground sticking his tongue out tiredly. Sabo and Luffy sit next to him trying to catch their breathes. Veronica wipes her forehead.

"I know I should. It gets hard being a…"

"A single parent." They add. "We know." They say in union.

"Maybe that's why you should date while we're in camp." You tease tossing a broken bike wheel to the junk pile.

"No!" The boys exclaim startling you.

"She doesn't need a jerk in her life." Ace grumbles. 

"Yeah she's fine without one."

"Smarter than them too." Sabo adds. You tilt your head raising a brow to their sudden defense on your mother. Your mother giggles from their compliments.

"Awe, such sweet boys. Protective of your mommy huh? So cute." The boys pout having a slight blush. They didn't deny it. She sighs. "Not to worry, I won't be dating any time soon that I'm young. My job requires me to be full time while you're dropped off in camp. The more I have full time the more I gain vacation time for my babies~." She sings.

"Mom you really need a love life." You frown.

"I'm fine baby girl really. Now that we're done with this mess I say a break is a need. I'll fetch some iced tea." Veronica takes her leave into the house. Luffy leans near the water and splashes water on his face to cool off. Ace and Sabo do the same enjoying the waterfall. A sigh of relief escapes them regardless if they felt a little weak. You head up to them making your figure blurred by the running water. Sabo is the first to spot you. He pulls away followed by the other two. You held your hands on your hips wearing a stern look.

"What?" Sabo asks.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I get that you're defending mom and I was once that way, but mom needs to be happy and date someone. I know that having someone around like Mr. Shanks for example helps take a load off of her responsibilities. She's a full time worker and mother all the way, but when will it be time for her to be happy?" You roll your eyes figuring this whole conversation is stupid and no matter what you thought or say it would never get to them. It was their thoughts, their opinions that mattered the most even after they make a promise. "Never mind." You mumble walking off before they could say anything. Lately you've been moody. Countless thoughts of Ace and priorities mixed messed with your mind. Clarity was not in your view anymore. You being an over thinker made things difficult to even face Ace and be nice to your brothers all together. It's difficult. What you really needed to do was get some space and soon you'll have that at camp hoping to god you'll return to normal. It's not that you are tired of your brother's completely, just a fact that you've grown accustomed to who they are and your thoughts of them begin to change since the first day you've met. Not out of choice, but subconsciously like…puberty was starting to hit you? Regardless you went on your way to cool off yourself. Ace raises a brow and follows your form dazed in wonder what was going on with you.

"Well that certainly was weird. I wonder why she left without us having a say?" Sabo said. "Honestly, lately she's been so moody and I can't understand why." 

"Yeah." Luffy agrees.

Veronica comes back with a pitcher of Iced tea and a few glass, cups filled with tea on a tray. "Let's head to the back yard table and rest there."

An hour later, the trio is laughing at Luffy's story telling of how they built their treehouse.

"It was tough, but we finally managed to complete are dream fortress as Luffy said." Sabo says.

"My it sounded like such an adventure. You three certainly know how to keep it together. Almost like a brotherhood bondage. So sweet."

"Off topic, but what are you going to do with all that junk?" Ace starts.

"Oh! The junk pile will be either pawned or tossed in the junkyard for scraps. The kept junk will be modified. If it's broken, we will repair it. So now that our junk is in the trunk of the car we can toss it aside and fetch some essentials."

"So that's it? We're done?" 

"Not quite Tsun-tsun." Ace blushes at his nickname finding it to be accustomed to it. Sabo sneers and nudges the boy earning him a glare. "Tomorrow we'll be cleaning the house. Spring cleaning isn't done until everything is spotless and clean for another year." The boys groan. Luffy looks over to the shed curiously.

"Even the shed?" Veronica turns quiet. Her smile fades as she stares at the shed a few feet away. Sabo takes notice of her expression. He nudges both brothers to look at their guardian. Their brows knit with confusion.

"Is something wrong with the shed?" Luffy asks.

"Or rather does it mean something?" Ace adds. Her purple eyes briefly widen then shift over to them.

"You can...say that. The shed belonged to (Y/n)'s father when he was alive." She shifts to Luffy hoping he wouldn't remember that story she told him of how she met her baby daddy. The boy seems to stare at her blankly to her relief.

"What was the guy's name anyways and what happened to him?" Veronica clenches her first and bites her lip. The thought of that man boiled her being.

"He died in a car crash before (Y/n) was born." She stood up to stretch. "That was a long time ago and so was break. Let's head to the junk yard before it closes." She hums taking her leave. The boys frown and tilt their heads.

"Poor Veronica. It must be painful to talk about it judging by the way she acted." Sabo mutters.

"Yeah, it must also suck to have that she'd around as a reminder. That explains why it has been untouched for years." Luffy sniffles after hearing Ace and Sabo's analysis.

"Poor Veronica. Poor (Y/n). They must be so sad when they think of him." He sniffles wiping a few tears away. The two sweat drop at the emotional kid.

"Let's just promise never to speak of him again if it brings her that much pain." Sabo and Luffy nod in agreement.

 

The first stop was the junkyard where they dumped their trinkets into the dump. Afterwards you were driven to the store. Upon arrival, your brothers decide to split up ans explore their favorite sections. "Behave! I'll search for you when we leave so try to stay in one place." The boys spread out and rush to their section. You stayed at your mother's side.

"(Y/n), don't you want to go with them?" You shake your head forcing a fake smile.

"No mama. I want to help you. It will make things go faster." She raises a brow in wonder.

"Sure. Okay if you say so. Let's start with the hardware section." You follow her down the aisle giving you time to drown in your thoughts.

 

Meanwhile, the boys rush down the path to their destination. "So where are you guys headed?"

"I'll be in the book section near the electronics."

"Toys section!" Luffy exclaims.

"Right and I'll be near by the game section if you need me." On that note, the three split up. Luffy is the first to arrive at the toys section. His eyes sparkle shaping into stars seeing all the merchandise he'll be playing with. He wanders down the aisle observing each toy to debate which one he will pick first. He stops Midway finding his object of interest resting on it's shelf. An action figure. He takes it in his hand and beside him is it's enemy. He bounces up and down feeling giddy as ideas pop in his head.

 

Not long did it take for Luffy to nearly shred open some toys just to continue to play his story in his head. He stops when he hears a boy on the other side complaining to his mother about a toy he wanted. Curiously, Luffy peers around the corner to eavesdrop and watch.

"Mom please? Can't I just have one today?"

"No, you have plenty at home and we have to go. Your father is waiting for us in the car." The boy pouts then sets the toy aside.

"Okay mommy. I won't complain anymore."

"Good boy Harold." The woman pat's her son on the head taking his hand and leading him away. Luffy unconsciously follows them until the edge of the corner and nowhere in sight. He lowers his gaze to his action figures wearing a sad expression. Slowly, he trots back to the toys section to put away everything in place or at least tried. He hears some giggling behind him. Two girls no older than thirteen pass him to reach for the cards section. Luffy follows finding a banner which reads: "Happy Mother's Day."

"Mother's...day?" Luffy mutters. He turns back to the giggling girls picking a card.

"Do you think she will like it?" One said.

"It's mom. Of course she will." The two giggle once more and retreat. Luffy trots over to the spot where they stood. He picks up the same card and reads the inside.

Thank you for always being there for me. You are a great mother. Happy Mother's Day.

Luffy hums to himself wondering what the term mother really is but more importantly if today is indeed mother's day, then what should he do to appreciate his guardian. Did he have to? Is it even possible to consider her one? She has been kind and caring as promised. Fed and kept a roof over his head while also never treating equally. A fair mother but to call someone mother was a permanent word for him. Still so foreign, but perhaps now is the time to change those thoughts. The boy goes through each card reading for any insight on what a mother is about. They were all so heart warming and beautiful. A small smile tugs his lips. He places the card aside to search for his brothers. The closest section at the moment is Ace.

Ace was found playing a demo of a video game. His teeth gritting at the annoyance of having to dodge the blasters from enemy spaceships. A bold, Game Over, lettering displays on the screen followed by a countdown. He pouts and crosses his arms in disapproval. Luffy chuckles startling his elder brother. A tick mark appears over his head in offense to his brother's mockery.

"Shut your ass up! Now why the hell are you here? Are we leaving?" Luffy shakes his head.

"No actually I have a very important question." Ace raises his brow. "Today is Mother's Day."

"Oh crap is it?" He mumbles scratching his head. "So what about it?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew what a mother is or maybe know what we should give Veronica?"

"How the hell would I know what she likes? She's a mom so she probably likes jewelry, purses, kitchen utensils and lacey garments." He blushes and averts his gaze trying not to remember that day while searching for her credit card. Luffy tilts his head. "Th-that's just a guess of course. As for a mother, well I haven't a clue. I never had a mother idiot. Did you forget we're orphans?" Luffy hangs his head low. Ace jolts in panic not wanting to see the boy so upset. "But…I suppose a mother is someone that's nice. She actually cares and loves ya sort of like Veronica I guess or Makino? All I know is that they're someone important who love you no matter what." Ace picks up a game to distract himself from blushing further. He scoffs admiring the thoughts of your mother playing in his mind. How she tucked them in. Worried for Luffy the minute he vanished. Snuggled them with hugs and peppered their faces occasionally. He sighs setting the case down. "Okay, maybe we should try to ask Sabo for help. He's better at this than I am." Luffy nods following his brother in search for their blonde haired brother.

Said boy is found opening and closing a book searching for something. The section being fantasy. 

"Sabo!" The boy yelps in surprise slamming the book close. He turns to find his brother's calling him.

"Oh, hey guys. Is it time to go?"

"Not exactly. We sort of want to know what a mother is like but most importantly give something to Veronica on this special day." Sabo tilts his head. "It's Mother's Day."

"Oh! …Oooooh." He coos. "Um…well you guys know my mom wasn't all that great herself. I do however, have an idea of what she is which is….is…um…" He goes blank for a moment and hums to get a better idea. Ace pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily.

"Okay we both haven't a clue. We get it. We do however know that we should at least thank the woman for bringing us this far. She's been true to her word since she adopted us and has treated us like no other. I mean we've talked about this before and we agreed we didn't know when the right time to call her mom is."

"Maybe it's time? I mean do we even want to leave or even think about it anymore?" Sabo and Ace stare at Luffy astonished. The question is taken under consideration.

"No…not really." Sabo said. "You?" All eyes fall onto Ace. Their leader. The freckled boy is left a little frozen unsure what to think. Is he ready? Did he want to leave? Ready was not the right word. Leaving, certainly not. He loved his life as it is aside from his romantic feelings for you and the fact that he just feels conflicted, but other than that he was sure he wants to stay put. Perhaps calling her mother for a change couldn't hurt and in time get used to it. The boy takes a deep breath before exhaling.

"I don't want to leave and I've also made up my mind that Luffy is right. Maybe it is time. This is just a sign we've been looking for. No regrets and no looking back. Are you two okay with that?" Not even a second later did they grin indicating their agreement to his decision. "Right, now the only thing left to do is confess it to her as a gift, but that begs the question about having more than a confession to give her."

"What about a card? I saw some girls take one. There are all kinds. Some with music and some that are plain with words."

"That is a nice idea that I can get behind, but the only person who knows Veronica more than us so that we can surprise her is (Y/n). We should have her in on this too. She is practically our sister." Ace groans throwing his head back. Sabo furrows his brow. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." He grumbles.

"No, you've been acting like a jerk when it comes to (Y/n) all of a sudden. What's the deal? Why the sudden change? Did she do something or say anything to you to piss you off?" Ace snaps at the blonde giving him only a long glare. Sabo stood his ground furiously staring into his Onyx eyes.

Ace bites down hard on his teeth as his words seethe out, "Nothing. It's fine."

"Clearly it's not."

"I don't want to talk about it!" He barks. The boy spins on his heel to leave. Sabo spins his back holding his shoulders. 

"Tell me! What did you do to her? It seems something happened to you two. She feels the same way when I mention you only she is sad." Ace widens his eyes to this new information. Pain throbs his heart and conviction starts to engulf him. He didn't mean to hurt you. He doesn't know how to handle this situation. He's confused, conflicted damn it. Hurting you is what he's been trying to prevent. The last thing he wants. Sure it's his decision in the first place for you to hate him. Something he's used to but to make you sad? It's worse. He could just picture your crying form huddled in the corner at night. He wanted to hold that girl in his mind. His baby. The girl he's come to love dearly to be assured she'll be alright and that he's sorry. "Oi!" Ace comes back to reality. "Answer me! What happened?" The freckled boy pulls away as his hair cover his vision.

"Like I said, don’t worry about it. What happened between her and I stays that way."

"Like hell! We don't keep secrets from each other Ace remember? We made a promise not to hurt her anymore and you do the complete opposite." Sabo barks.

"Ace what did you do?" Luffy pouts. Before Ace could answer, a cart strolls up halting behind them.

"There you three are. Glad I didn't have to search for each of you. Let's go home. We have work to do." Veronica chirps. All three are startled by the woman's sudden appearance. They shift their gaze over to yours. You stare back at each one landing onto the freckled boy. He averts his gaze only this time he seemed pained. You frown concerned for him, yet you knew better than to do anything about it. You were currently following Cara's advice in hopes to gain his attention. That didn't stop the feeling of worrying for the boy no matter how much he's pissed you off over the time. You look away and follow your mother wanting the day to end already. Each end was one step closer to camp and away from Ace and your brothers. Sabo and Luffy witness your reaction to Ace confirming his suspicions. The way you stared at him with sadness the way you kept your attention mostly onto him rather than all three. Something did happen and something did change that allowed you to give all your attention to him. Sabo clenches his fist. A low growl emits from his chest. He's never felt so much envy. Luffy felt the same way only he acted more childishly about it than anyone else. Their eyes immediately glance over to their freckled brother whom takes his leave behind Veronica. The whole walk to the cash register, Sabo and Luffy stared daggers into his back envious and disappointed in him. It was that small feud again like back in the orphanage when they split up over knowing about Gol D. Roger.

 

Returning home, your mother asked you to help improve the spared junk. There were a few things that caught the boy's eyes. One of them for Luffy was a huge tire truck. She claimed it could be used be a play thing. Veronica rolls the tire all the way to the back yard where the corner, maple tree stood. Luffy pops out of the tire laughing as he spun around from being dizzy. He flops on the grass in attempts to make the world stop spinning. The woman laughs amused.

"Okay Luffy, now what we're going to do is hang this tire on sturdy, thick branch that may with hold the weight of this tire." The straw-hat boy sits up and hands her the tight rope. Thick and sturdy just for a tire. She begins to wrap the tire with rope four times before tying it up in a knot. She hands the other end to Luffy. "Do you mind doing the honors of tossing the rope over that branch?" She points to the one above. Gladly, he takes the rope stretching his arm over the branch and handing her the rope on the other side. "Thank you." She hums and pulls the rope up to see the extent of height of the tire swing should be. Content, the woman rolls up her sleeves swiftly jumping from trunk to branch skillfully. Luffy marvels at the move just displayed before his eyes. He never imagined she could do such a thing. Could she even fight? She moved like a cat in the blink of an eye at that speed. The boy was so busy marveling over the jump that he didn't realize the swing was ready. The pat on his head was the only thing bringing him back. Before him stood a swing ready for him to sit on. "Clean and ready to be decorated as you wish. It can have pillows or blankets in them for cushion." He smiles softly as he comes to conclusion on a subject he and his brother's were talking about. He hops onto the tire and his gently pushed by her. "Kick your feet up when you move forward then kick back to go back. You can also lean but just use your kicks." Here she is giving advice. Teaching him something new. He stops swinging to look up to her.

"Thanks. I really love it Veronica."

"No problem Luffy. You can sit back and relax now. I think we're done for the day. I just have to help your brother's with their gear." She ruffles his hair lovingly. His chocolate orbs follow her form dazed. He looks at his feet and kicks up then back starting to swing by himself.

 

Meanwhile, Veronica returns to the front where she meets Sabo and Ace. Sabo had already taken the liberty to clean the portable drawing table and typewriter after asking if he could claim it for himself. Gladly, she obliged. He screwed a few bolts here and there replacing the old with new so that the board may close or stand as it pleases when in use. "Are you sure that's what you want Sabo? There are interesting things you've picked up." Sabo nods.

"In our treehouse we have a wall dedicated to navigators. Well it's mostly just maps that I've ripped from the encyclopedia (Y/n) and Corazon gave me to study."

"You know navigators don't exist I don't think."

"I know but I still wish to travel the world. It would be the ultimate experience to freedom."

"Freedom huh? Is that what you truly desire my little bumble-bee?" Ace drops what he's doing and turns slowly with a shit eating grin at Sabo. Sabo is flustered from the tips of his ears. He does his best to scowl at him. Threatening him mentally as if to say,

"Don't you dare say it. Shut up or die." He grumbles. Ace bursts out laughing trying to hold his gut. 

"Bumble-bee? Hahahaha! That's so funny! Here I thought I was the only one with a nickname." He chortles. Veronica tilts her head.

"What do you mean? You all have nicknames. Sabo is Bumble-bee when I'm alone with him. You're Tsun-tsun because you act like a tsundere all the time." 

"Again! I don't know what that means!" He growls. Sabo snickers to the name. Veronica ignores him continuing to rant.

"Luffy is Bubblegum, and (Y/n) is Marshmallow because she's sweet as can be." She coos. Sabo and Ace laugh hysterically unable to control themselves to the names being given by your mom. Veronica is bemused pouting at their childish behavior.

"Luffy is Bubblegum?" Ace asks gasping for air.

"(Y/n) is Marshmallow! Bahahahaha!" 

"That's enough, if you keep at it I'll be sure to tell William and any future friends you bring over what I call you. I'll purposely embarrass you and I won't be ashamed of it." She grins. Instantly, they pause and gulp at the threat. They stare deep into her wicked eyes. 

"Shit…she's not kidding." Sabo murmurs.

"Fine, fine. We're done laughing."

"Good boys." She chirps changing her mood. "Now does anybody need help on their materials before I move onto mine?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks." Sabo said.

"Ace?" The raven-haired boy looks at the basket hoop plaque contemplating.

"Maybe. Does…this basketball hoop work?" She covers her mouth the chuckle at his adorable attempt to ask for help.

"It does. We can hang it on the garage." Ace sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

The deed was done. The hoop was hung and ready to tossed some baskets. Old, but it still hung in there. Veronica polished and kept the metal net in great condition. No signs of rust after that polish. She steps down with her drill and moves the ladder aside. 

"There. All done my dear. Ready to shoot hoops as you please." A smile tugs his lips to be able to see the basket again. Memories replay in his mind of the day in the orphanage.

"Thanks Veronica. It looks great."

"No problem my dear. Now I just have to deal with the rest of the junk. Sabo, be a dear and order out for us."

"Okay!" He calls back while tending to his typewriter repairs. He sets the screw down wiping his forehead with a, "Phew" slipping through his lips. "Do you have any idea of what we should get? I'm thinking Pizza. Maybe wings?" He notices his brother giving no reaction as he is plainly glued to the basket. An idea crosses his mind. He takes a deep breath and shouts, "Tsun-tsun I'm talking to you." He teases. Ace scowls at the boy.

"I heard you asshole! I don't care. Choose whatever you want. I think I'm going to shoot some hoops."

"To think?"

"Yeah." He says taking his leave.

"About time. I'm tired of always thinking for you stooges."

 

Meanwhile, you are writing in your diary. Some tears stream down your face out of frustration. You sniffle and wipe them away attempting to stop them from spilling anymore. You take a deep breath pausing your writing to clear your mind and relax. You exhale slowly prying your eyes open. Glossy and wet eyes are dried by you hand. You add a period to your last sentence ending the chapter of your day. You grab your stuffed animal holding it tightly against you. You over thought all the scenarios in your head about Ace and how things could have been if only you had or hadn't done such a thing. The fact remained that your eyes were forced open to the possibilities of you and Ace. A new angle of how you perceive him. You never thought that this is the way he saw you. Romantically not plutonic. To your dismay, you felt the same. You liked him more thank you could possibly know. You loved him. Your small fingers brush against your plump lips yearning for his lips onto your again. You shut your eyes to envision them on your. The way they felt so warm, soft and inviting. You wanted more, but didn't know what else couples did. The image of his lips parting from yours left you breathless enough to whisper his name. Your cheeks red with heat. "Ace." The name made your entire body shudder for his warmth. You open your eyes still dazed and disappointed that he did not sit in front of you however you swore you could see his fading figure on your window watching you. He too is dazed on that reflection whispering your name.

"(Y/n)." So clear almost like he is actually behind you. Your eyes widen when you come to fruition that the window was indeed reflecting what's behind you. You turn around to find him staring at you. He stood beside the door ajar unsure how to form the words.

"A-Ace!" You call out embarrassed. He jumps to your holler. "Wh-what are you doing here?" You ask. He's left speechless as to how he could explain what he just witnessed. Nonetheless, he clenches his fist tightly as if grasping his resolve to speak.

"I came to talk to you."

"About?" You urge him to continue.

"About New Years." Your ears are perked. All your attention focused on him. He brought it up. Something you didn't believe he could do nor you. Why the sudden change you inquire. Regardless he wants to speak of it. "Are you…sad?" You shake your head inquisitively.

"N-no." You lied. Ace glares at the floor. "A-at least not entirely." You confess. His anger eases. "Why?"

"So It is true. You're not mad. You're sad. I hurt you." That much you knew, but why did he say the obvious? Before you could say anything else, Sabo and Luffy barge in with to greet you. Another moment ruined never given the time of day to be alone.

"Did you tell her already?" Sabo asks. Ace shakes his head.

"About what?" You tilt your head.

"We need your help on making a Mother's Day card, but we really don't know much about her."

"Uh…oh. Right! Mother's Day." You slap your hands on your cheeks horrified that you had forgotten. Your brain scrambled for any ideas. Your body functions on it's own grabbing a piece of blank paper, folding it and start writing on it. "I think I've got something. We can decorate it first, but we should have gotten her flower or something." 

"I'm on it!" Luffy says running off." You feared the worst when that boy left without giving the okay knowing he meant destruction. He probably would leave the garden in tatters plucking out random ones.

"Um…okay so what exactly did you want to add? Any specifications?"

"We…sort of want to surprise her with something we agreed on. You'll find out what we mean, but most importantly want to find a way to thank her for everything she's done for us." You blink a few times starting to get the idea of what they wanted. "Oh. I think I understand. I have the perfect thing." You turn on your chair and start writing.

 

Later that evening, Veronica prepared the plastic plates, napkins and sodas and the delivered pizza ready to be served. "Kids! Come down stairs and eat!" She tosses her gloves aside and washes her hands. Upon entry to the dinning room, she finds all four of you lined up. Sweet innocent smiles plastered on your faces. "Hello, what's all this?" She points out. Luffy tips his hat forward bashfully hiding his face as he hands over the card and flowers which she smells them first and sets them on the table. Veronica takes it and reads the title:

~Happy Mother's Day Mom!~

She gasps in surprise then squeals with delight. Inside there is more to say:

Thank you for being the greatest mother. For taking care of me when I'm sick, for loving me everyday regardless of how embarrassing you make things be. Thank you for all the times that I've fallen only for you to pick me back up again and again until I get it right. We wish you happiness wherever you go because you deserve the best. No matter where I go you will always be in our hearts and minds. You're our mother whom we love and appreciate everyday. Thank you four loving our flaws. Veronica.

"Thank you for loving us like we're your own." Sabo adds.

"Thanks for actually giving a crap about us devils."

"You're the best!" Luffy chants.

"We love you." You said.

"We love you….mom." The boys say in union. You smile softly happy that your brothers have warmed up to your mother and saw what you saw. Your mother bursts into tears. She falls to her knees causing you all to worry for her.

"Mommy?" Luffy says. That did it. "Are you okay?" That struck your mother's heart so much she could not help the cuteness overload. She hugs all of you into a crushing bear hug.

"Oh my babies finally gave in. Yes! Fuck yes! I'm the proudest mother of four ever!" She weeps starting her pepper her children with kisses and love almost everywhere on their faces. You and your brothers groan completely embarrassed. 

"See what you've started?" You scold them.

"We were just trying to be nice." Ace defends.

"Yeah but you love me." Veronica coos.

"No stop! We take it back." Sabo says.

"No take backs cause you still love me. My babies!" She smooches each of your heads as you squirm in her embrace. Luffy groans but enjoys her kisses. He ends up laughing only to make it contagious making everyone laugh. You all hug her back.

"Happy Mother's Day mom." You say.

"Thank you all. I love you guys so much. This is the greatest mother's gift ever. I don't need no present just to hear these wonderful words." And those were left true. She couldn't be any happier to know that the boy's she's adopted finally loved her back as she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the ending them! Lol! Happy Mother's Day guys~ I hope you love your mother just as much as The ASL bros do. Also Ace will get his confrontation soon.
> 
> This is it guys Camp chapters are coming up I'm so excited and you should be too because after that it's time for these babies to turn into teens/adults ;) that's when the real romance starts.
> 
> If you have any camp suggestions let me know I'll gladly add and credit ya


	21. Summer Camp

Summer, the most loved time of year for students. The time of year where one is relieved of their duties and rewarded with a long vacation. To some it was just another unbearable season attempting to stay hydrated. You however are a complicated child who loves and hates summer. Love the season for gracing your with something called, 'camp'; on the other hand you hate it because of the hot whether conditions. 

 

Today was it, the last day of school. You only had seven hours of school on your last day. There was nothing to do except sign year books and old T-shirts. Sure everyone will return the next year no different than today. According to Mrs. Applebottom, this was the last day to say good bye to her class and farewell to childhood. 

 

"That's right." She weeps. "As of today, you are still children. Cute, innocent babies." She sniffles. "Cherish today and your vacation wherever you go because once you come back, you won't be coming back to Elementary school anymore. You'll start your first day in middle school. You'll no longer be innocent kids who don't know what certain things are anymore. You'll be more curious, independent, smart boys and girls." She sulks into her tissue. The class carried a mixture of feelings for their teacher. Pity, annoyance, or no emotion at all. You could have sworn in the corner of your eye, Olivia and her posse were weeping with Mrs. Applebottom. You raise your brow in question. Ace groans tossing his head back in his seat. 

 

"Ugh! I don't know how much more of this I can take. This is ridiculous. We're just going on vacation." 

 

"I don't know Ace. Seems like a big deal to Mrs. Applebottom. I mean look at her. She's a wreck." Sabo said. "I feel kind of bad for her but we all have to move up the latter right? Next year we'll be in middle school so technically we're not kids anymore." 

 

"Hey, yeah!" Ace acknowledges. "Mom will no longer treat us like babies." You snort at their conversation. 

 

"Yeah, no that doesn't mean anything." You interject. "Mom doesn't give up on smothering you no matter how old you are. She's just mom. Although I hate the constant smothering, a world without her would be an odd place to be. I wouldn't want to change her." The boys exchange a look considering what you said. They hated to admit it, mostly to prevent from embarrassing themselves, but they love Veronica just the way she is as you said. Her constant affection towards everyone was actually reassuring. Small smiles tug their lips. You catch a glimpse and scoff knowing you proved them wrong. 

 

"Damn, well whatever. I'm just glad to finally be free of this joint." 

 

"Speaking of freedom, you want to start the count down as promised?" Sabo smirks. You shift to both inquisitively seeing a glint of mischief in their eyes. You face palm wondering what will happen. They take a deep breath and slam their fists onto their desk in a rhythm. 

 

"Five, four, three…" The teacher was left baffled by the countdown. All the students joined in until the clock reached the end. "Two, one!" The bell rings signaling the end of class and the end of their year. 

 

"SCHOOL'S OUT!" A kid shouts earning an encouraged cheer from the class. Everybody storms out. Mrs. Applebottom is left distraught and a little angry that your brothers have interrupted her class. Sabo and Ace take your hand and run before the teacher could catch and lecture the two. The stampede of children kept her from doing so trapping her by her desk. 

 

"You rotten kids!" She shouts then sighs. "I'll miss those brats." She scoffs. 

 

 

You laugh running along side your boys escaping the hands of your teacher felt like such an exciting rush. You stop in front of the parking lot catching your breath's. You couldn't stop laughing. Ace and Sabo high five each other. 

 

"Not that great but we did it. We should do it every year." 

 

"Let's do it." Sabo chirps. 

 

"Let's do it!" You agree. Your brothers look at you in surprise. "That was so much fun. Why don't we do that often?" 

 

"We do. We just don't tag you along because we thought you might be another Luffy. Whiny and afraid." Ace said. 

 

"Yeah, but now that we know the truth, we'll bring you along next time." Sabo chortles. Your eyes sparkle eager for something else to happen. Ace watches you from the corner of your eye unsure how to feel about the idea of you tagging along. Every now and then, Ace held some irritation over you though he would now keep it on a low profile. It was a little obvious, but it was better than before. You were a little relieved he was mellowing out to how he used to be with a few complications. Unpredictable if he liked you one day then the next treats you like the asshole he is. It hurt at first, but became accustomed to it. You focused more on what's ahead rather than dealing with him. You couldn't wait for Friday. 

 

 

The next day, you arose at home recalling no school today and that you are on vacation. The start of your first Summer break. Your mother had fixed all of your tired faces breakfast before readying luggage's for Camp Hazelwood. 

 

"Luffy!" Your mother hollers. "Stop dragging that bag around." 

 

"I just want to know if I can lift it. It looks heavy!" He retorts. 

 

"It's light. Nothing is in there but your sleeping bag, water and a few outdoor essentials. Now go upstairs and pack some clothes like I asked you!" Luffy puffs his cheeks childishly marching upstairs. 

 

"No stomping! You'll fall through the staircase." Luffy halts in his tracks frightened. He stretches his hand to the post above stretching himself across safely. Of course he still had trouble retracting and landing on the floor without tumbling. Luckily for him he lands in yours and your brother's luggage's. Luffy chuckles relieved. 

 

"Luffy seriously, start packing up. We don't know how long we'll be at camp." Sabo said. 

 

"And your stupidity is irritating mom." Ace adds. The straw-hat boy pouts. 

 

"No way! Veronica likes me just the way I am." He puffs his chest out. 

 

"Mom is just too nice to say no to us." 

 

"He's right Luffy." You said. "Mom is too nice. Anyways, we'll be staying in Summer Camp for eight weeks. We'll be back by the twentieth of July." You reassure. 

 

"That's a long time to be trapped. What exactly is there to do? Are we even allowed to move around freely?" 

 

"Yes. There will be plenty of activities, time to make friends and freeload." 

 

"What's the catch?" Ace asks. 

 

"Well...you'll have counselors to watch you every now and then to keep you safe from harm." 

 

"In other words we're not technically free to do whatever we want?" You frown at their skepticism. Why couldn't they just be happy for once rather than question everything like a bunch of delinquents? 

 

"Yeah. I guess you can put it that way." Ace clicks his tongue returning to room to finish packing. "So what? It's not like there are a lot of things you can do in the woods anyways." You retort. Ace laughs in mockery to your statement. 

 

"(Y/n) there is plenty to do. Have you forgotten we practically grew up in the forest?" You scowl at the cocky prick. 

 

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot that guys enjoy being wild animals than civilized people. Excuse me while I finish packing." You slam your bedroom door, annoyed by that hot tempered boy. Sabo glares at Ace. 

 

Disappointed in his childish move. "Nice going jerk." 

 

You took a deep breath to relax trying to think positive. Tomorrow you are to be on the road to Hazelwood. See your friends again and introduce everyone to William. Oh and your brother's too you supposed. 

 

 

Later that night, the rest of the day is spent outside star gazing, having a cook out. Burgers and French fries. Everyone exchanged stories of how school went to today, on going plans over the summer. 

 

"Then a guy shouted, school's out, then everyone bolted out in a stampede." Veronica chuckles. 

 

"That did sound fun. Got away just in time before you got caught huh?" You all nod. "So Luffy what did you do for your last day of class?" 

 

"Nothing. Just did whatever we wanted. Talk, color, nap before being excused." He shrugs taking a bite of his food. 

 

"Boring day?" 

 

"No it was actually pretty fun." He beams. Veronica wipes the residue off his face. 

 

"What about you mom? What are you planning without us?" Veronica squeals at the sound of 'mom'. Her heart could just melt at their cries for her all day. She clears her throat after realizing she has left them in silence. Beady eyes watch her of different colors. 

 

"I am going to be working my usual shifts everyday. Longer hours and Thumper will be taken care of as well not to worry. I haven't forgotten." 

 

"That sounds boring." Luffy said. 

 

"Not at all. I love my job. Having to be part of a group, creating ideas for everyone to accommodate them." Sabo and Ace raise a brow in wonder. 

 

"I guess? As long as it makes you happy to draw." 

 

"Huh? Oh right! Yes drawing. I prefer....painting." She forces a smile. "More fries?" She offers in attempts to change the subject. Luffy gladly takes seconds. Sabo is still left in suspicion to what she meant. "Enjoy tonight my babies. Look at tonight's stars and admire what you can here. Tomorrow you'll be off to camp." 

 

 

As promised, the awaiting day has arrived. You could hardly contain yourself. The anticipation of arriving to your sweet Oasis called you every year. A break from the confines of your home which now carries nothing but drama. The activities, and bantering will set you free for the next three months. Veronica calls everyone down for a big, farewell breakfast while tossing your luggage's into the car. It saddened her to see her children go, but knew they would return soon. She told herself that they wouldn't be too far away. She was only a call away. She drove her kids to the bus station for Hazelwood campers. Handed their bags to the camp chaperone while she gave her goodbyes. She takes a knee at eye level. Sadness adorning her face. She squeezes both Luffy and Ace's shoulder. 

 

"Well guys this is it. I won't be there to protect you or keep an eye out so I beg you to behave for mama. Keep out of trouble every now and then. Camps aren't like school they don't tolerate you, they isolate you in your chambers as a warning and possibly kick you out after the last one. I trust your intuition. You are good boys. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise in case you run into trouble." She eyes each one of you to show she was talking to all of you instead of one. Luffy frowns getting teary eyed. He started to have cold feet about going. It felt sad as if never being able to see Veronica again. He bursts into tears caving in to his emotions. He throws himself onto the woman clinging on to her as he buries his face to her chest. 

 

"I don't want to go anymore. I don't want to leave you alone. I want to stay with you." He cries. she awes at the boy removing his hat to pet the boy. 

 

"Awe Luffy, it's only eight weeks." 

 

"That's a long time and you'll be far away from us." 

 

"I'm only a call away if you wish you come back home or just talk. You'll have lots of fun and make plenty of friends there Luffy I promise. Your siblings will be right with you to take care of you right?" 

 

"Right! You can always come to me if you get scared or worried. No one is going to tell you no." You reassure. You pet the boy also to soothe him. 

 

"See?" Luffy just hiccups and sniffles. He was calming himself down but did not stop the upsetting feeling. "Visitations will be on the first week of July to spend fourth of July with their children. I'll promise to show up on that day." Luffy nods. "Good boy." She places a kiss on his forehead and sets his hat on his head. One of the counselors announces their departure. Kids start crowding around the bus to enter. Veronica frowns. She kisses your forehead first and gives you a hug. "Keep a watchful eye on your brother's, help them learn the ropes." 

 

"I will." You said. Next was Sabo. A kiss is planted on his head followed by a hug. 

 

"You're the smart one. Keep your brother's out of trouble even if you cause the problem. Bail." Sabo Snickers. 

 

"I will. Promise." He whispers letting out a content sigh. Last in line was Ace. A kiss and a hug. Slowly he clings onto her. He didn't want to be embarrassed but he'd also be lying if he wasn't kind of scared that he would be gone for three months without seeing her. A small part of him believes she was abandoning him, buy he knew the truth and that rang stronger than that small voice. 

 

"My Tsun-tsun. Try not to get easily angry. Be you. Stay strong. Protect your siblings like the big brother you are." He nods on her shoulder unable to make a noise. She pulls away. "I love you all. Stay safe okay?" You take one step forward until you are stopped. "Wait! You forgot one thing. To give your mother a kiss." She teases. You groan rolling your eyes. Cheeks blushing from embarrassment. You all peck her cheek simultaneously before dashing off to your ride. She waves good bye and hums a tune. Her phone rings the minute she spins on her heel to walk away. "Hello?" She asks. "Yeah I'm available. Give me any job you got boss man." 

 

 

You were relieved to be free from that woman's grasp. Being smothered your whole life, you get annoyed at some point and used to it at the same time. Sabo and Ace had taken a seat. Three or two in one seat. Sabo smiles your way. 

 

"There is one more opening behind us or you can sit with us?" He taps the center. A sly smile creeps on his lips. You giggle at his bold move. Ace raises a brow to his blonde brother. He felt a sense of jealousy. Suspicion arises yet it felt more like doubt. Sabo couldn't be interested in you too could he? Luffy squeezes through taking the seat in between his brothers. 

 

"I want to sit with you guys!" He chimes. 

 

"Sure thing Luffy. It would be good to be surrounded by your brother's. I'll just sit behind you if you need me." You brush past Sabo leaving him flabbergasted that his younger brother took your spot. He couldn't be angry at the boy. Luffy gave him those beady brown eyes. Being nice had its ups and downs. The blonde sighs giving up on his anger. He loved the kid too much. 

 

Sitting next to you is William. He would have asked to come along but his parents insisted on doing it to say their farewell. She wept for nearly half an hour on the road and until the counselor announced their departure. You gasp in surprise. 

 

"Will!" You chirp. 

 

"Hey (Y/n). Glad you could have me come along. You guys are a life saver." You peer down his case. 

 

"Is that your instrument?" He raises the small, black case. 

 

"Yeah, it's a Ukulele. Not exactly band material, but there are some exceptions. I just hope this camp allows it otherwise I'll have to resort to my next one." 

 

"Cool! What is it?" 

 

"Saxophone." Your eyes light up. 

 

"Really? You play two instruments?" 

 

"Technically four or five, my parents want me to do them all if I can. So far I know the ukulele, saxophone, piano, violin, and I'm currently on flute. 

 

"Whoa that's a lot. Sorry you still have to do some band practice." He shakes his head. 

 

"Not at all. Better than twenty-four hours a day. Whelp, nearly that amount. It feels that way but it's half. Like ten hours of nothing but music. This summer I hope to play just for fun." You stare out the window keeping silent after that small conversation. You wanted to remember the way back to camp. You missed the old routes. Nothing but nature in your view. "So...have you talked to Ace yet?" You turn to William surprised. You shush him and point that he sat in front of you. Luckily, the ruckus of children tuned what you were saying. 

 

"No. He spoke to me actually." He looked at you surprised. 

 

"Whaaaat?" He whispers. "You guys are cool then?" You shrug. 

 

"I don't really know. We wanted to talk about it but Sabo and Luffy barged in before we could even get to the real problem. He just pointed out that I was sad rather than angry at him from our Kiss. You didn't by chance tell him anything did you?" 

 

"No, nothing." You sigh in relief. 

 

"Could he tell what I'm feeling or something?" 

 

"If that were true, then maybe that's why he probably walked in to talk. To apologize." He hinted. You smile fondly at the idea. 

 

"That is a nice thought. He probably wanted to make up." You shake your head recalling something else. "But that still doesn't excuse him for being an asshole to me. He's nice to me one second and the next a jerk. Almost like he was bi-polar or something." 

 

"Maybe he's conflicted?" You rest your head on the glass. 

 

"I don't know. May be. It's just irritating. Why can't he be simple and just talk to me even if he was stopped that night? I hope he doesn't have second thoughts. I'd hate to lose him Will." You mutter that last part staring at Ace's reflection through the window ahead. Vague, yet visible. Black, eyes, staring at his game station, those cute freckles you've come to adore complimenting his features. You're left in a daze and for a moment, startled by his peripheral glance. You avert your gaze feeling shy. He shrugs unable to see behind him. He felt a staring presence but didn't know where. You let out a breath which was held in your through from the fright. You clasp your chest to find it racing. 

 

 

"Welcome to Camp Hazelwood everyone!" The counselor starts. "Leave in a calm Manor, no pushing please. You'll all dismount shorty if you wait patiently." 

 

"But I want to get off now." Luffy pouts. 

 

"You will. Just wait your turn." Sabo informs. There were plenty of people pushing through the crowded aisle. As usual, Luffy being impatient paddles his feet. Antsy to get out. He slipped right through a few kids earning some protests until he reaches the exit. 

 

"Luffy!" You three cry in union. It wasn't a big surprise that on the first day something is to go wrong. It never did last long to behave for your brother's. It wouldn't be normal to you otherwise. You wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

"I'm free!" The boy cheers from the outside. All four of you peer through the window bewildered. Right away he earns muggings from a few faces including the counselors. The raven-haired boy faces you, "Hurry up you guys! I want to get started." Sabo and Ace instantly are ticked. 

 

"Well we can't exactly push through like you did." 

 

"Yeah! That's considered rude!" Sabo adds. 

 

"Oh shit it is?" Ace asks in seriousness. 

 

"Well, yeah. It is. If you don't like being pushed what makes you think others do? That's called being rude. Why?" 

 

"Oh...um...no reason." He mumbles. Sabo tilts his head. William hums in wonder to Ace's question. He shrugs it off thinking it's nothing. 

 

 

Sometime later, you exit the bus and start your tour once everyone is gathered. The adviser, guides the group from place to place explaining the building's purpose and of course the rules beyond it. It took half the day to finish the tour. You were eager to see your friends and settle your things into your cabin. You peer at your bracelet keeping it wrapped tightly around your wrist next to the bracelet to the one your brother's gave you. You smile softly remembering those days. 

 

"Okay, now that you're given a recap of camp and the new facilities. You may get situated. Newcomers stay put, I'll place you in a cabin." Half the kids split to their cabin. 

 

"I'll see you guys later okay?" You chirp. 

 

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked. 

 

"I'm heading to my cabin to unpack. I'm not new remember?" With that, you dash straight to your quarters. Luffy frowns wanting to follow. The assistant stops him from perusing. 

 

"Sorry kiddo, we keep genders separate for privacy purposes." 

 

"What? Not fair." He retorts. 

 

"I know, buy the good news is you get to bunk with your brothers. Portgas, Suzuki, Jones and Monkey right?" He nods verifying. "You four will be bunked in the Hawk cabin. Congrats you represent freedom." She chirps leading them to their destination. 

 

"Hawk?" Sabo asks. "That's pretty cool." The woman nods. 

 

"It certainly is. Your cabins are each given a mascot to keep tabs. You also get to compete with others for points. By the end of the summer we get to see who has the most." 

 

"Sounds fun, but what's in it for the competitors?" 

 

"Camp spirit!" The three look bemused. 

 

"Seriously?" The adviser sighs. 

 

"No, I was just hoping that would be enough. You gain a reward for your participation. It can go from toys to year supply of whatever the coupon says." 

 

"Now that's more like it." Ace chides. The adviser opens the cabin for them. 

 

"Here is where you'll be staying, if you need to go to the bathroom, ask one of us to escort you at night. Be wary of the night and the creatures around us. You're safer in your cabin so remember that. Lights out at ten no exceptions. You are to wear your camp uniforms left on your beds. Navy for boys, Maroon for girls. Okay?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah we know the drill safety nut." Ace retorts. 

 

"What my friend here is saying is thank you." The girl huff taking her leave. William sighs. "Honestly guys, can't you guys be a little nicer to people." 

 

"This place is like a shit hole." Ace comments flopping on his bed with his hands behind his head. He sighs content. "Reminds me of the orphanage. Good times." William examines the cottage. Sturdy, old wood, yet exceptionally clean as possible. Luffy bounces on one of the floor boards sticking out. 

 

"Look, this cabin even has an uneven board. This one is rugged than the ones in the orphanage." William scurries away from the corners of the walls filled with cobwebs. 

 

"What's wrong rich boy? You're not grossed out are you?" Sabo teases. 

 

"Sort of. I don't really mind it, it's just that I have O.C.D so I have a tendency to perfect things and clean stuff." 

 

"What the hell is that?" Ace asks. 

 

"Obsessive compulsive disorder." The boys tilt their heads. Sabo sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course he was the only one who knew of it's existence. He was the smart one. "It's a disorder where people have the need to perfect things repetitively. It's more than just that but it varies on the person." A consulting hand squeezes Will's shoulder. "Will you be alright?" 

 

"I can try. I just pray it won't drive you nuts." 

 

"I'm sure you won't. If we're truly free here that means we don't have to be stuck here. Let's just settle in and head out when we're done. I'd like to check this place out." Ace hops off his bed to rummage through his belongings. The boy agrees to making himself productive. 

 

 

Meanwhile, you barge in kicking the door right open with the widest smile on your face. "Reach for the Stars!" You recite. A toy gun is pointed at you. You jump at the sight of one. Pandora squirts your face with water. The room is filled with laughter by the counter attack. You whine, wiping your face off. "Touché." Your trip of friends greet you with a hug. 

 

"Hey dude. Nice to see you again." 

 

"Same here. Glad to be back with my buddies in this crummy cabin." You tease. 

 

"Indeed you're right." You head over to your bed stuffing your bag into your storage chest. You suit up into your uniform. Red shorts, white Tee with the logo and your red cap. You held your hair in a pony tail ready to spend the rest of the day with your friends before dinner. You sit on your bed relaxed. "So, what's new?" 

 

"Lita arrived last month." You gasp. 

 

"No way? So Delilah gave birth to a foal?" 

 

"Yep. She's the cutest horse I ever did saw. Blue eyes like mine, brown coat. It will probably get lighter after awhile, but she's a beaut." Cara takes her phone out to show her friends the baby horse taken with it's mother. 

 

"Nice." Is all Pandora said. 

 

"I can't wait to ride her." She chirps. "It was a shame that I had to leave, I wanted to bond with her some more but then I realized it will only be three months and she'll always be there." She shrugs. "Anyways that's what's new for me. Oh and Denise two more piercings on her ears. Now she has four." You turn to her sister. A grin plastered on her lips. 

 

"Yep, four exactly! I wanted my earlobes to be filled with studs. Mom wouldn't allow it so I made due with larger, cute earrings to please her until I start school." 

 

"I don't think elementary schools will allow it. You should wait till next year." Cara advises. Denise scoffs. 

 

"No way, I want to be the first kid in the fifth grade to be wearing them. Start a rep at a young age." 

 

"Nice, that will save your skin in the future. Start small get big." Pandora encourages. 

 

"Don't tell her that! Who's side are you on?" Cara barks. 

 

"No ones." 

 

"Anyways, you should get some (Y/n). It would suit you." You rub your arm skeptical. 

 

"I don't know. Looks painful. My mom would freak." 

 

"Well you better make a decision. We are all getting one by the end of summer." Said Pandora 

 

"What? How? 

 

"Denise is going to pierce our ears. She did it herself." Cara answers. 

 

"Are you sure you would know what you're doing?" 

 

"Oh, (Y/n) you really should carry faith in me every now and then. Stop being a baby and go for it. Be a little rebellious now and then." You lower your gaze to your lap contemplating. This would be a serious change especially because your mother never mentioned about piercings. Would she freak out? Is it even worth it. You were always obedient and the last thing you wanted was to disappoint your mother. Your brother's however, always had it easy and your mother didn't complain much to them. What was the difference? "You know Ace might like it~" She chimes. Your eyes widen. A blush spreads across your face at the thought of Ace finding you adorable. The back of your hairs spikes up sending a cold shiver behind your back. The girls smirk forgetting about your crush. 

 

"Hey, that's right. You have a crush on your brother." 

 

"Ewe." Pandora grunts. "Don't say it like that. Just say Ace. It's weird when you don't." You flick your attention to them. The shit eating grins on their faces. 

 

"So he's here right? So are your brother's? Why don't you introduce us to them?" Cara sneers. Pandora glares at the girl. 

 

"Seriously Cara. Leave her be." 

 

"No! I-it's totally fine. I think it is time you guys meet them. I promised I would." You said drawing towards the exit. You knew you were going to regret this and the teasing would probably continue, but you wanted to change the subject right now. Ace was the last thing on your mind, yet your friends insisted. They were like giggling girls waiting for gossip. 

 

Once you take a step outside, the rest follow you to their quarters. You could hear their silent argument behind you as you mind your own business. A few shoves and angry scolding's and lastly an exasperated sigh from Cara. 

 

"Hey (Y/n)?" She starts. "Sorry for teasing you about Ace. I know it's probably a sensitive topic. I didn't mean to pry." You shake your head. 

 

"Nah, it's fine. I kind of do want to talk about it. Sort of messed up at the moment. I've been talking to William about it but he's not a lot of help. Maybe some girl time will help?" You suggest. 

 

"Sure thing." She acknowledged. On the way to check on your brother's you mention your predicament between you and Ace. The most recent one at least. They understood and they themselves felt a little stumped of your situation. 

 

"Did you try to make him jealous as I told you or piss him off?" You nod. 

 

"Yes I have. It didn't exactly work. I didn't enjoy myself. I just felt frustrated and it didn't do much. He didn't chase after me or anything." Pandora lets out a groan. She stops you dead in your tracks. 

 

"That's because you're going about it the wrong way! The best way is not to do that. It's to talk. You said it yourself, he wanted to talk about that kiss. What happened? Did it feel right?" You take a moment to think about it. 

 

"Yeah...it did actually." You confess. 

 

"Good! You see? You just have to confront him. This can all just be a misunderstanding and you're both sulking over spilled milk. Something petty." She simplifies. You have never even considered that thought. What was even petty? This is the first time you have ever had a crush on anyone. Everything was just so confusing, new and frustrating. It felt like all of it was important. Yet you weren't even together. The more you thought about the more it sounds ridiculous. The squeaking sound of a door opening snapped you out of your mind. Over your best friend's shoulder appeared to be trouble. Ace stood on the porch baring his teeth at a group of boys outside his station. His face red, vein already popping out from his neck and head. Fists clenched tightly ready throw down. Sabo and Luffy stood tall at his side like a bunch of bouncers ready to have his back. You freak. 

 

"Oh no! Now what? They can't start a fight on their first day. Ugh! This always happens." You dread. 

 

 

"What's so funny?" Ace growls. 

 

"Nothing." The boy starts. "Just that you have the bad luck cabin. Must suck to live in it." 

 

"We've had worse." Sabo retorts. "What's it to you anyways? Why is it bad luck?" 

 

"Oh don't you know? Your cabin sucks so much, no one ever dares to go near it." The redhead sneers. "We merely came to see sore losers of this place. Remember their faces so that the entire camp knows of your existence. Consider it a welcoming gift. It will start up your reputation ." Ace snaps. 

 

"Why you-" He seethes. The raven-haired kid is stopped from advancing when Pandora squirts her gun over to the group of misfits riling up your brothers. The group protest to the sudden attack taking a step back. They wipe their faces off from the liquid to scowl at their assaulter. A bored expression placed on the girl squirting him more to keep him from speaking. 

 

"Hey! Who the hell are you? Stop that already!" He complains. 

 

"Back off David. Leave them alone and go be rotten somewhere else. You're stinking up the place worse than it supposedly is." Said boy glares daggers against her in a long stare competition. Denise steps to her side popping her fist. 

 

"What did she stutter?" They take a step back intimidated by the goth girl. David clicks his tongue retreating with a few curses under his breath. Your brothers watch them until they're out of sight. 

 

"Don't listen to them." They shoot over to their saviors. "They just think they're tough because they've won three times in a row over the summer. Your cabin is pretty cool aside from the stories running around." 

 

"Stories? Like what?" Will asks. Denise grins from ear to ear stepping in again to tell them the creepy story. 

 

"This was once used as an isolation cabin to scare misfits like David straight. It worked for a time until the owners found out the rumors were true." Luffy gulps pretending to be brave. His eyes wide mixed in curiosity and fright. 

 

"W-what was true?" 

 

"That this cabin is freaking haunted! A girl died here or something and a priest came here to exorcise the place. They weren't sure if it's safe for children to occupy the place, that is until you showed up. You're their first Guinea pigs. Beta testing to see if it's safe." Luffy squeals as does William. 

 

"I-I want to go home! I don't want to stay here anymore!" Luffy cries. Denise laughs hysterically amused. You punch her arm playfully earning an 'ouch' from her. 

 

"Don't listen to her Luffy. She just likes to scare people for fun." Denise shrugs off the insult. The straw-hat is happy to see you the minute he heard your voice. He detaches himself from Will leaving the blonde staggering back while he pounces into your embrace asking for comfort. You awe at his frightened form soothing him with encouraging words petting him. 

 

"(Y/n)! You're back!" He announces. 

 

"Yes, I am. Thank goodness I came when I did." She exchanges her soft expression to a stern one. "You three were about to start a fight, weren't you? You know mom put me in charge to keep you from something like this? You guys always do this on the first day." You scold. Sabo and Luffy are the only ones hanging their heads low in shame. Ace huffs crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

"It's not like we asked to start one every freaking day. It just happens. It's like we allure trouble. Not our fault. If they ask for a challenge they'll get one." He retorts. You stand your ground staring deep into his fiery eyes. 

 

"Oooo~" Cara coos. "This is interesting. Bicker much? You two sound like a cute couple." She teases. You and Ace blush a deep, crimson color. 

 

"NO WAY!" You denied in union. 

 

"I sense a lot a tension." Denise counters. Everyone nods in agreement. 

 

"I feel like I'm missing something." Sabo said. 

 

"Yeah me too." Luffy agreed. Eyes wander from person to person. Nothing but silence filling the atmosphere unsure of who knew what. The only ones who didn't were Luffy and Sabo. This lead Sabo to turn suspicious. Convinced that something is going on. 

 

"What could possibly missing besides the rest of this day?" Denise answered. 

 

"She's right!" You acknowledge. "You guys have yet to meet my best friends. Guy's this is Denise." You point to the goth with dirty blonde hair wearing a large, black, open coat. 

 

"Hey." She waves. 

 

"She's Cara's little sister. Also this is Cara." 

 

"Howdy!" She chirps mostly eyeing Ace up and down. 'Westerner' is the first thought in the boy's minds. 

 

"Lastly this is Pandora. Your savior." 

 

"Yo." She said. 

 

"Girls this is little one is Luffy, Sabo, Ace. My brothers and this guy is our friend from school William." The timid blonde bows lightly. 

 

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance girls." Cara giggles charmed by the boy. Rosy cheeks already pasted. 

 

"Charmed I'm sure." Denise taunts rolling her eyes. 

 

"It's nice to meet you." Sabo answers for all. 

 

"Now that we're acquainted, let's go show you around." 

 

"We already did that." Luffy said. 

 

"Actually explore Luffy." You specify. 

 

"Oh! Okay!" With that, the day continues until Dinner. 

 

 

It was a long day, boring yet a bit satisfying. Pandora and Cara were mostly eyeing Ace. Cara with interest while Pandora observed him with a knowing grin. It was sort of like teasing him about knowing that you liked Ace, but at the same time Pandora wanted to confront him for you. He held the urge to do anything, yet her eyes betrayed her. The freckled boy was irked by their stares, but attempted to ignore them for your sake. You were right when you said their first impressions always starts with a fight. That was one memo he wished to remember for the rest of his life. The first night at camp, already settling in. Ace flops on his bed staring at the ceiling contemplating again. It was his thing to do every night to set his head straight. The sound of squirting water squeaking broke his thoughts. He peers over the edge. William was scrubbing the floors with a cloth and a squirt gun. Ace raises a brow. 

 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

 

"Preventing us from getting sick, and possessed." Ace rolls his eyes. 

 

"You're not going to do this all night are you?" 

 

"Not until I know we're safe so it might be awhile." 

 

"Well keep it down." He said before turning over to the corner. He shuts his eyes and lets out a sigh of relaxation. Not even three seconds pass when he hears the squirt and the scrubbing again. He groans throwing the blanket over his head. It was going to be a long summer before he could get comfortable and decide if it's fun or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol true story, I never went to camp but I'm borrowing stories from my bff about her days in Summer camp (with permission of course), her cabin was haunted it needed to be exorcised. The story of who died or whatever was confidential. Creepy. Anyways give me feedback or suggestions will be credited for any suggestions. Thank you for reading and hope you have a nice day~


	22. Survival 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guess what? I can draw! Surprise! I drew an image of Camp uniforms with the ASL Bros. above. I have yet to figure out how William should look xD Sorry maybe next time. Anyways, I'm taking free art requests based on Affection so if you want a drawing of one of the Bros doing something or with you/character being kissed or something, comment below. It can be anyone from the story so far. The only thing I ask is what you would like to see happen in this story ;D Please and thank you lovelies. Now enjoy~

 

It's been two weeks since your arrival. Your brothers adjusted quickly to their environment catching on to rules, locations, they even remembered the map of the enter camp ground. They were like small army men ready for battle. You could care less though. You have been preoccupying yourself on catching up with your friends to be a babysitter upon your brothers. This was your time, your vacation from your troubles and you felt so free returning to your domain. Alas, peace never lasted as long with your brothers tagged along.

 

In the two weeks since their arrival, the entire campers managed to be their nemeses. Some hated the boys, some enjoyed their rebellions depending on the day. For once you wanted a day where nobody points a finger at you because you three were related. Where was William in all this? He was supposed to be the reasonable one. Well, he got dragged along their shenanigans having been out voted many times. Democracy has failed the poor boy. That still didn't excuse him. He always had the ability to foot his foot down, but it seems peer pressure got the best of the lad. Damn your mischievous brothers. You supposed they were right. Everyone was out to challenge them even when minding their own business. Why? You had no freaking clue, but the trio blame it on the devil's luck. Not that they minded and neither should you. So you made sure of it by ignoring the problem and letting them continue with their adventures.

 

 

     Today is a special activity day. Now that the campers have grown accustomed to their surroundings, it was time to start the real events in their schedule. That is for everyone to recognize their outdoor environment. It was an annual safety precaution for newbies. You learn the ropes around the safety area of camp then learn survival skills for the outdoors in case of emergencies. Before you guys could even head out on a trail walk, you had to pack up your supplies like your sleeping bag, can of water, tent and anything else you might need like a pocket tool. You had what you needed.

 

 You wipe your forehead satisfied with your bag. You even took the liberty of double checking. You turn to your friends. "You really don't need to come along with me."

 

"Dude, you will be a lone camper with no group to assist in what will most likely be a four man job." Pandora said.

 

"Yeah, plus it will be fun showing your brothers the ropes. I'm sure it would be hard to teach all four of them." Cara adds.

 

"Pfft, you're only doing it cause you're interested in Sabo." Cara blushes at her sister's statement. She simply giggles away her embarrassment.

 

"Oh don't be silly Denise. Of course not. I'm just being a good friend." Denise rolls her eyes at her sister. Could she be anymore pathetic? You sweat drop over their bickering.

 

"Uh...thanks girls. Really." You said. "The boys catch on quick so there is no need to put in a lot of effort except for possibly Luffy." You hum rethinking if what you said was true. You shake your head not wanting to correct your point. "Anyways, I'm going to go ahead and check up on them and head over to the phone booths."

 

"Okay." They agree.

 

You take your back pack with you heading straight for the isolation cabin or rather the ex-isolation cabin now officially a residency cabin for campers. Everyone else seems to call your brother's group, the guniea pigs instead of Hawks. Your brothers could care less, but for Ace having a fuse the size of a peanut always made him snap and jump at any given chance to the prick responsible for mocking his cabin. Oh Ace. Your hot tempered, cute freckled, crush of a brother, was one of a kind to you.

 

On arrival, you already hear laughing and bickering inside accompanied by crashing noises. Luffy and Sabo are the only ones laughing.

 

"Luffy! Shut up!" Ace barks. You stand in front of the porch debating whether or not to knock. It was tempting but you chose the latter. You open the door finding Sabo standing on his bed while Luffy stood on the other one across. Ace down below like a dog barking at two devilish cats in a tree. The freckled boy tosses a pillow at Luffy sending the boy flat on his bum on the bed. He laughs louder pissing the boy further.

 

"Give it back!"

 

"Why so you can kiss it some more?" Luffy sneers starting to make smooching noises. Sabo joins in fueling the fire inside Ace. You take notice of the sparks of flame emitting from the boy's body. The cabin old and made of wood would no doubt burn in a second if he ignites. Although the situation is peculiar as to what the two are teasing the hot head about, it was not worth asking at the moment. It would only make matters worse. So you clear your throat and stomp your foot down to make yourself noticed. All eyes land on you. Ace is the most surprised. Flustered even as if you walked in on him finding his dirty secret. You kept your stern appearance. Hands on hips surveilling the room, mostly your brothers for an explanation.

 

"Are you guys ready to go? We have to make a call to mom before we leave and it's a long trail to the safe grounds of the mountains. I'd like to get the orientation of survival skills over with." Your brothers looked at you like 'Damn, moody much?' you gave them nothing but a bitter tone since your arrival and they have no idea why. They assumed it was camp that did this. It was all about appearances for you and being around them made you ashamed. The idea was absurd yet possible after given no answer for your actions. They continued to receive you with kindness, but at the same time be sure to treat you with just the same salt you do to them. Sabo felt like the bondage between his brothers and you are falling apart. You felt the same only you didn't realize you were acting out. Nonetheless the deed is done, you're all acting your own way except for Luffy whom seems to be the only sensible child in the family right now. Said boy perks up when you mention Veronica.

 

"We can call mommy?" He beams.

 

"Yes we can. You just have to finish packing and meet at the phone booths." Instantly, he drops down and hands Ace his bracelet back. The same one he has given you. The sibling, bondage bracelet. He inserts the material on his wrist tightening it but just loose enough to breathe. Is that what he was kissing? What your brothers made fun of? You quirk a brow wondering what kind of things they were into and what they found funny cause it looked to you like they are really odd holding the same weird sense of humor. Luffy carries his bag and rushes to your side still paddling his feet in place.

 

"Come on! Come on! I want to go talk to Mom and tell her all the neat stuff we've been doing." You giggle at his enthusiasm surprising everyone. It's been quite some time since they've heard you giggle like that. It left them fuzzy and warm inside happy to see your lovely smile. That's the you they missed. You stare at each individual inquisitively.

 

"What?" You ask. Everyone shakes their head returning to their activities leaving you to ponder. "Where is William?"

 

"He went on ahead." Sabo said tossing his bag over his shoulders. "Said he'd meet us over at the booths when we were done."

 

"And instead of joining him what did you do?"

 

"We wanted to pick on Ace. You should of seen it (Y/n). He was moaning in his sleep then kissed the bracelet like it was a person." Luffy explains. Sabo chortles with the straw-hat.

 

"Yeah, we wanted to see what would happen if we took it away but he woke up when we slipped it off." You shift to Ace whom is left embarrassed. He marches up behind the two annoyed scolding the two with his fists onto their heads. A large pulp emerges fresh and steaming. The ball pulses from the pain. Your brothers wail protesting.

 

"What my body does or says while I'm asleep is not in my control morons! Remember this day because it's going to bite you in the ass when I find something funny in your sleep. I'll embarrass you ten times worse."

 

"Whatever." Sabo mumbles. You laugh quietly to yourself. Two weeks since you were around them, you had forgotten how much they acted like stooge's.

 

 

        The phone booths are not exactly, like the actual phone booths. There were just several phones hanging against the wall outside of the main office. Children stood in line waiting for their turn. When you arrived, William has just finished talking to his parents informing him of his status and band skills improvement. He calls out to the four of you allowing you to cut in. The people behind complained.

 

"Do you guys really want to go against them?" William asks the crowd pointing to your brothers. Suddenly there was silence. They all looked at you as if they've seen a ghost. The crowd shimmy's away to the next row on their right not wanting to cause any trouble. You raise a brow.

 

"What have you guys been doing to get people to fear you?"

 

"Nothing." They plainly say. You glare at your boys groaning.

 

"Well, here is the phone. I'll wait for you guys and let you know when it's time to go." The blonde hands Ace the phone taking off. The black haired boy stares at the old school phone then back up to the dial.

 

"Uh....." He hums realizing he doesn't know the number to this house.

 

"What are you waiting for? Call." Luffy rushes.

 

"Here you take it then! If you're in such a rush you call." Luffy stares at the phone for a moment then back to Ace.

 

"I don't know how to use that thing and I don't know the number." He retorts. Ace grumbles at the fool. He offers Sabo to which he rejects flailing his hands dismissively.

 

"Neither do I and I'm just as surprised." You sigh taking the phone off the idiot's hand. You move the elder brother to the side.

 

"Of course you don't. It's no wonder you never called her during the week. Not to worry I know it by heart. I'll write you her number whenever you want to call her." You press the number to your house phone and wait patiently. You cup the lower half of the phone to use as a speaker. You hear the endless ringing meaning she wasn't picking up any time soon. Luffy pouts hearing the beep and the voicemail machine answer. You hang up. "Awe, don't worry Luffy. She's probably working. So now we'll call her cell phone. That she always picks up." You dial away the next number hearing it ring five times before hearing a click of someone answering. The sound of wind in the background.

 

"Hello~!" Your mother chimes. Instantly, your brother's eyes light up at the sound of her voice.

 

"Hi mama!" Luffy greets excitedly.

 

"Oh what a pleasant surprise to hear you. I was beginning to worry something happened to you and your brothers."

 

"Nah, the idiot's just don't know your phone number." You answer.

 

"Oi!" Ace growls in protest while you smirk.

 

"Ah, I see. You guys really need to learn them in case of emergencies. I'd want to know if my babies are alright." She coos. "I hear all of you there. What's this about?" She asks already knowing the routine. It was either because it was mandatory or just to say hello.

 

"It's a three day trail week." You remind her.

 

"Ah, yes. You'll all live." She simply says. " You're strong and bold, but remember to always stay together and keep your eyes peeled when in the woods."

 

"We know. We used to hang out in the woods." Ace adds.

 

"Oh that's right. I forgot." You tilt your head wondering how she knew. Had they confessed to her about always hanging out there or growing up in the forest? "So, what have you three been doing? (Y/n) tells me nothing saying she's not in charge of babysitting you boys."

 

"Well she's not and we don't need one. We're fine on our own." Ace glares at you. You roll your eyes at him. The two of you still held complications for one another like a bitter old couple. Luffy takes the phone to talk to your mom holding it the way you do so everyone can hear her.

 

"Yeah, but guess what?"

 

"What baby?"

 

"We got a haunted cabin that's been exorcised. It's so cool it almost looks like the orphanage; and our cabin mascot is a  hawk symbolizing freedom!" He chirps. The boy continues with the long list of what he's done. He stops at some point hearing metal fall on the floor like lead pipes. "Oi, are you okay?" There was nothing but silence and the wind still blowing then the sound of smashing of wood.

 

"Yes I'm here. Sorry, I was taking care of something when my phone dropped." She pants over the phone. Ace and Sabo exchange a perturbed look. You didn't bother to fret about the background noises. You questioned them before and your mother told you what it is. Nothing to be concerned about or so you thought. You were just a naïve girl being obedient to your mother. You never second guessed it. "That's great news bubble-gum, it all sounds like you're having a blast. You're not still scared are you? Do you want to come home?"

 

"N-no, I'm fine now. I kind of want to keep exploring camp."

 

"Sorry dear, that doesn't belong to you. I'll kindly take that back thanks." She says. There was an 'oof' sound after that.

 

"Are you...busy?" Sabo asks.

 

"No not at all. Just fighting some fellow artists about taking my tools. Why?" Before they could say anything else, William pokes his head from the corner,

 

"Time to go. Everyone's getting ready." You snag the phone.

 

"Have fun at work mom. We have to go. Everyone's lining up."

 

"Alright, bye I love you. Take good care of each other." She beckons.

 

"We will. Love you too." You all say in union. You hang up first.

 

"Did that sound strange to you?" Sabo asks.

 

"Yeah it did." Ace agrees.

 

"It's always like that. She's usually preparing a gallery and cleaning up any messes." Your brothers look at your with absurdity. Were you oblivious to the obvious sounds or did you just not recognize them enough to worry? "Whelp! Time to go. Come on." You race over to your friends' side leaving them dumbfounded.

 

"Is she serious?" Sabo ask.

 

"Probably. She's still a stupid, naïve girl." Ace huffs. The blonde glares at his brother irritated by his constant insults of their sister. Honestly he wished he would tell them what was up with the two of you. It was driving him nuts. It almost made him bite on everyone's throat like child acting out.

 

"Well, whatever. We better go before we're left behind."

 

Ace snorts. "This camp is too uptight for that to happen. The minute one of us goes missing the counselors will start calling for us. Worst of all the search will be endless until found."

 

"So then don't get lost." Sabo plainly states. Luffy snickers over his joke as Ace is left baffled.

 

"I'm not saying I tend to get lost. Luffy shush!" He barks treading behind making the younger brother laugh harder.

 

 

       You walked up the trail in groups as the counselor master explains on the go over the dangers of the woods and safety precautions. Your brothers half listened bored by things they already knew but did not mind to get a few tips or learn something new. You on the other hand learned all that is to know. You've heard their lectures three times. You didn't need to hear them another. Your friends felt the same so you spent the time together talking amongst each other in the very back. During the trail, Pandora continued to observe Ace. The boy felt her presence, yet every time he looked around she would averted her gaze leaving him to wonder to the imagination. He swore he wasn't paranoid and someone was staring. His only thought was you. A small smile crosses his lips at the idea only to falter when he thought of another suspect being Pandora. He checks with his peripheral vision to see the girl doing absolutely that. He turns his head to glare at her keeping his gaze on her until she locked eyes on him. She appeared nervous after being caught. He smirks having her cornered. The Raven haired girl focuses ahead for the rest of the day.

 

Arriving at the destined camp, the camp leader instructs everyone to take a break as the sun is soon to set. You all scavenged for rocks, while others for woods. You were taught the basics as if being apart of the scouts. Everyone stood around the fireplace.

 

"There are plenty of ways to start a fire. You may use stick on log." He gives an example. He struggled at first blowing and twisting on the stick but nothing came out. Ace rolls his eyes. Sabo sneers at the attempt the man is making. The ravenette held an idea to lend a helping hand. He nudges his brothers attention, lights his finger on fire and flicks the spark onto the stick and 'fwoosh'! An expanse of fire lights up perfectly. The camp leader falls on his behind surprised. He even let out a yelp. Everyone laughed at the noise he made. The camp leader clears his throat fixing his composure.

 

"Yes we'll that doesn't usually happy but it's one of the ways to start a fire. I'm great at starting them you could call me Firefly."

 

"Oi, Firefly! Your scarf is burning." Ace smirks. The leader staggers back in panic patting away the flams on his scarf. Again laughter breaks out from the children. You are the only one to gasp concerned for the man. You push through your brothers after fetching your water and splashing him. Your camp leader sighs in relief just to be alive. He pats your head appreciatively.

 

"Thank you (Y/n). That was quick thinking. Fire is no laughing matter children. For shame. Were you just going to watch me burn to a crisp and dance around in agony?" You glare at Ace knowing it was him. You never took your eyes off him. Spaced out over your conflicted feelings to ignore them. The boy takes in your scowl and averts his gaze feeling ashamed for him misdeed.

 

Tents were set up step by step. Four kids in one large tent. Before bed you decided to refill your cantin with water. You reached the bottom of the river where the minerals of rocks cleansed the water. You hear foot falls emerge into sight. You peer up for a quick second. What you find is Ace staring at the endless flow of water. You kept quiet having nothing to talk about. You were upset. Disappointed at best over his mischief. He could have burned your leader alive. Sure your leader could have just stop, dropped and rolled professionally but the fear in his eyes said it all. He has never had that much contact with fire enough to light his clothes on fire.

 

"Sorry." He spoke up as if reading your body language. You gave no response. He assumed you wanted more than that. Reasonable to him. "I didn't mean to play around and almost injure that guy. I was only trying to help him out." You stood up capping your can. You begin to walk away ignoring him. Ace is left annoyed. "Oi! Did you not hear me? I said I was sorry. Are you really going to walk away like that?" He barks. You stop mid way up the hill throwing your head back with a sigh. You face the boy with irked one.

 

"The truth is Ace, I'm tired of your apologizes. All of it. Tired of always being the baby sitter. Tired of always hearing your promises of never doing it again when you three manage to do something else ten times worse and beg for forgiveness once more only for others to get hurt. It's tedious to be worked up about everything. Worrying about every little thing when the truth of the matter is you guys will always be misfits." You said. Your brother gapes in shock. Is that truly what you thought of them now? After months of growing closer? Has it lead up to this? Is it too late to change your mind? All these unanswered only fueled his anger. His balls his fists.

 

"So what the hell do you want me to do? What do you want from me?" You take a second to think. Nothing came to mind. What did you want? You shrug.

 

"I don't know Ace. I just want it to stop." And with that you return to your tent. Your brother left in total confusion. It was as if decoding a puzzle only furthering his frustration. If you could just tell him, then he would do it for you. All you did was left him clueless.

 

 

      For the next day you all learned basic skills of searching for berries, how to catch fish so on and so forth while informing campers from good to bad. Your brothers already being the king of the outdoors impressed everyone, even taught the camp leader some new tricks.

 

The very next morning, Ace is the first to be rise early having had trouble sleeping since the talk. All he could think about is behaving. Is that what you wanted? You didn't seem to bat an eye to him when he behaved the entire day yesterday. He hears rustling inside the woods. Cautiously, the boy inspects the noise moving further into the woods. He halts seeing nothing. He took it upon himself to take a stroll into the woods while all's asleep. To his surprise Pandora sat on a stump writing away. He looks around for any reinforcement she may have wandering about. None at sight. He concludes the girl is alone. This was his chance to confront her. He made no attempt at hiding his approach. The sound of bark scraping fills the morning, summer air. Her body reacts turning around to face the owner. Ace stops four feet away at a conference distance. He smirks. She in return greets him with a plain,

 

"Yo." Then goes back to writing. The black haired boy is left gaping. Did she not find him intriguing or something? Nevertheless, he was not here for a friendly banter.

 

"Pandora right?" He starts.

 

"Yep." She hums.

 

"I got a bone to pick with you." He grumbles.

 

"Why is that?" She scratches her head, eyes still pasted on her paper multitasking on what to write and talking to the brute.

 

"Since my arrival, you've been staring at me non stop. What do you have a crush on me?" He huffs arms crossed waiting for an answer. Pandora snaps her head to him with wide eyes. 'Gotcha.' He told himself gaining victoriously. His grin does not last when he hears her snort and burst out laughing. He blushes at the suddenness. "Oi! Stop laughing?" He barks.

 

"What? I don't have a crush on you. Hell no!" She sighs wiping a tear off her face as she calms. "I was observing you for (Y/n)." His ears perked when your name came up.

 

"Huh? She asked you to watch me?"

 

"No, I mean..." She takes a deep breath before turning serious. "I have been observing you to see what kind of boy you are. To see if you aren't the type of boy who will hurt (Y/n). I'm just being a protective friend. I care about her."

 

"Uh...oh. Well I'm not what you think." He argues.

 

"I know. You're far worse." She said. "You upset her every time and hurt her feelings. Not good. You seem to have a temper, an ego you cannot control letting your emotions get the best of you rather than thinking logically. You let it win and therefore be your downfall."

 

Ace listens intently. He didn't know whether to feel insulted or not. He was being given his evaluation without consult, yet he felt it's important like he required to know. Anything just to have you back. "But." He starts hoping there is something else.

 

"But it's not entirely your fault. She's to blame as well. You both lack communication. If you just talked it out, everything will be resolved because what I see or heard is miscommunication. What you're running away from and what she's running away from is something totally different and it ends up being an object in the way. Whatever it is you two have against each other is not worth it. It's petty really. I know the whole story. You have a crush on her and she likes you back, but you both haven't had the chance to talk about it. It's like we the supporters have to force you two.  So..." She hops off her stump. "That's what I'm trying to do. Help you guys get together or at least talk." She hands him the letter she has written.The letter was about him apologizing to you. "Or you could talk to her in person like a real man. That's all she wants. To have you back. But she believes you don't anymore." Ace frowns holding onto the letter. While he is indeed nervous to speak to you, he doesn't want to lose you. He shreds the letter up.

 

"No...I'll go tell her myself." He looks at her with fire in his eyes. She scoffs. "Thanks. You really are a good friend to her."

 

"Of course, but remember. You hurt her again I will not hesitate to find you and punch you in the face." She threatens taking her leave back to camp. Ace chortles unfazed. He was just too relieved to care. He wanted to see you right away and tell you how sorry he is. He just needed a sign. Something to point him in the right direction. He is thankful for coming on this trip and having to meet your friends. If it wasn't for all of this, he would be stuck in his mind for days until he could resolve it. For now all that is left to do is find the right time and you have not yet awakened. Perhaps sometime soon when you're alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt rushed, mostly cause I didn't know what to write and I wanted the conflict with Ace to end. Your welcome xD I'm doing my best I can. Anyways as for that free fan art request, I'll be drawing on line paper I hope that's fine. I'm all out of white.


	23. Camp Wars

It's been days since the orientation. Everyone returned to there usual activities. During those days, it became impossible to speak to you. Something always came up. Either someone else had your attention, you were with friends doing a camp activity, helping others do something and vise versa with him. The farthest he's gotten is calling your name. It astounds him that you still listened regardless of the crap he gave you. You truly are an angel from up above.

Ace sat under the tree while his brothers, and William spared. William was only the score keeper and learned a couple of moves. Unfortunately he was so bad Luffy had him doing a back flip from the counter attack. They shared a good laugh when that unexpectedly happen. Not Ace. He was troubled. His eyes shift between his brothers and roll up to the tall trees shrouding away the sunlight. It was the perfect shade for summer. Ace sighs submitting into believing all of his attempts at confrontation is hopeless. The only place he could probably talk to you will be when they return home.

"Yo, Acey." Pandora pipes up saluting the boy with his chosen nickname. After the orientation, Ace has been consulting Pandora for advice as if she's become his personal therapist. She wouldn't spill very much information about you to him because there was a border line of how much she may let out. It wasn't her place to say. Honestly she didn't like to be the one in the middle having to tell you both everything. She wasn't a miracle worker. She is just a kid trying to help her best friend and that meant communicating with the source; which in turn ended up building a mutual friendship taking each other's liking. The nickname stuck. It was only meant to tease him to satisfy her disappointment in a boy who's bringing you down. It worked for a time until recently.

Her appearance is unanticipated. Self absorbed in his train of thought, he failed to hear her approach. The freckled boy turns to the girl. 

"Oh, hey!" Is all he utters. Pandora leans against the tree, one foot resting on the truck, arms crossed while staring at the scenery laid out in front of her. 

"You seem out of it. Almost down. You still haven't confronted her have you?" She starts. He shakes his head hanging his head low.

"No. Lately it's been somehow impossible to reach her. How can camp be so busy just to talk to someone? I thought it's supposed to be fun." He kicks up some dirt pouting. 

"I can say the same. I was just about to say, how long does it take to talk to someone? You do know if you're that desperate I can help. I really want you guys to sort this out. She's kind of mopey about it."

"Nah, I can do this. I have been trying to find the right time. When it does, I'll be ready. Making her upset about this is the last thing I wanted. I never thought I'd see the day where I actually want to grow up and do something right for someone that isn't me." He snaps over at a laughing Pandora. He pouts as his cheeks dust pink. "What?" He barks. The girl wipes a tear away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. I'm mostly laughing at how similar you and I are." The boy tilts his head a few degrees questionably. "When I was a little bit younger I had anger management problems. I had such a temper like you wouldn't believe. I fought in school over the smallest, stupidest things ever. Like if a kid complained to me I would whack him with a bag of marbles. Stole from me, I would hunt them down until they return what's stolen from me." The outpour of her exclusive life piqued his interest. She has never gone soft on him to where she tells him a story about herself. This is the first and he is ready and willing to hear more. A sign of respect to a girl who is helping him out which he now calls her a friend.

"That's unbelievable. You're so chill." He comments. She hums in agreement. "How did you change? How were you able to contain your anger?"

"It's silly but, my mother took me to anger management classes. It was more like therapy, just ways to handle my anger. My motive was because I kept worrying my mom. Thought I'd be unable to control. It was frustrating enough having to deal two rebellious children to the point where she just started bursting out crying in her room. I never told her this but seeing her so upset like that made me feel terrible. So I changed for her. Honestly, I'm glad I did. I get to see things clearer." Ace frowns considering himself into playing in her shoes. What would happen if he saw his mother cry over his rebllion. He would feel terrible as well. What's even worse is imagining hurting you. You said it yourself, you just wanted to stop getting hurt, stop being disappointed. What better way to stop than to change for the benefit of not having to keep that streak? The Raven haired girl takes notice of Ace reevaluating everything including what she has told him. She carried an idea of what he wants to figure out. It was only a matter of pointing it out. "You may change too Ace. You just have to find a motive. I already have an idea of what that motive is. (Y/n)." Ace blushes slightly. "You'll have to put in work, reconsider a lot of things before taking action. In general think for yourself. It's hard, but it becomes a habit."

"Thanks for the advice. The question is, where do I start?" 

"Honesty, and from there on is how you deal with the outcome. Go on your own from there." He groans.

"Sounds like work."

"It is work, but worth it." She chortles.

 

William runs up to the two tired from running. More than that he looked panicked. "A-Ace! Come help...Luffy....and Sabo are about to get in a fight with those kids who made fun of our cabin!" He said between breaths. Ace and Pandora gasp rising to their feet sprinting in the direction of the fight. William guides the way to the middle of the cabin area where the flag pole is centered. There is already a crowd surrounding the so called, "fight". Some gradually partake in the visage of the fight. You have yet to appear, but you hear the chatters of the campers enthusiastic about whatever was happening near the flag pole. You immediately recognize the mention of three boys against a group. Your brothers. Whom else is able to cause such a commotion at such a peaceful reservoir. You and your friends rush towards the appointed meeting and stop it from getting worse. You squeeze through to the front to find your brothers merely being taunted by the snake cabin boys. Luffy and Sabo stood their ground irritated by their insults. Luffy growls attempting to hold back. Sabo scowls at the leader talking. You imagine a dark aura emitting from their bodies. That's how pissed they appear. Ace, Pandora and William enter the circle joining is brothers. He was a little relieved that the fight hasn't even started.

"Luffy! Sabo! I came as soon as I heard. Are you two alright?" He asks.

"Oh! We'll look who showed up everyone. The leader and his pet snitch. Ran away to get some reinforcement. What a whimper." The crowd laughs along with David. Ace growls.

"Define alright. This punk has been taunting us since we got here. Asking how our haunted cabin is and continued his stupid insults. I have to admit is ability to be a jerk and act like a total fool to gain an audience is amazing. Shows how much of ass he is." Sabo proclaims. The audience 'ooo's' at Sabo's remark. A remark that happens to trigger David into a fit.

"What was that you noon? Come say it to my face instead." The blonde pops his knuckles stepping forth.

"Gladly." A counsel blows the whistle stopping the fight from progressing. She stood in between pushing the two back as their eyes lock in an angry contest ready to bite each other's throats.

"Break it up! There will be no fighting. This is supposed to be a free spirited, no fighting zone. We are here to have fun not to fight. What's say we make up and be friends?" She chirps. The two boys huff turning away with their arms crossed. The counselor sighs. "I just don't get paid enough for this." She mumbles. "Okay! How about this? Tomorrow is Cabin Wars. Your group can take it out in a competition. That way no one gets hurt." Sabo clicks his tongue, but before a syllable is made, Ace interjects,

"That sounds like a good idea. Unless you're afraid?" He smirks. David snaps, taking the bait.

"Oh, you are so on! I'm taking you down. We've been the champion of this war and we're going to gladly wipe the floor with you."

"Whatever you say loser." The crowd cheers excited of tomorrow's competition.

"Very well then. Kids all the info will be on your application which will be left inside of your cabin. If you need a spare or have questions let us know in the office and we will do our best to answer. Remember to choose wisely on who will go first and what category. When you're done, hand it in to any of us or the office thank you." She chimes. The band of kids disperse to their business. The boys look at the ravenette curiously as to what he's done. A wide, knowing grin pasted on his lips.

"What was that about? We usually just beat the crap out of people."

"Not this time. Guy's this is (Y/n) favorite place to be. Her haven and ever since we arrived we've caused nothing but trouble. We should put a stop to that. Like Sabo said, she's our sister. Our friend. Today we stop doing things like we normally do. We're not struggling to survive anymore. We have a home and people we can count on to come to. A family. We agreed to settle in and that change should start today. If we ever want to fight it will only be for emergencies. Nothing more. We're going to settle our differences with those brats modern style." All three listen to Ace's speech intently taken aback by his sudden change of character. Luffy and Sabo felt estranged to this boy.

"Um...are you okay Ace? You didn't bump your head did you?" Luffy asks. Sabo pats his brother's forehead for verification over his suspicions.

"Well he's not sick so that's out of the question." The black haired boy smacks his hand away.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot lately. This whole trip here has my head in a clear of what I have to do. That's all." William beams proud of him.

"Well I for one am happy to hear your experience here has opened your mind. It's just what you needed." He hints. Luffy and Sabo are left in the dark. Clueless as to what Will meant.

"Well, it's weird." Luffy adds.

"But it's good. Sounds like this place has your head back in place. I can agree about (Y/n) and the competition. Maybe we do need a change. Great thinking Ace." Luffy raises his hands as if he were in class. The boys sweat drop.

"Yes Luffy?"

"Does that mean we stop training back home or may be stop our dreams?" On that subject, Ace and Sabo are left to suddenly wonder taking f a second chance to reconsider. Would it possibly be the end of his dream? He still had the urge to chase it. Who's to say the change will not turning him into something he doesn't know nor want? The boy stares at his open hand reviewing everything about himself and his past leading to today. Did he really want to throw his dreams away? He balls his hand into a fist carrying a resolve. 

"No, Luffy that doesn't have to stop. Our dreams are entirely different from what we are trying to do." The straw hatted boy sighs in relief.

"Well in that case let's get started. Beat those so called champs' at their own game." Sabo said. Pandora nods in approval to Ace's change of pace. All the while you are absent to question your brothers of earlier events like you generally do. It's not that you didn't care, on the contrary you already had an idea of what happened and it was dealt with. You didn't have to worry so much. You were trying to have fun. You slowly have taken notice how much you are around them to keep them safe rather than caring for yourself. Their habits rubbed off on you. Your friends have pointed out as if it was a flaw. Not that it is. On that note you decided to change yourself. You grew used to them causing trouble and learned when to interfere and when not to.

Aside from these facts, something caught your eye and Cara and Denise have taken notice as well. Pandora always seemed to be around Ace and Ace always searched for her instead of you. One of the reasons you ignored or busied your self. The sisters corruption against your best friend was sickening but probable to what they were saying. It couldn't be that reason right? Pandora and Ace are nothing and if anything just friends. Pandora wasn't the type to hurt anyone intentionally. If anyone had a good head on their shoulders it's her. It would be surprising if she ever thought about boys or dating. She could live without romance. It wasn't a necessity to her as did you believe until your brothers showed up. All the doubts swirled in your mind keeping you from enjoying camp. Things just kept getting worse by the minute without giving you a break. Here you are being walked away with Cara filling your head with ideas. Each one worse than the last. Your heart ached and you couldn't contain the pain, the emotions daring to spill.

"Come on, try not to pay so much attention. It will pass." She comforts rubbing your back. "I honestly can't believe she would do such a thing, but who can blame her? He is kind of cute." You glare at her. She chuckles nervously waving her hands around in surrender. "Kidding. Realx I'm not her." You shake your head walking ahead in annoyance.

"She's not like that. I know she is Cara. They're probably just friends. I don't know how they could bond but I'm sure of it." You argue.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that until, boom!" You jump. "It happens and I will be there to say, I told ya so." You roll your eyes proceeding. There were times where Cara could be a bit of an idiot with her ridiculous assumptions. You merely ignored them, but she had a way to crawl in your skin and press those buttons. Annoying attribute of hers. How you managed to deal with such a girl is beyond you. You mostly stuck around her for Pandora. The two knew each other long before you. You just had to cope. You wished her sister was best friends with Pandora. The thing would be a whole different story.

A while later, the boys reach their cabin searching for the application. The application was set on one of the bunk beds. William is the first to catch sight of it. He next reads the information aloud. 

"Says here, there are exactly five rounds. The first is a group effort round, one is a race, smarts, a scavenger hunt, lastly a swimming race. All of this takes up the entire day. The winner gets a prize, points and rises to the top for this year."

"Sounds simple enough. What are the rules?" Sabo asks.

"Basic, no cheating, behave yourselves. All that stuff." The boy informs. "All we have to do is write our cabin mascot and add our names on one of the four categories. So who's going to be the swimmer?" Will takes out a pencil ready to sign. When none said a word, he rose his head to find all eyes exchanging to each other than land on him.

"What? Me?"

"Yes, it's obvious. We're devil fruit users. We can't exactly swim." The blonde sweat drops.

"Oh, right. Makes sense. I'll just add my name in then." He mumbles.

"Will and Sabo are the smarts, but since he's our obvious choice for swimming, Sabo you're doing trivia." Ace said.

"Again, why am I the only one who is better at thinking?" He sighs.

"Okay, that only leaves running and scavenger hunt." 

"Luffy you'll be running. You're terrible at finding what's right in front of you." Luffy whines in protest. All the names are set in order. Will does the honors of turning it into the office while the brothers lean back and relax.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! This so exciting." Luffy chirps. Sabo shifts to his older brother in question. He leans against the wall near Ace's bed.

"What's really going on with you? Why the sudden interest to change?" The boy in question opens his eyes, smile wavers into a line.

"Pandora gave me some advice. She's been helping me improve myself. She and I are similar. That's what she said. She told me a story that she too had a temper, always being rebellious like we are. Then one day she changed for her mother after seeing her cry. It made me think about us, if we are to keep going. Would we one day make mom cry?" Sabo frowns suddenly turning to the wooden floor imagining as he listens. Something inside tore at him. "That's not the only thing. My actions have also upset (Y/n) and I don't blame her. All I manage to do is hurt her without intending to. I asked what she wanted. She said she was just tired of the same thing. Having to worry for us and be disappointed afterwards for keeping secrets. We made a promise and yet we bury those secrets with more lies. Still afraid. Well we shouldn't anymore. This time things have to change for the better and I hope after this summer, it will." No words can be displayed to the truth Ace spoke. There indeed has to be a change. Being stuck in one home for a long period is still strange. However he can make due with it since he's practically adjusted to his new family. There really is no need for fear to be involved.

 

The next day, everyone woke up ecstatic for today's yearly event. The only thing that had people's interest is the first actual challenge between the Snake cabin and the haunted/ Hawk cabin. No one dared challenge the Snakes. They were undefeated and those who did at least one of them ended up injured or sent back home early. It was a sign of being a cheater that's what it was. This year's is to be quite a match. As the competitions prepared themselves, some came to wish your brothers good luck hoping this time would be the charm.

"Good luck out there. You're going to need it." Denise says.

"Everyone keeps saying that as if they pity us. We didn't think we would be this popular." Will said. Denise bursts out laughing.

"Hardly, it's not that they are cheering you on, it's more like they hope you don't die or get injured. David and his crew have a tendency to cheat. He's done it to all of us so none can get in his way. Those who challenge him will get it worse. They usually end up hospitalized afterwards. Take things a little too far."

"Yikes!" Sabo hisses.

"So be careful okay? I don't want to any of you to get hurt. I'll be cheering for you guys." You chirp. Your brothers stare at you in a daze as their hearts race at the sight of your smile.

"We will. Good luck to you as well." William spoke. Just as your friends take off, Ace stops you. He jogs up to you to catch up grabbing your attention.

"Hey (Y/n) wait." You curiously tilt your head wondering what he wants to say. He looks down at his feet collecting his thoughts. He clenches and unclenches as a habit. He finally looks you in the eye with a strained expression. "(Y/n) I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Your heart pounds in your chest. You hoped it wasn't true. Your instant thought was a confession that Ace is indeed with Pandora. "I don't know how to tell you this. It's hard but-" The hissing noise from the bullhorn brings everyone to position to start the match.

"Alright campers! The annual Camp Wars is here! Yay! Remember the rules. No cheating whatsoever, play nice and keep your spirits up. The winner will receive their prize at the end of the day during ceremonial awards. Let's get started shall we?" The camp leader announces. "The first course is a team effort activity. You all have to run straight into an obstacle course. Once there you ring the bell to announce your arrival. After that you split to your destination and await your turn. The first one to the finishing line wins!"

"Sounds simple enough." Ace said.

"Sounds like a lot of running to me." William groans.

"You'll live." He taps the blonde's back encouragingly.

The entire group stood in a long line, some behind others as they were all anticipating their cue to go.

"On your marks! Get set...GO!" A blank is shot into the air. A horde, of bodies pushing through the track to be first. The first obstacle is none other than hurdles. Each one is jumped over without breaking a sweat. Luffy however tried his best to jump over gracefully. Instead the lad bounced off each hurdle until their next obstacle. The typical rope and wall climbing. Sabo and hopped up first. Luffy held onto William.

"What are you do-ing?" He yelps when Luffy's rubber arm retracts, lifting him upwards over the wall. This time, however, he lands safely. His first safe land without bouncing off. It was a miracle. Until William fell on top of the boy with an 'oof'. "Sorry Luffy."

"Guys! Hurry up!" Ace hollers. Instantly, the two get back on their feet staggering as they run.

Your team was ahead. You were quite competitive with your friends around to boast proudly of your skills.

"Looks like Ace and the others fell behind cause I'd Luffy. This will be our chance to get ahead of them while we still can." 

"They can't be that great like you said. They're normal just like us." Pandora defends.

"Oh no they are not. They are like mini soldiers. They can and will get what they want." Before Pandora can speak, a flash of your brothers passes by your group. Your best friend's eyes widen in astonishment. "Told ya."

"Wow that is impressive."

"It is! Makes me hyped to go that fast! Let's go darlin!" Cara hollers putting more effort into picking up the pace. You chuckle and follow behind with the sisters.

"Wait! No! I don't even like running!" Pandora whines.

The first bell is rung, followed by another and so on. Your brothers were in fourth place while you are in fifth. Ace growls, anxious to win the race. "Damn it we're falling behind."

 

"We still have a long way to go before anyone get's tired. We'll have a chance to reach first." The bell is on sight as they slide right in front of it and ring the heavy rope together to signal their arrival. 

"Looks like The Hawk cabin just soared in and rung the bell. Now it's time for them to split up and head to their appointed post." The Referee announces. All four take off and split to their categories and wait their turn. Your group followed behind and did the same.

The first race is a scavenger hunt. Ace's department as well as Cara's. Their job is to find their flag and obtain the cylinder object used in races to tag in their fellow bunk mate. Various kids wandered around the woods clueless. Ace searched the hardest having already gained a clue by using his hunting skills. He notices some foot prints. More than one, but followed each one carefully. Cara lands in front of Ace with both objects of her flag and stick.

"Found mine!" She exclaims. "Good luck freckles." She winks before sprinting to the next course. Ace growls in frustration. He took a deep breath and remained focused. His eyes scan every nook and cranny for any sight of his flag. He halts when he hears some boys giggling from afar. He follows the laughter and hides behind a tree to investigate. He spots two boys of David's group burying a flag and the cylinder.

"This will make everyone wander for awhile." One sneers. Ace boils up in anger. He claws the bark on the tree with such fury. He jumps out from hiding startling the two.

"Oi! Not cool! What the hell do you think you're doing? Beat it or else!" The two boys shiver in fear to his intimidation. Knees quiver in response and bolt away. Ace approaches the dusted flag removing the dirt off. He sighs in relief after picking it up to find it's not his. He lays it down and in plain sight and they cylinder on top of it. The least he can do is have at least one side to find their flag. Ace takes off in search for his flag. He finds it on top of a tree on the nearest branch. He climbs up casually and taking both the cylinder and his flag with him. He drops the flag on the outskirts of the woods returning on track to his next team member.

Cara arrived first handing her stick over to Pandora. An intellectual course. She stood at the last booth of her course as she answered the questions. Sabo bit his nail while tapping his foot antsy for his brother's appearance. His eyes catch a glimpse of his brother making his way over to him reassuring his time is near. The cylinder is handed over to Sabo while he catches his breath.

"It's about time." He barks. Ace holds Sabo back by his shirt.

"Wait, be careful. Pay attention to any rules and make sure nothing is suspicious. The snake cabin tried to cheat." Ace informs in between breaths.

"Shit really? I'll be on alert and tell everyone. Thanks buddy." Sabo is released as he takes off starting with is first booth and answering each one with flying colors.

"What's twelve times forty-two?"

"Five-hundred and four." 

"Correct! What's the capital of Nebraska?"

"Lincoln."

"Right and what number is President Lincoln?"

"16th."

"Correct! Last one. What is the secret organization called created by the Maisons?" The counselor whispers and eyes the room for any hidden cameras as if she was a nut case. Well she is wearing those large round, rimmed glasses and her hair was a mess. Sabo raises a brow unsure if this was David's doing or not.

"Um...The Illuminati?" She shushes him and covers his mouth. She scans the area for anythinf suspicious. Sabo stands still with brows knit in uncomfortable.

"Good boy. You can go now and remember..." She retracts her hands and leans close to his face. He leans back skeptical. "They're listening and always watching." She whispers then adjusts her glasses.

"Uh...thanks. I'll remember that." He scoots away walking backwards slowly hoping not to make eye contact with the lady and have her follow him. He splits at the first chance he gets. The next course is Luffy's and Denise's course. The running track straight to the docks and meet up with their last teammate. Denise takes off when handed the passing rod. Sabo not far behind hands it over to Luffy.

"Go Luffy! Make us proud." Sabo cheers. The straw hat boy sprints as fast as his little legs can go. He shuts his eyes as if it will help him speed up. Denise being a very fast runner is surprised when he runs past her. Her jaw drops that she was beaten by a squirt. She shakes her head coming back and speeding up near the same pace falling three feet behind him. The boy slides his way into the docks handing the rod to William. The blonde instantly puts on his goggles and dives right into the water. He wasn't first per say. He was actually second next to one of David. Sabo and Ace meet up with a tired Luffy whom drops on his bum. 

"Go Will! Don't stop for anything!" Ace shouts.

"You got this!" Sabo cheers along side him. The rest of the campers cheer on their teammates as well. 

"Nice work you guys. You might actually win this. This is so exciting." You pipe up. Your brothers turn to you after hearing your voice. What they witness is something they've never thought to see. You were in a stripped bathing suit of your color. Their faces turn beet red as blood trickles down their noses seeing you in such an outfit. Both Sabo's and Ace's face ignite a little from the overwhelming sight. Their hearts pounding at a rapid pace. You were radiating before them like a goddess. They gulp loud as they stare at you with wide eyes, smitten. You blush feeling insecure as they gawk at you. You hold yourself averting your gaze as they make you shy away.

"Wh-what are you staring at?" You barely manage to say.

"I-it's just we've never seen you in a bathing suit. You look...cute." Sabo tells. You blush at his compliment. You couldn't be cute except you are and your proof is your brothers still gawking at you dazed. You are flattered until Denise slides in bringing you back to reality. She hands over the rod. Right away you return to your duty. You take a deep breath and dive in swimming as fast as you could.

"Good luck (Y/n)!" Denise hollers. Your brothers do the same.

"Tch, you shouldn't be cheering on the enemy. Your focused should be on your own not some lame ass girl who smiles even when we pick on her. She's such a cluts." Ace snaps. He throws a punch sending one of David's boys back. The crowd 'ooos'.

"You shut your god damn mouth, prick!" He hisses. "Say another word about her and I'll beat the shit our of you!" Luffy and Sabo try to hold their brother back.

"Ace stop! Remember we need to change for her. For mom." Sabo reasons.

"Ace! Please stop!" Luffy does his best to restrain him by on of his arm. The ravenette huffs counting to himself to calm down. He takes a deep breath calming himself. He nods giving the ok that he may be released. His brothers let go and sigh. Just as Ace turns, the boy punches back sending a blow to his eye. Ace staggers back falling straight into the water. Sabo and Luffy watch in shock. They stop at the edge of the dock unable to jump in and save him.

"ACE!!!" They both call out in a strangled manner. They watch in horror as there is no splashing and no sign of resurfacing not even bubbles. 

"That's what you get you punk!" Sabo snaps at the boy grabbing him by the collar.

"You dumb fuck! Do you have any idea what you've done? You just killed my brother."

"Don't be dramatic he'll pop up."

"HE CANT SWIM FUCK TARD!" With that, Sabo gives him no time to react and head butts his face giving him another nose bleed. Luffy leans on the edge crying heavily for his brother as he feels hopeless. 

The cries of your brothers grab your attention. You turn to find Luffy crying out for Ace. You panic realizing as all eyes are pasted to the water. You swim back and dive down to pull him out.

While the same time Ace is sinking like a rock. Paralyzed. All he can see are blurred faces and the glistening gold sun above him as he sinks into darkness. His life flashes before his eyes as he slowly loses his breath.

"This is it. I'm going to die here. Going to die a burden. All of my time wasted. I'm just a useless kid who can't do right. Maybe it's for the best. I already fucked up. Maybe this is a sign that I can't live happy. It's not for me."

He sees a shadow blocking his light view. A mirror image of a woman with Rose colored hair and red eyes with freckles shaped just like his. A hand reaches for him. He recognizes that person. His mother. He wished he could just stretch his arm even a little. That image fades and shapes into someone else. They grab ahold of him and pull him upwards to the surface. It's you. You gasp the second you resurface. You swim your way to land and lay him flat on his back. Everyone surrounds you two and gasp. Whispers, chatters of questions amongst themselves if he is dead.

"Luffy! Call the counselor!" Luffy rushes to find help as ordered still crying as he runs rubbing his blurred vision of tears. You however took action not bothering to wait a moment longer. You provided CPR as your Uncle Law taught you. The basics in case of emergencies. You press your hands onto his chest to get his heart pumping. You then paused to give him mouth to mouth continuing the routine. After a third time, he coughs out water. It looked like an endless amount. You beam relived. Tears have been she'd during all of this trauma. You help him sit up as he gasp for air. He drops back down flat breathing. The campers cheer and applaud your performance. Tears still streams down your face as you look down at him. You couldn't shake the thought of losing him. You couldn't let things go unsaid. The freckled boy smiles softly at you.

"You saved my life?" You nod.

"And I would do it again. I'm so glad you're okay." You hug him tightly. He hugs back taking in the feeling.

"Welcome back man." Sabo welcomes. "You had us scared."

"Sorry." He croaks groggily. Luffy retreats with a counselor. She is completely on edge. She kneels down at eye level checking his pulse and anything else.

"Oh my goodness. Are you alright?" He just nods a bit. "Come on let's get you to the infirmary and out of those wet clothes." She helps Ace up and follows her. You wanted to go, but another counselor steps in. Firefly. 

"Alright children the race is over for today. Head on back to camp and wait for the ceremony. Thank you for participating everyone is okay." The kids scurry away still chattering about Ace.

 

You took a shower and put on a fresh pair of uniform. You pat away any wrinkles and decide to check up on Ace. He was discharged from the infirmary after his check up. You saw him sitting near the docks. It was curious as to why he returned to the place he almost died. Nonetheless, you took the chance to sit next to him while he skipped some pebbles onto the lake.

"Hey." You start.

"Oh, hey." He replies.

"How are you doing?" You watch the pebble skip creating ripples of water.

"Fine. Just drank some water is all. Assured me I am fine and safe to go back to my cabin."

"How'd you get that black eye?"

"Some kid from the Snake cabin through a punch out of no where after I punched his face defending you."

You blush. "You defended me?"

"Yeah, he said some things about you and I snapped. Anyways, sorry you lost the race because of me." 

"Awe, don't be. Your safety comes first. Remember our sibling hood? Besides, mom kept me in charge of watching you guys." He tosses one more then pauses.

"Right...that's the only reason?" He pry's. You tilt your head.

"Yes. What other reason is there?" There was another pause when he proceeds skipping pebbles.

"Never mind." You hug your knees and squeeze your arm tightly.

"You wouldn't like me anyways. You made that clear now that you're always around Pandora." You said. Ace turns to you in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't act dumb. I already know. You and Pandora are a thing and didn't even bother to tell me." Ace snorts and bursts out laughing. You pout as you blush.

"Stop laughing!"

"(Y/n), Pandora and I are just friends. Nothing more. I can assure you."

"How so?" Ace takes a moment to think and realizes now is the perfect time to confess. Anyone who dared to interfere will be listening. He didn't care. Now is the time. That fall was a wake up call.

"Pandora has been helping me. She's been like my therapist. Helping me be better and give me advice about you. There were times when I wanted to talk to you about the kiss. That one night. It was never the right time because of something, but I'm going to talk about it now." Pandora, your best friend. How could you have doubted her. You felt like a fool. You knew as well that she couldn't be that type. You'd make a mental note and apologize to her. Thank her at the same time. "(Y/n) I wanted to apologize for burning you that evening. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after that incident."

"Eh? No, no! Ace it's my fault. I shouldn't have made you think that or given that face. It was just so unexpected. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me because you suddenly acted as if it was nothing. Avoided me too. I only followed because I thought that's what you wanted."

"What? No! I that's what you wanted." You both process everything in and laugh hard for awhile.

"You mean to tell me that all this time we've been acting weird for no reason?" Ace howls.

"Looks like it." You chortle with him. Once the laughter died down you stare at the water remembering that heartbreaking moment. You grip the floor boards then scoot close to hug Ace. You buried your face at the crook of his neck. "I thought I lost you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have confronted first instead of being a closed minded jerk. I didn't want to leave things like this without saying goodbye." Your voice cracks as you spill your heart to him. His breaks at the sound of it. He hugs you back.

"Stop crying. I'm sorry too but I'm here. I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere. I knew you'd come for me.....my angel." He coos. You blush and pull away. He snickers exposing his devilish grin. The one you love so much. He leans in to give you a peck on your cheek leaving you dumbfounded. He adores your reaction making him laugh further. He takes your hand. "From here on out you're mine okay?"

"W-wait! We're just kids. We can't have a relationship. At least that's what I think." He pouts.

"Fine then. When we're older I'll claim you as mine. I'll make you mine. Just you wait. I don't care how long it takes." Your face heats up from his proposal. "Okay?"

"I-I guess so?" You stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chirps.

 

"Oi, Ace! (Y/n)! Come on the ceremony is about to start!" Called one of the counselors. The freckled boy takes your hand guiding you to the the ceremonial stage. You split nearing the platform and sat with your friends. Cara grins as she caught sight of your reddened face.

"Looks like something happened between the two of you." She points out. Intrigued, Pandora leans in to whisper,

"Did it?" You give her a warm smile recalling what Ace told you.

"Yeah. It did. Thanks Pandora. You're the best." She blushes sheepishly as she rubs the back of her head.

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo break was all I needed to get my writing going. I was surprised I was able to get something. I'm proud of this. It's almost time guys, childhood of ASL Bros is ending. I can't wait for the real romance to begin ;-; my babies are growing up! I'm so glad Ace and Reader are back on track


	24. Visiting Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July everyone! I hope you're all having a great summer cause I hate summer lol. It makes me lazy and unable to write. This is a short one but today is a holiday and it deserves a special so enjoy~
> 
> P.S: Please go read Blood Shall Flow by Aemtha, it's a great story for those who love Kid and Law fans :D
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894114/chapters/34494512

"It's visiting day~! Pick up your messes and look presentable for your parents arrival. Remember while you're here they will be expecting you to be on your best behavior. Feel free to show them the tour. By the end of the night we will be doing fireworks as a guardian event." The head counselor announces.

"Geez it's just our parents. No big deal." Ace mumbles.

"I can't wait to show mom our cabin."

"I'm sure she's seen it many times with (Y/n)." Sabo adds.

"Oh...well not this cabin." He snickers.

"It may not be a big deal to you but it is to me. My parents are neat freaks as well but they try their best to assimilate. So no one is leaving until this cabin is spotless and presentable."

Ace raises a brow. "Hey why not you do it yourself? We might leave something unprofessional that bothers you."

"That's a splendid idea Ace! Then you guys should get going that way you can't mess anything up."

"Our pleasure." Ace heads outside with a giggling Luffy. Sabo frowns shaking his head in disapproval.

"That's messed up. We can't just leave him to do this on his own." 

"Oh, it's quite alright I would actually prefer it. So don't worry about me." William pushes Sabo out the door and closes it behind him. 

"Uh.... okay? Never mind then."

 

"He's just freaking out about his parents. They must be nut heads having him be the same."

"Probably." Sabo agrees. "let's head over to (Y/n)'s cabin. See what they're up to."

"Sounds like a plan." All three race towards your cabin with Ace taking the lead.

You on the other hand escape from the ruckus that is your cabin. "Hey (Y/n)!" Luffy calls out. You turn to your brothers relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just got kicked out of our cabin by William. He's being a bit of a neat freak. Said his parents are very picky like him when it comes to hygiene."

"Whoa? Really? I guess even though he's kind, being rich still carries it's habits."

"Just like Sabo and his manners." Luffy points out. The blonde tugs at Luffy's cheek.

"Which is not bad considering how you both tend to be troublesome at times." The rubber cheek retracts leaving a red print to be rubbed. The straw hat hisses. You chuckle at their usual clowning. Your attention returns to the cabin making thrashing noises. "What's going on in there?" 

"It's Cara and Denise. They're also trying to look presentable." You kindly explain.

"Actually they're a bit of a mess. They don't clean their side of their room and their parents have a problem with that. They ask for one simple thing to clean up, but they are like a pig sty." Your brother's scrunch their nose in disgust. "Anyways, we'll leave it to them. Let's get some breakfast I'm starving."

"Sure." You chirp following behind with everyone else.

 

Later that day, you ate your breakfast as you wait patiently with your brothers for your mom to arrive. Pandora watches amused at your brother's appetite. She even encouraged them.

"Yo Luffy, catch. Catch damn it!" She chortles tossing an apple in his direction which Luffy captures within his jaws. You couldn't help but smirk at the scene. Impressed by how focused they are when it came to food. You hear a woman call out from afar. Pandora turns her head at the familiar call.

"*Mija~!" She chimes. Pandora sheepishly waves back.

"Hi Mom! Whelp! Better get going. I'll see you later at the fireworks festival?"

"For sure." You nod. The girl waves to her fellow friends before excusing herself. You hear a sigh from Luffy. "What's wrong Luffy?" You frown.

"I already miss mommy." He pouts.

"Awe, don't worry, she'll show up. She never misses a day."

"I know, I believe you. It's just I will to see her now."

"And we will. I miss her too but we have to wait Luffy." Sabo instructs. Just as you try to comfort the boy you all hear a familiar voice ranting on the phone. You four turn to the woman exiting her car and slamming the door. She looked upset. Luffy's eyes sparkled at the sight of the snow haired woman. He hops out of his seat and sprints right up to the lady crying,

"Mommy!" He clings on the her leg using his powers to stretch his limbs and tie himself around her. She yelps in surprise.

"Luffy! Oh hi baby, do you mind giving me a moment?" She turns to her phone. "No not you! Oh don't you hang up! This is so unfair! You can't discriminate! Hello?" There was an endless ringing on the other line forcing her to hang up. She groans shoving her phone in her pocket. *"Stupid, imbecil Gorda Cara de puta. Me la voy a chingar su puta madre!" She grumbles and gasps about to say more when she saw the large eyes of her children. She chuckles nervously to lower the awkwardness of this moment. "Sorry about that. You heard nothing. So, how are my babies?" Her answer is replied with an immediate welcoming hug which she melted into. She holds them tightly in her arms. "Awe, I missed all of you guys too. So much it's lonely with out you back home. I wish I can take you with me already." She coos.

"We missed you too Mom." You reply. You stay that way for a moment longer missing her warmth. She pulls away after wiping some joyful tears.

"Okay that's enough of that. We won't be able to go anywhere if we stay put." Her purple eyes scan the area. "This place still hasn't changed a bit. How are all of you doing here? It seems you've all adjusted."

"It's fun!"

"Not enough freedom but it's fun." Sabo specifies. "Except for some punk kids who think are top notch."

"Bullies? Here? I didn't think there were any here." Veronica turns to you curiously.

"They only just appeared when Ace, Sabo and Luffy did." You explain.

"Ah, a challenge of dominance. You boys fight?"

"No, not exactly. They have threatened us but we're not afraid. They're all bark and no bite. We tried to beat them during one of the events of Camp Wars." Your mother's eyes widen in surprise.

"Did you win?"

"Key word: TRIED." He reclaims. "We were held back because of-" Ace slams a hand over Sabo's mouth.

"Because we got in a fight with one of them and so we lost." She raises a brow in suspicion.

"Sounds like you boys took care of it in a healthy way. Almost. But I'm glad you're all okay. It's nice to see you boys change. It always surprises me." She pats Sabo's head.

 

"Mommy! Look come here I want to show you something!" Luffy calls out from afar flailing his arms.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." She chortles. You peer over to Ace and Sabo questionably.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Sabo asks glaring at the boy.

"Do you really want her to worry and go bat shit crazy after hearing that I almost drown? Look at her? She needs this. She needs to be relaxed. That phone call looked like it bummed her out the way she was rambling in fury." Sabo inspects his mother and frowns taking notice.

"I guess you're right. We'll find out later what it is that bugged her. I suppose a tour will cheer her up?" Ace nods in approval and drags you two back to Veronica's side.

 

The entirety of the day you toured around camp grounds. Something she's familiar with. She knew every route since day one when you started here. She didn't mind a refresher of everything. The only thing that was new to her were the crafts your brothers made in the wilderness without supervision. It was a sparing area with hidden tools. Your mother was impressed, but also worried with their activities. She scolded them for making such utensils at a place like this. Once she was given the pout and puppy dog eyes, she gave in too easily. You laughed at their tricks to coax your mom. You all even shared a nice day sitting on the docks eating popsicles and sticking your feet into the water. She even had your brothers wear floaties as a precaution. It was a ridiculous idea but one they could not argue with just because it concerned your mom about drowning as if that hasn't happened before. She clearly didn't need to know everything as Ace said. On the subject of lying and secrets you finally understood why some needed to be kept on the low. To prevent it from become an ordeal. Yet the you couldn't help but be annoyed by secrets. Especially to the boys you love dearly. You felt closed off from their world still. You're waiting for the day when they open up and hopefully soon judging by their progression. You suck on your popsicle enjoying the outdoor scenery and it's sounds. So relaxing even on a hot day such as this. Your attention is taken when your mother asks,

"So how are you doing here at camp? How's your friends?"

"The usual. I'm happy and it's supper fun. My friends are fine. I think Cara and Denise are finished cleaning their side of the room. You know how dirty they can be."

"How could I forget? That was a doozy. Embarrassed your friends when you first introduced me. Speaking of friends. How's William? Is he doing well?" She asks.

"He's doing the same. He's been a neat freak all summer. Practically kicked us out to clean some more for his parents." Ace adds.

"No! You put that idea in his head. He just put it to action you jerk."

"Eh? Do you really want to be told what you did wrong when you don't see his vision of cleanliness." Sabo kept silent and thought about it.

"Well....no actually." Sabo murmurs.

"See? So shut up. I just saved ya." The blonde glares at Ace.

"But it's still wrong to slip away and leave him to do everything."

"Boys, enough arguing. Sabo is right Ace. Although that is a good trick, don't involve others in your scheme without permission. Always remember that." Veronica lectures.

"Sorry." He pouts. The woman pats his head earning a slight blush from him. You couldn't help but awe at his bashfulness. 

"It's alright. Why don't we check up on William?" Luffy Pulls out his popsicle from his mouth, eyes light up in the shape of stars.

"Yes! I really want to show you our cabin. It's much different from anyone else's." The straw hat said.

"Is that so? Well let's go. I'm excited to see it." Veronica chirps. Luffy rises and bounces as he drags his mother off the docks and straight to their cabin.

 

Upon arrival, the visage of the cabin brought Veronica great concern. The cabin looked fallen apart, old as if it stood there for years. "This is your cabin?" 

"Yeah!" 

"It looks sturdy but I don't think I like the fact that they gave you an antique one. It feels like it may fall apart at any point."

"This was the isolation cabin mom." You remind.

"What? You've been in isolation for weeks?"

"No, the isolation cabin is no longer isolated, it's part of out group." You inform.

"Come inside it's so cool. They say it was haunted. Isn't that awesome."

"No! It's not!" She panics. "What kind of camp allows this?"

"We're used to it. We learn to adjust with what we have." Said Sabo. He opens to door to reveal a tidy cabin with William inside. He was polishing his instrument. A bright smile welcomes the group.

"Hello everyone. Miss Suzuki. Hi! What a pleasure to see you again." He chimes.

"Likewise. My boys tell me you tidied up here all by yourself." The blonde nods.

"Yeah I did. I finished an hour ago. It took a long time but it's all better in the end."

"Oh, William why didn't you ask the boys for help?"

"No offense Misses Suzuki, but there cleaning will not impress my parents. They check every speck it's ridiculous. One false move and they'll have me leave and he'd straight home."

 

"Maybe you could have taught them a thing or two."

"Perhaps, maybe next time. I'll keep it in mind."

"Oh yes please do, they really should learn how to." She looks behind her to find her boys grumbling. "So who's bed I'd who's?" Luffy instantly crawls on his bed.

"This one is mine. Below me is Ace's and Sabo is across on top and William's is below Sabo's." The boy bounces on the bed excitedly. Veronica tests the beds to see if they weren't rickety.

"Okay, aside from ghost stories and this isolation horror house, I'd say this is peacef-whaaaat in the world are those? Claw marks?"

"Oh yeah there's this animal on the loose. One of the reasons the counselor has us locked up. They claw on out cabin every now and then." Ace said.

"That's...pretty scary." You said.

"I don't think I like this cabin being away to on everyone and having to deal with creepy crawling's at night."

"Lucky for us we have powers." Ace said. 

"That still doesn't ease me from knowing there are beasts walking around.

"It's only for a few more weeks before we head home anyways. We do just fine here." Sabo assures rubbing your mom's arm.

"I still don't appreciate that my children always get tossed into low class just because they're different!" She snarls. You all stare at your mother surprised by her sudden snap. She frowns seeing how she yelled at Sabo. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell at you. I've just been a little upset." She lowers her gaze ashamed. Luffy walks up to her and peers up at her distraught face. There were some tears of frustration. She wipes them away not wanting to be seen that way by her children. She had to be strong so they wouldn't have to worry.

"It's okay. We understand." A small smile tugs at her lips as she sits the boy on his lap. You all walk up to her and take your seat beside her.

"You sweet boy." She kisses the top of his head earning a chuckle.

"Is everything okay mom? You seem pretty upset since you came here."

"Yeah, we've been trying to cheer you up." Ace adds. The woman sighs.

"Oh, it's nothing for you to be worried about. Just adult stuff."

"It's would business if you're upset." Ace retorts. She gapes surprised by his response and scoffs. She wasn't used to this new Ace. It was nice to know he cared. Her eyes soften as she pats his head calming him down. 

"It's really nothing for you to be concerned about honest. I'm still trying to sort things out before I can actually tell you the news. All I can say it's unfair the way people discriminate just because of ones background rather than trying to understand the person themselves. I'm basically fighting for your rights at this moment. See if there is a loop hole. I don't want your fun to be spoiled by this news but hopefully by the time camp is over, I can get an answer. For now I just want to be around you kids. My joy." She wraps her arms around everyone.

"So it was all about us? You're frustrated, crying for us?" Ace asks blushing slightly at the flattered idea. Veronica chuckles.

"Yes that's right dear." The freckled boy Nestle's into her embrace inhaling her scent that soothes him. An actual mother. There was a knock on the door interrupting the moment. 

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, The fireworks ceremony will commence soon. William, your parents are here. They said they didn't want to move until you come to them."

Will sweat drops. "Oh, thank you. I'll be right there. See you guys at the ceremony." He waves farewell.

"Well then shall we get going?" You all cheer in agreement.

 

A picnic on the grass with you parents and siblings? What more could you ask for on such a perfect night? Various flashes of colors ignite the skies like a show. Thrilled cheers echo from the amazed children. Your brothers have never displayed fireworks before. This being the first. Light stick handed to wave around and enjoy it's many colors. Your brothers flailed it around like a sword even fought one another that is when Luffy almost got burned. Your mom decided enough was enough and to sit back and enjoy the fireworks. It was a great day and it was nice to spend it with more than just your mom. You feel a hand grab yours to find it to be not Ace's but Sabo's then you felt another to be Ace's. In that moment you realized how similar their touch is. You blush when you make eye contact with Ace, the reds, blues and greens of light glistening on his face. He scoffs as if to tease you about making you shy before looking up at the fireworks. Your heart races but it intensifies when you feel a spark with Sabo's as well. One you never knew. Perhaps it was all in your head right? You stare at the blonde for the longest seeing his charming smile. He didn't face you not one bit because he knew you were watching him and he liked it. Could you not just have feelings for one but two? You shook my head. You made a promise to Ace and you never broke a promise. You were not like them. You held Ace's hand tighter and enjoyed the fireworks show clearing your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mija: My dear/ My daughter
> 
> Stupid, imbecil Gorda Cara de puta. Me la voy a chingar su puta madre: Dumbass, fat, Face of a bitch, I'm going to fuck up her mom


	25. Bye Summer Camp

You stare, dazed at your left hand. The hand held by Sabo on the night of fireworks. Your heart begins to pound. Unconsciously you place a hand over your beating chest. Could it be that you held feelings for Sabo as well or was it something else you aren't understanding?

"Yo! (Y/n)! Let's go! We're going to go swimming, are you in?" You jump at the holler of Cara. Your friends dressed in bathing suits, as a strict policy when it comes to swimming in the lake. You had been waiting in yours on the steps of your cabin.

"U-uh oh! Yes, coming!" You take your towel as you catch up to your friends. It was like any other only summer has started and the heat was unbearable. The entire month you experimented on boys. You looked at one or tried to talk to one, even had William introduce you to his band mates. You've taken to conclusion that you had no feelings for anyone because the way you felt for Sabo, you felt the same for every other boy that looked, "cute" to you. It was an adolescent that you are grow up and changes are beginning to happen. You, however, did not know this. It was just a weird experience you were going through and it freaked you out. You overthink about your feelings for Ace and Sabo. What if the feelings you believe you haven't are not truly real and are just your imagination. The questions were driving you in circles and the more you thought about it, the more your heart constricts into guilt. Ace had feelings for you and you could not sort yours. What's worse is they're possible not real and you let him believe. The fruition had you bawling your eyes at night when all's asleep.

 

Three weeks have passed, a week before the end of July, it is the yearly completion between your camp and the rival camp of Hazelwood. Luffy bursts through the door of his cabin filled with energy, dressed in his baseball uniform.

"Play ball!" He cries out. 

"Stop shouting you goofball!" Ace scolds. "It's too early for this."

"Hmm? Um, guys? Look!" Sabo points out to the entire group of kids, kicking up dirt, moping in their uniforms outside of their cabin.

"What's wrong with everyone? They all look so gloomy." Luffy starts.

"Dunno, I was expecting normalcy." A kid collapses in front of their cabin, Luffy trots up worriedly.

"Oi! You okay?" No response. He pokes the boy earning a grunt. Furthering his pokes, the child turns his head to reveal a gloomy looking face.

"Dream....catchers...." He mumbles.

"Huh?" Everyone leans in for a better hearing.

"Dream...catchers. Ugh!" He bonks his face into the dirt. 

"Dream catchers? What the hell is that?" Ace asks as he scratches his head.

"They're this Native American trinkets you hang in your room to ward away nightmares when you sleep." William explains.

"Does it work?"

"I guess so if you believe. People just buy, or make them because it's cool."

"Errr! Wrong!" Denise buzzes. "Dream catchers is a our rival. They're a camp across the west side lake. Every year we compete only problem is we suck and therefore lose every year. What's the point? Adults "believe" in us and think it's a great experience. Lies. It just makes us feel like crap." 

"Wow, that sounds like torture." Will points out.

"It kind of is. Not even the bullies are acting like jerks." Pandora points over to the Snake bunk where the crew sat, sprawled on the steps or on the ground."

"Alright kids, time for baseball, the Dream catchers are on their way. Let's head over to the sandlot." The campers groan in displeasure, dragging their feet to said sandlot.

"This is going to be exciting I guess?" Sabo says.

"I guess it is if you like to make fun of your own team?" Pandora said.

 

In the sandlot awaited the tools needed for the sport. Bats were wooden to keep up the whole, "nature" appearance. Not to mention last incident with a metal bat ended up being a nasty ordeal. Luckily the kids survived and also metal in summer is too hot to hold. You all stood in a line holding your mitts as the counselor lectures you about the rules of baseball for the newcomers as well as a good people talk hoping to pump the campers up. Unfortunately she was given a comedic cricket chirp. She sighs in defeat as the rival of campers step into the field.

"Wow is everyone so bummed out. Poor lady didn't even get a slight encouragement." Sabo starts. 

"That's how bad it is." You said.

"I still can't wait to play. This is gonna be so much fun." Luffy squeals. The whistle blows grabbing everyone's attention.

"Okay, kids. Hazelwood is on the field, rival is batting." All the kids hit the field play in a spread out formation. William took a base as did Ace. You stood in the back with Luffy in front a few feet away. Sabo was on the far West with Denise. Pandora and Cara to the right.

"Alright kids! Play ball!"

 

After a round of baseball, the boys saw the struggle within your camp. How terrible each kid is. Including the Snake cabin. It was mortifying. You switched places hitting the benches to swing. Each name called by your couch.

"Man you weren't kidding. Everyone sucks bad. It's like they're not even trying." Ace said.

"What's the point in trying if we're just going to get our butts kicked?" David speaks up. The group nods in agreement.

"How will you even know if you don't even try. You can't have a losing streak forever. Good is bound to happen." Said Sabo.

"So you expect us to get our hopes up only for it to crash and get our hearts broken every year?" A kid asks. 

"Um...no of course not."

"Then my point still stands." Kevin leans back in devastation. A hand is placed over Sabo's shoulder, stopping him from continuing.

"They've made their choice. It doesn't matter. You tried." Thanks blonde pouts staring at the various sulking faces upon him. He sighs heavily giving in and waiting his turn. Five calls later, it was Luffy's name that was called first. 

"Don't screw up Luffy." Ace warns. Luffy glares at his brother grumbling as he marches onto the field. The umpire hands him the bat. Luffy takes a stance ready to bat away at the ball. The rival team cheering for their own while some try to distract the boy. It was working. Luffy growls and barks at the rival team to shut up earning him a first strike.

"Oi I wasn't ready!" He complains returning to his position.

"Luffy! They're just trying to psych you out. Don't get distracted. Keep your eye on the ball." Luffy does his best to ignore the chants and focus on the ball. He's already been given two strikes. One for missing the other for being distracted. The pitcher throws the ball. In that minute, the ravenette swings his bat sending the ball fall near the grass fields. Everyone is gawks, watching the ball practically soar into a sky. Hazelwood players have never been able to hit that far nor high up before. Even the rivals were impressed. Your fellow campers lean-to the fence for a better view until it lands on the grass. The field is left in silence.

"Luffy! Run!" You cry out being the first one to realize what is happening. Luffy and the rest snap out of it. The whole group starts cheering for the boy.

"Go Luffy! Go! Try to run for home base!" The rivals gasp snapping out of their trance.

The pitcher cries out, "Fetch that ball!" The outer fielder's do their best to retrieve the ball ending up in a pile. Luffy runs to first, the dog pile gives him a second chance as he goes to for third. The ball is finally transferred to the the dirt field where Luffy tries to make a home run. He halts mid way trapped by the two. It only takes one toss and a tap to strike him out. Unfortunately for Luffy, he ran back, sliding his way to third base, but tagged out before he could reach the plate. Everyone frowns in disappointment. What a suspense. Your camp really thought they had a chance.

"Strike! You're out!" The umpire shrieks. Luffy dusts his clothes off pouting as he heads back to the bench. 

"Nice try dork!" One of the rivals teases. The entire group laughs mockingly. Ace and Sabo growl.

"Next up, Sabo!"

"Go shut those punks up." Ace encourages. The blonde grins.

"With pleasure." Sabo heads in picking up the bat. His eyes held determination. Intimidating the rival kids as they chant. He was left unfazed. The first ball passed Sabo. He wasn't ready but knew the pitch wasn't right. Then there was a second pitch. Perfect. He steps back and swings hard sending the ball out of the field and into a home run. He sprints the minute the ball takes flight passing all three as your group counts the bases stepped on.

"One, two, three, four!"

"Home run!" You all cheer and praise the tired boy. Even the counselor cheers for him.

"Nice job Sabo! Good work!" The kids pat his back outstanded by his speed and strength. All the years of training in the woods paid off for this. "Guys, do you know what this means? We may have a chance to win!" David exclaims. The realization brings hope and light into their eyes. The hype intensifies. David and his gang walk up to Ace, Sabo amd Luffy. He stands tall as the crowd of kids watch from behind. "Hawk cabin. Will you do us the honor of helping us win this game." All three look at each other. Ace crosses his arms bemused.

"I don't know. You guys are kind of mean to us. Not to mention you cheated last time. So why should we even care?" David and his goons kneel down pleading for acceptance.

"I know we did wrong. I know we did. Please not just for us but for our camp. We love this place. We just want to be able to be prideful of our camp and show other camps we don't suck and that we're good at something. For once. We're sorry please help us." 

"Well they are on their knees begging." Sabo points out.

"Ace just as I knew they would. Alright then you got a deal, but you have to promise to stop being jerk's and apologize to (Y/n) for what you said to her before you shoved me into the water." You gasped, baffled that it was David who did such a thing. Said boy nods and turns to you.

"(Y/n), I'm sorry I treated you wrong, and for all the insults. I'm sorry I really am." He takes your hand. "You're just so cute I didn't know how to act around you." Your brothers snap at the unexpected love confession. Ace growls. "Will you go out with me?" You look at him dumbfounded.

"What? No! You nearly killed my brother you jerk. I don't like people who hurt the people I care. I will never go out with you." You huff turn your head giving him the cold shoulder. David's heart shatters 

"Oh well. It was worth a try." You shift to your brothers. Who snicker.

"That's our girl~" Ace chimes. The two nod in agreement. 

"Ace! You're next. Make us proud." The counselor says. The freckled boy grins pridefully.

"Of course. Alright guys, hang in there. We're goanna win this time." Hazelwood campers cheer encouraging and chanting Ace's name. The rivals growl in annoyance never foreseeing this day coming.

 

You won. Your whole camp won by one point. Hazelwood finally being able to bask in glory thanks to your miracle working brothers. The entire day, the camp rejoiced celebrating with a party. Since then, the rest of the few weeks were just campers praising your brothers making them out to be the popular. You hated to admit that you were a tad jealous, but also glad that everyone saw what you see in them. Talent, kindness, potential, and hope. They weren't really bad, just misunderstood. Sure their supernatural strength is intimidating, but they are good boys. They finally had a place to fit in. Your heart flutters at the idea. Satisfied with the results that the boys no longer had to hide from the world. They are accepted as they are.

 

The night before leaving camp, you and your friends did the annual sleepover. Your brothers snuck in to enjoy the scary stories as well as wild stories from home. You even told your friend how they all met. From adoption to now.

"So anyone else got a few scary stories?" Pandora starts.

"Well actually, I think this story maybe true." Sabo said. Everyone's attention peeked. "Do you guys remember the scratches outside our cabin in the back?" You all nod. " One night I decided to head out and do my business when I heard growling. I turned and saw big red eyes staring at me from afar. I finished quickly and dashed back to the cabin. I heard it's loud foot steps closing in. I ducked when I knew it would struck. Believe it or not it took down a whole pine tree!" Sabo stretches his arms wide gesturing the size of the tree. I sat on the floor paralyzed as I crawled back. It was the size of a bear but twice as big. I could get a clear shot but it's mouth was terrifying. I managed to scare it away with my fire. The image of it's face was that of a distorted beast almost like a demon. It scurried away. Ever since then I haven't been able to get the image out of my mind." Sabo stares at the lantern in the center trying to sort his thoughts. William gulps loud.

"That can't be true! We would have heard it." Ace barks.

"Hey, yeah!" Luffy agrees.

"You guys are heavy sleepers did you forget? You wouldn't be able to wake up so easily."

"He is right. You guys are hard to wake up." You said.

"Well why not go see it right now?" Denise smirks. "if we're telling scary stories why not venture out into the dark and see for ourselves?"

"I'm down." Ace scoffs. "I want to see just how big this critter is."

"I don't think that's a good idea." You whimper.

"Agreed. It's too dangerous. Not to mention we might not even get far if the counselors find us out and about."

"Awe don't whimper out guys this could be fun." Cara chirps. "I'm so in." The girl trots over to her chest to slip her shoes on. The rest of the group does the same. You turn to William and sigh in defeat.

"If you don't want to go then stay here." Pandora said.

"Yeah, the last thing we want is to force you into this." Sabo adds.

"W-well you're all going so I'm going too. I'm a bit curious myself. If we stick as a group I'm sure it will be fine right?" The two shrug and nod at the same time. "Come on Will, it will be okay."

"I hope so. The minute something goes wrong I'm bailing."

 

"And no one will blame you chicken." Denise teases. William huffs at the insult grumbling as he slips on his shoes. Once ready, the gang head out into the woods, sneaking their way from camp and any nearby counselors. Three of them talking amongst each other as they laugh over something. You all run deep into the forest where Ace and Sabo guide their way to their cabin. Reaching the back up a hill where there stood a broken down tree as told. The crew gasps.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding. That's a big ass tree. How the hell can something that big be strong?" Pandora asks. Car investigates the claw marks on the trunk. She hums to herself.

"These marks are something I've never seen before. Jagged claws they must carry. Deep cuts. Extraordinary! This must be a new creature. The next plausible species than the sea Kings or perhaps another ancient beast still lurking about."

"I can't believe Sea Kings exist to begin with let alone a beast." Sabo mumbles.

"There were various creatures back then. During the pirate days, sailors saw lots of crazy things and wrote their adventures all on a book. It sounds like a myth but it's all real. Just hard to believe when. We've never really witnessed any and the stories become legends only to fade to fables. Luckily that Sea King that came up three years ago proved the stories to be true."

"That was outstanding. I was so happy I started reading myth books." Cara said.

"Hey!" You all scream, startled by the abrupt flashlight. "What are you kids doing out here so late in the woods? Return to your cabins at once. Fun time is over." Scold the counselor. You all groan and head back to your cabin with heads hung low. One of them escorts you home while the other stays behind with the elder counselor observing the fallen tree.

"Looks like that beast destroyed another one. It's getting closer to camp don't you thing Madame?"

"I suppose it's time to take care of the beast once and for all. The minute the kids go home, let's prepare for safety." She informs.

1:00a.m, your cabin is the only one up. There was one more thing your friends were going to do before heading home. The promise of piercing your ears. Cara had hers done then Pandora only on her right and lastly it was your turn. Denise soaked the needle into some water, heated the needle up. You are lain on the bed, held down on each side by Pandora and Cara. You were nervous. You had accepted wanting something different. You were inspired by your brothers to act on impulse. So here you are doing just that. You hoped it would be worth it in the end.

"Are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing? It looks painful." You quip.

"I've done this a bunch of times with my friends and myself. It will sting but it's totally worth it." Denise walks up to you gagging you with a cloth. "This is a hard request but just bite down on the cloth and try not to scream or we'll be in trouble." You nod. "Now which earrings do you want? Bat wings or diamond studs?" You point your head to the bat wings. "Good choice." To your horror, the charcoaled needle comes to sight. You close your eyes as you clench the bed sheets. "Hold her tight." She sneers. You whimper and squirm slightly as you feel the burning sensation and stab of your ear lobe. Your cries muffled by the cloth and a hand by Cara. Both ears successfully pierced. Styled with bat wings. You were certainly going to be questioned about this back home.

 

The very next day, students packed their belongings did a triple check on everything before leaving their cabin. You sigh having relieved yourself of your camp uniform. You now dressed in your everyday clothes.

"It was fun while it lasted." You say. "It was better than last year too and maybe school won't be so bad this year either." You told yourself as you packed your sleeping bag and turn to your brothers waiting outside as they thumb wrestled to pass the time. You smile sadly taking your belongings with you as you stand before the exit, turn and take one last look at the place. You'd be sure to bring a few trinkets to decorate your cabin next year. You give a solid confirmation nod and head out down the steps greeted by your brothers and friends.

"Ready to go?" Cara asks.

"Yeah. Let's go put our things on the bus."

"It's a long ride. We should pair up and find a good spot so we won't be bored on the way home." Pandora reminds. The whole group starts crying out their partner's name, bickering over who gets who. In the end it never really mattered. You all sat close to each other. As close as possible. Your fellow campers made sure to return the kindness for winning this year's game. You sat next to Sabo having a leisure talk to him about books he's read to many other subjects. He stares at you for a moment. You tilt your head wondering what was so damn dazzling about you. You blush slightly feeling shy under his gaze.

"Wh-what?" You ask.

"You pierced your ears." He points out.

"Oh yeah! We all did it to look "cool".

"I like it. It looks good on you." Your heart skips a beat over the compliment. You giggle.

"Thanks, but mom won't be so happy to see them." 

"Probably not but we've got your back." He smirks.

"I know you do." You say with confidence. You turn to the window watching the sights of the town as you pass by. You realize how far you've come with your brothers. From their secrets, insecurities, and so much more to lead to today. This truly was a great summer you never wanted to forget. A summer where you finally felt happy to head home without fear of any complication and your brothers will be right there beside you always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffle* Wow this made me so sad. The last childhood chapter before the time skip. Well actually no hahaha there I one more, but I'll have it up. I know it's been so long since my last update but this heat is unbearable. Blame it for having me be nonproductive. Also I'm going along through the days by that trying to get you to have them real life time feel. Summer vacation is nearly over for you guys. Some of you start in August or September, but anyways the time skip will be mostly school related to get that feel. Thanks for your patience. I can't wait to write the next one it's what I've been waiting for. So much surprises yay!


	26. Arrival

The bus stopped at it's destined location. You hop off with your brothers and friends. Already, Pandora is the first to be welcomed home.

"Damn it, why is your mom always on time? It's like she won't let you stay awhile." Cara whines.

"Sorry, can't help it. We can Skype later tonight if you want." Pandora grabs her stuff and rushes off into her mother's arms.

"Fine! You better be there!" The blonde calls out earning a wave good bye and a faint, "bye". You all wave to the lass until her car is out of sight. One thing about your friendship is that your world's are completely apart and live far away from each other. This was the only bus station in your rural town. Pandora lived in a suburban town an hour away from your home. Cara and Denise lived a little far away. Only thirty minutes away from her and it saddened you that you couldn't be closer. Then again it was no surprise they knew each other since they mentioned they've been friends long before you.

Cara leans close to Sabo almost as if begging for her attention. "Sooooo." She starts. "I'm goanna miss you guys are you goanna miss me?" The blonde leans back unsure how to answer.

"Um...I suppose so. It is a pleasure to meet you. If you ever Skype with (Y/n) I'll pop in and say hi." She frowns at his response.

"Why don't you make your own account so we can chat?"

"I'm not on the computer a lot. We're mostly out and about." Cara pouts. You glare at her. You felt that nauseous feeling in your gut again with a small tug to your heart. You recognize it as anger, but you didn't know why. You don't approve of the way, Cara is approaching Sabo or how she's doing that batting eye lashes technique when she flirts. She copied those moves from a movie hoping it would work on boys. It never bothered you before now. Before she may spew another word you interject,

"Cara. Sabo doesn't want to. He's rarely on and usually spends time reading. We can all share my account so when we all chat he can say hi. That's not bad right? I mean you know I'm always busy too." The girl looks at you baffled shifting to irritation. She has never heard you speak up and in such a rude tone. You have always been shy and kind hearted until your brothers came into play. On your side you believe you were defending Sabo. He looked uncomfortable and seemed to find nice words to reject Cara but she never was one to take no for an answer. The girl gasps about to say something when a multiple honks brought you all out of the tension.

"Cara! Denise! Hurry up, we got to get home now! The game is almost on! Your father needs his chips and dips!" Denise groans at her mother.

"We're coming!"

"Well I've been out here from the beginning and you girls just didn't bother searching. Tick-toc." You cringe at the sound of her mother. She always sounded scary and off putting to you. In the back there were two older brothers. Fourteen years old's by the looks of it.

"Yeah, dorketts hurry up!" The girls grumble dragging their luggage's.

"Coming!" Cara cries. She turns to you and everyone with a small scowl. "Later." She mumbles and take off. You give a slight wave as the others do the same with a lazy "bye." The blue car takes off into the distance. You sigh relieved she couldn't say anything, but you would regret it afterwards. You wondered if she will even talk to you tonight.

"Geesh, are they always like that?" William asks.

"Um, yeah every time I've seen her she's loud and demanding. Just kind to others. Honestly it sounds awful."

"No, wonder you didn't like us at first." Luffy starts. "You must have thought we would treat you that horrible. Her brothers suck." You laugh at the sudden comment.

"No Luffy. That wasn't why although it has a occurred a few times but that wasn't it." You shake your head and wipe a tear from your eye after calming down. "I was just mad at you two for barging into my room and we'll, after overhearing what you said about me." Your brothers sadden feeling guilty that they had forgotten that they've talked behind your back.

"I'm sorry (Y/n)." Sabo said. You shake your head pausing him from explaining.

"That was a long time ago. It's all good guys. Besides, now we have a mutual understanding of one another. Right?" You chirp. Your glowing smile always made them blush.

"Right." They agree simultaneously. Will giggles silently into his hands witnessing the effects of your unaware charms. You sigh feeling uneasy about your mother's absence. She was never this late and would be here right on the dot. You look around at the many faces, worried.

"What's wrong?" William asks.

"Mom is never late picking us up. She usually arrives here within the hour. This is odd." You nibble your nails as your nerves kick in. Will moves to your side to comfort you.

"Relax, I'm sure she's on her way." On cue, a black limo enters the lot, polished and glimmering from something out of a movie. You all gawk at the vehicle admiring it's surrealism. The back door pops open to reveal a blonde woman in her finest wardrobe. A simple pink, jacket, and pencil thin, pink, skirt with stockings and matching pumps. Shades sheilding her eyes and a flower pattern headband complementing her hair. What was most noticible are her pink lipstick and the beauty mark under her lip on the left. She gasps when she spots William.

"Willy~! There's my boy." She greets with a thick English accent.

"Mom?" He exposes. You and your brothers gape in shock together.

"What? Mom?" William sweat drops as he rubs the back of his head bashfully.

"Um yeah she's my mom." The boy trots up to her presenting himself nicely with a smile. She pinches his cheeks adoring his face. "Hi mother."

"How's my baby boy? I missed you so much." She hugs him tightly and peppers his face as he is being spoken in a baby language of embarrassment. Your brothers snort attempting to stifle their laughs.

"I'm fine mom. Please stop." He whines.

"Oh, very well. I assume band practice went well?"

"Extraordinarily well mother. I've exceeded my instrument and am ready for a new one as you wished." The woman gasps and claps her hands.

"Oh! Splendid! Splendid, my dear. We'll pick one up tomorrow morning." William forces a smile of delight.

"Great, can't wait." He lies. The same woman looks over his shoulder to find you and your brothers.

"Oh, these must be your friends. How do you do? I am William's mum."

"Hello, I'm (Y/n), these are my brother's. Sabo, Ace and Luffy." 

"Hi." They say.

"A pleasure to meet you. Oh you all seem so lovely. Chubby cheeks I can pinch all day." She giggles. Luffy covers his cheeks having plenty of that due to his Devil fruit powers. "Your mother asked me to drop you off. She said she had business to take care of at home. It's no trouble. It's the least I can do for my baby's friends. Come along then children hop on, Joshua will carry your belongings into the trunk." She adds.

"Um okay." You say. You hear Sabo grumble behind you knowing he had a rich lifestyle in his original home. He didn't like the idea of being a spoiled rich kid. You caught on all the times he felt super defensive about some things. He's even confessed before to living in such a home. You were curious for his backstory on why he would leave such a place.

 

It was a long ride, one with interest where you learned a little bit more about William and his mother. You hop out of the limo and say your farewells.

"Thank you so much for the ride." You said.

"Oh not a problem my dear. I should thank you for accompanying my sweet boy."

"It's no problem. He's a great friend. " You chirp. "I don't know what I would do without him." Will blushes slightly, flattered. 

"Well take care kids hope to see you again soon." All four of you wave as the limo drives off. You turn to your house and take in the image. A smile creeps up your lips for the first time since last year, you were happy to be home.

"Home sweet home." You said taking your first step towards the door.

"Yeah, but I'm still curious as to why mom didn't pick us up." Sabo said. You hum placing a finger over your lips in thought.

"Same here. Maybe something came up. We'll find out soon." You open the door and find your mother pacing back and forth with in her office as Shanks walks out of the room with a heavy sigh. He pipes up when met with the four of you. Luffy, whom was obviously the most excited to see him.

"Shanks!" The boy exclaims bouncing himself over to the male clinging onto his torso.

"Oof! Luffy! Hey kiddo. Good to see ya. Looks like camp is over eh? How was it?" He starts.

"It was fun! We got to do the same things there like we did here only way better!" He boasts.

"Really? That sounds great! I'm glad you three had a blast. Vee mentioned you four were to be over there for eight weeks. Glad to see you all back. I'm sure your mother thinks the same."

Ace clicks his tongue skeptical about how he spoke of Veronica as if he was in a relationship with her. He didn't like it one bit.

"Speaking of mom." You speak up. "Why didn't she pick us up? What exactly is going on in there?" You look over Shanks shoulder as does the man frowning upon first glance of your mother.

"It's not my place to say."

"Oh now all of a sudden you care about privacy? What gives?" Ace barks.

"Ace! If Shanks says he can't then he can't!" Luffy retorts.

"Don't defend him! You only do that because you look up to him but I'm right!"

"Not true!" Luffy growls hopping out of the red head's grasp to argue with his brother. Both boys glare at one another with fury. You begin to worry. You step in and pull Ace back while Sabo pulls Luffy away being the easiest.

"Hey! Stop it you two that's enough!"

"Yeah, it's nothing to get worked up over. Mom will tell when she's done talking on the phone." Sabo grunts.

"What's going on here?" You all snap towards the feminine voice that is your mother.

"Mom!" You all call out in union instantly rushing up to her and giving her a great, big hug. She chuckles and hugs all of you in a bundle with such love.

"Awe, my babies. I missed each and everyone of you goofballs." She pecks your heads individually. "I'm so happy you're back. I didn't know if I could go another day without you." She coos nuzzling your heads.

"We missed you too mommy!" Luffy chirps.

"Did you really?"

"Of course we did. You're our mother." Ace adds. That warmed her heart sending it into a flutter. 

"Awe, Tsun-tsun!" She hugs him tightly. The name no longer bothering him as he admits he missed the nickname. Not that he would ever tell his brothers.

"All settled I hope?" Shanks breaks the moment. Purple irises peer up at the man with concern. She sighs.

"No, not really. I lost either way. There is nothing I can do." Shanks nod understanding.

"What's wrong mama?" You ask. She looks at all of your curious, beady eyes. Her heart squeezing as she knew there was no other way to avoid the inevitable news.

"Um...I have bad news. It involves the school." You tilt your head.

"Oh, big whoop." Ace said.

"No but it is especially when it involves discrimination against you three boys." All three are taken aback. "You there were kicked out of the schools and I had no choice but to transfer you to a public one. Apparently your violence and bad habits are rubbing off on other children and they can't have their reputation demolished because they gave you a chance."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Sabo retorts.

"I know. I tried to convince the school board otherwise. I fought my hardest to the fullest extent but it seems it wasn't good enough. I know I could have taken this a different route with violence but it wouldn't made a difference. We'd be no different than those snobs. Thanks only one available to stay is (Y/n)." Your eyes widen as they rest on you.

"Me? Why? I don't want to go to school without my brothers. I refuse! If they go I do too."

"Honey, I know but you have to understand this school is good for you and for the future. You can get all the things I never could. You'll rise above others and prove them wrong. Show them that even if you're different you have talent and brains too. Don't let those money robbing, crooks intimidate you. You intimidate them. I don't want you to run away anymore and think you're helpless. You're not. You're strong you been strong and look at you now? You shine brighter than before even if it's dim, but it's you. I want you to do amazing in your life. I wanted the same with the boys but it looks like people are always going to destroy you. Do not let them because of something small. Your brothers and I will always be there no matter if you feel small or when you're far away. We are right here mi tesoro." She cups your face easing you. You sniffle.

"This is unfair." You whimper.

"I know baby, I know." She pulls you into a hug to soothe you. "I did the best I could."

"This is bull crap! We should march into that school and burn the place!

"Yeah! Or beat those teachers up!"

"I'm in!" Sabo snickers.

"No! There will be none of that. You'll only make matters worse. You're ten years old I can't have you running around doing such criminal activities. You'll only prove the folks right. We don't want that?"�  
"So what are we supposed to do just stand around and do nothing?" Ace growls.

"I already told you I fought as best as I could legally even got my hands dirty for a bit but it's not enough. Money talks more than anything and it's complicated. I know it sucks but we have a fighting chance and (Y/n) will be our proof that even though she grew up with such loving boys, she didn't turn out wrong."

"It's unfair. So unfair!" You whine pulling yourself away and rushing to your bedroom. Your brothers watch in dismay knowing well you wanted to be alone. There was nothing they could do but feel helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took me forever. Apologies this is what happens when I work with one more than one book xD if you don't already know I made another book but it's Sabo x Reader x Ace Bigamy relationship story. Go check it out if you haven't otherwise thank you for your patience. I have an announcement on the next chapter which is my last and I will explain why. Thanks all!


	27. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement at the end!

It's been two weeks since your return. A day before the start of a new school year. You sat out back on the patio in one of the swinging chairs listening to the afternoon Cicadas chirp. Your brothers watching you from the inside out the sliding glass doors. Concern contorting their features. Ace ties his shoes as Luffy runs around in circles with everyday gear used in their fort. Sabo hums examining you.

"(Y/n) has been awful quiet since the news. I know she's upset about us not being able to return, but you'd think she'd cheer up after awhile." Sabo starts.

"Maybe she needs more time?" Ace shrugs. "Girls are weird like that. Happy one day then the next moody."

"Yeah, but this is our sister we're talking about. She's just completely distraught. She hasn't even blinked." All eyes rest on you as you dully stare at the horizon. "Maybe it's time we cheer her up and do something? I mean tomorrow is the first day of school. If something is bothering her we should reassure her." Sabo suggests. Ace takes a moment before sliding the door open.

"Follow my lead." He said as he approaches your form. "Oi! (Y/n)!" You turn to the boys. "You wanna come with us to our base?" Sabo and Luffy gape in disbelief at their freckled boy.

"Eh? Really? I can come this time?" You ask. The shift in your voice eased their hearts. It was nice to hear it filled with something other than a monotone.

"Yeah, we were just about to head out there."

"Come on (Y/n) it will be fun! We'll finally get to show you our fort!" Luffy exclaims. You give them a half smile, intrigued.

"You have a fort? How? What?" You ask.

"We'll explain on the way there. It's a long walk so we better get going before it gets dark." Ace ushers everyone into the forest. You follow behind ecstatic to see their "fort". 

 

"How big is your fort anyways?" You ask while walking down the trail.

"It's really big! Holds a whole bunch of our stuff!" Luffy chirps.

"He's over exaggerating." Ace corrects.

"Am not!" Luffy retorts.

"Are too!" Ace argues back starting the usual sibling fight.

"It's pretty cozy actually. It's not too big and not too small either, but it is pretty high up for precaution." Sabo informs.

"We're here!" Luffy announces. Your eyes widen marveling over the dome shaped fort hanging between thick branches of pine trees. You gasp as your eyes rest upon their jolly Roger with their initials. The same branding as to how you envisioned in Fun works. It was like Deja Vu.

"Wow!" You gasp. You unconsciously stepped forward.

"Oi wait! Don't move!" You turn to Ace quizzically taking one step forward. Ace and Sabo pull you back as two, stacked bricks come swinging down colliding hard making a loud, 'clash' noise. Your heart drops into your stomach as you pale realizing you almost got yourself killed.

"Are you alright?" Ace asks. You nod as you're still paralyzed by what could have happened to you.

"This place is booby trapped. We forgot to mention that." Sabo adds. He draws a line with his pipe creating a square shape. "Use this line as a reference. Inside this square it's safe, from the outside is not. The only way in is to step over this wire." He points to the thin lining. The glimmer on it allowed you to gain a better idea as to where it stood and how narrow. You were amazed by their security system. You hop over the wire as instructed carrying on the tour. It was a wonder they stayed out here even on rainy days. Luffy is the first to climb gaining the abilities to control his gun powers. He kicks the rope ladder down for all of you to climb upon.

"Wow!" You gasp once again looking all around you from top to bottom. Maps in one wall, trinkets and essentials in one as well as a chest filled with blankets and pillows. You walk up to the map taking in the threads connecting someplace. Threads forming a rainbow on the chart. It's almost impossible not to be curious. "This place is sturdy and not too shabby. How did you even find this place?"

"We didn't. We built it ourselves." You gape in disbelief as you're taken aback.

"What? How?" Sabo turns to Ace as if asking for permission. The ravenette nods in approval.

"We basically stole your mom's credit card and bought wood without her knowing, or so we thought until she found this place and bombarded us with questions."

"Does she know about this?" You frown.

"Unfortunately. We were punished by helping her clean the garage, after that promised her not to lie. She took it pretty well for someone whom should be ticked at her kids for stealing money."

"Mom is forgiving. She likes to see the good in people and give them a chance. I guess she set you three in the straight and narrow if you're telling me all of this." You tease.

"Shut up." Ace groans with a slight blush. Sabo scratches his blushing cheeks as if nervously trying to avoid the subject.

"This is so cool. Where did you ever learn to do such things?" You question as you pop your head out the window.

"Sabo here has a talent for almost everything we need." Ace places a hand over the blondes shoulder whom puffs his chest out in pride. "We just followed his orders and got the job done." Ace said.

"Of course Sabo has something to do with this brilliant structure. You really do have a talent for leading Sabo." You compliment. He blushes harder from your praise in response.

"Thanks."

 

You hop down from the treehouse after learning of its purpose. Shelter, privacy and to horde their allowance. Honestly, they remind you of squirrels. You admire the work taking another glance at the architecture.

"You know this means you're always welcome to come here whenever you want right?" Ace starts.

"Really? I can?" The boys nod in agreement. "Thanks guys. I'm glad you're warming up to me." You sigh as you hang your head low taking a seat on a stump. "I needed this."

"Why have you been so bummed out?" Luffy quips. "You haven't smiled in so long and we're worried."

"You know you can always talk to us right?" Sabo adds. You peer at their faces as a small smile creeps your lips.

"Yeah, I totally forgot about that. I guess I just wanted to be alone. Sorry. Anyways, I've just been down about the whole school situation. You won't be there with me this time. I mean who am I going to hang out with that's not you? I'll be all alone again." That stung you, just hearing it out loud felt horrible.

"You have William. He'll look after you and besides just because we go to different schools doesn't mean we'll be apart forever. It's just a everyday for eight hours until we come home."

"But that's little time to spend and classes wouldn't be as exciting." You whine.

"Believe us we know, but mom says this school is to benefit you. All of us. We screwed that up." Ace said.

"By protecting me? How is that fair?" You retort.

"We did more than that. We pulled pranks and possible disrupt the class that got us kicked out in the first place. While everyone else behaved." 

"Private schools like that can be strict it's ridiculous. Maybe public school won't be so bad. Besides we have holidays and weekends to hangout with each other.

"Yeah!" Luffy chimes.

You whimper still in disapproval of all it. Your eyes begin to water as trio's figures blur. "I still don't want to feel so alone." You cover your face to hide your cries. All three rush to your side, heartbroken to see you like this. Luffy is the first to hug you while Ace pats your head and Sabo rubs your back.

"Hey, it's okay (Y/n)! It will be fine we promise. You just have to have faith that it will all be alright and no matter what we got you." Sabo soothes. You try to control your tears as you slowly stop the shedding. You sniffle, wiping any liquids from your eyes.

"You know, tomorrow Luffy starts karate. We probably won't see him for a long time if he goes routinely everyday after school. We could always use a replacement for when he comes back." Ace offers.

"I'm okay with that." Luffy agrees.

"That sounds like a great idea. Will you join us? We can teach you how to fight and everything else along the way!" Sabo gestures. You sniffle once more regaining your composure.

"O-okay. I guess that sounds good. I wouldn't mind learning. I always did want to get closer to you guys."

"And you will." Ace coos.

"Come on, we should get going. It's getting dark." Sabo suggests leading you the way out. "Remember (Y/n) whatever happens we got your back."

"I'll remember that." You giggle.

 

Nearly midnight and Sabo hasn't fallen asleep. Too busy tossing and turning, thinking about the future of tomorrow. The outcomes of how all of this will play. A replay of you crying earlier today burns in his mind leaving him unsettled. How can Veronica allow you to go to a different school instead of just simply putting all four of you kids in public school. To benefit you? No that's preposterous. If anything a mother should listen to their child's plea regardless of what they believe is best. It sounded an awful lot like his parents. In that fruition, the blonde snaps as embers spark from his body triggered by the reminder of his past. On that note, he hops out of bed to complain about the situation. He storms into Veronica's room ready to give a piece of his mind, but there was no light, no body resting on the mattress. He turns to the faint talking below.

Turning the corner of the downstairs hall, he sees the light on from the office. Fast paces of shadow underneath the gap of the door. His steps slow when he hears another feminine voice while Veronica complains to someone. A guest at this hour? Who could it be? He peers turns the knob hearing that voice again. So familiar, but from where?

"I mean you believe it? I just wanted to crash in there and destroy those people then and there. It's difficult." Veronica groans.

"Sounds like your ex has rubbed off on you." The woman chuckles.

"Ugh, please don't remind me of him. He's a twat! I want nothing to do with him." Your mom snorts. Sabo peeps inside listening in to the conversation. He tried to get a better view of the woman but he could only see a hand with the sofa in his way. "On another similar note, I heard his sentence was lowered. Meaning he'll be out soon and I'm terrified when he does come out. The first thing he'll search is me."

"You did nothing wrong. You did what you had to for both you and your child."

"That's what he'll want the most. To see (Y/n)." She sighs handing the anonymous lady a folder. A moment of silence as she evaluates the files.

"Not a lot of information to put them down." She comments.

"I know. I trying the best I can. (Y/n) is my anchor to enter this school. I thought all my work was going to be ruined because-" Sabo's eyes widen. He snaps completely barging into the room letting himself be known.

"Because we're just troublesome kids? Miscreants used for your own gain?" He snarls startling the women.

"Sabo?" Veronica gasps.

"I knew you were too good to be true! We're just a pawn in your game same as your own blood! Everyone is the same! I can't believe I let myself get soft again!"

"No! Honey no, not at all! You have it all wrong!" She argues attempting to calm the furious child.

"Do I?" He barks again igniting himself. Veronica steps back from the bright light nearly burning her as she feels the heat from his distance.

"Sabo calm down! Let me explain!"

"What an interesting child." The voice speaks up taking a stand. She stands beside Veronica, showing herself to the blonde whom freezes upon first glance. Her aura so mysterious and alluring as well as her inviting smile. Flame lowers, distracted by the presence that I this woman.

"I-it's you! The lady from the store." He mutters.

"You really should let your elders speak before throwing assumptions child. Do you honestly believe your mother here would betray you after all that effort?" She began. Sabo clicks his tongue returning to the subject at hand.

"Yes I do! They'll do whatever it takes to get what they want." He turns away with arms crossed.

"Ah, this must be the child with the bad past you told me about. Trouble trusting people because of their parents." Sabo snaps at the lady,

"You told her about me? Figures you can't keep a secret!" He growls.

"Bumblebee please let me explain." She frowns.

"Don't call me that!" He retorts.

"I know this all sounds ludicrous, but my dear it's not what you think. No one is a pawn. Whatever you heard can be answered."

"Really? So you'll answer all my questions?" He asks.

"Yes darling of course." Sabo is hesitant to start. He didn't think she would agree or get this far, but it was too late to turn back now especially because when wanted desperately to believe there was something he wasn't understanding. A reason to stay.

"So....we're not pawns at all right? So what were you talking about? Why keep (Y/n) when you can take her out easily?" Veronica exchanges a look to her companion.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Her friend said.

"I made a promise to our cause and my family. They come first and I am not about to lie." Veronica said. The Raven haired woman scoffs gesturing her to continue. Your mother turns to the blonde child. "Sabo, what I'm about to tell you is in confidence. If you truly want answers, you must promise me that no one else can know about this. I'm already putting you in danger for exposing this truth. Please, promise me." The boy's fury softens when gazing into her motherly eyes. The eyes he so trusts after months proving how much love she carries for her children.

"Okay." He replies. "I'll...promise." He said with uncertainty.

"Good. Robin please hand me the files." As asked, the files are given. Your mother places each picture, paper and notes spread out for him to view. Brows furrow in confusion. He scans each one of them inquisitive as to what he is looking at.

"What is all of this?" He asks still going through each photo.

"Research. There is someone important my organization is trying to take down and their facility takes place on this campus." She points to your school.

"Organization?" He quotes.

"Yes, I'm a secret agent for the rebellion. My art career is just a cover up." Sabo gapes in utter shock.

"Rebellion? The rebellion?" He asks again.

"Yes."

"W-with Dragon and everything."

"Yes. You're very informed it seems." Robin quips.

"I do a lot of research on my own from time to time." He admits.

"Child prodigy to be looking into such dangerous activity unless there is something you have in mind to become when you're older?" She assumes. The boy bites his tongue unsure to answer the question. Robin giggles over his alerted reaction. "Ah, so it is."

"Young man you better not be." Veronica scolds causing her son to lower his head.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"Anyways, yes we're part of the rebellion. My mission right now is to observe and report until I am given permission to take action. Right now this little bully of (Y/n), her parents, are on our black list. Let's just say associates gather every afternoon to exchange information like a dealer. (Y/n) is our anchor to getting access to walk around campus. It was a difficult fight with the school board but after much convincing they allowed her to stay. At the same time I do want my baby girl to get the best education she has. One day she will thank me and I know this is unfair, but as a mother I do what I must. Hurting her is the last thing I would do to any of you." She said tilting his head up. Her touch, her words, her warmth all mixed into one form of feeling that is love. All this information was definitely a lot to take in, and it must be harder on her to place this secret onto him. So much weight to carry when they could not understand her reasons. Now it all makes sense. Those calls on the phone's, the solitude, the constant absence, and how protective she is when it comes to danger. Veronica was doing her best to keep everyone safe. The rebellion may not be dangerous being in the gray area, but it was definitely a penalty to be caught going against government rules. In a way she is a hero, fighting for peace rather than following orders from the government like a dog.

"I understand." He says after a long pause. "Your status, purpose, secrets. You were doing it for us. You told me to keep this a secret and if that's the case I want to help. I want to join you guys and do whatever it takes to help you and (Y/n)."

"Sabo, you're a kid. This is all for grown ups. It's too dangerous."

"Mom please! I want to help. I want be strong enough for (Y/n)! I want to protect her in any way possible. She's stuck going to that private school to help you execute this guy without knowing, but what if I can help you get there faster without anyone noticing? Please mom let me join." 

"You know it's not a bad idea. The kid has smarts beyond anyone of his age. He catches on quick too. It wouldn't be bad to have a little shy on the inside. Perhaps Dragon may approve of this and if he shows his worth, when he comes the near of age he may join and skip to the greatest rank." Robin comments.

"But that's crazy, I can't have my boy doing these things. I'd be a terrible mother allowing this. I didn't adopt them so they can risk their lives. I did it so they can have a better future."

"What if I can do both? Will you let me continue to help?" Sabo asks, determined to be accepted. The determination in his eyes sways your mother into defeat.

"Very well. I will allow this. However, you keep all of this confidential between you and me. For now you are not to do anything unless told. I need permission from Dragon before allowing you to do such tasks. So be patient yes?" Sabo beams and hugs his mother's waist.

"Yes! Anything! Thank you Mom! I won't let you down!" He sneers.

"I like him already." Robin giggles.

"By the way, you met Sabo at the store? When?" Veronica asks.

"I met all three of your boys actually. They were searching for a Christmas gift for (Y/n) and couldn't find what. I thought their description of your girl was adorable. They certainly care deeply for their sister."

"Awe really? That's so cute. They really do love her. I find it adorable myself." Sabo blushes red hiding his face against her hip.

"Stop! She's my sister. Nothing wrong with caring for her." He huffs.

"No not at all bumblebee." She ruffles his hair. "You better get to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow. You have school tomorrow. You don't want to drowsy when you awake." Veronica coos before planting a kiss atop of his head. He pouts in dismay.

"Okay. Goodnight Mom. Robin-san." Sabo takes a bow before heading out to bed. Robin turns to Veronica,

"You have such a curious bunch."

"Yeah, I do love them all. I feel so lucky." She sighs content.

 

The very next morning, you adjust your bow tie. You were starting a new year, new uniform as you are now officially in middle school. You review yourself in the mirror. You nod in satisfaction. You gather your belongings and head downstairs. Your brothers have already eaten as they await for you in their everyday clothes. It was odd to see them without their uniforms now that you're the only one to wear one. Luffy hands you a pop tart to start your day. You gladly munch on the treat when. Your mom comes stepping forward gathering your attention.

"Alright cuties. I know summer camp took away home adjustment time but you'll survive. There are going to be a few change. Because you're heading to middle school, you will no longer have just one class but several teaches with different subjects. These are called periods and each one lasts about forty five minutes. Your teachers will explain everything when you get to class, but anyways every year from today till your last year of high school you are given your schedule. I have them here." She hands all three of you your schedules from your first class with times till the end.

"What's nutrition break?" You ask.

"It's just another word for recess." Your mom answers.

"It's so short." You complain.

"Well middle school is the starting point of how high school works, preparing you for the real world and as a mom that saddens me because you're still my babies whom I refuse to let them grow." She whimpers.

"What about me?" Luffy asks." 

"Yes Luffy you are the youngest. Luckily you'll be my baby for awhile." Your mother hugs him smothering the boy.

"No, I mean where I my schedule?"

"You're still in elementary dear you don't get one till middle school." She corrects.

"What? So I'm going to take one class?"

"Yep! You'll also be going to that same school by yourself cause your brothers are not going to be there."

"What?" The trio exclaims in shock.

"You mean we're all going to separate schools?" Ace asks. Veronica sighs.

"Maybe I should explain. Luffy you get to go to a public elementary school by yourself. Ace and Sabo will go to public middle school, and (Y/n) to private middle school. Does that make sense?"  
All four of you nod dumbfounded by the last minute information. "Also, Luffy you have karate class after school. Middle schoolers get out around three now rather than two." She adds. "Okay! Let's get going. I'm dropping (Y/n) first since she enters earlier." She pushes the children out the door starting the day.

 

Starting the first day of school wasn't so bad. Confusing? Yes, but you would eventually grip the idea after awhile as your homeroom teacher assured you. Lucky for you, you were not the only one lost and William helped as you found him to be in four of your classes. The history, P.E., math and science. To be honest, you were very worried that your first day would be horrible, instead it went smoothly. You managed to survive your first day. 

Not much can be said about Sabo and Ace. A new start and a new school. Syllabus, lectures and adjustment to schedules, library rules with ID's went just as smooth until Lunch came. Ace and Sabo ate outside enjoying their freedom. Unlike private school, you were allowed to eat where you wanted to as long as trash was tossed into the bin when done. 

"Man all this clear field, no yard duties or anything. They just expect us to take care of ourselves? I think middle school I paradise." Sabo sighs. His moment of tranquility is crushed when a red dodgeball smacks his face causing a nose bleed. Ace gasps as he picks up his brother from the ground.

"Sabo, are you alright?" Said boy groans forcing himself to sit up as he holds his bleeding nose.

"Yeah I think so. Gah! That hurt!" He hisses. A group of boys laugh over the pain they've inflicted upon Sabo.

"Nice reflex! Smart ass!" They boy in the red cap cackles.

"If it's not one place where people are assholes it's another." Ace growls.

"Hey! Throw us back the ball will ya?" The boy demands. "Oh! I'm sorry, how about try to throw the ball like a man instead of a sissy." Ace picks up the ball as he scowls at the boy.

"Sure I'll toss it to ya." His right hand ignites warming the ball up. "Try and catch it pal!" The ball is launched into the boy's face leaving a rubber, burn mark on his face as blood trickles from his nose. The boy falls backwards as the crew gasps frightened by what they witnessed. 

"Mikey!" A boy calls out. One by one the rest of the boy's friends huddle up around him in a panic. 

"Tell your friend when he wakes up that if he wants another beating like that, he can come to me not my brother!" He growls. The audience cower in fear. Ace returns to Sabo's side as he helps him rise to his feet. "That looks bad. We should take you to the nurse's office."

"I've had worse, but maybe I should just head to the bathroom and clean it myself."

"No way." A voice interjects. "I've seen that kind of injury. You should have a nurse check that up to tend to it properly." Sabo and Ace whip their heads over to a blonde boy shaped like a pineapple and two others taller than him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Marco Phoenix. This is Jozu and Izo." He introduced.

"So? You want to start something too? Let me tell ya now you're going to get the same treatment that kid got from me." Ace threatens.

"No, we're not here to start trouble. We actually found your performance entertaining. That kid is a total snob when it comes to the fields. He's very competitive. Nobody but has had the guts to go against that prick. I think it's safe to say everyone appreciates you shutting him up." The blonde explains.

"Ah, so you're thanking Ace." Sabo simplifies. The blonde nods.

"There is something else we want to ask you, but we should take your brother to the nurse's office." Ace and Sabo look at one another unsure, but agree nonetheless.

 

"We'll just add this band aid over your nose for support and done! You're all set." The nurse said. Sabo wiggles his nose trying to peer at his nose. He lightly brushes his fingertips onto his nose. "I wouldn't mess with it if I were you. You may call home if you'd like or you can stay until you feel uncomfortable. You should also have it checked by a doctor. I think there is something I'm unable to diagnose."

"Thank you. I'll stay for now." Sabo said. On that note, the nurse aids someone else in need. Sabo hops off the bench meeting up with the others outside. Ace is relieved to see the boy perfectly fine.

"How's your nose?" He asks.

"It's okay. The nurse says I can go home but I chose to stay. I was also told to have it checked by a doctor."

"That's good. I guess it's not so bad." Ace sighs. He turns over to the band of trio against the wall conversing. "Hey, you said you wanted to talk about. What is it?"

"You have a heck of a power there. Igniting your hand." Ace holds his breath frozen by Marco's observation. He clicks his tongue nonchalantly.

"I don't have a clue what the hell you're talking about." Marco lifts a hand up igniting his arm into a flaming, blue wing. Ace and Sabo marvel at it's radiant colors nearly similar to their flame. "Y-your arm." Ace gasps.

"He has fire powers too? How? I thought there was only one fruit per person." Sabo questions.

"There is but different categories. I take it you are Logia while mine is Zoan." Marco explains.

"Whoa, that explains it." Sabo mumbles.

"Our crew holds a devil fruit power and yours looks mighty interesting." Juzo said.

"But that's not why we're interested. Not entirely that is. You see were impressed that you took out Mikey. We wanted to offer you into our kickball group." Sabo and Ace sweat drop.

"Wait that's it? You want us to play with you?" Ace reiterates.

"Yeah. What else did you think?" Marco raises a brow.

"Um...we're not sure ourselves." Sabo chuckles rubbing the back of his neck."

"Sure, alright. We'll join if it means kicking some ass." Ace sneers.

"Sweet! Welcome to the team boys! The others will be delighted to meet you!" Izo chimes.

 

"Mrs. Powell?" Luffy reads as he finds his name on the hallway, billboard. "Room twenty-four." Luffy wanders around the open halls searching four his classroom number. Turning the corner he bumps into a kid. He staggers back as his straw-hat tilts forward blocking his vision. "Who's there? Why'd ya push me? Want to fight about it?" He babbles fighting the air around him swinging at nothing until throwing a hard jab sending him into a spin and falling on his bum. Luffy realizes his hat is in the way as he tips his bill up adjusting it's placement. Standing in front of his is the same, green haired kid who got lost. He still seemed lost completely unaware of Luffy as he looks both ways debating which route to take. "Hey! It's you!" Luffy exclaims. "I didn't know you go to this school. Zoro right?" The tanned boy turns to Luffy finally acknowledging his presence after his name is said.

"Yeah that's me. Who are you?" He asks boredly.

"I'm Luffy! We met when you ate my meat during my birthday party. You got me into karate school. I just transferred here."

"Oh. Hey." Zoro said.

"Are you lost?" Luffy asks.

"No!" Zoro denied. "I-I'm just searching for the bathroom."

"You're right in front of it." Luffy points above his head. Zoro blushes embarrassed.

"I-I meant the office." He tries again.

"It's just down this hall right there." Luffy points not understanding the hints. The boy grows red caving in. He let's out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay! I'm lost. I'm searching for room twenty-four." Luffy's eyes light up in glee.

"Me too! I still haven't found it yet but maybe we can find it together?" Zoro hums in thought. Before he could come up with an answer, Luffy starts dragging him around searching for his class. Zoro protests to the optimistic boy's insistence going ahead without so much as an 'ok'. Luffy laughs it off without a care. After being dragged for awhile, Zoro figured he should just go along cooperating with the boy. A curious one he thought as he walks beside him.

 

"Room twenty-four, we made it!" Luffy cheers.

"Thanks." Zoro said earning a wide smile from the lad. Upon entering, Luffy marvels at his classmates chattering amongst themselves as their teacher runs late.

"Hey Zoro! Did you get lost again?" An orange haired girl teases.

"Nami!" Her sister scolds whispering to her.

"What I'm just having fun." She snickers.

"Funny." Zoro said sarcastically. Nami and Nojiko giggle at the brute as he takes his seat. Luffy enters the class taking a random seat beside a boy with a long nose working on his slingshot.

"Whoa nice weapon!" Luffy compliments shaping his eyes into stars. The long nosed boy rubs his nose pridefully.

"Thanks! It's my baby. It's called a 'slingshot'." He replied.

"Whoa! So that's what a slingshot looks like." Luffy mutters.

"Yeah! If you want, during recess I can show you what it does!"

"Really? That's so cool!" Luffy gawks. Luffy catches the orange haired girl's attention. She hums intrigued by the new face. A devilish grin crawls on her lips.

"Fresh meat." She tells herself. "Oi! You with the straw hat!" She hollers. The two turn to the girl inquisitively.

"Me?" Luffy asks tilting his head pointing to himself.

"Yes you! You are seated in one of my desks. I just claimed the back row fair and square so if you want to sit there you have to pay up like everyone else!" 

"What? I didn't know that! I don't have any money." Luffy frowns.

"Then whatever you get for lunch I'm taking as payment!"

"That's worse!" Luffy whines holding his head in distress. "C-can't you let this slide and I'll pay you back tomorrow!"

"That's extra if I wait but I'll lighten the load a little if you give me your pudding for lunch." Nami smirks. Nojiko sweat drops.

"Awe man! Pudding?"

"Take it or leave it?" Nami pressures.

"Okay, okay fine!" Luffy agrees as he shakes the girl's hand as an official deal.

"Good! Pudding today, double the money to ten Berris." Luffy hangs his head low as Zoro and the long nosed kid chuckle.

"I can't believe you felt for that. Haven't you heard about how infamous Nami is with her scams?" The Raven haired boy asks.

"No. I'm new here." Luffy reveals.

"Eh? Really? You just transferred?" Luffy nods affirmative. "Oi, Nami! Not cool! The kid is new here. You should have gone easy on him and spared him."

"I did go easy on him. What fun would it be if I can't gain Berries?" She winks sticking her tongue out. Zoro clicks his tongue.

"She-devil." Zoro mumbles.

"What was that moss ball?" A blonde pips up whacking the green head with a book. Zoro growls bonking his head against the emo, looking blonde starting an argument. "How dare you speak to a lady like that?

"Lady? She's no lady! Pesky lover boy!" Zoro barks.

"Useless Mosshead! You can't even find your way to the bathroom let alone your house! I bet you don't even know which way North is!"

"Shut up!" Luffy howls in laughter over the two bickering.

"He probably doesn't!" He agrees earning a deadly glare from the tanned boy. The blonde snickers victoriously as someone allied with him.

"See?" He points out.

"Shut it Straw hat! Who's side are you on?" Zoro barks.

"I don't think he's on anyone's side." The long nosed boy confirms as he scratches his head.

"I just think you're all funny. My previous class was dull and boring. Always silent and had to sit straight."

"Really?" Nami asks. "What kind of school did you attend?"

"Private school." Everyone's jaw drops in shock.

"Y-you're a rich kid? What are you doing here?" The ravenette asks.

"I got kicked out for misbehaving." Luffy shrugs. "Same with my brother's." 

"Whoa, just how bad is this kid?" The blonde wonders.

"Rich kid huh?" Nami pipes up and takes a seat beside Luffy to his right. "Anyone with money is my friend. My name's Nami, this is my sister Nojiko." Said girl waves to Luffy bashfully. Zoro rolls his eyes.

"I-I'm Ussop by the way." The long nosed pipes up.

"Sanji Vinsmoke." The blonde adds. "This Marimo is Zoro." Said boy growls.

"We've met before I guess." He informs.

"What, and you didn't tell me?" Nami gasps. "Uncool Zoro."

"Since when did you care who I talk to?"

"I always cared Zoro." She acts. 

"Nami-swan is so kind!" Sanji coos.

"Unbelievable." Zoro huffs.

"Nice! I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

 

Everyday was the same for the first month. Go to school, drop off Luffy to Karate school, pick you, Sabo and Ace up head home train, while your mom picked up fast food and Luffy on the way back. The promise of always being a family lasted for two months until things started to change all starting with Sabo.

On the second week of September, Sabo noticed a girl eyeing him with light brown hair. He blushed over how she constantly smiled whenever he locked eyes with her. The teacher had announced to partner up with someone. That same girl sat next to Sabo causing him to become nervous.

"Hi!" She chirps.

"H-hi!" He stutters. "So...should we start?" He asks after a moment of awkward silent. She hums, 'yes' as she flips open her notebook ready to take notes. She wrote something down while he observes the chart of a cell in his book. She taps his shoulder showing him her notes. He looks over the lettering finding a code. His eyes widen decoding her message. She smiles happy that she found her partner. He looks up to her surprised.

"You're my partner?" He whispers.

"Yep! My name is Koala. I'll be your assigned partner for our missions. Your mother was given approval to add you to our organization." She whispers. "Welcome by the way." Sabo beams at the girl.

"Yes!" Everyone shushes him causing him to cringe and cup his mouth. "Sorry." He whispers. "Thanks Koala. I'm happy to join the team."

 

All three of you arrive at home after school dropping your belongings on the couch as you race to the back yard.

"Alright! Time to train!" Ace cheers opening the back door. You head out as Ace turns to Sabo confused. "Hey are you coming?"

"Nah, not today. I need to talk to Mom and finish homework first. You two go on ahead." The freckled boy crosses his arms pouting.

"You can't be serious?" The blonde sits on the floor opening his bag and taking out his textbooks.

"I'd rather not fall behind." Sabo said flipping the pages. This left a sense of awkwardness between him and Sabo. Never has Sabo changed drastically until today.

"Um...okay then? Try to catch up later?" Ace asks.

"I'll try." Sabo agrees. With nothing left to say or do, Ace walks out conflicted.

"Is Sabo coming?" You ask.

"No, he said he wants to work on his homework first." Out loud the words were foreign to him it weird him out.

"Oh...so I guess it's just you and me?" You blush. He blushes too at the realization that the two of you were probably going to spend time together more often than they thought. He looks up rubbing the nape of his neck.

 

"Uh....yeah I guess so. Come on!" He runs forward hoping today won't be as weird and that Sabo will show up at some point.

He never did. This went on for awhile until, Ace got tired of just having it be you and him. He missed his brothers, he missed the fun of having all his siblings together. It wasn't the same. So he finally snapped. You ran ahead to the treehouse as Ace promised to be there after taking care of something. Ace barges I Sabo's room furious.

"What gives?" Ace growls. Sabo tilts his head. "For the past week you've been blowing off training and promising to be there but you never do! You can't seriously do homework afterwards like we always do?"

"No Ace I can't. I'm sorry. Truth is, Training isn't on my agenda anymore. I took an after school program. I'm more focused on who I want to be in the future. What I want to accomplish. Going back to sleep made me open my eyes. If we settled here I realized we also have to start thinking for real. What I want to be is a lot of work."

 

"What about our dreams?" Ace argues. Sabo takes a moment to assess the boy. He sees the pain in his eyes.

"Things change Ace and so will you. I guess those aren't my dreams anymore." Sabo turns in his seat to continue his studies. "Tomorrow I start my program. I suggest you do the same and think about what you want to do." Ace gapes, dumbfounded as he process it all in. He balls his fist then clenches and unclenches after realizing how hopeless it was to convince his brother. There was truth in it. Things were changing, or at least change is starting to take it's toll now that they're sheltered by a loving family. Ace storms downstairs, plops down on the sofa and watches TV.

You waited for Ace, he never showed. After an hour, you ran back inside as dusk was coming. You huff in anger when you capture Ace Lounging around, slouched on the sofa flipping through channels eating a Go-gurt and feet kicked up on the coffee table bored.

"Hey! What the hell? I thought you were going to meet up with me. I waited an hour for you."

"Oh, my bad." He grunts.

"Your bad?" You blink your eyes a few times in disbelief. "Your bad that you ditched me to watch TV?"

"That's what I said. Am I not clear?" He sassed you. You growl and toss a pillow at his head earning a protest from the boy.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I just didn't feel like it okay? Maybe I'm also going to stop training too so don't bother meeting me in the woods. I'm going upstairs to do some homework." He clicks the TV off as he ascends the stairs. Your eyes pasted onto his figure. So sad as if something destroyed him. Something you couldn't grasp. Your brothers have all gotten mad. They were changing. Something you feared.

During school, Ace noticed a poster for after school programs. One that caught his interest was basketball. He recalled how you told him how awesome he is with his shots not to mention how natural and soothing it is. He wouldn't mind learning the actual game and taking chance to explore them. In agreement he signed himself up took a permission slip and hands it over to Veronica. She squealed in delight while you're left conflicted.

"My baby boy wants to join the basketball team? How exciting! Of course I'll sign you up. Looks like we'll be buying you a uniform with your own number." She gasps gathering an epiphany. "Oh will get a scholarship for this. I'm so proud of you Tsun-tsun." You lower your gaze to your feet realizing how alone you'll be with everyone doing an after school program but you.

Things got worse everyday. You were left behind. Your brothers preoccupied with themselves rather than spending time with you anymore. Always in a rush and not to mention meeting up with friends they've made fast on the first day. They didn't need you anymore. They had other people to talk to like normal siblings have. You were anything but normal and private school was your enemy, the reason you were outcasted except for one blonde being William, but even he is busy with his schedule. It turned out middle school held plenty of opportunities to increase his chances of qualifying for universities.

Summer camps were no longer the same. After your second year of middle school, your brothers stopped going and stayed home claiming it was boring or they had other plans with their friends. You felt more alone with them than you did on your own. Now you understood what true loneliness felt like. To belong somewhere with someone. That all stopped on your third year. On the fourth week of May, you were given the opportunity to go to private school or something higher with your own dorm as if living a college life farther out in the country. This was your chance to start fresh to escape this horrible feeling and all of the problems. After the rally, you dragged William aside in line to take a flyer.

"(Y/n)?" He yelps. "What are you doing?"

"Will this is our chance!" You whispered. He tilts his head befuddled. "Our chance to break away from responsibilities. We will have our own dorm, we wouldn't have to listen to anyone but ourselves and make our own choices. No one will tell us what to do!" You babbled excitedly. William looked at you astonished by your enthusiasm. He hasn't seen you smile like this in quite awhile. He refused to break your fantasy but there were questions he wanted to know.

"What about friends and family here (Y/n)? Do you really want to leave them?" You glare at him shifting to the floor.

"My family and I lost touch the day we started middle school. They're too busy getting a "rep" to even have the time to say, "hi how are you doing?" You huff. "At least here we'll start fresh. We won't know anyone. Kids from all types of private schools will join the place and at least make friends. I don't care if I don't come back either. After that I'll head straight to college then maybe I'll be back when I graduate." Will takes a moment to assess your words. So heart wrenching it made him sad for you. All you ever wanted was acceptance just like him. There really wasn't anything for him at home either except to be a slave and his parents will certainly support his decision to applying a higher school system.

"Very well then. Consider it done! I'm in. As long as I'm not a slave to my mom." He shrugs. You gasp and hug the boy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Will you're a true friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I feel the same way." He beams hugging you back. "Let's get out of this dump." He encourages.

"Hell yes!" You cheer. You take an application and write down your name and anything else needed which is your mother's approval. You hoped to god she would accept.

 

"You want to go here? That's a three hour drive from here!" Your mother gapes.

"I know, but I really want to go mommy." You sweet talked. "The school is great we have lots of freedom, activities, security and the most outstanding education I will ever receive." Your mother himself knitting her brows together as she reflects upon the notice.

"It's... quite expensive my dear."

"There is a program where I can take and it will be like a scholarship. It's art. I've been taking art classes and they said if I take that program they can pay for everything I need if I continue and I aspire to do art. Please mom I'll be fine. I can handle myself, and William is going too." You put on your puppy dog eyes begging for her to give in. You watch as she struggles to fight away your desperate attempts. Biting her lip, tongue, cheek even nibbling her finger nails. She groans.

"Fine. I'll allow it. If you mess up or something goes wrong you're coming straight home with no excuses. I don't want to hear them. Do you understand?" She said.

"Yes ma'am."

"You call everyday to check up on you and if you get busy then the weekends but I expect a report everyday for the first three months. Got it?"

"I got it." You chuckle. Your eyes follow the flick and curves of the pen until the paper is returned. You marvel over her signature and yours as if given the greatest gift of all unable to contain the butterflies in your stomach. "Thank you mommy!" You hug her peppering her cheek with kisses. She hugs you back for a better affection.

"Now we have to back up your things and prepare to ship you off. " You nod in agreement racing upstairs and waiting for the next day to hand in your form.

 

You prepared, and you kept this a secret. You even told your mother to wait until after you left or on the day you are leaving because you would be sad if they tried to stop you. Your mother knew better. Something was wrong, but she couldn't do anything than to let you go on your own journey.

The day came when it was your time to leave. Your mother heads upstairs to gather your belongings. Your brothers descend from the stairs in wonder why you were dressed when high school didn't start for another week. You finish your coffee and pack your favorite book and laptop with you.

"Is it time for school?" Luffy asks groggily, half asleep. Such a cinnamon roll. You could never stay mad at him. You felt bad that he was caught up in why you were leaving. Two out of two votes against you leaving but you wanting to go is a tie breaker.

"It can't be. School doesn't start for another week." Sabo informs.

"So why so dressed up?" Ace asks crossing his arms awaiting your response.

"The one time you pay attention to me is the day I leave. I should have known." You start.

"Leave?" Luffy asks. "Leave where?" Your mother opens the door revealing dark, gloomy skies outside.

"William and Evelyn are waiting honey." She informs you.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sabo asks.

"What's happening?" Luffy adds as you brush past your brothers. In that split second, Ace caught a look in your eyes. You did something. He recognizes that face. You always wore it when you felt guilty or depressed. He holds your arm back restricting you from taking another step.

"Oi! What the hell did you do? Can't you see we're asking you a question or are we not family?" Ace prys. You glare at your brother's as tears prick at the edge of your eyes. His grip loosens against your arm allowing you to yank it back.

"Family? What kind of family ignores me for three years and abandons me? All I ever wanted was to be like you guys and for a moment I thought I finally was only for it to be a lie. Again! You've made a fool of me time and time again with these promises. You're all liars and I should stop listening to what you boys say and stop being like you because I don't want to be the type of person who forgets about someone they used to know. Well you know what? You can forget about me because I don't think I want to come back here anymore. After High I'm heading to college and never coming back to this town that was so mean to me. Not even for you. I'm not wanted here. Not like you said I was." You spin on your heel and head outside not giving them a chance to reply as they are left dumbfounded and crushed over your speech. Your brothers race outside only to be stopped by your mother.

"Stop! She's leaving now. You'll catch a cold I'm the pouring rain."

"Let us through mom please!" Sabo begs.

"Yeah, we want to say good bye." Luffy whimpers. Ace growls infuriated. He manages to get across causing Veronica to go off guard as the other two pass by following the instructions freckled brother.

"So you're just goanna run away from your problems without saying good bye instead of talking to us?" You hop into the limo and turn to Ace with those hurt filled (E/c) eyes of yours.

"Isn't that what you all did?" You respond. "Good bye Ace." You solemnly say as the door closes as the car drives of to your destination. Ace stood there paralyzed. It's true. All of it. They left you alone, they ran away from everything rather than fight, but that's because they were never good with emotions. They had their own way of dealing things and you cooped differently. That wasn't fair to you either. What it's and regrets swirling through his mind as he begins to weep feeling like a failure. He squats down and holds his head in agony. Sabo and Luffy call out to the car departing to no avail of stopping. The two watch as the limo vanishes from sight. Tears welled up in Luffy's eyes same as Sabo's.

"Hey, what did she say?" Sabo asks Ace. 

"We left her alone. We left her to suffer in her own loneliness. We failed. We fled and now she's gone." Ace's voice cracks as he chokes on his tears. Sabo begins to weep along with his brothers feeling potentially guilty for every cause of pain inflicted upon you. You left because of them. Now they're stuck with not just guilt but a broken heart. An umbrella shades the boys of the rain. They peer up with watery eyes and snot running down their nose.

"Wh-where did she go?" Luffy asks. Veronica frowns. It was upsetting to see her boys so devastated.

"She signed up to go to a private school far away from here. She won't be coming back for awhile or at least I'm not sure if she is."

"And you allowed it?" Ace snarls.

"I had to I'm her mother. All I can do is support and it benefits her in the future. I wanted to tell you but it was her choice to keep it a secret. She begged me not to until this moment. She was hurting and as much as I tried to help, she insisted. She's taking this journey on her own. She's not my little girl anymore. She's grown up just as you boys have and we just have to accept and let them be until they talk to us." Her wisdom sounded like a load of crap to Ace. He denied all of this nonsense, but he mostly felt guilty for letting you walk out like that. Fighting was pointless. Ace holds his mother as everyone does the same. She in return comforts her boys as best as she can.

"We're sorry...(Y/n)."

~The End of Affection 1~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah there you have it! That's pretty much the announcement. Affection 1 is over leaving yall with a cliff hanger. By that I mean the childhood book is over but I still want to continue with the second book which will be the last book of where the real romance starts as well as the time skip. I'm not sure if you're still interested but if you are please vote and comment below if you want me to continue this story/start the second book. If so I need time to reread this lovely story as well as finish my other book Polygamy which I edited as Bigamy Life now, but anyways I just need time to finish that book cause it's almost over before coming back to continuing this book. Thank you all so much for the views and support truly you're all wonderful people :D and I do hope I can continue this story because : I don't like to give up on my stories and leave them incomplete! So rest assured I will always come back fast and always finish my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. It felt a little off but I just needed to get it done yeah I get it done~ xD Sorry Logic fan here. Anyways TA-Ta lovely and I hope to see you all in my other stories :D Keep being an anime fanfic fan you unique, beautiful people!


	28. Home Coming Pt. 1

"You want to do what?" Your principle croaked. You smile brightly seated across the old man's desk foreseeing his reaction to your request in transferring.

"I wish to transfer schools sir." You said. 

"I understand that Miss Suzuki, but to a public school?" He gawked. "You're a outstanding student with excellent grades. Your talents are renown throughout the most prestigious schools anyone has the honor of attending and yet you wish to transfer your last to a public school?"

"I understand very well about the decision I'm making, but I am certain I want to go through with this. I know I have the ability to finish here and apply to one of many colleges, but I also know if I proceed down that road, I will never have a change to see my family again. To others this may sound ludicrous, but I miss my family very much. During my time here, I haven't had any time to visit due to part time job, extra credit and my grades. I doubt that I ever will while in college. For all I know I may attend college for a longer period than expected while I should have time for myself and to visit my loved ones." You testify. The mid-aged principle frowns understanding your predicament. "Aside from that sir, I don't really feel like I fit in. Since elementary, my problems have been following me exacting their revenge by keeping me outcasted. Although I'm not complaining, I know such nuisance can be taken care of."

"You mean bullies?" He inquired. You nod in affirmation. The old man sighs taking a moment to contemplate on his decision. "In my years as a principle, I have met humble students like you, but none willing to sacrifice their academics for their family. I was once like you, and people like us can easily get back up with our intellect." He smiles softly at you. The wrinkles on his face distinguishing his age. Old but not as old as some predict him to be. You return his with a smile. "I'll be sure to send a transcript to your desired school. Good luck young lady." You shake his hand before dismissing yourself from your meeting.

"Thank you sir." You said.

 

Exiting the office building, you take a deep breath and exhale as you feel the weight lifted upon you now that you have a new path ahead of you full of adventure and new experiences. The thing is, you're also very familiar with where you are heading, yet at the same time astringed. You were still excited for what awaits you. Leaning against a column, is a blonde haired friend of yours. One whom has been with you since your childhood. That same boy being William. He turns the minute he hears your footfalls approach. He greets you with a charming smile. "Well, hello you~!" He chimes. "How did it go? Did the old man accept your request?" You smirk at him giving him a thumbs up.

"Yep! It was a piece of cake." You said.

"Oh, see? I told you that you had nothing to worry about. You have quite the silver tongue so I was sure you'd get it no problem." He chirps. You rub the back of your head sheepishly as you chuckle to praise. "So?" He continued. "How do you feel?"

"Excited." You replied. Will raises a brow at that.

"Are you sure about that? I mean what about your brother's?" He asked softly. You frown at his tone knowing he was concerned as to how you left the boys like that.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean it's not like I haven't actually talked to them. I've said, 'hi' and 'goodbye to them. I even asked about how they were doing and we're fine." You informed.

"Really? That's all you said?" You nod. "Have you even talked about up and leaving without a word?" You stiffen cursing yourself for not being able to put up a better poker face; not to mention you couldn't lie to your only, best friend. You let out a heavy sigh in defeat.

"No we haven't. I actually avoid them and just say, 'hi' and 'bye' with my mom as the messenger." You confessed. Will frowns sad to hear that. "It's not like they actually bothered asking for me or searched for me. I can hear them over the phone having fun and their tones are monotonous. It's like nothing has changed since I left." You lower your gaze to the pavement starting to get upset over the conversation. Will pulls you into a hug which you gladly return. He was your comfort from all the years of self inflicted pain. You weren't sure what you'd do without him. He pulls away, holds your shoulders and tips your head up for eye contact. Your eyes were starting to get misty eyed as you look into his with sadness.

"Hey, cheer up. We have a plan remember? Now you said you truly want to go through with this and I am one hundred percent behind you. I won't let anything happen to you. Remember I'm your, "Notebook"." He reminded. A smile tugs your lips upward over the nickname you gave him through the years. You chuckle sniffling away your gloom.

"That's right. Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's head back to your dorm and head out. We don't want to worry your sweet old mom." He chuckled. Your mom. You haven't seen her in so long, you have forgotten how she looked like. She herself was always busy. You wondered how much she's aged as you knew work probably has strained her from years of supporting her children.

 

The entire three hour drive from school was nothing but energy drinks, and karaoke. The two of you sang a number of songs while making endless banter. Your eyes light up to the sign ahead which read,  
"Foosha". Instantly memories come flooding back as you perk up in search for any change. Will chuckles seeing how adamant you are over your arrival. The music is even lowered as the two of you take in the scene of nostalgia. Although it's dusk, you could still catch a glimpse of the roads you've seen a million times and walked alongside with your brothers. You even saw the restaurant where Makino works. You'd be sure to stop by and say hello sometime. The car stops on a red light. Beside you stood the orphanage where your mother went to adopt the boys as well as where you've first taken notice of them even with their backs turned when scolding Luffy. You realized indeed it was them. It seems fate had a funny way of showing introducing you to new people.

"Nothing has changed." You muttered as you pass through town.

"Not even your house." William pointed out. You look ahead as the car enters through the driveway. The two story, cabin like house of yours standing tall. You hop out after parking the vehicle to marvel at it's architecture. Will takes the liberty of carrying your luggage as he stands beside you to marvel as well. 

"Wow, nothing really has changed. Still the same old house I remember." You turn to the garage's roofing where the same basketball hoop is hung along side a ball which appeared to be stuck there. You notice how high it is now. You wondered how tall the boys are compared to William. You glance over to the blonde for a quick estimate. You shake your head of the thoughts knowing you'd find out soon enough.

"Ready to go inside?" Will asked. You take a deep breath and nod.

"Ready as I'll ever be." You answered taking the first step towards the front door where you refrain from ringing the door bell. "No, I think I should surprise them." You snicker entering the house announcing yourself, "I'm home~!" You frown as you are welcomed with silence. The room dark and empty except for the upstairs hallway, backyard and kitchen leading to the back. "Hello? Mom? Guys?" You holler. Nothing. Will drops your belongings next to the coat hanger just as curious as you.

"Where...is everyone?" He asked.

"I don't know. They should be here. I-I mean I told mom I was coming tonight." You said while wandering inside taking in your surroundings. A few new decorations, but everything was the same. You jolt when you hear the backyard's sliding door open. Entering is none other than your mother sighing and shaking her head in disapproval to something. She jumps and gasps when she spots you.

"(Y/N)? Is that you?" She inquired. You smile happily starting to shed some tears of joy just by looking at her. This was the moment you've been waiting for. To see her again. The only one you've longed to see aside from your brothers.

"Yeah mom. It's me." You shrug as your voice cracks from the lump in your throat. You couldn't contain this overwhelming feeling bursting out of you as Veronica rushes up towards you for a bear hug.

"Oh my goodness! My baby girl!" She squeals as you hug her back with just as much force before she pulls away. "Look at you! You've grown since I last saw you. So short and scrawny now you're practically big. You've bloomed into a beautiful woman." You chuckle at her overreaction.

"Mom, I still have a year to go before I'm eighteen." You correct. "But thank you. I'm happy to be home and see you all again."

"As are we dear." She smiles softly at you caressing your face as if she's trying to make sure this isn't a dream. Her touch and yours are reassurance that this is indeed real. You can see how she's aged a little, yet to you remained the same.

 

The rambunctious sound of bickering and clattering noises breaks the two of you out of your moment. Veronica sighs heavily.

"Boys. You know how destructive they can be without supervision." She teases.

"The boys are out there?" You perk up looking over her shoulder.

"Oh yes they indeed are. We've been waiting for you to surprise you with a barbecue. Come they're excited to see you." Your mother chirps grabbing your hand and bowl of potato chips while dragging you to the backyard's patio. You look over your shoulder as William shrugs in pursuit. You blush as you feel nervous about reuniting with your brothers. Once outside you come in contact with a six foot blonde, and a five foot raven haired boy wearing his straw hat. You knew right then and there whom the two are as their backs are turned while bickering. Sabo and Luffy.

"Look! I told you I can stack them high that way we can just warm the bread and without rushing to shuffle in a bag." Luffy said.

"That's not the point! It's so the bread won't fall off when the wind blows. That's why we don't stack the buns. This isn't on a frying pan this is on grill." Sabo informs.

"So you don't want me to stack the meat?" The boy tilts his head questionably clueless to what Sabo is trying to argue about.

"Luffy..." Sabo pinches the bridge of his nose while letting out an exasperated sigh. "Don't even try messing with the patties.

"Will you two quit arguing? Luffy just wants to help and Sabo is just informing you that your idea is bad my little gumball." Your mother coos. Luffy puffs his cheeks sheepish over the nickname.

"Maaaaaa!" He whined. "I told you stop calling me that." 

"No can do baby." Sabo covers his mouth sneering at his little brother.

"Shush bumblebee." Luffy retorts. Sabo glares at the boy and before he could say another word, your laughter startles the boys. Their eyes widen the minute they capture your form. Their sound of their hearts drumming from their eyes occasionally skipping a beat. Jaws drop stunned by your beauty. You have certainly bloomed beautifully since their childhood. They couldn't peel their eyes away from your (E/C) ones. You blush when you've noticed how long the two are staring you down which mirrors theirs.

"Boys, your sister is home! Yay!" Veronica announces. The boys shake their head breaking out of their trance to finally recognizing you.

"(Y-Y/N)?" Luffy stutters in shock.

"Yep that's me, don't wear it out." You wink to them. Luffy beams instantly being the first of the trio to welcoming you. His arms stretch wrapping around your body.

"(Y/N)!" Luffy cries. "We missed you so much! We're so sorry for leaving you alone! We didn't know how to talk to you because we couldn't forgive ourselves. We're felt we weren't worthy to even speak to you." The boy spills out. 

"Oh!" Is all you said. Everything made sense as to why they were silent or why they kept their distance. They felt guilty all this time. You shift your gaze to Sabo for confirmation. His eyes soft as if saddened to the confession. You smile softly hugging the male back as you felt yourself able to forgive him especially because he's your precious cinnamon roll.

"Oh Luffy, I'm sorry I left so suddenly myself. I haven't been proud of myself either. Of course I forgive you guys. You're my brothers after all. We forgive family no matter what." That sort of stung you as if you lied to them. It wasn't truly how you felt and they felt the same way. Not that you would ever know. Still, the fact remains that the relationship between you and them is just neutral. Nothing more and nothing less. The two wouldn't have it any other way for now. Relieved, Luffy releases you from his confines as Sabo approaches you next. You're amazed by his stature. Tall and looming over you. This made you blush as you have never been approached by someone quite as tall. This intimidated.

"We're glad to hear that and we're happy you've come back. We have missed you dearly. It's been no fun without you." He said.

"I highly doubt that. I mean you three have gotten along without me before meeting me." You chuckle.

"Yeah, but we finally decided to add you to the mix and be one of us, so it's safe to say it was still rather boring." Sabo chirps. You shyly hug the blonde recalling how easy this man is. He holds you back as your mother awes over the pleasant moment. You two pull away and clear your throats not trying to make this as awkward as it is.

"You guys really have grown. Especially you Sabo. You're so tall. What happened to staying to my height?" You teased breaking the tension.

"You've changed yourself. Attitude and everything." His eyes drop from your head to toe checking you out. "You seem....different."

"I feel different. That school helped me find myself. Regardless of the stress but still. It helped in it's own way." 

"It really has. I remember you were just a shy kid. Now you're a bundle of attitude like your mom." Will comments.

"Yes!" Your mom cheers. All eyes turn to Will completely forgetting about his appearance. Luffy and Sabo glare at the boy in suspicion. You gasp forgetting to introduce everyone to Will. You hold the male's hand apologetically.

"I am so sorry! Everyone guess whom this is? It's William!" You chime. Eyes light up amazed by the teen that is now William.

"No way! Will? Whoa man, you look different too! It's so nice to see you again!" Sabo beams as William pulls the lad for a friendly hug.

"I agree it's like puberty hit you hard in a good way! Like my friend Coby." Luffy snickers. Will bashfully rubs the back of his head to their compliments.

"Awe thanks guys. I don't feel any different."

"Well you absolutely look amazing. Wow! To think you were just a little chubby boy. Now you're so handsome." Veronica compliments also bringing him in for a hug.

"Awe, thanks Miss S."

"Does your mother know you're here? Has she seen you?" She bombards.

"She has indeed and she knows I'm in town. I told her I'd come visit her later today." He said. Your eyes scan for a certain freckled man. The same one you've been thinking about since your kiss and confession. You sadden realizing he wasn't around. A hand startles your as the owner smiles kindly at you.

"Are you okay?" Sabo asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering where Ace is."

"He should be upstairs. He just came back from hanging out with his friends. I'll go fetch him if you'd like?"

"No, that's fine. I want to surprise him like I did with you guys." You smile. Sabo nods in acknowledgement. You spin on your heel towards the house leaving everyone to catch up with William.

 

Meanwhile your heart is racing just thinking about Ace. The various scenarios which play in your mind as to how you planned to meet him and how grown he is to his change in character.

'Maybe he's still the same tsundere kid you know?' You thought. Again your heart rate accelerates with each step. Palms sweaty, as your nerves kick in. You fiddle with your fingers while trying to assure yourself that everything is going to turn out fine. Just as you his room, the bathroom door opens revealing a tall, broad teen with freckles all cleaned up and dressed. You stumble back with wide eyes as your back hits the wall. Crimson eyes land on you and at the same time mirror your surprised look. The both of you stand still lost in each other's gazes. You can hear your heart drumming. You gulp as you try to speak up. The only words you utter is his name,

"Ace." You coo. That melodic voice ringing through his ears as his name comes out like honey from your lips in just that instant. A voice he's longed to hear. No other person has been able to melt him in a second like you and in that moment, he realizes whom you are. Without another second to spare, the brute strides up to you wrapping an arm around your waist as he pulls you against his waist as close as possible causing you to yelp in surprise only to be silenced with an abrupt kiss. This was something you haven't expected yet long awaited. You close your eyes slowly brushing your hands against his hard chest as you are consumed by this passionate moment. Time felt as if it's stopped except for the two of you. His lips wet locked onto yours pressing more force into it as if to express his feelings into this one kiss. He's missed you and you've missed him immensely. There was no doubt in your mind, you still loved this man.


	29. Home Coming Pt. 2

You moan into the kiss, savoring it's taste. Lips part from yours for some air. The brush of his nose against your cheek makes you quiver along with his hot breath. His lips brush from your cheek to your to whisper your name, "(Y/n)." Your heart throbs to the sound of your name falling off his mouth. His voice has changed since your time with him as kids. It's very appealing like actually being held by a man whom is currently removing strands of hair from your face. Your eyes force open as you raise your head to look at him. You blush when you lock eyes which held a shimmering effect to indicate how enamored he is with you. More than that, you find a touch of sadness as if he's definitely missed you. Calloused, large hands caress your head. "I'm sorry." He whispers. You blink your eyes a few times trying to comprehend the situation. "I never should have left you alone. I shouldn't have pushed you away, lied to you and continue to break promises I was going through my own problems." He explained.

"Ace, it's okay. Luffy told me everything. I forgive you guys and I'm sorry too for leaving so sudden like that. I was just upset, but hey what are you gonna do? We were just kids." You shrug. He smiles softly. "I can't believe you guys have been living with this guilt for so long. I feel like such an asshole."

"It's fine. We deserved it for all those years. At least now..." He holds your hand rubbing circles on the back of your hand. You blush again to his small hint of affection. "...You're back and I can finally claim what's mine as promised, if you let me?" He smiles at you only causing you to feel guilty. You take back your hands clasping them against your chest. Ace furrows his brows puzzled.

"Ah...yeah, Ace the thing about is-"

"Ace! (Y/n)! Time for dinner or I'll finish your plate!" Luffy called out from down stairs. 

"He's not kidding. He will do it." Ace warned. You giggled at that remembering how the three of them were food aggressive fighting for their food.

"Still food aggressive?" You inquired. Ace rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, you can say that." You smile fondly at him indeed missing the lad. You snap out of your thoughts to move forward.

"Guess we better get going then." You said awkwardly. He nods following.

 

During dinner time, you all had the pleasure of catching up even though the questions mostly revolved around you.   
The boys found no problem as they were too preoccupied marveling over you like a smitten puppy. Their eyes would be shaped as hearts if they were in a cartoon. They took in every detail from your shape, hair, eyes, voice up to your laughter. Everything about you now seemed intoxicating now. It was possibly their hormones as teens, but most likely it's a crush they have and have had since the three of them were kids. They've put on a façade reminding themselves that you are merely their sister, though that's not the case. Once the three have reached that age of emotions, it became clear of what they felt for you was more. The ideas of wanting you around, to kiss you and keep you safe were beyond anything brotherly. Now here you stood in the flesh confirming what the three are feeling is love.

Luffy sighs in a smitten way as he hold his head on his hands propped on the table.

"She's so pretty." He mumbles. The two older brothers glare at the straw hat, yet agree nonetheless.

"Yeah she is." Sabo acknowledged. "She has definitely sprouted into a beauty. Who would have thought our sister would grow up so stunning? Like she could take your breath away at any minute."

"I had no doubts." Ace boasted. "After all if we've crushed on her as kids then how we feel about her won't change upon looks."

"You're right about that. She's still interesting." Sabo said.

"Meaning we're all in agreement about our challenge?" Ace nonchalantly shifts his gaze over to his brothers in a competitive way. Sabo smirks nodding as if he held no concern about their match. Luffy sits up turning serious recalling.

"Yeah." The boy affirmed.

"Starting tomorrow there are no truces. All is fair as long as (Y/n) doesn't get hurt." Sabo clarified.

"Right." The two mutter. Their shift in their aura intensifies as if creating a competitive tension.

 

"Are you guy's alright?" You asked breaking the trio out of their trance. "You guys haven't said anything all night since we got here." 

"Oh, we were just talking about how great it is to have you back that's all." Sabo explained.

"Yeah, we're just so excited to show you around the school like the old days." Ace added. Veronica awes over her boy's consideration.

"My boys that's so sweet." Veronica chirps.

"Oh, wow I can't wait for school now. I want to see what kind of reputation you have there. Mom has told me a lot about how much of a trouble maker you guys are." You beam. The boys rub their heads sheepishly making you chuckle.

"Really? That's interesting. I guess some things never change." Will teases.

"Yeah, that was back during freshman year. It's as we told you, trouble always comes looking for us first before we even get to start it." Ace explained.

"Well you two should know better now that you're older. I've told you boys several times to keep calm and don't let it get to you." Veronica said.

"We know, we're sorry it was our first year. I suppose there is a system at that school." Sabo replied.

"There usually is in every high school." You agreed.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Ace questioned.

"Well if you three would have been listening a few minutes ago, Will and I have been focused on our school work. There really wasn't much time to spend because we were so caught up in it. I even held a part time job as a waitress." You chirp.

"A waitress huh? Did you have your own uniform?" Ace asked. Sabo glares at the freckled brute yet also curious to know if you did indeed wear an outfit.

"Yeah, it was just a shirt, and an apron that's all." The boy's smiles deflate leaving you confused.

"We thought you'd be wearing a typical waitress outfit." Ace said. Will raises a brow suspicious as you too suspect what he's implying. You blush. "You know like Makino and the other waiters here in town." You frown dishearted by his clarification.

"Ah, yeah I guess I forgot it's normal to wear those kinds of outfits here, but you see I worked at a simple diner and although this one is quite fancy, it didn't quite need the extra design."

"Yeah, plus my dad said it was too much with my brother constantly flirting with every girl he comes in contact." Will added.

"Your father?" Veronica asked. "What does he have to do with it if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, well (Y/n) worked in one of my father's restaurant so she easily got accepted."

"Your father is a chef?" 

"Yeah! I guess I forgot to mention about what he does. He started with his very own restaurant and from there he expanded. My mother being a business woman inserted the idea and helped him out. My dad is quite humble and refused at first, but after meeting my mother he realized how stubborn he was."

"That sounds like a cute little story. Your father must have been empowered by her." Your mother commented.

"He was and still is. It's amazing how love can change a person especially someone as grumpy as my father." Will sneered. The boys smile at the idea of you possibly breaking their walls to hold their heart.

"Speaking of parents, I have to go. I don't want to be locked out and I did promise to visit them once I arrived."

"Awe do you have to go already dear?" Veronica frowns.

"Yes mom he does. Please don't pressure him like you used to." You huff.

"It's quite alright love. I hate to go as well but duty calls." William chortles. Your mother and the boys ears perk over the word, "love". Veronica tilts her head curiously.

"Come on, I'll escort you out." 

"Good night everyone. It was nice seeing you all again." He chirps. Just as you walk inside the house the boys catch a glimpse of you holding the blonde's hand. Veronica turns to her sons unsure.

"Okay, was it just me or did you guys also heard him say, "love" to (Y/n)?"

"No I heard it too." Sabo agreed.

"Same here." Ace replied.

"Yeah. That's weird right?" Luffy asked looking over their faces for an answer. Sabo and Ace exchange a look before rising up to rush into the house. Veronica squeaks as the boys try to squeeze their way through the entrance bickering against one another. Hands smashing someone's face as they push through.

"Move damn it we're going to miss them." Ace growls.

"Your big ass is in the way so I think you need to back off!" Sabo retorts.

"You both suck!" Luffy exclaims before stretching his arms to grip the kitchen island causing him to sling shot his way into the living room. Sabo and Ace trip on each other as the weight of a body is lifted. They all groan while your mother shakes her head I disapproval of their recklessness.

"Boys get off the floor!" She shouts.

"Sorry mom." They said together. Sabo is the first up pressing Ace's head down to the floor earning protests from the lad. Sabo snickers sliding through the living room. Luffy pulls is sticky face from the wooden floor noticing Sabo is the first to approach the window. Quickly, he picks himself up racing to his side as does Ace coming in third.

"You jerk!" Ace growls.

"You we're taking too long." Sabo answered.

"Then why were you running?"

"I wanted to see for myself if its-" Sabo's eyes widen when discovering you smiling against Willam's lips. Arms wrapped around your torso while yours are on his neck. "...True." Sabo completed. Ace and Luffy watch in horror to what they're seeing. Hearts shattering in two. It was too late to get you back. You belonged to Will.


	30. Chapter 30

"This can't be real right? It can't!" Luffy complained in disbelief holding the sides of his head. The alarming discovery lead the boys to a meeting in Ace's room.

"I wish it isn't either Luffy. We witnessed the truth with our very own eyes." Sabo reminded leaning against the wall with arms crossed in disappointment. "She belongs to William. We should have seen this coming. Will is the only one who stood by her side when we were off trying to fit in. We eliminated the possibility of their hook up." Luffy clenches and unclenches his fists loosening up on his anger as sadness takes over. If only they could go back in time and make things right. The straw hat would never let you go. He would have always kept you company if prevented you from leaving.

"So...what do we do now?" He asked somberly. Meeting Sabo's blue eyes, the blonde could only frown having no idea of what to do except give up.

"We proceed with our plan." Ace interjected.

"What?" The two croak in surprise.

"Did you not just see that our sweetheart is taken?" Sabo reminded.

"That's nothing."

"What do you mean it's nothing? It's clearly a relationship if they're kissing. We can't just snatch her away. It would break Will's heart, not to mention playing mind games with our precious girl. She's too fragile. We promised we wouldn't hurt her." Sabo argues.

"Yeah! No hurting (Y/n) please!" Luffy adds.

Ace rolls his eyes before continuing to explain. "She won't be broken hearted if she doesn't completely love the guy." The boys knit their brows confused. "What I mean by that is it's not over for us. I believe we still have a chance and her feelings for Will are uncertain."

"And how on Earth do you assume that?" Sabo probes.

"Simple. Right after my shower I bumped into her. The minute I saw her my body just moved on it's own and the next thing I knew I ended up kissing her."

"You did what?" Sabo growls.

"What hell Ace! What happened to truce?" Luffy barked.

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Tell you what? The next time we have a truce, I'll allow one kiss without me being involved." Sabo and Luffy exchange a look and nod in agreement. "Great! Now as I was saying; when I kissed (Y/n), there was a spark. I know she felt it too. She didn't push away. In fact she enjoyed it. It left her dazed." Ace scoffs replaying the fond memory taken just hours ago.

"Okay, so what's your point; or did you just want to boast like usual?" Ace glares at the blonde before responding.

"My point is, that kiss said a lot more than finding out about her relationship with Will. If she is serious with him, why didn't she warn me or even bother to push away? That leads me to believe we still have a chance. Nothing has to change except for being vigilant over Will whenever he shows up. Keep him away from (Y/n) when we're alone with her."

"Are you asking us to sabotage her relationship? That's cruel." Sabo stated.

"We've waited and worked hard to get her back. To change for the better. Are we just going to give up over an inconvenience? Last time we checked we're the Suzuki bros. We don't give up easily, especially with something we have interest in." The younger brothers stare at their feet perplexed by the idea. As tempting as it was, wouldn't that lead to another conflict in which they hurt you? Eventually yes, but the truth of the matter is they have indeed waited too long to give up now. Everything going according to plan. The only thing throwing them off is your relationship with William. Should they wait longer, could it be possible you'd one day end it with the lad? It seems unlikely at this point seeing as how loyal William is. The thought of someone else taking you away from them irks the boys. Never having a chance to express bow they feel all because of a stupid mistake made three years ago. It's conflicting. Neither of them wished to hurt the two of you. You were all friends, but right now Will was starting to become the enemy. You are more important than any friendship. That comes and goes. There is only one you and one shot to make things right by agreeing to make another plausible mistake.

After thinking things through, Luffy and Sabo have come to an agreement.

"Fine." Sabo spoke. "Only if we get Will out of the way and continue to our original plan. It's a change, but we want to make this right. We work together to remove him out of the picture. Charm the shit out of our girl and win her heart." Ace and Luffy beam hearing Sabo's confident response as if he gained another plan. Excitement rose as the two Ebony haired brothers pull Sabo in for a hug around his neck.

"There's our witty bro. What did you have in mind?" A devilish grin crawls up the blonde's lips.

"Step one. We get information about those two as much and possible and keep our composure. It will be rough to listen to (Y/n) gossip, but every bit of info will be of use."

"She's unloading her stuff in her room before bed. Think we can do that now?" Luffy suggested.

"Yeah that's not a half bad idea given what we just saw. It will be perfect to confront her then and there." Sabo added.

"Nice job little guy~" Ace ruffles Luffy's hair as a praise. Said boy chuckles bashfully.

"I'll say. That's a first." Sabo agreed.

"Come on then! I want to see (Y/n)!" Not a second later, the boy bolts out of the room and to your bedroom with his elder brothers scolding him from behind. Luffy laughs it off until he bumps into someone. Face mashed into something squishy.

"What did I tell you boys about running in the house?" The familiar voice pipes up. Luffy raises his head from his mother's chest to meet her gaze. She glares at the boy awaiting an answer. The boy beams wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

"Sorry mom. I was just excited to see (Y/n)." He said. Veronica's expression softens finding herself ultimately defeated by her sweet boy. It's impossible to remain angry with him. Likewise, she hugs the youngen back.

"Okay, just remember to stop running in the halls. You'll slip and fall off the stairs." She coos rubbing his back.

"Don't worry! I'm made of rubber remember?" As an example, Luffy stretches his cheeks then releases as the skin retracts to normal. He snickers his signature laugh.

"Regardless, I don't wish to see you fall down those stairs. Understand?" She wags her finger in a authorative gesture. Luffy acknowledges her warning before releasing her. "Your sister is inside unloading the last of her belongings. Go ahead and say good night then off to bed. You all have orientation in the morning.

"That's only for freshmen." Luffy whines.

"Your sister is technically a freshman to your school so it wouldn't hurt for her to learn the rules there and get your materials before school. Kill two birds with one stone." She said.

"Then eat them?" Veronica shakes her head chuckling as she pinches his cheeks.

"Must everything be about food for you boys?"

"Yesh." He slurred.

"Well I'm off to bed. Night Bubblegum." She whispers planting a kiss atop of the boy's head moving down the line to the other two.

"Night mom." They said in union. Once the door closes behind the snow haired woman, Ace bonks his fist over Luffy's hollow head earning an, "Ouch". 

"Don't run off like that when we have a plan to set in motion idiot." Ace seethes.

"You guys are too slow!"

"Shhh! Both of you! Keep it down!" Sabo whisper shouted. "She might hear us. Let's agree to keep our plans and ideas in secret. If we need to talk use codes just like we normally do. (Y/n) is a smart girl. She catches on quick." Noted, Sabo knocks on the door.

"Come in!" You permit. You lower the volume on your speaker for background music. You're awed as you're welcomed by all three of your brothers. "Wow! Did you all come to see me?" You teased.

"We wanted to say good night and maybe chat." Sabo started. You set aside some of your belongings while conversing.

"Sure!" You chirp. "What did you want to talk about? We barely had time to talk at all seeing as how you three zoned out."

"Ah, yeah we were just talking about plans for school." You quirk a brow.

"School? Are you guys really into it now? Last I remember you despised that place." 

"Public school is different. The students there are tolerable and easy to domin-err befriend them." Sabo informed. Ace glares at the blonde nearly giving away what they do in school.

"Hmm, well it's good to see you've all changed your opinion about it. My school was absolutely hell. It was like being in college only you had to work harder to remain in that school. I guess it all went to waste in the end. I'm transferring to a public school. Plenty of reasons why that looks bad in one's reference." You sigh heavily.

"Yeah, but you took a chance to come back and see us. Your family." Ace added. "I think that's worth more than some fancy school on a transcript." You blush smiling at his praise.

"Thanks. I really missed you guys. I thought it was time to come home. If I had continued on my path I would never be able to get to see you nor even know you so well. It would have been unfair since our lives will soon diverge to obtain our dreams." You sadden over the thought. One of the reasons you cam back. All that hard work of being siblings only to be total strangers when you have the opportunity to drop it and choose another route to get close. That's all you ever wanted. To get close to your brothers since their arrival.

"That's crazy! We have plenty of time to see one another and catch up. We made a promise that we'll always be nearby no matter how far right?" Luffy stated. You gape inspired by his speech. You had forgotten about that. It warmed your heart to know they still treated you like a sibling with open arms. Your mother certainly did a fine job raising the boys. To think you had been worried for nothing. "Now, let's talk about William. Are you guys in a relationship?" The ravenette leaned closer in suspicion.

"Luffy!" The elder brothers scold.

"You don't just ask someone about their relationship." Ace noogies the boy earning a whine.

"Well how would you put it?" He retorts. It took a second, catching the boys off guard to the question as well as practically revealing that not only Luffy is curious of the situation. Flustered, the two remain frozen until your giggle shatters their train of thought. Your laughs is one of the most beautiful noise they've ever heard. Hearts racing, eyes pasted onto you dazed.

"That's fine guys. I understand. I guess you saw us kiss huh? That's embarrassing. I was hoping you wouldn't find out. I know he was once our best friend, so it's probably odd for you guys."

"Definitely!" Luffy agreed.

"Well he and I just happened one day. I felt at my lowest after I left town. He was always there to cheer me up and soon after I realized I gained a crush. It was hard to even speak to him at times and my clumsiness made him worry more. I tried to cook for him only to fail and I confessed I had a crush on him after breaking down. It was supposed to be a date, but he gladly reciprocated those feelings. We then agreed to be a couple." You scoff over the memory. "I'll never forget that day. I felt so pathetic. William makes everything better no matter how dumb I feel. That's all I ever asked for. A place of comfort knowing they loved me back. His honesty and promises kept always assured everything will be ok." Hearing you say such things engulfed the men with guilt. Anger coursing through them for being fools. Jaws clenched, fists balled till the whites of their knuckles turn visible. It hurt to contain themselves. Sabo being the wisest and mature of the bunch fixes his composure continuing to seek more information.

"How long have you been together?"

"About two years. This will be the first time apart from him." You said. Eyes light with interest.

"What? He's not joining you?" You shook your head.

"His mother is proud of him for making the right path on his own he decided to finish what he started before rebelling. Once he's eighteen he's officially free to do as he pleases. As promised by his parent's."

"What an odd bargain." Ace stated.

"I know. His father is quite noble. He started from the bottom before reaching to the top. I guess seeing his sons become a man following their dreams is better than no dream at all." You said. Luffy hums tapping his finger on his chin.

"Why does that sound familiar? A friend of mine has the same situation."

"I'm sure it's pure coincidence little bro." Ace said.

"Yeah, maybe." He scratches his head dismissing the thought.

"Two years is a long time with Will. You've never had problems?" Sabo proceeds.

"No never. He's my first. My first love and my first kiss." You professed. Ace widens his eyes in disbelief. He is your first not Will or have you forgotten about the kiss on the roof or how you promised to be his knowing well you liked him? He felt like he was about to burst as you lied to the boys right in front of him. An indescribable rage builds within him as he rises to his feet, hair covering his eyes,

"Excuse me. I'm getting tired. Good night." He said with a low tone. A tone which felt unsettling to you.

"O-okay! Good night then Ace." Without a second time to spare, the brute exits your room as his figure vanishes from sight by your door. Brows furrow concerned for the lad. "Is...he okay?" You asked. "Did I say something wrong?" Your heart churns clasping onto your shirt while searching for an answer in your brother's faces. Sabo fakes a smile reassuring you of everything.

"He's fine. He's probably just tired. He gets that way when he's stupid tired. It's a medical condition." You couldn't believe your ears.

"Medical condition? Is he sick? Dying? What's wrong?" You babble.

"Easy, it's nothing serious. It's just Narcolepsy." Sabo said.

"Narcolepsy?" You repeat utterly befuddled.

"Yes, it's a condition found once he hit high school. Freshman year he suddenly passed out. Mom rushed him to the hospital, Law confirmed he's been diagnosed with it. Chatting is not his forte. He eventually gets bored and passes out. Due to the sun and inactivity he knocks out easily. Sports and being productive is what mom does to keep him up."

"So he's always on the move?"

"Yep! I always knew Ace would be the silly one out of the three of us. Shishishi~" Luffy chortles. You sweat drop not having the heart to tell him the truth.

"Right." You agreed.

"Well it looks like it's that time to settle in. It's great to have you home. We really missed you. Your empty spot has motivated us to change and I hope that you see it in time." You return the smile to Sabo hoping the same. "Good night. Try to get some sleep." The blonde plants a kiss on your forehead.

"Yeah! Good night princess." Luffy cooed also planting a chaste kiss on your cheek. You blush slightly never gaining such affection from the boys before. It all felt so bizarre. You shrug it off concluding you could get used to it. It has been so long and now everyone is aware of everything. You turn around in your chair after they left. You sigh a little content and squeal dancing in your seat. Quickly pick up your phone to shoot a text to William about what just happened.

 

You: It worked! They're more interested in me now

Will: I told you it would work. You have nothing to fear. Your brothers do care about you. If they didn't they wouldn't even bother trying to pry into your life.

You: You're right! Sorry I didn't trust you. It's so hard to believe it will work. I still see them as those brats that they are.

Will: I know honey, but trust me when I say I know what they're thinking. They're guys and I still remember just how they act from my time at camp

You chuckle understanding what he meant.

You: Same here; with what we know so far about them we might be able get a checkmate

Will: I'm sure we will. Keep your head high and remember if anything goes wrong you have me

You: I know love. You're always here for me <3 you're the only one I can count on anymore.

You sadden recalling that past three years of your life. The things said and conflict between you and everyone. You've never felt so cold nor alone in your life. You were grateful to Will for even being apart of your life.

You: Alright love, I'm going to head to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow *kiss* 

Will: Night my darling <3 have pleasant dreams

You lock your phone progressing to put away your things while contemplating.

 

  
Meanwhile, Sabo and Luffy enter Ace's room inquisitive to his abrupt departure.

"Hey are you alright? You just took off." Sabo started.

"I'm fine just a little ticked off." Ace murmured. Sabo takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Ah, you got jealous." He assumed. "I know it was difficult for me too. She hasn't forgotten what we've done to her. We made her feel alone."

"Yet she forgot about whom her real first is." The freckled male bites his lower lip sustaining his anger as he clutches the sheets staring intently at the wooden floor. "Me." He added. The blonde notices his frustration. Shoulders shivering, sparks flying as if soon to explode. He rubs his back soothingly comforting his brother. Luffy stands aside frowning. He wasn't sure what to do but be there for him. The trio sit in silence for awhile as the hot heat calms.

"I know." Sabo mutters. "I guess we hurt her too much she wanted to forget."

"I kept my promise...for nothing." Ace whispers covering his face with his large hand. Both younger brothers learned about the promise and kiss some time after you left. Confessing everything when you were theirs. Shared funny moments even the bad ones. All in all they learned nearly everything about you and even commemorated the memory of you. It somehow made the boys closer and the love for you made them stronger. Their original plan to set out for college and attend to the same one. Plans changed deciding to continue them in town, but again another inconvenience set them off guard but that didn't mean they were going to stop. That was out of the question after being in agreement.

"I'm sorry Ace, but it's not over yet. We still have a chance to change her mind remember? I'll think of something before bed and update you of what is to come." Sabo soothed. Ace nods in acknowledgement. "Get some rest. Tomorrow we'll be busy. Good night." 

"Night." Luffy said. The brute simply held a wave of his hand dropping it after five seconds. Head still hanging low then flopping on his bed on his back. Staring at the ceiling contemplating as usual.

"(Y/n)..." He utters. "Have you really forgotten me?" The question replays as sleep slowly emerges, engulfing him to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow yay! Finally! Long overdue but I think I'm finally back on track. I was planning to make this longer but seeing as I'm having trouble I decided to keep it short. It's been awhile and I left you all with a cliff hanger. Here is my second present to you. I hope you are satisfied cause now I'm certain more is to come. Happy New Years everyone~ And Happy Birthday Ace~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blood shall flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894114) by [Aemtha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha)




End file.
